TIERRA DE TRAIDORES 2 (segunda temporada)
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Una historia de sangre, muerte y traiciones que solo puede empeorar el mundo. Las buenas intensiones atraen un mayor mal. no se puede huir, sin importar cuan lejos se escape. porque nunca debemos olvidar lo esencial...en una tierra de traidores...
1. PROLOGO

**Mis queridos lectores. Seguramente se estarán preguntando cuanto peor se puede poner la historia para los personajes en esta segunda temporada. Y la respuesta es infinito. Se puede y se va a poner mucho peor de eso no cabe duda. Atendiendo un comentario que tuve hace tiempo, quiero aclarar el desarrollo de esta segunda temporada antes que nada.**

**Cada capítulo tendrá dos partes regularmente. La primera parte, serán fragmentos de un diario que escribe Boruto Uzumaki contando lo que ocurrió después de que tierra de traidores primera parte terminara. Así podrán saber y quitarse poco a poco las dudas de cómo se combina esta segunda temporada con la primera.**

**La segunda parte de cada capítulo, es directamente lo que está ocurriendo en la actualidad. Mientras Boruto escribe su diario, también ocurren cosas en vivo y directo. Así pues, aclarado ese punto….disfruten del oscuro mundo conocido como TIERRA DE TRAIDORES. Y recuerden…no confíen en ningún personaje en particular. Aquí no existen los héroes. Y como bien saben en una tierra de traidores….la traición está en la sangre.**

**PROLOGO: EL APOCALIPSIS DEL TIEMPO**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…._

_10 de octubre, en el fin del mundo…_

_Es pasada la medianoche del día nueve en una cueva perdida en las montañas del país de Rayo. Es una madrugada donde hace muchos años en Konoha, comenzó el apocalipsis del tiempo. Difícil será para cualquier persona que lea estos documentos, el llegar a creer la línea de eventos que nos llevaron a todos, justo al límite de la locura. Es como una rueda de desgracias, que no ha dejado de girar y girar hasta el irremediable momento cuando el eje que la sustenta, definitivamente se quiebra en pedazos._

_Soy consciente que me quedan pocas horas, que me está quedando muy poco tiempo. En increíble que después de tantos años de entrenamiento y lucha. Al final de tanto sufrimiento, sudor y sangre. Me encuentro deseoso de llegar al fin de mi vida. De morir, para descansar. Es como venir de una larga y eterna carrera agotadora. Por más deseos o capacidad para continuar andando, una gran parte de ti, solo quieres llegar al momento del reposo definitivo. Detenerse, rendirse. Que los músculos dejen de doler, que la respiración deje de faltar. En definitiva, dejar de sufrir por el camino. Mis palabras pueden leerse como las de un loco, pero si tengo la mínima esperanza que esta historia pueda ser entendida, memorizada y archivada en los importantes informes que prevengan una catástrofe en su aldea de origen, debo ser tan sincero y abierto como me sea posible._

_Todo empezó cuando tenía 13 años, y el gran torneo Chunnin de la aldea de la hoja estuvo a punto de terminar. En medio de un feroz y desfavorable combate, recibí una golpiza y despertó en mí un poder que nadie esperaba que yo tuviera. Una habilidad especial, que sería la piedra angular de un futuro infernal. Aunque todos los esfuerzo del clan Hyuuga hubieran sido puestos en marcha antes de mi nacimiento, desperté un tipo de Doujutsu diferente que lo cambiaria todo. Me hice usuario de un Byakugan especial. _

_En ese tiempo, yo solo era un Gennin patético que solo destacaba por ser hijo del Shinobi más poderoso del mundo. Mi padre el séptimo maestro Hokage, no era otro que el renombrado Naruto Uzumaki. El Hokage que había logrado la paz del mundo. Aquel que había vencido a una diosa, aquel que había hermanado a todas las aldeas Shinobi en una era de prosperidad y equilibrio como jamás se había visto. ¿Y quién era yo en comparación con aquel héroe de leyenda? _

_Absolutamente nadie…_

_Pero ese Byakugan oculto, fue el comienzo de un peligroso camino para mí, y también para mi hermana Himawari, cuya herencia visual se igualaba a la mía. Sin embargo, no me voy a concentrar en los eventos de mi niñez, ni en mis deseos por un padre más presente. No voy a renegar mis ganas por imitar la grandeza de Naruto Uzumaki, ni especificaré mi frustración interna por saberme incapaz de alcanzarlo. Solo diré que un gran Shinobi, el antiguo sexto Hokage Hatake Kakashi, me tomó como su estudiante y me adiestró como un ninja de elite. Tuve la oportunidad de formar parte de una fuerza oculta autodenominada "Raíz" que con el tiempo no solo sería parte de mi vida, sino que llegaría a comandarla años después._

_Cuando era joven, cumplí misiones muy peligrosas. Tuve deseos carnales por una mujer y logre apartar a mi padre de un peligro que él nunca hubiese sabido manejar. Protegí a mi familia, haciendo lo que debía que hacer para eliminar a uno de los Shinobi más poderoso de la historia. Y finalmente encontré el amor, justo en donde menos esperaba. Exactamente delante de mis ojos, donde siempre estuvo aguardándome. Me casé con ella, mucho tiempo antes de comprender cuán importante seria para mi vida. Y logré amarla sin restricciones, con una forma de amor que ni el tiempo o la distancia hicieron olvidarla completamente. Pero no fue el final feliz que toda historia debería tener._

_La alegría en el mundo Shinobi no tiene larga duración, y en mi caso no sería la excepción…_

_Mi esposa murió, asesinada de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado. Tuve que hacer duelo por ella y mi hijo no nacido. Soporté lo que ningún padre debería soportar, y aun en mi mayor desgracia personal, tuve la leve esperanza de restablecer los trozos desperdigados de mi vida privada, en los cálidos brazos de mi primer objeto de deseo. Si no hubiera existido su hija, seguramente a ella la hubiese amado con locura. Nunca en los años de convivencia que siguieron, me atreví a preguntarle que sentía. Tenía miedo a su respuesta, tenía miedo a sus sentimientos. Y a traicionar los míos por el recuerdo de la mujer que ya nunca estaría a mi lado._

_Durante años, creí en un mundo sobre el que se sustentaban ciertas reglas. La vida de Shinobi siempre fue dura. Y yo siempre estuve dispuesto a abrazarla completamente. Con defectos y virtudes, con ganancias y pérdidas. Pero aun cuando más sangrante y cansado retornaba a casa, cuanto más desesperado y derrotado me pudiera sentir. Aun así, creía en ciertas "leyes" del universo que de alguna forma marcaban mi camino. Reglamentos simples, que eran fáciles de entender y de cumplir:_

_-ama a tu familia…._

_-cumple tu misión…_

_-disfruta de sexo, del amor y el licor como si fuera la última vez…_

_Sin embargo, por la mala experiencia y las traiciones, aprendí que estas mismas reglas se pueden interpretar de formas muy distintas. Lo que nos lleva directamente, a la base de todo el problema. Al problema principal que durante muchos años me ha torturado sin ningún tipo de piedad. Quiera o no interpretarlo de formas distintas, toda investigación o razonamiento lógico me lleva a la misma e invariable conclusión._

_La traición, está en la sangre…_

_El tiempo terminó por afirmar esa dura lección. Los errores que he cometido me han confinado al oscuro agujero donde me encuentro actualmente. Creí que podía salvar al mundo, creí que todavía me quedaba valor y poder para intentar cambiar las cosas. Creí que podía salvarlos a todos. Pero he fracasado. He fallado de cabo a rabo. Soy simplemente un ninja derrotado que ya no tiene espacio y tiempo adonde huir. Ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no cuento con caminos de retorno. Hacia donde vaya esta emisiva, sepa que lleva mi corazón y mis últimas esperanzas de un mañana mejor._

_Este relato que iniciaré, no es la historia del final de mi vida. Esos detalles los voy guardar para lo último de este escrito. Esta historia se encuentra detrás de esa historia. Es un relato del pasado, un tipo de pasado especifico que por azares del destino, se ha trasformado en mi presente y futuro. Esta es la historia que nos lleva al final de toda la historia. Nadie puede sobrevivir a esto. Nadie será capaz de detener al mal desatado. Nadie de este mundo puede hacerlo._

_Este es el final de una sangrienta historia…_

_El fin de mundo, en la tierra de traidores…"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El plan había sido perfecto…

Ese 10 de Octubre en la madrugada, Obito Uchiha se escabulló entre los guardias muertos en el perímetro y apareció en el exacto momento que la jinchuriki no Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki, daba a luz. Debilitada, y desprotegida por una fracción de segundo, fue instante bastante oportuno para que Obito pudiese tomar ventaja al capturar un recién nacido.

Minato Namikase había sido su maestro, y todos los rumores sobre su poder eran insignificantes a la realidad. Enfrentarlo directo en batalla, era el equivalente a morir. Por ello tomar como rehén a su hijo recién nacido, era una maniobra de distracción difícil de equiparar. Incluso un Shinobi tan inteligente, frio y poderoso como el Yondaime, temblaría de miedo y perdería el control ante la posibilidad de perder a su único hijo. Ese temor, incluso de privaría de considerar el verdadero objetivo de aquel enemigo enmascarado en su fugaz ataque.

Obito lo sabía, y su ataque sobre los guardias, las parteras y los asistentes fue tan rápido como silencioso. Pudo disfrutar mientras tenía entre sus brazos al bebé, como el Yondaime estremecía de miedo. Fue solo un par de segundos, porque lanzarlo lejos cargado de papeles explosivos y aprovechar esa apertura para absorber el cuerpo de Kushina hacia otra dimensión, fue su plan desde el inicio.

Segundos después, en las afueras de Konoha, Obito victorioso se dispuso a romper el sello que contenía al monstruo dentro de aquella Kunoichi. No se permitió recordar la buena persona que estaba por asesinar. No se permitió rememorar que Kushina siempre le había tratado bien por sobre todas las personas. Tampoco tuvo dudas sobre lo que estaba por realizar. Konoha fue su hogar, y había jurado defenderla. Pero la muerte de Rin Nohara lo había destruido todo en su mente. Ya no existía su honor, ni sus sueños de ser Hokage. No existía su sonrisa ni su mirada al futuro. Ni siquiera se llamaba Obito Uchiha, porque la voluntad de Uchiha Madara le había dado nuevo nombre.

-Soy Uchiha Madara…-se dijo mientras realizaba los sellos para arrancar el Kyuubi y usarlo para destruir el pueblo- soy la voluntad y la venganza…soy…

De pronto, sorprendido en su proceso para liberar a la criatura, el enmascarado atestiguó algo muy extraño. A pocos metros de su posición apareció un vórtice de luz azul, del cual surgió la figura de un hombre. Un sujeto rubio de unos 30 años, y de facciones muy similares al Yondaime. Obito detuvo la secuencia de sellos, dejando a Kushina atrapada por las cadenas y expuesta. Por un momento pensó que Minato ya le había alcanzado, pero pronto comprobó con su único ojo descubierto, que se trataba de otra persona. Sea quien fuere, primero se iba a encargar del intruso, y a continuación liberaría al Kyuubi.

-¿Quién eres? –Le dijo Obito acercándose al sujeto con cautela, ya que lo veía tosiendo de rodillas en el suelo y vomitando, justo delante del vórtice de luz que estaba desapareciendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre era rubio, y tenía extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Se parecía mucho a Minato Namikase, y sus ropas aunque distintas, tenían el símbolo de los ninjas de Konoha en su bandana. Ese podía ser algún guardaespaldas de Minato que aún no había sido eliminado. ¿Pero cómo escapó a la detección del sharingan? Obito había revisado las afueras completamente y eliminado a todos los ANBU que rodeaban la zona del parto. ¿De dónde surgió ese Shinobi? ¿Acaso venía a tratar de detener la extracción del Kyuubi? ¿Cómo supo en dónde buscar?

-No importa quien seas….-aseguró Obito sacando un kunai desde sus ropas- solo que ahora morirás…

Intentó apuñalarlo con fuerza, directo al cuello desde una posición alta. Pero el Shinobi rubio inclinó su cuerpo a un lado y rodó lejos de Obito evitando el ataque. En los siguientes minutos, el enmascarado inicio una ofensiva que incluyeron lanzamientos de kunai y shuriken, bolas de fuego y fútiles intentos de atraparlo mediante la técnica del vórtice y la cadena atada en sus muñecas. Sin embargo, aunque claramente aturdido y con apariencia de enfermo, el Shinobi rubio supo eludir cada embestida como si fuera capaz de anticiparlo todo. El Uchiha intentó durante minutos, perseguirlo para matarlo antes que recuperara la iniciativa y posiblemente alertara a otros ninjas, pero en lugar de continuar retrocediendo, su enemigo de pronto atacó con la palma abierta directo al pecho de Obito. Un golpe que pudo reventarle el corazón, un golpe que lo sorprendió suficiente como para no estar intangible mientras atacaba. Aun así, Obito por la previsión del sharingan pudo girar su cuerpo exponiendo su brazo artificial al ataque. Luego de ser golpeado, Obito usó su ojo para trasportarse en un vórtice a pocos metros del lugar.

-Esa fue una técnica Hyuuga…-se dijo en voz alta Obito, viendo que su brazo artificial creado por Zetzu, se desarmaba como una masa amorfa hasta desplomarse al suelo en materia muerta- no, ese golpe fue mucho peor.

Las técnicas de palma suave bloqueaban los canales de chakra. El golpe que ese sujeto le dio, casi como un reflejo defensivo, había destrozado el brazo creado con base de Mokuton. Fue un golpe que de haberlo recibido en el pecho, posiblemente lo hubiese asesinado. Le reventó el brazo con un solo ataque. Solo usando un par de dedos, ni siquiera la palma completa. Y definitivamente no había sido solo fuerza. Ese tipo de ataque no era nada habitual.

-¿Quién rayos eres? –Dijo el Uchiha molesto- ¿Qué son esos ojos?

Los orbes celestes de su enemigo, tenían las particulares venas inflamadas del Byakugan. El sujeto parecía confundido, incluso Obito lo observó toser y vomitar nuevamente, el ya escaso contenido de su estómago. Parecía mareado, y aun así muy peligroso. Desorientado, pero con intensiones homicidas, como un tigre acorralado y dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

Obito observó la plataforma donde Kushina estaba expuesta. La mujer no se movía y solo miraba, pero empezaba a recuperar las fuerzas para moverse. Si el asunto se retrasaba más, posiblemente Minato encontraría la forma de aparecer por el lugar. Obito recordaba que el Yondaime y su "Hiraishin no jutsu" se basaba en marcas especiales. Y seguramente la zona alrededor de Konoha donde se encontraban ahora, tenía una de ellas. Minato pronto pondría a salvo a su hijo recién nacido, y volvería a por su mujer. Obito no sabía qué hacer. Había consumido el tiempo de liberar al Kyuubi, en luchar con ese misterioso sujeto aparecido de la nada.

-No interfieras en esto….-dijo Obito metiéndose en su vórtice y trasportándose enfrente de Kushina- no es tu pelea…

Pero ese sujeto no estaba ahí para intervenir. Obito estuvo seguro de eso a los pocos segundos de seguirlo con la vista en la distancia. El ninja misterioso apenas si se podía mantener en pie. Era cierto que ese golpe no fue nada común, pero el sujeto estaba tan desorientado que no podía ni enfocar en donde se encontraba realmente. Para Obito solo quedaba una pregunta por responder para después de destruir Konoha liberando al Kyuubi, ¿Qué era esa extraña técnica que trasporto a ese ninja? ¿Era una técnica ocular como la de su sharingan? ¿Era una versión distinta del Hiraishin no jutsu del Yondaime? Ya lo averiguaría a su tiempo, porque luego de soltar a la bestia, se llevaría prisionero al rubio tonto que acababa de desplomarse inconsiente en el suelo a pocos metros, para que Zetzu averiguara quien era.

Pero aquellos minutos de dudas, donde Obito no consiguió romper el arte de sellado que contenía al monstruo dentro de Kushina Uzumaki, bastaron para que toda la historia cambiara por completo. Porque con un brazo menos, el autonombrado "Uchiha Madara", tuvo que salir en franca huida ante la inesperada aparición del Yondaime Minato Namikase. Demasiado rápido, muy poco tiempo de respuesta. El no haber soltado al monstruo dentro de la aldea, le restó al Uchiha renegado tiempo vital. Ahora el Hokage estaba enfrente de él y no quedaba otro camino que la huida al exilio nuevamente.

Esa noche donde debieron morir el maestro Hokage, su esposa la jinchuriki y el resto de la aldea de la hoja, fue un retundo fracaso para Obito Uchiha. Un amargo fracaso que le perseguiría por siempre. Y paradójicamente, el comienzo del fin para el mundo conocido.

**Fin del prólogo. **


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1: EL ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki_

_Nueva anotación…_

_He dormido un par de horas luego de prolongado tiempo de insomnio, y ahora estoy dispuesto a continuar mi derrotero de malas noticias. Pueda la buena suerte, o la intervención de algún Kami-sama en particular, el haberme llevado a varias fuentes de información a lo largo de estos últimos 20 años. Eso me permitirá reconstruir lo más fielmente posible toda la gama de graves circunstancias que nos llevaron a todos por el camino más oscuro. Creo firmemente que no he tenido demasiada fortuna en general, pero si muchos errores._

_Ame desde su nacimiento a mi hermana Himawari. Durante muchos años fue también mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de entrenamiento, mi confidente secreta. Era la roca que fortalecía mi ánimo. Era la fuente de mi poder y mis ganas de continuar esforzándome cada día. Era la luz, en medio de un mundo Shinobi tan oscuro como el pozo más bajo del averno. Himawari Uzumaki era mi pequeña y hermosa hermanita. La felicidad de mis ojos. La persona en la que podía confiar mi alma y vida sin temer una falla._

_Y también años después cuando ambos éramos adultos, Himawari se convirtió en la mujer que más me ha lastimado y traicionado en la vida. Siempre he amado a mi familia. He amado a mi padre y también a mi madre. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, había amado con todo el corazón a mi pequeña hermana. Sin embargo, ella contaminó ese amor. Ella lo trasformó en oscuridad y perversión. Ella hizo algo imperdonable, y me condenó a ver el mundo destruirse por causa de ello._

_¿Fue culpa mía? A menudo me he preguntado eso. ¿Acaso mi cariño de hermano, mis acciones, mis sonrisas, mi mirada le hizo creer en un tipo de amor que un hombre profesa a una mujer? ¿Por qué razón Himawari dejó que la locura y los celos la consumieran?_

_No importa los motivos que iniciaron ese amor enfermo que Himawari sentía por mí, solo resaltar que dicho sentimiento era impuro de toda impureza. No fue consentido, no fue aceptado. Y por sobre todas las cosas, sembraría a futuro el caos y la destrucción en todo el mundo conocido. Pasaron muchos años antes que lo supiera realmente. Pasaron muchos años antes que descubriera hasta qué punto, mi hermana me había traicionado._

_Y aun esta triste noche, recuerdo dos momentos de mi pasado llenos de un sabor agridulce difícil de apartar. El nacimiento de mi pequeña hermana Himawari, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos y juré amarla y protegerla por siempre. Y también la noche, muchos años después, donde nació la hija mayor de mi hermana, la pequeña Hitomi. La hija de mi hermana, mí supuesta sobrina. Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne._

_El comienzo del fin"_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

-Hokage-sama…..-dijo el capitán ANBU extendiendo su reporte ante el líder en su oficina- no tenemos rastros del criminal. El hospital y los cuarteles no sufrieron ataques, las bajas entre los ninjas solo se limitan a la guardia del perímetro del parto, y a los integrantes del equipo médico incluso a la venerable Sarutobi Biwako-sama.

La esposa del tercer Hokage estaba muerta. Ella y todos los que estaban a disposición para ayudar al parto hace 24 horas. Minato miraba por los ventanales de su oficina y repasaba en su mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Nunca había sentido miedo en toda su carrera Shinobi. Pero su pequeño y recién nacido hijo, estuvo en los brazos de un asesino que pudo destruir a su familia en tan solo algunos minutos. Su esposa fue capturada, y estando tan débil por el esfuerzo de parir, pudo morir si acaso el sujeto que la tuvo prisionera, lograba extraer al Kyuubi de su cuerpo.

Su hijo pudo morir…

Su esposa pudo morir…

Su aldea pudo ser destruida si el monstruo se liberaba…

El mismo pudo morir, si acaso no era lo suficientemente rápido o hábil para detener al atacante.

-Jirayja-sama fue informado de la situación…-dijo el ANBU antes de retirarse- con su permiso Hokage-sama.

Minato se quedó pensativo. Ahora mismo el consejo de clanes y los altos mandos militares de la aldea estaban todos en alerta amarilla. Muchas muertes importantes, y la aparición de un enemigo portador del Sharingan. Un sujeto misterioso que supo atacar y desaparecer. Alguien que acabó con varios equipos de cazadores especiales ANBU, y casi obtener una victoria importante. Pudo ganar, y solo un pequeño error de cálculo, le privó del éxito final.

-¿Quién eres? –Se preguntaba Minato pensando en el Shinobi rubio que apareció de la nada y evitó la extracción del Kyuubi- ¿Por qué tienes una bandana de Konoha? ¿Porque tienes el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en tus ropas? ¿Por qué no apareces en ningún registro de mi aldea?

La situación era extraña. El enmascarado según Kushina, había estado distraído tratando de matar al misterioso ninja aparecido de la nada. Perdió tiempo valioso, y Minato llegó al rescate. Primeramente el Hokage pensó que ese sujeto podía ser aliado del enmascarado, ya que había aparecido exactamente en el sitio donde pensaban liberar al Kyuubi. Pero como Kushina lo vio todo desde su encadenamiento a pocos metros, ahora sabían que hubo una pelea y el enemigo perdió un brazo en la refriega. Lo que todavía no podían saber, era la identidad del hombre que terminó por salvar a Kushina.

El ninja con vestimenta y bandana de Konoha, estaba hospitalizado. Era vigilado implacablemente por el ANBU, y estaba tanto encadenado como sellado. No podían fiarse de que fuese un espía. Si no existía registro que diera crédito a su existencia, podía ser incluso un enemigo del extranjero. Como fuera la situación, ahora mismo Minato necesitaba prepararse para proteger su aldea. No sabía quién había ordenado ese ataque sobre su familia. Pudo ser una villa extranjera, pudo ser un gremio de criminales. Como fuera, ese sujeto que ataco a Kushina y casi asesinó con explosivos a su primogénito, debía ser identificado y destruido.

Era la prioridad del momento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kushina que aún estaba hospitalizada, pensaba que el hombre que la salvó podía ser parte de los Uzumaki del remolino. Ella sentía algo extraño al ver a ese hombre. Como si lo conociera del pasado. O tal vez de otra vida. Aun así, la mujer no se preocupaba demasiado por lo que sucedería a futuro. Estaba recostada y cuidada en una cómoda cama del hospital de Konoha. Se sentía querida y protegida. Había salvado su vida, y tenía entre sus brazos a su primer hijo. Su bebé, su Naruto.

-Eres tan hermoso mi pequeño…-le dijo la pelirroja al retoño entre sus brazos- pareces un ángel.

-De eso no hay dudas….-le respondió Mikoto Uchiha que la estaba visitando en el cuarto de hospital- gracias a Kami que salió a su padre.

Kushina hizo puchero, y Mikoto solo sonrió divertida. Eran amigas de varios años. Mikoto Uchiha era de las pocas personas que no tenía reticencia a tratar a Kushina por ser jinchuriki. No era que la aldea tuviese miedo a la Uzumaki precisamente, pero ser una especie de "vasija humana de demonio" preveía en la mente de los clanes más numerosos, un cierto temor. Incluso ciertos líderes entre los del consejo de clanes, pensaban que fue mala idea permitir el casamiento secreto del actual Hokage, con la jinchuriki. Ese vínculo según aquellos viejos ninjas clásicos, evitaría que Minato fuera equilibrado y usara el poder del jinchuriki como se debía. Sacrificándolo incluso, si Konoha así lo requería para sus subsistencia.

-¿Lo has visto Mikoto-chan? –Consultó Kushina a su amiga sentada al lado de la cama- ¿Has visto el aspecto del hombre que me salvo la vida?

-La habitación del hospital donde se encuentra esta sellada. –Aseguró la Uchiha seriamente- nadie puede ingresar sin autorización. No se permiten visitas de ningún tipo. Tampoco sirve la autoridad de ningún jefe de clan o miembro del consejo. El ANBU personal del Hokage impide cualquier tipo de acceso. Tu marido no permitirá que nadie tome contacto con ese hombre misterioso.

-Él ha salvado mi vida Mikoto-chan….-aseguró Kushina algo mosqueada que trataran como un criminal a su salvador- al menos deberían preguntarle por…

-Ese es el problema Kushina…-interrumpió Minato apareciendo por la puerta y dejando a sus guardaespaldas afuera- ese hombre no ha despertado todavía. Esta inconsciente y muy debilitado. No me explico cómo pudo hacerle frente al renegado en el estado calamitoso que se encontraba cuando lo trasladamos a este hospital.

-Yondaime-sama….-consultó Mikoto mientras Minato se acercaba a ver a su hijo en brazos de su esposa- existen rumores, que cuentan del increíble parecido que ese hombre desconocido tiene con usted. Y ahora que lo veo, también tiene las marcas de las mejillas como el bebé.

-Y además tiene el símbolo del clan Uzumaki –dijo Kushina- puede ser de mi familia.

-No quiero que haya rumores infundados sobre esa situación-apuntó Minato serio- hasta no ver despertar a ese hombre y saber cuál es su origen, debo guardarlo bajo estricta vigilancia. Es la prioridad principal.

Los hombres y mujeres de ese momento no lo sabían, pero la línea de tiempo estaba cambiando. Pero muchos que debieron morir, estaban aún vivos. Naruto había nacido sin la perdida devastadora de su familia. El Naruto Uzumaki del futuro, era ahora Naruto Namikase. El jinchuriki de otro tiempo, era simplemente el hijo de un Hokage y la actual portadora del zorro. La historia había cambiado, y la estadía del misterioso Shinobi de otra época, lo modificaría aún más. Lo que lamentablemente para todos poco a poco, día con día, mes a mes; seria para peor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los siguientes 6 meses fueron de mucha actividad y tensión…

Minato recibió a su antiguo sensei Jirayja, y le pidió que activara todas sus redes de espionaje en busca del sujeto que atacó a su familia. Al mismo tiempo hubo una férrea investigación en todos los ámbitos de la aldea para encontrar indicios sobre traidores. Minato aseguraba que nadie externo a la aldea podía adivinar la ubicación exacta de la zona sellada donde Kushina tenía que dar a luz. Además, al parecer el renegado enmascarado conocía donde y cuando atacar. ¿Cómo supo que esa noche Kushina estaba en trabajo de parto? ¿Cómo conocía la secuencia de sellos para romper las barreras externas y así ingresar al recinto privado interno? ¿Cómo asesinó a todos los ANBU en soledad? ¿Tuvo ayuda interna? ¿Su ataque fue parte un plan general?

Existían muchas preguntas peligrosas por responder, y Minato era suficientemente inteligente para notar que varios sectores "antiguos" del consejo de clanes, no habían estado de acuerdo con el tercer Hokage al nombrarlo su sucesor. Sujetos canallescos como Shimura Danzou, estaban al acecho para aumentar su poder político personal. Ante cualquier pequeño traspié que Minato tuviese en sus primeros movimientos como líder de Konoha.

Jirayja aceptó la misión. No solo porque apreciaba a su alumno estrella, sino porque no quería pensar en el mal que Danzou Shimura pudiera hacer, si tomara el mando de la aldea. Si bien él era Sannin y eso le garantizaba libertad para entrar y salir de Konoha a voluntad, su lealtad a su villa natal seguía intacta. Quería lo mejor para Konoha, y sabía que Minato como líder era precisamente eso.

Minato tuvo problemas en esos primeros meses para acomodar su trabajo con el tiempo que debía dedicar a su familia. Su hijo recién nacido, tenía a Kushina como ángel tutelar, y la pelirroja tenía el apoyo de ciertas personas como Mikoto Uchiha para acompañarla todo el tiempo. Pero la situación de pareja entre los Namikase se puso algo tensa. Kushina siempre había sido una mujer apasionada. Sexualmente hablando, era una bestia incontenible cuando estaba de ánimo para ello. Si bien la tarea de cuidar de Naruto le consumía bastante energía y fuerzas, eso no le restaba deseo. Kushina había pasado 4 meses de abstinencia por su embarazo, y su cuerpo deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, Minato no se sentía con ánimos para esos menesteres. Volvía a casa muy tarde, completamente exhausto emocional y físicamente. El asunto del misterioso enmascarado no se solucionaba. Y eso le preocupaba mucho, así como los movimientos militares de algunas aldeas extranjeras. Se podía oler la desconfianza y el recelo contra Konoha. Tal vez los albores de una nueva guerra territorial.

-Minato….por favor Minato…-ronroneó su esposa en la cama mientras el Hokage sentía el sueño ganarle terrero fácilmente- lo necesito dattebane…

-Esta noche no amor….-intentó calmarla el hombre y se apartó de las caricias bajo la sabana- tengo que madrugar.

La situación era difícil. Y Kushina si bien se sentía muy feliz junto a su hijo Naruto, claramente los momentos con Minato le caldeaban los ánimos. Necesitaba que le hicieran el amor, necesitaba sexo con urgencia. Poco a poco, todo lo comprensiva que pudiese ser por la situación de tensión política que soportaba su marido en la oficina, se fue evaporando en las nubes de su mal humor diario. Algo iba a estallar muy pronto. Algo que podía destruir toda la felicidad que Minato y Kushina tenían desde que se casaron. Sin embargo, un extraño evento llamaría a una respuesta inesperada. Y eso sucedió casi en el quinto de mes de vida en Naruto Namikase.

Kushina había llevado a Naruto para el hospital. Los médicos que hacían el seguimiento sobre la salud del niño y su madre, le recomendaron que se acercara en el quinto mes para realizar un chequeo completo. Kushina había observado con alegría, que los médicos encontraron a su hijo perfectamente sano.

-Es increíblemente vital…-le dijo una enfermera mientras el pequeño Naruto recostado en una camilla se dejaba revisar por los médicos sonriendo- un bebé muy sano y hermoso Kushina-sama, le felicito.

"Kushina-sama" la pelirroja había empezado a tener esas atenciones de todos desde su última estadía en el hospital. Ahora era de dominio público que ella era la esposa del Hokage. Así como también se sabía que Naruto era su hijo. En cierta forma le molestaba un poco que todos los que antes la miraban de reojo, ahora le llamaban con respeto. "Kushina-sama" la honorable esposa del Hokage. En realidad muchos la odiaban, sobre todo los consejeros ancianos. Pero ahora debían guardarle respeto lo quisieran o no. aunque Kushina estaba segura, que muchos viejos ninjas solo la veían como el vientre que perpetuaba el poder de Minato Namikase (su mejor ninja de combate) además de contener al monstruo Kyuubi. En resumen, Kushina Uzumaki para ellos solo significa un arma o un vientre. Era horrendo, pero nada extraño en esa época de tensión política y guerra.

Kushina intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. Solo concentrarse en disfrutar de su hijo, y ser una madre amorosa para el pequeño. Su situación con Minato no era la ideal desde lo sexual, pero se amaban y pronto cuando el trabajo del Hokage se aligerara un poco, volverían a regularizar su amor. Sin embargo, un misterio sucedido hace meses, mantenía a Kushina bastante interesada como para no presionar a su esposo en exceso por la falta de sexo reinante en la actualidad. Y ese misterio, era el hombre que había aparecido la noche que nació Naruto. El hombre que intervino ante el enmascarado y salvó la vida de la pelirroja.

La semana anterior, Kushina había escuchado de Minato y Jirayja mientras cenaban en su casa, que el misterioso ninja sin identidad confirmada, estaba recuperado físicamente y seguramente estaría a punto de despertar. Kushina escuchó con atención, sin cuestionar ni preguntar detalles. Sin embargo, ese hombre le interesaba. Quería saber de él. Quería conocer más detalles sobre el hombre que tanto atractivo le generaba. No tenía nada que ver con cuestiones sexuales. Lo que si le parecía, era que conocía a ese hombre del pasado. ¿Sería un Uzumaki del remolino? Era muy extraño que sea un Uzumaki rubio, y no pelirrojo como la mayoría de su clan. ¿Cuál era su origen verdadero? ¿Acaso era un espía? ¿Por qué tenía un parecido físico tan grande a Minato?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas, hicieron a Kushina tomar a su Naruto en brazos, y mientras dormía llevarlo de paseo por el hospital de la hoja. Paso a paso, recorriendo los pasillos, llegó a la zona donde los ANBU vigilaban la habitación indicada. Pasó de largo, sin mostrarse interesada. Su objetivo era ver a ese hombre. Y si era posible, también tener una charla con él. Oficialmente, solo Minato podía autorizarla a ingresar al lugar, pero Kushina deseaba intensamente hacerlo. Y tenía un recurso invaluable para conseguirlo. Después de todo, una esposa tenia ciertos privilegios. Minato no había "cumplido" como esposo en los últimos tiempos. Así que con algo tendría que pagar para apaciguarla.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Minato nunca iba a ceder….

Muchos de consejo querían ver y hablar con el hombre custodiado. Algunos empezaban a creer que era solo un rumor. Nadie en seis meses lo había visto o hablado con él. Incluso Jirayja tuvo problemas para conseguir información sobre el sujeto. El hermetismo de Minato estaba injustificado según los altos mandos de aldea. Pero el Hokage tenía una razón práctica. Cuando Jirayja ingresó al cuarto donde dormía el prisionero, observó su contexto físico y pudo averiguar por qué Minato lo guardaba tanto.

-¿Es algún tío lejano? –Señaló Jirayja sorprendido a Minato mientras ambos miraban al hombre dormido- su rostro es muy parecido a….

-Es muy parecido a Naruto….-añadió Minato serio- eso me hace sospechar. Sino conociera a Kushina lo suficiente, podría pensar que el verdadero padre de Naruto se encuentra en esta habitación prisionero. Mire las marcas en sus mejillas-dijo indicando con su índice hacia la cama- ¿Qué significa esto?

-He investigado con todos mis contactos del extranjero….-señaló Jirayja obviando la estúpida sospecha que se podía desatar por Konoha, si el rostro de ese hombre era de dominio público- nadie lo conoce. Nadie tiene la mínima idea de un Shinobi con tus características físicas. Si las marcas son un tipo de herencia física de padre a hijo, solo Naruto y ese hombre las tienen.

-Kushina dijo en su informe, que desde su prisión de sellos y cadenas, pudo ver como aquel hombre dominaba un Doujutsu. Concentraba el chakra en sus pupilas, y además realizó un golpe demoledor, con la palma abierta.

-¿Una técnica Hyuuga? –Consultó Jirayja extrañado- entonces hasta el momento tenemos, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 a 35 años, con aspecto físico similar a ti. Ojos especiales y técnicas del clan Hyuuga y además…

-El tipo de chakra proveniente del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Los Yamanaka revisaron su mente?

-Le encargué especialmente al mejor de ellos. El futuro líder, Inoichi Yamanaka. Sus informes son inconclusos. Le ha costado mucho penetrar la mente de este hombre, como si estuviera sellado. Pero cuando finalmente lo ha conseguido, no encontró nada.

-¿Qué significa "nada"? ¿Nada importante? ¿O hablamos de pérdida en la memoria?

-Inoichi ha informado que el hombre sufre daño cerebral –dijo Minato mientras salían de la habitación y enfilaban por el pasillo del hospital-Posiblemente por el esfuerzo que realizó en la pelea. Aunque me parece poco probable que sus técnicas físicas tengan una relación con el daño a su mente. Sin embargo, lo que hasta ahora sabemos es que no se resiste a dar información, simplemente no la tiene. Su propia mente está bloqueada para el mismo. Supongo que al despertar, puede ir recuperando sus recuerdos paulatinamente.

-y va a poder decirnos, lo que necesitamos saber.

Minato y Jirayja se retiraron del hospital. Existía un problema político enorme a futuro. Si la identidad de ese hombre era revelada al público, los enemigos de Minato podían usar el aspecto físico similar del misterioso ninja con el hijo de Hokage, para difundir el perverso mensaje de que Kushina lo había traicionado. Después de todo, siempre habían odiado a la pelirroja y peor se resintieron con ella, cuando supieron que Minato no se casaría con ninguna heredera de clan antiguo. Ni una mujer Uchiha, ni una Hyuuga, ni ninguna hija del poder. Solo la jinchuriki sin clan o beneficio.

Como dos horas después, mientras Minato revisaba el papeleo en su oficina y Jirayja le daba informes sobre la situación del espionaje fuera de Konoha, un ANBU de los equipos encargados de custodiar al prisionero, se presentó en la oficina para dar su informe:

-El prisionero ha despertado Yondaime-sama….

El ninja desapareció, y tanto Minato como Jirayja se miraron profundamente. Si bien ninguno tenía la mínima duda sobre la honestidad de Kushina, había evaluado que lo mejor que podían hacer era estudiar las reacciones de ella frente al sujeto. Por ello, pensaron que acceder a los pedidos de la pelirroja sobre visitar al misterioso Shinobi, era matar dos pájaros de un solo kunai.

-Es eso…..-señaló Minato con gotita de sudor el rostro- o aguantar a mi esposa de mal humor el resto del año. Dijo que si siempre estoy cansado para amarla, al menos le cumpla de alguna otra forma.

Jirayja se sonrió, divertido de ver a su estudiante estrellas totalmente sometido a la esposa. Le parecía bastante gracioso que el ninja más fuerte del mundo fuera tan "dominado". Sin embargo, también conocía la personalidad de Kushina, y sinceramente también le tenía miedo. Esa mujer era terrorífica cuando así lo quería.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kushina estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Minato y Jirayja parados a los pies de la misma mirando de brazos cruzados al sujeto. Y el recientemente despierto Shinobi, algo reticente a la situación con claro gesto de no entender donde se encontraba. Y por supuesto tampoco quienes lo venían a "visitar". Había mas para analizar, por ejemplo que se despertó mirando el techo blanco de un hospital, y que sintió haber visto ese maldito blanco de las paredes, sabanas y techos demasiadas veces con anterioridad. Una sensación extraña de repetición, y sobre todo mucho más extraña, cuando apenas si recordaba su propio nombre. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Los sellos que evitan desarrollar tu chakra, y las cadenas que te mantienen inmóvil a la cama son por prevención –inicio duramente Minato, y a Kushina por alguna razón no le gustaba como su marido trataba a ese hombre- tienes mucho por responder, y si las respuestas no me gustan, tendrás que chalar con ninjas mucho más desagradables, buscando refrescarte la memoria. ¿He sido claro?

El rubio recostado, miró a Minato neutralmente. No parecía haber registrado la amenaza, o tal vez no le importaba. Jirayja tenía experiencia con espías, y aunque decidió guardarse para sí mismo el pensamiento, le pareció que ese sujeto estaba muy bien entrenado. No hablaría a la fuerza. No importando si recordaba o no quien era, o su aparente misión. Ese sujeto era duro, tanto como para no perder la compostura despertando prisionero e inmovilizado, después de seis meses de inconciencia. Y además, Jirayja observaba a Kushina de reojo. Nunca se atrevería a desconfiar de esa mujer con respecto a la fidelidad por Minato. Pero en el mundo ninja, nunca se podía estar completamente seguro. Después de todo, Jirayja se había sabido acostar con cientos de mujeres de todos los países recorridos. Casadas o no. infelices o dichosas de sus matrimonios. Jirayja era un seductor, y sabia como acceder bajo los kimonos o las yukata de la mujer que quisiera. ¿Acaso ese hombre prisionero no había logrado lo mismo con Kushina? Era imposible ignorar que el recientemente nacido Naruto Namikase, tenía tantas coincidencias con Minato, como con ese hombre. Y si el sujeto aparecido de la nada no era pariente de Minato, entonces cualquier hipótesis podía ser cierta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Consultó Kushina, que ante la fija mirada celeste del hombre sonrió apenas, para aligerar la tensión- ¿puedes recordar tu nombre?

-Era de noche…-dijo con cierto ahogo el sujeto- tú estabas ahí. Te recuerdo…

-La noche donde salvaste mi vida…-reafirmó Kushina- sin tu intervención, seguramente mucha gente hubiese muerto. Incluyendo a mi familia. Gracias dattebane.

Suave y encantadora. Kushina le sonrió y toda la dureza del hombre se desarmó completamente. En realidad Minato y Jirayja no esperaban una reacción de ese tipo. Si acaso Kushina conocía a ese hombre, se revelaría como traición. Ella era muy trasparente y hubiese puesto demasiado nerviosa para disimular. Si acaso el hombre la reconocía de antes, también tendrían cierta información. ¿Quién podía descartar que tal vez fuera un espía de otra aldea tratando de capturar a la jinchuriki? ¿Por qué salvó su vida hace seis meses? ¿Fue para luego capturarla y llevársela lejos? Había muchas conjeturas sobre el sujeto, pero ninguna idea coincidía al 100%.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo Minato serio, pero su voz notaba menos tensión, como si aceptara que ese no parecía su enemigo- ¿recuerdas algo además de la noche donde luchaste con el enmascarado?

Entonces, sucedió algo extraño. Todos atestiguaron como el hombre quebró su gesto serio, y casi se lanzó a llorar. Fue sin lágrimas, porque contuvo con todo su autocontrol la situación. Enseguida se recuperó brevemente, y con una voz un poco más controlada declaró:

-Mi nombre es….-balbuceó unos segundos enfocándose y dijo- no recuerdo mi nombre. No recuerdo nada, excepto el haber luchado por mi vida cierta noche. No tengo idea que hago aquí, o quienes son ustedes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El desconocido fue fichado por el archivo del hospital como Yamada Taro…

Dicho nombre y apellido, era dado a hombres sin nombre conocido. Huérfanos sin familia, o personas que por una u otra razón no tenían forma de ser identificado. Jirayja sugirió a Minato que el nombre del desconocido fuera efectivamente Yamada, pero que con respecto al apellido sería bastante atinado colocarle el "Namikase". Los padres de Minato murieron hace muchos en la guerra, y no quedaba nada ni nadie que pudiese discutirlo.

A Minato no le causaba mucha gracia esa sugerencia, porque lo admitiese o no, estaba un poco celoso de la recepción excesivamente confiada y amistosa que su esposa Kushina le hizo a ese hombre. El sujeto era un total desconocido. No se sabía nada de su origen, excepto que poseía técnicas del clan Hyuuga y un tipo de Doujutsu muy extraño. Además, era muy posible que tuviera sangre Uzumaki, dado que a pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado, si podía crear una suerte de variados sellos de complicada constitución. Algunos de los cuales, residían tatuados en su cuerpo. Este detalle, convenció a Kushina de que ese hombre ahora llamado "Yamada" tenía sin lugar a dudas sangre Uzumaki.

Resolvieron darlo a conocer como Yamada, y en cuanto al apellido designaron "Taro". Ya que Minato no quería exponerlo a los mandos políticos de la aldea otorgándole el mismo apellido del Hokage. Eso generaría muchas preguntas, y mucha investigación. Lo último que realmente le hacía falta a la extraña situación planteada.

En el asunto de los sellos, Yamada solo podía dibujarlos en pergaminos. Su chakra estaba aún bloqueado con sellos del ANBU y no podía ni dar un paso a las afueras del hospital (aun no había sido dado de alta, pero se le permitía caminar y distenderse un poco en el jardín) sin que un equipo especial de ninjas lo custodiara de cerca. El hombre tenía unos 35 años y se lo veía perdido. Era muy extraño verlo rondar el hospital y mirar al bosque o las montañas, como si todo fuera una ilusión de la que esperaba tarde o temprano despertar. No hablaba con nadie, ni tampoco parecía interesado por escaparse o recuperar el uso de su chakra. A todas pruebas, era un civil sin identidad conocida. Y a él no parecía motivarle recordar nada.

Aun contra los deseos de Minato, y por recomendación de Jirayja que buscaba obtener algún tipo de información sobre el llamado "Yamada", Kushina se hizo asidua del hospital para visitar al presunto Uzumaki. Ella parecía la única, con quien Yamada se abría al dialogo amistosamente. Hablaban y caminaban paseando a Naruto en su carriola, mientras intercambiaban charlas sin tema particular.

-¿Alguna vez has visitado la aldea de la hoja anteriormente? –le preguntó Kushina una tarde cualquiera mientras paseaban por el jardín trasero del hospital.

-Tengo la impresión de conocer esta zona…-le admitió con total sinceridad el rubio- no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar el resto de la villa. Pero me da la impresión de que todo es diferente, un poco más rustico.

-Tuve ese presentimiento en las primeras semanas de mi estadía aquí en Konoha…-le confió sonriendo Kushina- hace años, cuando era una niña solamente, me enviaron desde nuestra villa del remolino para cumplir una misión. Mito-Obasama me esperaba aquí.

Kushina hablaba y hablaba, se sentía extrañamente bien junto a ese hombre. No sabía porque razón, pero desde el primer momento que lo vio, supo que algo especial tenia. Confiaba en él, no importando las reservas de Minato o Ero-Sennin. Confiaba en un extraño que apenas hace poco tiempo trataba. No lo podía explicar, y por dentro sentía que no lo necesitaba. Luego de un par de horas de charla, hubo un momento de silencio cuando ambos se sentaron en una banca. Kushina parecía haberse quedado sin tema de conversación, pero en realidad estaba tratando de animarse a decir lo que sentía. Finalmente, el silencio del hombre le permitió tomar el tiempo para hablar:

-Si quieres….-le dijo mirando a su bebé dentro de la carriola- puedo quitarte los sellos inhibidores del cuerpo. Seguramente te recuperaras más rápido físicamente, si cuentas con tu chakra.

Kushina sabía que Minato se pondría furioso por ello. Pero en realidad, ella siempre había confiado en su instinto. Siempre tenía la sensación sobre las buenas o las malas personas. Pero la respuesta del hombre la sorprendió, y en cierta forma le hizo creer más profundamente sobre su impresión inicial. Ese era un buen hombre:

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejar mi chakra bloqueado…-le dijo Yamada- no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor dejarme libre de ataduras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde el primer momento que he despertado en el hospital, -le confió serio y preocupado el rubio- tengo la sensación de haber cometido un grave error al venir aquí. No se me ocurre que deba tener media razón para hacerle daño a cualquiera de ustedes, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero tengo el recuerdo de alguien persiguiéndome- añadió el rubio mirando al jardín con aire de tristeza- he tenido pesadillas en las noches pasadas, y puede que sean recuerdos que están volviendo.

-¿Qué recuerdos?

-Estoy siendo perseguido, y siento que si soy capturado el mundo va a ser destruido. –Señaló como si lo real se mesclara con las pesadillas- estoy cansado, herido y casi sin chakra. Siento que estoy siendo rodeado y pronto me van a capturar. Luego de eso, una luz brillante de color azul, y he caído en este lugar. Muy parecido a mi hogar, pero estoy seguro que esta no las aldea donde nací y he crecido.

Hubo silencio, el pequeño Naruto dormía profundamente en su carriola y Kushina se quedó observando al hombre. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de conocerlo, de confortarlo. ¿Quién era realmente ese hombre? ¿Por qué ella sentía la sensación de querer arroparlo entre sus brazos como una madre, o tal vez una tía y dejarlo dormirse tranquilamente? Era indudable que el "Habanero sangriento" se había ablandado bastante desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo. De lo contrario, no lo podía entender.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los rumores a los que tanto temía Minato, finalmente comenzaron a rodar entre los civiles alrededor del mes octavo del nacimiento de Naruto. El aspecto del honorable hijo del Hokage ya era de dominio público, Kushina había sido invitada a muchas reuniones de madres y como esposa reconocida del Hokage ahora se la trataba como una celebridad. Pero el odio contra la jinchuriki extranjera no cesaba en la mente de muchos consejeros ancianos, y la fantástica apariencia similar entre Naruto Namikase, y aquel extraño sin origen conocido, permitía deslizar un venenoso rumor de traición.

Por fortuna para la estabilidad de Konoha, Kushina nunca se enteró de tales habladurías. Pero esos maliciosos comentarios si llegaron a oídos de Minato, y la situación no fue nada cómoda para él. Era el Hokage, y ciertos círculos de poder en el consejo de clanes dejaban entrever que la esposa del líder lo había traicionado y tenía un amante. Que lo había visitado a menudo en la hospital, y cuando fue dado de alta médica, también lo visitaba en el apartamento que le fue asignado parcialmente. Exteriormente ante sus personas de confianza, Minato nunca se mostró desconfiado de Kushina. Pero en su fuero interno, comenzaba a calar cierta duda que no lo dejaba en paz. En su hogar, Minato cada vez estaba más ausente. Desde hacía dos años, cuando fue ungido como Hokage, que el nivel de amoríos con su esposa había descendido brutalmente.

En ese asunto, tuvo que confesarle su intimidad a Jirayja que era su maestro y persona de más confianza. Le dijo, que Kushina era una mujer muy ardiente y desde que él se convirtió en Hokage, cada vez tenían menos oportunidades de cumplir como pareja. Incluso con el embarazo de Kushina, hacía tiempo que no tenía actividades intensas en lo sexual. Kushina desde que se convirtieron en pareja estable, siempre había sido muy demandante en lo sexual. Y Minato comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la mujer no estuvo satisfecha solo con las atenciones de su esposo. Jirayja sin embargo, entendió enseguida la pregunta detrás de la confesión:

-Lo que realmente te preocupa…-le dijo mientras bebían una copa en la oficina los dos solos- es que tu trabajo como Hokage y tu falta de energía para cumplir a diario, ¿haya llevado a Kushina-chan a buscar un amante? ¿Insinúas que ese hombre sin memoria, es amante de tu esposa?

Minato bebió avergonzado. Sinceramente ni se animaba a decirlo. De hecho, solo lo comentaba con Jirayja porque de saberlo Kushina, seguramente ambos iban a morir dolorosamente. Jirayja sabía perfectamente la personalidad de esa mujer, y también que sería asesinado si siquiera trasmitía el mensaje secreto. Jirayja no iba a hablar, y Minato no se animaba hacerlo tampoco. Pero la duda estaba en algún rincón de su mente.

-Bien….-dijo Jirayja luego de un incómodo silencio- creo que tengo un buen plan para solucionar tus problemas.-como Minato solo se le quedo mirando, eso le hizo pensar que debía completar la idea- Tomaré muestras de sangre del sujeto sin memoria, de Kushina y también de tu hijo. Y voy a llevarlas conmigo.

-¿Para qué?

-Se las llevaré a Tsunade, –definió el peliblanco bebiendo- ella debe tener algún método o técnica, que pueda decirnos si esa sangre está vinculada.

-¿Tsunade-sama puede saber si un bebe es hijo de alguien por su sangre?

-en realidad no estoy seguro, -sonrió Jirayja apenas- pero es una buena excusa para buscarla y si es posible hacerla regresar a Konoha. Nos hacen falta ninjas médicos. ¿Quién sabe si logró convencerla para que se quede? Después de todo han pasado varios años desde que murió Dan.

Minato aceptó el plan. Sabia cuán importante era para Jirayja esa mujer. Y tal vez hacerla volver vendría a reforzar su mandato como Hokage. Sabía que Tsunade era bastante opuesta al pensamiento de tipejos como Danzou. Y aunque no tuviese amistad con Minato personalmente, en cuestiones políticas, el enemigo de mi enemigo podía transformarse en aliado. Y sobre todo, posiblemente descubrir si su estúpido pensamiento que los del consejo estaban usando para desprestigiarlo, era una triste verdad o una tonta mentira.

Dos días después, Jirayja partió de Konoha en busca de Tsunade, y casi cuando Naruto estaba cumpliendo su primer año de vida, retorno a la aldea junto a la Kunoichi del clan Senju con su joven estudiante Shizune al lado. Las razones del retorno de Tsunade no se supieron hasta mucho tiempo después, pero el motivo oculto fue indistinto al destino de su vuelta. Su llegada fue la pieza final de un desastre a futuro. Y todo comenzó, con los benditos análisis de la sangre y/o chakra de todos los implicados.

Allí fue el origen del mal…

Allí comenzó la incontable avalancha de malas decisiones y traiciones…

Y Boruto Uzumaki tuvo la razón finalmente. Su llegada era un escape, su sangre y chakra llena de veneno lujurioso, trasmitió la maldad que el había tratado de derrotar. El comienzo de todo nuevamente, en la tierra de traidores.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Nuevo capitulo, lamento las demoras. Estoy con mucho trabajo. Pero la historia sigue.**

**CAPITULO 2: UN OSCURO DESEO**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva anotación…._

_Fecha actual, 13 de octubre. A pesar de mi visión pesimista de la situación, tal parece que el refugio donde me encuentro no ha sido localizado por las fuerzas del monstruo. Llevo casi una semana encerrado en esta cueva-refugio, teniendo la previsión de haber acumulado provisiones de todo tipo en los años pasados. Imagino que dicha previsión, fue solamente mi instinto guiando el camino que tarde o temprano, volvería a recorrer._

_Muchos años atrás, en el futuro de mi época, yo era la mano derecha de mi padre, el séptimo Hokage. También fui comandante de un grupo secreto de ninjas especializados, conocidos como "Raíz". Dicho grupo solo actuaba bajo circunstancias especiales y en lo posible me había esforzado por no acudir a ese poder, impulsando la paz que se respiraba en el mundo._

_El trabajo junto a mi padre, me satisfacía mucho. Mi relación con la madre de mi difunta esposa, era secreta para el público, pero bastante obvia para nuestras amistades más íntimas. Mi padre y la mejor amiga de ella lo sabían. Ambos decidieron callar, y nos permitieron vivir nuestra vida como podíamos. Éramos apasionados en las noches, y muy compañeros de las tristezas mutuas durante el día. Ambos habíamos elegido recordar a mi esposa de la mejor manera, pero sin negar lo que sexualmente nos ocurría a los dos. Fueron años de estabilidad para nosotros. Fueron años donde pude empezar a dormir de corrido. Donde las pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi esposa, dejaron de atormentarme noche tras noche. Aunque no por ello, de tanto en tanto sufría algunas noches solitarias de pesadillas, poco sueño y agotamiento. Todo sin saber lo que realmente ocurría._

_Los años pasaban, Hitomi Yamanaka estaba creciendo…_

_Como no tenía hijos propios, y estaba seguro que nunca los iba a tener en un futuro por mi relación actual, mi sobrina se trasformó en el reemplazo perfecto a esa situación de deseo. Ella era encantadora. Ojos azules, cabellos dorados y ánimo desbordante. En honor a la verdad, nunca sospeché la verdadera situación de su origen real. Tenía una larga coleta en su lacio cabello dorado hacia atrás como su abuela Ino en la juventud, ojos azules como la madre y sonrisa hermosa. Siempre parecía contenta cuando yo la visitaba. Era mi sobrina consentida, y su dulzura natural lograba que todos a su alrededor la amaran al instante. Sin embargo, jamás había sospechado que Inojin Yamanaka, no era en realidad su padre. _

_En esos tiempos además, Himawari estaba dando señales contradictorias para mí… _

_Mi madre y padre me comentaron varias veces, que no veían a Himawari feliz en su vida de casada. Su esposo a simple vista no parecía tratarla mal, pero mis padres siempre argumentaban que algo ocurría con mi hermana. Siempre se encontraba incomoda o triste. No parecía a gusto con su marido. Sin embargo, cuando yo visitaba la casa Yamanaka para ver a mi hermana y sobrina, ambas parecían particularmente contentas con mi presencia. Se las veía felices, y no demostraban esa seriedad e incomodidad que tanto preocupaban a mis padres. _

_Envuelto en mis propios problemas, supuse que los comentarios de mis padres estaban siendo exagerados…_

_Los años trascurrieron y el trabajo, conjuntamente con la relación privada con mi pareja actual, me fue alejando más y más de mi hermana. Algo en mi interior me prevenía contra ella. No estaba seguro de que sentir. Al nacimiento de Hitomi, le siguieron años después otros dos niños cada tanto tiempo. Tenía tres sobrinos y eso me hacía feliz. Aun así, Himawari que había sido mí ser más amado. Ahora mismo me generaba una sensación extraña de rechazo personal por ella, algo que apenas podía disimular. Situación distinta con mi sobrina Hitomi, cuya edad de 13 años no había disminuido el cariño y la complicidad que ambos sentíamos cuando nos reuníamos algunas veces en el mes. Ella iba a la academia ninja, estaba a punto de graduarse, y aunque tenía muchas amigas y era extremadamente popular entre los jóvenes de su edad, nunca dejaba de salir a tomar un helado o cenar cada tanto tiempo junto a su "tío preferido"._

_Aun a décadas de distancia en el tiempo, no puedo recordar ni una sola señal que me anticipara lo que sucedería. Estaba ciego, y marchaba por un camino de niebla que me conducía directamente al abismo. Estaba a punto de experimentar la cúspide del dolor. No tenía ninguna prevención de lo que sucedería a continuación. Solo transitaba por pantanos sangrantes de traiciones, sonriendo como estúpido y solo encomendado a la suerte, para no hundirme irremediablemente en alguno de ellos._

_Aún recuerdo a mi sobrina Hitomi, cuando paseábamos por la plaza y buscábamos donde comer esa noche. Tal lejos de aquella niña que en su años era feliz, tuve que enfrentarme a una jovencita de 14 con graves problemas. Se había graduado de la academia, y estábamos cenando para celebrar su nuevo rango de Gennin, cuando ella decidió soltar el motivo de tanto silencio y tristeza que residía en su rostro esa noche en particular._

_Lo que me dijo…._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación…_

_Solo puede describirse con una frase que aún me trae terribles recuerdos…_

_Me confesó, que su madre le había prohibido reunirse conmigo. Me dijo que tenía miedo porque se portaba muy agresiva con ella. Como si fuera una especie de enemiga. Y que su madre, parecía tener un tipo de cariño distinto por mí, al que Hitomi misma tenía por sus pequeños hermanos. Mi sobrina declaró en secreto y entre lágrimas, que creía ver en mi hermana Himawari por causa mía, un oscuro deseo. Y eso podía costarle la vida a ella._

_Un oscuro deseo…._

_Debí entenderlo en ese momento…_

_Pero mi memoria no era mía en esos tiempos. Mi mente era manipulada para olvidar las noches donde uno tras otro eran concebidos los supuestos nuevos miembros de la familia Yamanaka. Ellos no eran parte de ese clan. Ellos no tenían más sangre que la Uzumaki. Y en los ojos de mi sobrina Hitomi, se escondía la herencia que solo unos pocos compartíamos._

_Un oscuro deseo…._

_Que nos conduciría a todos derecho al infierno"_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Tsunade Senju no estaba a gusto…

Su seriedad y sus gruñidos ante cada comentario tonto que su ex-compañero Jirayja lanzaban en busca de "romper el hielo"; indicaban claramente que la princesa no se encontraba como en su casa. Su título como Sannin, le había provisto de la inigualable oportunidad para alejarse de una aldea que había amado en el pasado. Y justo ahora solo le generaba mucha angustia, dolor y desazón.

¿Entonces por qué respondió al llamado del Hokage?

Hubo muchos motivos. El principal fue que tenía la secreta intensión de lograr que su aplicada estudiante Shizune, se quedara en la aldea y la dejara irse sola. La joven Kunoichi era muy devota de su maestra. Pero Tsunade aunque apreciaba la compañía, también sentía que le estaba arruinando a Shizune la juventud al mantenerla lejos de su aldea. Además de poder buscar pareja estable y tener familia. Además Shizune era una Chunnin superior, pero ya tenía habilidades de Jounnin y podía ser la cabeza lógica de la nueva partida de ninjas-médicos en un futuro. Tsunade ya creía haberle enseñado todo lo que sabía. Había cumplido su promesa de entrenarla y protegerla. A continuación Shizune tenía que buscar su camino lejos de su maestra. Ese era el motivo principal de su vuelta.

Otro asunto, fue que Tsunade accedió a volver solo porque Jirayja le aseguró que el Yondaime no la retendría luego de su trabajo. Tsunade podía trabajar en el laboratorio con la sangre, realizar los análisis pedidos, y luego marcharse. Minato además, prometió darle un bono en metálico que bien le vendría para beber y apostar por mucho tiempo. Otro punto favorable para hacer el supremo esfuerzo y volver brevemente a Konoha.

Tsunade ingresó al hospital de la hoja, tratando de perder la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Estar en Konoha no era placentero para ella. Shizune y Jirayja que la seguían de cerca, lo notaban claramente. Pero ya había aceptado la misión, que era un simple trabajo de laboratorio para ella, y al mismo tiempo algo casi imposible para la gran mayoría del mundo conocido. Sus técnicas de laboratorio eran propias. Su utilización del chakra para analizar, adelgazar y dividir los componentes de una muestra, la convertían en una eminencia. Era alguien de respeto. Y Minato lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Adónde te diriges Tsunade? –Le consultó Jirayja- ¿no debería ir al laboratorio del subsuelo? Ya te di las muestras de sangre que necesitabas.

-Necesito material fresco…-dijo la rubia seriamente- quiero sangre de todos los implicados. Shizune…-la joven que le seguía asintiendo en silencio- ve a la oficina y a la casa del Hokage. Necesito sangre de toda la familia.

-¿También de Minato? –añadió Jirayja confundido.

-Me has dicho que ese hombre desconocido tiene un aspecto físico muy similar al Yondaime. No quiero perder tiempo. Trabajaré las muestras de todos y veremos a que familia pertenece ese hombre. Tú debes ir adonde sea que lo tengan en custodia, quiero que me lo traigas a un consultorio del hospital. Voy analizar su cerebro con chakra para ver el daño, veremos si realmente tiene amnesia o todo es un truco y deben encarcelarlo.

Directa y al hueso. Así era Tsunade desde hacía años. Lo único por lo que demostraba tanta seriedad y pasión además de la bebida y las apuestas, era la medicina. Había estudiado duro para ser la mejor, y aun así siempre se auto reprochaba no haber sido lo suficientemente buena como para salvar a Dan o Nawaki. Desde luego, recordaba que se marchó de Konoha hace años, no solo por sus propios fracasos.

El Sandaime se había negado en aprobar su proyecto de invertir en formar un plantel de ninjas médicos de elite. Una inversión que pudo ahorrar miles de vidas en la guerra mundial. Pero que el consejo de clanes no supo ver de otra forma que un gran costo. Dan y Nawaki pudieron tener compañeros de equipo médicos. Pudieron salvar la vida si el Sandaime hubiera apoyado la propuesta de Tsunade. La mujer lo recordaba, y no podía perdonarle eso. Esa sin lugar a dudas, era la principal causa de su "apuro" en terminar la misión. No quería volver a ver a su viejo instructor de equipo. La reunión no sería amable sin lugar a dudas.

-Antes sonreía…-pensó Jirayja sobre Tsunade, mientras se retiraba en busca de Yamada Taro para traerlo al hospital- tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La reunión fue inesperada…

Tsunade había enviado a Jirayja por el sujeto misterioso. Y también a su estudiante Shizune por la sangre de la familia Namikase. Por eso le sorprendió cuando a los pocos minutos, se pudo encontrar con la mayoría de los "pacientes", todos juntos en el jardín trasero del hospital. Kushina, su bebé y el misterioso hombre amnésico paseaban por el jardín. Minato llegó minutos después, en cuanto supo por Shizune que Tsunade Senju estaba de regreso en Konoha. En cuestión de media hora, Tsunade había reunido a Kushina, Minato y a su bebé llamado Naruto, con el sujeto con nombre Yamada Taro hasta tanto no se supiera su verdadero origen.

-Necesito una muestra de sangre fresca de cada uno de ustedes…-les dijo Tsunade mientras dos enfermeras obedecían a las indicaciones y comenzaban a usar las agujas en cada participante de la reunión. Al terminar, dejaron las muestras en manos de Tsunade y se marcharon- y también requiero algo de chakra. Lo voy a sellar en este pergamino y podré compararlos en análisis.

-¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de averiguar la compatibilidad de la sangre? –Quiso saber Minato, que se dejó extraer sangre para no admitir sus sospechas sobre la relación de Kushina con Yamada- ¿Se puede saber el grado directo de parentesco?

-Puedo saberlo casi con total exactitud. –añadió Tsunade mientras se ocupaba personalmente de extraer con todo cuidado la sangre del pequeño Naruto en brazos de su madre- pero también necesito chakra de todos ustedes. Sangre combinada con sus chakra, me darán mayor alcance de análisis.

Yamada estaba sellado, imposibilitado de usar su poder. Minato no pensaba acceder de ninguna manera a que le retiraran los sellos. Legalmente, no estaba acusado de nada o de lo contrario estaría preso. Pero Minato no se sentía bien con la idea de ese hombre rondando a Kushina. Sus temores de que alguien pudiese arrebatarle a su familia, le calaban hondo. Después de todo, hace tan solo un año, pudo perder a su amada y a su hijo en manos de un renegado enmascarado. ¡Eso no volvería a suceder! ¡No permitiría que nadie dañara o alejara a su familia! Aun así, como buen ninja podía disimular su turbación. Y así lo hizo, para evitar preguntas incomodas y puñetazos duros de su mujer.

-Yamada-kun esta sellado Tsunade-chan…-dijo Kushina tranquilamente- ¿no deberíamos retirarle los sellos inhibidores para que puedas tomar algo de su chakra?

Tsunade miró a Minato, Minato miró a Kushina, el pequeño Naruto sonreía a su madre ausente de toda la tensión. Jugando con sus manitas con un mechón rojo fuego de su largo cabello. Y Yamada solo se encontraba en la habitación porque así le fue ordenado por el Hokage. No quería problemas de ningún tipo. De hecho, su mejor esperanza era demostrar el mejor comportamiento posible, para que algún día pudiese irse de Konoha sin ser perseguido o extrañado. Que lo consideraran inofensivo y le permitieran marcharse. Aun no recuperaba totalmente sus recuerdos, pero las pesadillas de noche se acentuaban cada vez más. En sus desvaríos nocturnos, estaba siendo perseguido como un animal y acorralado. Fue herido por varios ninjas sin rostro que trataron de capturarlo, y lograba escapar siempre por los pelos. En su mente, aunque no recordaba quien era o que querían los que lo perseguían, el conocido como Yamada Taro tenía una sola certeza. "la traición, está en la sangre".

Kushina le agradaba, y su pequeño niño era todo un amor. Yamada se sentía bien junto a esa mujer, y por ello quería alejarse de ella. Si acaso el realmente era un Uzumaki como Kushina presentía, estar tan cercanos podía acarrear problemas graves. "aléjate" le decía su instinto. "no permitas que te atrapen" le rogaba su estómago. Algo malo había en todo aquello. Algo oscuro. Y Yamada lo presentía de una forma que nadie más parecía entender. Por eso, cuando aquella bella ninja-medico llamada Tsunade, aclaro que hacía falta su chakra para analizarlo. Cuando escuchó que Kushina sugería quitarle los sellos que hasta el momento le habían privado de su poder. Por alguna razón, retrocedió un par de pasos ante la idea que se formaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Yamada-san? –Dijo Tsunade que advirtió la reticencia del hombre- solo requiero algo de su chakra para sellarlo en un pergamino. El proceso de absorción no es doloroso. Solo tomaría un minuto.

-¿están seguros de esto? –Consultó el hombre a la defensiva- ¿es realmente necesario quitarme los sellos? Ya tiene mi sangre. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

Esas actitudes sorprendían a propios y extraños. Kushina recordaba perfectamente la noche donde Yamada destrozó el brazo del renegado. Sabía que tenía un poder grandioso y en cierta forma quería verlo en acción. Confiaba en él, pero quería saber más sobre ese hombre. Minato se sorprendía por otro motivo. Si bien tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el sujeto, esas actitudes le hacían parecer alguien felizmente confinado. Como si renunciara a su propia libertad por alguna cuestión no definible. Aun así, podía ser un espía. Tratando de ganarse la confianza de todos, de mostrarse débil y sumiso. Para después dejar ver sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quitarle los sellos o arriesgarse solo con su sangre?

-Necesito su chakra….-reclamo Tsunade que no estaba al tanto de las dudas en el resto del consultorio- no quiero perder tiempo. Envía por algún ANBU que sepa quitarle el sello y…

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo…-sonrió Kushina dejando a Naruto en la carriola a su lado y parándose junto a la camilla se dispuso a actuar- date la vuelta y quítate la camisa Yamada-kun.

Minato de buena gana hubiese intervenido. Pero se decidió por llevar su mano derecha por detrás de la espalda y empuñar un kunai. Si ese sujeto pensaba usar su chakra apenas lo recuperará, moriría instantáneamente. Minato no se arriesgaría de otra forma, pero las actitudes de Kushina cada vez eran más cercanas al llamado Yamada, y eso le molestaba a Minato profundamente. Tenía que superarlo, tenía que solucionarlo. Y el momento era justo ahora.

Yamada dudó un segundo, pero la sonrisa confiada de Kushina le tranquilizó un poco. ¿Qué tendría de malo recuperar su uso del chakra? No había peligro porque él no tenía media intensión de hacerles daño. El no quería atacar a ninjas de Konoha, y aunque tuviera que hacerlo, seguramente a una mujer tan agradable como Kushina Uzumaki sería la última a quien dañaría. El solo quería huir de la aldea. Pero sin pelear.

-No voy hacer daño a nadie…-aclaró Yamada mirando al Hokage que lo veía en alerta- no se preocupe.

-No me preocupo….-indicó el líder parado a pocos metros de la camilla- serás tu quien deberá preocuparse si haces algo estúpido.

-Minato…-dijo Kushina mientras Yamada se subía la camiseta por su espalda hasta la cabeza- Yamada-kun pudo intentar hacerme daño durante muchas oportunidades. El salvó mi vida, y también a Naruto. Así que mantente tranquilo Onegai.

Tsunade entendió el motivo de los análisis de sangre. La tensión se cortaba con kunai en ese consultorio y el asunto de la identidad sobre el misterioso hombre no era el punto principal. Los parecidos entre el tal Yamada, y el bebé de Kushina eran demasiados. ¿Acaso Kushina…? No, Tsunade había conocido a la niña desde siempre. Incluso fueron compañeras de entrenamientos porque ambas compartían un vínculo con la abuela Mito. Kushina siempre fue trasparente. Parecía imposible lo que la situación sugería.

Kushina Uzumaki abrió la caja de pandora…

Obviamente no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía porque quien podía realmente prevenirlo no contaba con el beneficio de sus recuerdos. La mujer colocó una palma en el gran sello a espaldas de Yamada. Y realizando la secuencia indicada con su mano libre, se dispuso a liberar el chakra oprimido. El proceso no podía durar más de algunos segundos, pero Kushina se sorprendió al notar que le dificultaba la tarea por alguna razón. Tardó otros 20 segundos más de lo previsible, pero finalmente el sello en la espalda del hombre se disolvió.

-He terminado Dattebane…-sonrió la pelirroja suspirando apenas- me costó un poco pero…

De pronto, al intentar apartar su mano adherida a la espalda de Yamada no pudo. Tsunade y Minato lo notaron, pero les pareció extraño que el hombre no se moviera en lo más mínimo. Tal vez la advertencia de Minato le hacía esperar a que Kushina se apartara. Aun así, lo que enseguida les llamó más la atención fue un destello de luz roja y negra que se trasmitió a las manos de Kushina levemente desde el cuerpo de Yamada, y luego desapareció.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Minato nervioso y se acercó para agarrar por el hombro a Yamada que seguía sin moverse sentado sobre la camilla- ¿Dime que hiciste con…?

La mano de Minato se aferró y no pudo soltarse. Otra vez la luz roja con destellos negros por un instante. Tsunade también se acercaba pero cuando estaba por intervenir tanto Kushina como Minato se soltaron. Ambos estaban un poco aturdidos, Tsunade agarró por detrás de los hombros a Minato que retrocedió tambaleándose. Todo fue cuestión de un segundo, y Yamada no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –consultó Tsunade al Hokage que se miraba su propia mano aturdido- ¿Qué sucedió Minato?

-No lo sé….-respondió el rubio a la Kunoichi médico- sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Un toque sutil, como cuando tocas algo metálico en algunas ocasiones.

-No fue nada…-dijo Kushina luego de recuperar la sonrisa al apartarse- debe haberse liberado algo de chakra guardado al quitar el sello. Ahora Tsunade-chan puede extraer algo de chakra para sus análisis.

El resto del proceso fue normal. El misterioso sujeto no hizo ni dijo nada que lo hiciera medianamente sospechoso. Haber recuperado su chakra, y no pareció afectarlo o cambiarlo. Tsunade se fue al laboratorio con un pergamino lleno de sellos seccionados. Y las muestras de sangre de todos los implicados. En 48 horas tendrían la respuesta esperada.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Su chakra se fortalecía….

Pasaron dos días desde que fue liberado de los sellos. Tiempo suficiente para que una pequeña parte de su caudal de poder hubiese regresado. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa que esperar a los misteriosos análisis de sangre, Boruto Uzumaki se dedicó a entrenar y recuperar su mejor forma física. Paradójicamente, en cuanto dejó de preocuparse por su memoria perdida, esta comenzó a regresar. Tal vez fue la liberación de su chakra, y el incremento de movilidad espiritual para entrenar. Pero grandes fragmentos de su memoria se fueron iluminando y principalmente, ya reconocía su verdadero nombre.

-Uzumaki Boruto….-se dijo mientras golpeaba un grueso tronco de árbol con las puntas de sus dedos como si intentara cerrar los canales de chakra- Yo soy Uzumaki Boruto. Recordaba su nombre, y también la edad que por entonces tenía. Había cumplido 35 años hacia poco. Y su festejo de cumpleaños fue estar escondido de sus perseguidores en una cueva varios kilómetros bajo suelo en el país del rayo. La sensación de estar escapando volvía muy fuerte. ¿Pero por qué? ¿De quién? Eso era lo que todavía no terminaba de recordar.

A lo lejos, un equipo ANBU de elite lo vigilaban implacablemente. En ese equipo, estaba incluso el estudiante estrella del Yondaime Hokage. Nada menos que Hatake Kakashi. El muchacho había recibido órdenes muy específicas de su maestro y líder. Cuando liberaron el chakra del tal Yamada, se presentó la oportunidad de medir sus habilidades. Minato acordó dejarlo libre de los sellos, pero aun seria vigilado hasta tanto los análisis de Tsunade no arrojaran una respuesta concluyente. Boruto aceptó, y aburrido de estar solo esperando, se dedicó a ejercitarse para recordar las mejores sensaciones de su cuerpo. El gasto de chakra durante las prácticas, estaba liberando poco a poco los recuerdos del pasado.

-¡Byakugan!-gruño en posición tigre Bolt, y liberó el poder de sus ojos con fuerza- veamos si no he olvidado esto.

Un grupo de clones de sombras fue creado, un equipo completo de copias que se formaron alrededor de Boruto y se dispusieron para el ataque. El rubio tomó una postura baja, desplegando sus piernas y formado de lado. La palma izquierda al frente, enseñando la clásica postura de los Hyuuga. La mitad de su origen.

Kakashi a lo lejos, se sorprendió bastante. Ese hombre tenía un Byakugan que no era blanco. Sus ojos no cambiaban, pero las venas en la sien marcaban claramente el Doujutsu. Sus movimientos, su agilidad, la capacidad para despedazar a sus clones rivales. Kakashi evaluó que cuando menos, ese hombre tenía nivel de Jounnin.

-Es mucho más fuerte que eso…-aclaró un miembro del ANBU que acompañaba a Kakashi- puedo ver con mi Byakugan que tiene muchos canales de chakra parcialmente sellados.

-Eso es imposible…-respondió el joven peliplata- no debería poder moverse.

-A menos que sea un tipo de entrenamiento personal…-aclaró el miembro del clan Hyuuga- puede estar usando ese método, como quien lleva pesas en el cuerpo.

Lo vigilaron durante las tres horas que practicó en soledad. Y el análisis parcial que tanto había pedido Minato se fue al diablo cuando le vieron realizar un sunshin demasiado rápido como para ser vigilado. Luego otro, y otro más. Parecía solo ser un destello dorado atacando a sus clones que no dejaban de recibir golpes por todos los frentes.

-Es…..imposible. –Pensó Kakashi, aunque no quiso que el resto de los ANBU supieran lo que pensaba- Esa es la técnica de Minato-sensei. Ese sujeto puede usar Hiraishin no jutsu.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina del Hokage, el silencio no parecía poder ser interrumpido por nada ni nadie.

Minato recibió el informe confiable de Kakashi, y además información preliminar de Jirayja sobre lo que Tsunade pudo haber encontrado en sus análisis. Todos esos motivos, le llevaron a tener la reunión cumbre con el misterioso ninja. En la oficina del Yondaime, estaban Jirayja y Tsunade. El lugar estaba sellado y no le habían avisado a Kushina de dicho encuentro. Minato quería estar preparado para todo, y estaba seguro que Kushina saldría en defensa de ese hombre si acaso la situación se violentaba. Por lo tanto, era mejor que ni su esposa, ni su hijo estuvieran presentes. No se sabía que podía suceder realmente.

-Tsunade-sama….-dijo Minato como para darle autorización a comenzar con su informe.

-los análisis no son concluyentes…-anuncio la mujer sorprendiendo tanto a Jirayja como a Minato- pero la información confirmada, puedo detallarla ahora mismo- nadie interrumpió, al parecer Tsunade debía explicar un poco más profundamente su anterior enunciado- comenzaré por decir que la compatibilidad directa se encuentra entre el pequeño Naruto, y tanto el Hokage como con este hombre conocido como Yamada Taro por igual.

\- Uzumaki…-interrumpió el sujeto sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Hokage- mi nombre es….Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó sorprendido Minato.

-Al parecer la recuperación de mi chakra, -sonrió apenas el hombre- trae también la regeneración de mi memoria. No recuerdo absolutamente todo, pero en los últimos dos días he recuperado bastante.

-¿Cómo recordar porque razón puedes dominar el mismo jutsu que solo Minato puede realizar? –interrogo Jirayja nervioso.

-Entre otras cosas, si –reafirmó Boruto tranquilamente- la técnica conocida como "Hiraishin no jutsu" es una herencia de mi familia. Concretamente de mi abuelo.

-Eso es imposible…-dijo Minato juntando rabia contra el sujeto, que al parecer no solo podía ser el padre de Naruto, sino que también tenía la técnica que tanto le había costado crear- ¡Esa técnica fue creada por mí!-se puso de pie furioso, y Jirayja parado a su lado se preparó para lo peor -¡¿acaso has venido a mi aldea para robármelo todo?!

La situación era pura tensión, y Tsunade decidió tratar de averiguar lo que sus análisis no le podían decir.

-Si me permiten señores….-dijo acercándose al lado opuesto del escritorio y parándose junto a Minato- como dije, mis análisis no son concluyentes. Trataré de explicarlo más detalladamente. Es indudable que Kushina es la madre biológica de Naruto. Y también que…

-Boruto…

-Boruto, Es claramente Uzumaki…-afirmó Tsunade para continuar su parlamento- tiene un parentesco de segundo grado con Kushina. Pueden ser primos lejanos, o tal vez tío y sobrina. Minato por su parte, tiene vínculo directo con Naruto, lo que demuestra es su padre.

-Pero acabas de decir que….-Jirayja se detuvo antes de volver a llamarlo Yamada, y siguió- Boruto tiene el vínculo más directo con el bebé. ¿Y ahora dices que Minato es el padre?

-Es difícil hablar sobre teorías genéticas con quienes no son médicos. –Añadió la mujer- pero digamos para resumir, que mis análisis muestras alta compatibilidad tanto de Minato hacia el niño, como de Boruto hacia el mismo infante. Parece increíble, pero es lo que he concluido entre las muestras de sangre y chakra de todos.

-Pero…-apuntó Jirayja que apenas seguía el hilo del tema- eso es imposible. Él bebe no puede tener dos padres.

Todos estaban confundidos a esta altura. Tsunade tenía los datos, pero la conclusión a la que había llegado, era demasiado irreal. Así que debían dejarla hablar.

-Boruto no solo tiene compatibilidad en segundo grado con Kushina. Sino que también la tiene con el Hokage. Si bien Minato y Kushina no tienen parentesco, ambos coinciden genéticamente con este hombre. En resumen, no sé de donde viene este hombre o quien es realmente, pero al parecer es parte de familia con los Namikase y los Uzumaki al mismo tiempo. Además de estar vinculado en primer grado con Naruto, aunque claramente no puede haber dos padres biológicos. Por eso he dicho, que mis análisis no son concluyentes.

-no entiendo eso de los segundos grados o compatibilidades, -aclaró Bolt de brazos cruzados- pero si puedo explicar porque razón estoy directamente relacionado con el pequeño Naruto.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era el momento culmine de una charla que podía terminar en desastre. Boruto sin embargo, se mantenía tranquilo. Tal vez era aún demasiado inconsciente de su actual situación, o simplemente estaba resignado a la suerte. Como fuera, debía aclarar el punto antes de ser tomado como enemigo por su propio abuelo.

-En pocas palabras, estoy relacionado con ese niño porque dentro de 35 años en el futuro, el será mi padre. Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Era la pregunta más valida de la tierra. En realidad había muchas cuestiones ulteriores a esa interrogante. Pero la mayor interrogante era esa. Y Boruto en realidad no conocía con exactitud los detalles más importantes. Sin embargo, su memoria parecía estar reiniciándose. Recordaba su origen, a su familia y cosas de su infancia. El asunto era cuando trataba de recordar el motivo de estar huyendo, o como había llegado al pasado. No recordaba el motivo de estar viendo a su abuelo muerto. El padre de su padre, frente a sus ojos. Era toda una cuestión realmente.

-Bien…-susurró Boruto aun sentado en su silla como si la situación fuera lo más normal del mundo- aunque no recuerdo el porqué de haber llegado al pasado, pero puedo decirles el método. Simplemente logré cambiar los parámetros de la técnica de Minato-Ojisan.

Jirayja sonrió, por alguna razón se figuraba a un Minato bastante mayor jugando con ese hombre entre sus rodillas y sonriendo tranquilo. Decirle "abuelo" a un hombre más joven que el enunciante, era a toda regla desconcertante. Y sonreír era la única forma de exteriorizar lo incrédulo.

-Hiraishin no jutsu, es un técnica espacio-temporal…-anunció Boruto pensativo- y si bien la base de esa técnica refiere a un viaje en espacio solamente, existe un factor de tiempo no totalmente manipulado en la técnica original.

Minato entendía lo que ese hombre trataba de decir. Básicamente, la técnica enviaba una persona u objeto entre dos puntos separados por kunai sellados. Se saltaba el espacio entre ellos, y acortaba a milisegundos el tiempo de traslado. Sin embargo, "viajar en el tiempo", parecía bastante lejano de los preceptos de la original técnica.

-Pruébalo….-dijo Minato seriamente- porque aparte de los análisis de Tsunade-san no existe ningún indicio de…

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto. Soy el hijo mayor del séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Tengo 34 años y soy ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. He vivido toda la vida en esta aldea, y contengo tanto las técnicas de mi padre, como la herencia ninja de mi madre.-dicho esto, abrió su mano izquierda y comenzó a formar un Rasengan que al poco tiempo de creado, decidió extinguir sin que explote- Tengo escasos recuerdos de mi adolescencia todavía. Pero poco a poco estoy recuperando todo. Aun así desde niño, siempre he visto la fotografía de mis abuelos en el escritorio del Hokage. Mi abuelo y abuela, juntos y sonriendo. Ella aún estaba embarazada de mi padre en esa imagen.

Minato sabía a qué foto se refería, y Boruto no había estado en su casa como para haberla visto. ¿Realmente era posible? ¿Ese era…su nieto? Era una total locura el solo considerarlo. Pero otro tipo de explicación alternativa no se le ocurría a nadie de los presentes.

-Dices que tu apellido es Uzumaki, -apuntó Tsunade que emocionalmente no estaba tan inmiscuida como los demás- pero si el Yondaime realmente es tu abuelo, deberías ser Namikase. Al igual que tu padre.

-Eso no puedo recordarlo –Dijo Boruto- el último recuerdo que tengo llega hasta mis 12 o 13 años. Todavía era Gennin, pero vi esa fotografía y por esa razón sé que el Yondaime y su esposa son mis abuelos. Eso es todo lo que por el momento puedo recordar.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Tsunade, Jirayja y Minato eran los únicos que quedaban en la torre Hokage…

Era la medianoche y los tres se habían unido entre las copas de sake sumando niveles de ebriedad e incredulidad en partes iguales. Toda esa jornada, se parecía demasiado una especie de sueño sin sentido. Minato en su interior, sentía una enorme tranquilidad ante la loca argumentación de su "nieto". El llamado Boruto no estaba interesado en Kushina. Era básicamente su abuela según su versión. Y tenía al padre meciéndose en los brazos de la pelirroja. Boruto no demostraba temor, ni tampoco hizo nada que pudiese actuar como sospechoso. Minato ya no sabía que creer.

-Eso lo explicaría todo ciertamente…-dijo Jirayja- ese hombre se parece a ti, pero tiene sangre Uzumaki como Kushina-chan. Está vinculado en sangre con Naruto, pero no es su padre. Acaba de venir de otro tiempo, eso explica porque razón no existe registro o informe de espionaje que lo mencione.

-Es una locura…-señaló Minato- una total locura.

-Su sangre y chakra no pueden mentir…-señaló Tsunade bebiendo su copa- tiene un vínculo directo con tu hijo, eso es definitivo. Sin embargo a diferencia de ti, también posee herencia genética del clan Hyuuga.

-¿Y eso que?-susurró Minato

-Eso significa, que si Boruto fuera el padre de Naruto, tu hijo también tendría su parte del clan Hyuuga. Pero como Naruto es solo Namikase y Uzumaki, es indudable que la madre de Boruto en el futuro, es parte del clan Hyuuga.

-¿Quién sería? –consultó Jirayja tan ebrio como confundido

-¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo? –Balbuceó Tsunade- puede que ni siquiera haya nacido esa mujer en esta época. Incluso puede ser un bebé como Naruto, o una niña más grande. ¿Realmente importa?

En realidad no importaba ciertamente. Solo era imprescindible el estar seguros que Kushina no había traicionado a su esposo. Que Boruto no era un espía que venía a destruir Konoha. Que no había peligro con dejarlo libre. Sin embargo, había otra cuestión que debía empezar a preocupar de sobremanera.

-Tal vez Boruto Uzumaki no sea un peligro para Konoha personalmente…-dijo Jirayja luego de reflexionarlo un poco- pero si realmente vino del futuro, su sola presencia puede alterar el flujo normal del tiempo. ¿Quién sabe los cambios que realizará? ¿Cómo puede afectar la información que traiga con su sola memoria? Teniendo en cuenta que declaró a tu hijo Naruto como el "séptimo Hokage" eso también significa que hubo un quinto y hasta un sexto. A su versión de Konoha, no parece que le haya ido tan mal como para que viniera al pasado. ¿No lo creen?

-No tengo idea de los cambios que la llegada de Boruto pueda generar –Argumentó Minato- Pero no me arriesgaré a permitir que se quede aquí. Jirayja-sensei, le encargo una importante misión. Desde hoy mismo tomará a Boruto Uzumaki bajo su custodia. No me voy a permitir el riesgo de que conviva con gente de esta época. Pero queda de su cargo también averiguar toda información que pueda obtener de su memoria.

-¿Pero no es peligroso saber demasiado sobre el futuro? –analizó Tsunade.

-Muy peligroso…-reafirmó Minato- pero mis prioridades siguen siendo las mismas como líder de Konoha. Proteger esta aldea y a todos su habitantes. Si el sujeto que atacó a Kushina hace un año regresa, preferiría saberlo con anticipación. Quiero estar enterado de todo lo que ese hombre sepa que sucederá.

-Y actuaremos como si se tratara de un espía de Konoha. –Asintió Jirayja- recibiremos su información del futuro, para anticipar a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Eso no podría afectar la vida misma del supuesto hombre del futuro? –Añadió Tsunade seriamente- si el habla de mas, toma el riesgo de "desaparecer" en cuanto algún evento que lo lleve a su nacimiento no se cumpla.

De pronto, por la ventana de la oficina apareció Boruto. Con tranquilidad, todos tomaron la situación como si él estuviera participando de la reunión desde el principio. Jirayja lo había detectado hacia 15 minutos, pero no vio la necesidad de revelar lo que sabía. Después de todo, Boruto se estaba jugando la existencia misma abriendo su boca a cada segundo. Y debía reconocer ese peligro mortal.

-No me importa el riesgo Tsunade-sama…-aseguró firmemente- después de todo, aun soy ninja de Konoha. Si mi memoria puede salvar a la aldea y sus habitantes, no seré diferente a cualquier ninja que realiza misiones en favor de hogar. Arriesgando la vida.

Minato sonrió levemente. Si acaso tenía alguna duda sobre el origen de ese hombre, ahora mismo quedaba bien en claro que era parte de su familia. Su nieto, había sido enseñado perfectamente en el tiempo que vivió. Minato no sabía quiénes fueron sus maestros ciertamente, pero la voluntad de arriesgarlo todo por proteger a Konoha era un legado primordial en la voluntad del fuego. Y claramente, Uzumaki Boruto era heredero de esa luz.

-Quiero que viajes junto a Jirayja-sensei durante un tiempo Boruto…-le aseguró Minato ya más confiado de él- y me envíes informes de cualquier recuerdo o información que tengas. Yo daré uso según lo crea conveniente. Tu identidad sin embargo, debe mantenerse en secreto. No podemos dejar que el mundo sepa de tu origen. Tal vez en tu época sea distinto. Pero en el presente, vivimos en constante amenaza de guerra con el resto de las aldeas ninja. ¿Aceptas formar parte de esta misión?

Boruto asintió en silencio. Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación desde las afueras de la oficina. Ese grupo de ninjas podía no confiar totalmente en él, pero al menos si creían en su versión futurista. Boruto aceptó la misión de su abuelo, y al mismo tiempo entendió que no debía relacionarse con su abuela Kushina, o su padre Naruto. Debía ser un fantasma, cuestión ideal del sentimiento que no le abandonaba aunque no recordara su origen.

Boruto quería irse de Konoha. Quería escapar. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ocultarse de alguien. No recordaba de quien, pero esa misión de espionaje con quien fue el maestro de su padre le venía muy bien. Debía transformarse en un espía, debía ser casi invisible. Todo mientras trataba de recordar exactamente porque había viajado en el tiempo hacia la época de su abuelo Minato. Un desafío a la altura del participante más asiduo…

De la tierra de traidores.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: AL PRECIO QUE SEA**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…._

_Mi sobrina y mi hermana, enemigas por mi causa…_

_Al principio no lo tomé demasiado en serio. Que Hitomi tuviese conflictos con su madre, no era más que lo normal que casi siempre pasa en todas las casas de familia. La jovencita tenía carácter, y seguramente era difícil para Himawari conducirla atraves de la pubertad. Sin embargo, me preocupó bastante su confesión sobre la forma en que mi hermana me veía. ¿Sería real? ¿Acaso Himawari me deseaba como a un hombre? Y si esa loca teoría fuese cierta. ¿Por qué razón Hitomi estaba en medio de todo?_

_Esas y muchas otras interrogantes, comenzaron a torturarme dos semanas después de la graduación de Hitomi en la academia Shinobi. Recuerdo que estaba caminando por una calle de la aldea, dirigiéndome a mi trabajo en la torre Hokage. Entonces vi a mi sobrina con los miembros de su recientemente formado equipo Gennin limpiando un terreno, en una de esas tediosas misiones grado D. La observé reclinarse en un momento, quejosa de la estúpida tarea tal como su abuelo y tío lo estuvieron en cada época; y pude notar claramente un par de puntos negros en su piel. En la zona del cuello._

_Tuve la impresión que algo no andaba bien…_

_Me detuve en la caminata y retrocediendo un poco del camino pude observar a Hitomi trabajar a la distancia con más detalle. Sus movimientos eran pesados y lentos. No parecía cómoda agachándose o con ciertas posiciones de su espalda y brazos. Era como si viniera de un enorme esfuerzo de entrenamiento, más que estar limpiando un simple campo. La situación en su momento me dio mala espina. Y en lugar de ir a mi trabajo en la oficina del Hokage, decidí esperar que mi sobrina terminara su misión con el equipo. Quería saber que le ocurría, y terminé llevándola directamente al hospital para que revisen su cuerpo. En cuestión de unos minutos encontré a la Kunoichi Sakura Haruno en su tarea como médico. Confiaba plenamente en ella, y en su juicio como profesional para que revisara medicamente a mi sobrina. Las noticias cuando Sakura salió del consultorio, no fueron nada alentadoras:_

_-Tiene heridas típicas del Junken….-me dijo la doctora y fue tal como presentía- pero no parecen producto de un entrenamiento. Es como….tortura._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –consulté confundido._

_-Tiene puntos negros en su piel por varias zonas de cuerpo… –añadió la pelirosa seriamente- pero ninguno afecta directamente sus canales de chakra. Es como apuñalar en zonas no vitales. Solo para causar sufrimiento. Se hace eso entre ninjas habitualmente, pero solo en las salas de interrogatorios. En otras palabras, es método de tortura._

_Fue en esos momentos, cuando empecé a creer más en la versión de la niña sobre la pelea contra su madre. Naturalmente no pretendí enfrentar a mi hermana ante los hechos. Seguramente lo negaría y se ocultaría tras su esposo. Inojin amaba sinceramente a mi hermana, y se pondría de su lado entendiendo que yo como tío, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme en esos asuntos. Seguramente iban a erigir la excusa de que Hitomi practicaba algunas veces en casa de su bisabuelo Hyuuga. Incluso los dos tíos de Hitomi, aquellos hijos de Hanabi Hyuuga cuyos ojos especiales la igualaban, también la ayudaban a entrenar cada tanto. Era razonable entonces, que no saliera nada bueno de confrontar a los Yamanaka sobre el asunto._

_Preveía todo lo que podía suceder, así que tomé una acción distinta de enfoque…_

_Como mi padre el Hokage confiaba plenamente en mí, decidí enterarlo primero de todo. Los daños internos al cuerpo de su nieta. La personalidad cambiante y extraña de Himawari. La sumisión que parecía tener Inojin por su esposa. Incluso le participé de las oscuras sospechas que la niña me había confesado sobre su madre. El Hokage escuchó con paciencia. En sus ojos pude ver una gama de situaciones y sentimientos que me describían perfecto lo que pensaba. Sorpresa, confusión, enojo, y finalmente preocupación. Los años que estuvimos trabajando juntos, hicieron a mi padre un creyente acérrimo de mis consejos y advertencias. Yo era su mano derecha, su cerebro auxiliar, su confidente. Naruto Uzumaki siempre me había escuchado desde que comencé a trabajar a su lado. Y esta vez no sería la excepción. _

_Acordamos que lo mejor para "explorar la situación" era que Hitomi se fuera de la aldea por un tiempo. Por fortuna, desde hacía años existían programas de intercambios culturales que permitían a los Shinobi visitar e instruirse en otras aldeas de países extranjeros durante un tiempo. Si bien no teníamos manera de probar que Himawari dañaba a su hija intencionalmente, podíamos evitar que estuvieran juntas durante algún tiempo. Arreglamos todo, y a las pocas semanas Hitomi fue parte del intercambio con Sunagakure. Estaría seis meses bajo la protección de Gaara, y al retornar ya más madura, arreglar definitivamente las cosas con su madre._

_Los meses pasaron…_

_Hitomi efectivamente retornó de su viaje en Sunagakure, y cuando regresó era una Kunoichi mucho más poderosa y peligrosa que cualquiera de su generación. Su chakra había aumentado exponencialmente, sus jutsu se veía mas depurados. Y por sobre todo, había perfeccionado la misma técnica que su madre. Un jutsu de cual yo no conocía su poder real todavía. Una técnica de la que fui víctima durante años. Un jutsu que tarde o temprano, llevaría al mundo conocido a cambiar para siempre._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos años después de la llegada de Boruto al pasado….

El trabajo como Hokage era bastante exigente para Minato Namikase. Había mantenido buen ritmo de tareas desde hacía tiempo, delegando en ciertas personas de confianza todo lo referido a cuestiones secundarias. Después de aquel extraño evento que involucró a su nieto Boruto, un supuesto viajero del tiempo. Minato había tratado de continuar su vida con normalidad. Era bastante extraño hacerlo de hecho, pero tranquilizador en cierta forma creer que un Shinobi de más de 50 años en el futuro hablara de una aldea prospera y creciente. Eso significaba lógicamente que la primera misión como Hokage había sido cumplida tanto por Minato, como por sus predecesores. A los que tenía que contar al parecer, con su propio hijo Naruto.

Naruto actualmente tenía 13 años. Era un joven bastante relajado y feliz. Como ninja era bastante capaz, aunque inmaduro todavía. Tenía voluntad, y era buen amigo de todos. Era muy popular por ser hijo del Hokage, pero no abusaba de ese status para imponerse en ningún lado. Minato estaba orgulloso de su hijo, pero pensaba que tal vez le faltaba madurar un poco más. No estaba aprovechando todo su potencial. Minato sabía que su hijo estaba en una edad ideal para recibir un entrenamiento especializado de parte de su padre, todo para saltar a la elite de los ninjas en pocos años. Minato sabía que debía preparar a su hijo pero aun así, lamentablemente Naruto era la última de sus prioridades por el momento.

Los años pasados, un poco después que Jirayja-sensei y Boruto se marcharan de la aldea, Minato pudo gestionar la situación de una forma bastante mejor a lo esperado. Básicamente decidió que toda la información que Boruto pudiese otorgarle atraves de los informes de Jirayja, seria tomada en consideración pero con cautela. Si bien podía ser totalmente cierto que Bolt conocía el futuro, (su propio pasado en perspectiva) tal vez su sola irrupción haría que muchas cosas cambiaran. Dicho pensamiento, se vio reforzado 4 años después de la partida de Boruto, cuando Jirayja retorno a la aldea para darle un informe bastante perturbador.

Al parecer en el pasado de Boruto, justo la noche donde Naruto nació, tanto Kushina como el mismo Yondaime Hokage habían muerto. Naruto se trasformó en huérfano y por esa razón llevaba el apellido "Uzumaki" en lugar de ser Namikase como su padre. Además con Kushina muerta, Naruto se convirtió en el nuevo jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Todos esos eventos, ahora mismo no existían.

-¿Puedes creerle? –dijo Jirayja a Minato en la reunión secreta que tuvieron por ese informe- porque cuando me habla, yo sinceramente empiezo a confiar en lo que dice. Pero al mismo tiempo…

-¿Al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno, en teoría…-definió Jirayja- si Boruto realmente logró regresar al pasado y cambiar la historia. Si tú que eres su abuelo y Kushina que es su abuela debieron morir cuando tu hijo nació. Ahora mismo Boruto no debería recordar el pasado que no sucedió. Su futuro y su mera existencia deberían haber cambiado. ¿No lo crees?

-Puede que su futuro haya cambiado, pero el ya no se encuentra en su línea de tiempo. –Definió Minato- Cuando estudiaba como realizar el Hiraishin no jutsu, leí algunas teorías sobre la disrupción del tiempo. Básicamente existen dos formas de presentar la idea de viajar en el tiempo. La primera es que los cambios producidos en el pasado, el instante repercuten sobre el viajero que los lleva a cabo. Pero esa teoría da lugar a lo que se conoce como paradoja de tiempo. Un concepto que habla sobre la imposibilidad de cambiar el pasado, por la simple cuestión que evitaría al viajero nacer.

-No entiendo….-declaró Jirayja confundido.

-La idea básicamente seria esta….un viajero del tiempo regresa al pasado para matar a su padre –señaló Minato como ejemplo- pero ahí mismo está la cuestión. Si el viajero tiene éxito y logra asesinar a su padre…. ¿cómo lograría en un futuro nacer, crecer, madurar e idear la idea de viajar al pasado para matar a su padre?

-Esa teoría apunta a que Boruto no puede cambiar los eventos que lo dieron en nacimiento. Incluso si algún evento es punto desencadenante del motivo que lo trajo al pasado, tu nieto no va a poder cambiarlo. ¿Cierto?

-Hai….-asintió Minato- pero también existe una segunda explicación que podría apegarse a los viajes en el tiempo. La segunda opción es que al viajar y cambiar los sucesos del pasado, directamente se crea una línea de tiempo distinta. En resumen, puede que Boruto esté viviendo más allá de los cambios de su tiempo. O tal vez, no haya cambiado lo suficiente esta época como para variar su propio destino. En todo caso, no podemos hacer nada por él. Solo tratar de aprovechar cualquier información sobre su pasado, que puede ayudarnos con nuestro futuro.

Ambos sabían que era peligroso. Pero en momentos de conflictos como al parecer llegarían en poco tiempo (Boruto recordaba una guerra mundial en algunos años) La información del futuro, era tal vez el tipo de espionaje definitivo. Aun así Jirayja no se confiaba y trataba de no dar por sentado nada de lo que Boruto recordaba. Así que dejó su informe, y se retiró de Konoha para seguir con su trabajo fuera de la villa. En los últimos años, su tarea había consistido en recopilar información de las memorias de Boruto, para luego usar su red de espías y confirmar los dichos. Muchos de los hechos que el hombre Uzumaki describía, no tenían sentido. Algunos porque faltaban años para concretarse. Otros porque hablaba de personas que Jirayja no conocía. Pero en definitiva, porque el Sannin no tenía idea si los eventos que Boruto había cambiado con su llegada al pasado. (Lo más importante, evitar la muerte del Yondaime Hokage) tenían como consecuencia cambiar lo que supuestamente había sucedido en el tiempo del cual provenía Boruto. Sin embargo, todas las futuras "bombas" que el espionaje del Sannin Jirayja lograba desactivar en las afueras de la aldea, no podrían prevenir lo empezaba a producirse dentro.

Todo comenzó como luz de buenas noticias, y poco a poco llegando a los últimos 13 años, se fue trasformando en oscuridad. Durante el primer año de vida de Naruto, tanto su padre como madre tuvieron problemas maritales que habían creado tensiones. Boruto en ese tiempo era conocido como Yamada, y fue visitado mucho por Kushina que sentía afinidad por él. Minato experimentaba preocupación y celos. Para luego sentirse aliviado cuando supo que Boruto era una especie de nieto para su esposa. El hombre supuestamente venido del futuro, no guardaría ninguna intensión sexual sobre la mujer que el Hokage amaba. Además, un poco después que Boruto se marchara de Konoha junto a Jirayja, Minato y Kushina experimentaron un gran renacer en su relación.

Minato no se reconocía a sí mismo. Pero Kushina por primera vez había sentido la satisfacción de hacer el amor hasta la saciedad completa. El Hokage seguía trabajando tan duro como de costumbre en su oficina, pero en las noches no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de dar lo correspondiente a su esposa. Fueron años de felicidad donde veían crecer a su único hijo, y prosperar a su aldea. Aun así ninguno en la pareja le había sugerido al otro, la posibilidad de tener otro bebé. En ambos, calaba hondo lo que ocurrió en el nacimiento de Naruto. Mientras tanto, eran sexualmente muy activos y esposos cariñosos en la intimidad. Eran la familia más importante para los aldeanos de Konoha. Incluso la mayor parte de la resistencia que había generado Kushina en su juventud, basándose en su calidad de extranjera y su condición como jinchuriki, se había extinguido casi completamente.

Kushina era una mujer de sociedad ahora. Tenía una fuerte amistad con la matriarca de los Uchiha y comenzaba hacer buenas conexiones con otras mujeres poderosas. Las reuniones de clanes, ahora la tenían como invitada de honor, y el Hokage era un héroe de guerra de cual los ninjas promedio, se sentían muy orgullosos de que fuera su líder. Todo era felicidad y dulzura para los Namikase. Pero lamentablemente el tiempo y el trascurso de los años, comenzaría a mellar esa realidad llena de flores.

Primero….

Minato no podía dejar de reconocer mucho de lo que el viajero del futuro le había dicho. Su supuesto nieto, le advirtió que recordaba de su propia historia haber leído que el clan Uchiha seria exterminado internamente. Minato se preocupó en estudiar los posibles motivos que llevarían a eso, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar el conflicto. Boruto le habló de lo sucedido en su tiempo. Le dijo de la rebelión del clan Uchiha, y la posterior masacre oficiada por el hijo mayor de Fugaku que era el líder de esa familia.

¿Solucionar la rebelión antes de siquiera ser pergeñada por su autores?

Una tarde Minato atestiguo como el hijo menor de Fugaku y su propio primogénito Naruto jugaban en el parque y se entendían bastante bien. Empezando a evaluar políticamente a su futuro "enemigo". Y al tiempo comprendió que los Uchiha cuando eran unos niños, se adaptaban y se unían a otros críos de familias distintas normalmente. Pero apenas empezaban su instrucción como Shinobi eso comenzaba a cambiar. Salían de la academia, y casi todos terminaban trabajando en la policía militar de Konoha. Eso no tendría nada de malo, sino estuviera compuesta enteramente por los Uchiha.

En resumen el problema con el clan del sharingan, era que no se disgregaban entre los equipos Shinobi comandado por los Jounnin sensei. Ni tampoco se unían en grandes cantidades a los departamentos especializados de la villa. No había Uchiha entre los médicos. No había Uchiha en la custodia y desarrollo de archivos. Tampoco entre los guardias especiales para las escoltas de los diplomáticos o líderes. La policía militar era una forma de tenerlos controlados según el Nidaime Hokage hace años. Pero paradójicamente, negaba que se integraran a la aldea totalmente y los aislaba dentro de su clan. Incluso estructuralmente había un barrio completo donde solo habitaban miembros del clan Uchiha. Tenían comerciantes propios, tenían prácticamente sus propios usos y costumbres civiles. Minato entendió que si quería evitar que Fugaku en algunos años tomara una decisión que a la larga acabaría con su familia, debía actuar poco a poco. Pero definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.

Naruto era un niño muy alegre y positivo. Fue el niño quien le "enseñó" a su padre como debían cambiar las cosas. Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos. Incluso el muchacho Uchiha había dormido en casa del Hokage quedándose a jugar con el pequeño Namikase. Naruto por supuesto retribuyo la visita también durmiendo ciertas noches en la mansión de los Uchiha. Y entonces, para cuando los niños ya estaban en la academia Shinobi, Naruto había logrado que las reuniones de los compañeros de su generación para estudiar, también incluyeran a los niños Uchiha. Sasuke contra su fría actitud, tuvo que aguantarse a Naruto auto invitándose e invitando a muchos niños y niñas de su clase a la casa de los guerreros del sharingan.

El paso siguiente, lo dieron algunos cabeza de clanes por consejo del Hokage. Inoichi Yamanaka se reunió con Fugaku, y le agradeció que hubiese permitido a su pequeña hija tener una reunión de estudios en la casa Uchiha. Pero sentía que debían también ser anfitriones de todos los chicos en futuras oportunidades. El resto de los líderes, tomaron ejemplo de Inoichi y cada semana, una casa principal de cada clan, recibía a todos los jóvenes para un día de estudio, juegos, entrenamiento o para festejar algún cumpleaños.

Minato no se detuvo ahí. Sabía que su esposa Kushina en conjunto con Mikoto Uchiha, empezaron a realizar "reuniones de madres" y eso atrajo tanto a las madres como a las abuelas en muchas ocasiones. Tías, primas, civiles, Shinobi. Los Uchiha fueron sistemáticamente incluidos en cada fiesta, reunión o cena realizada para las relaciones diplomáticas entre clanes. Y por parte del Hokage, luego de cuidadosas reuniones con Fugaku y otros importantes miembros del clan Uchiha, dejó sin efecto el poder de la policía militar para darle mayor control de funciones a los cazadores especiales ANBU. Los motivos secretos de Minato eran imposibles de saberse por Fugaku y el resto de los Uchiha. Y para cuando Naruto y Sasuke se graduaron de la academia a los 13 años de edad. Los Uchiha eran tan solo un clan más con sus miembros dispersos en todas las secciones, grados, departamentos y sectores militares de Konoha. Ya no existían equipos enteros de miembros Uchiha. Ahora estaban dispersos en todos los sectores de Konoha. Estaban unidos a la villa.

Finalmente, el Yondaime Hokage utilizó hasta la última gota de información enviada por Boruto Uzumaki. Y se aseguró de tener a Itachi Uchiha como su escolta. Lo convirtió en uno de sus hombres de confianza y hasta entrenaba junto a él cuándo era posible. Minato no pensaba permitir que Danzou Shimura, pudiese utilizar a Itachi de cualquier forma. Y por esta razón lo mantenía a su lado. Sin embargo, el éxito que Minato tenía en la política y el liderazgo de su aldea, comenzó a opacarse cuando su vida personal dio un giro de 180 grados.

Había algo en su interior que era diferente de su personalidad. Minato no lo podía explicar, pero sin dudas algo año tras año estaba cambiando. Se estaba volviendo un pervertido, tal como su sensei Jirayja hubiera deseado. Para el Sannin de los sapos, esto hubiese sido tomado con mucha gracia y hasta escribiría una de sus novelas picantes sobre el asunto. Pero para Minato Namikase, un hombre siempre centrado, equilibrado y fiel a su esposa. Todo estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en un calvario.

Con el paso de los años y crecimiento de su hijo Naruto, Minato y Kushina ya no tenían tantas oportunidades de hacer el amor con frecuencia. Eso hizo que el deseo que uno por el otro tenían, fuera disminuyendo y casi se tomara por normal el no dormir juntos durante meses. Si bien Kushina, intentaba desesperadamente retomar la buena senda del sexo diario. Minato se encontró menos dispuesto. Y peor aún, sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar hacia otros rumbos.

Su esposa era una mujer hermosa ciertamente. Pero tal vez la rutina había desgastado el deseo del Hokage. Y para colmo, su popularidad entre las mujeres seguía más fuerte que nunca. Él tenía 38 años, pero podía darse el lujo de seducir a mujeres de todas las edades o estados civiles. Jirayja-sensei siempre había dicho que el jamás hubiese dejado de "disfrutar" si tuviera la popularidad de su estudiante Minato. Pero el Hokage recién a los 38 años, casado y con familia, sentía que había llegado el momento de seguir los consejos de su maestro.

¿Eso lo convertía en un pervertido? ¿Era un idiota o infiel? O tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo y estúpidamente quería revivir cierta parte de juventud irresponsable. Minato se sentía muy mal por estos pensamientos. Pero su primer indicio de que algo en su interior estaba descontrolándose, fue cuando su secretaria actual Shizune Kato (la estudiante de Tsunade Senju) dejó caer accidentalmente unos documentos y se inclinó demasiado para recuperarlos. Su kimono sufrió los efectos de una brisa por la ventana, y Minato pudo apreciar en primer plano los firmes muslos, la braga blanca y el estupendo trasero de una mujer hermosa en su mejor momento.

Minato no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada. Shizune se incorporó algo avergonzada por la situación solo para notar que gracias a Kami, el Hokage estaba ocupado leyendo documentos. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Minato le ordenó a Shizune que cancelara el resto de sus reuniones, cerrara la puerta y no dejara ingresar a nadie hasta nueva orden. La morocha se sorprendió por el hermetismo, pero accediendo a su pedido se retiró del lugar. Ese día, fue la primera vez que Minato Namikase sucumbió a sus deseos más bajos y se masturbó furiosamente en su oficina privada. Lamentablemente, ese sería el comienzo de una mala costumbre.

Cuando regresaba a su hogar, intentaba mostrarse lo más normal posible. Como un padre equilibrado con su hijo. Aunque cada vez tenía menos tiempo para entrenarlo o escuchar de sus actividades. Y como un marido cariñoso con su esposa públicamente. Aunque en la intimidad de su cuarto, siempre presentaba cansancio del trabajo como excusa y evitaba a Kushina con sus intentos de amor. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez estaba más excitado con mujeres ajenas y menos interesado en la que tenía en su casa como pareja de toda la vida.

Pasaron los meses, y Minato cada vez se enloquecía más y más. Trataba de contenerse por todos los medios, pero se hizo asiduo a la autosatisfacción en su propia oficina. O tal vez en su baño privado. Incluso usaba su técnica de trasporte para desaparecer de Konoha y ganar intimidad en los lejanos y solitarios bosques. Comenzó a usar fotos de archivos sobre Kunoichi atractivas. Incluso recuerdos de tiempos jóvenes, donde muchas de esas mismas mujeres ahora casadas y con familias, hubieran sido presas fáciles para el ninja más popular de Konoha. Cierta tarde, después de tanto presionarse a sí mismo y contenerse, Minato Namikase cometió el primer gran error de su vida. Aunque desde luego, no sería el último de ellos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El apetito sexual de Kushina Namikase, estaba completamente fuera de control…

Nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada. Eran palabras que fácil podían interpretar a la honorable esposa del Hokage en la privacidad de su casa. Su único hijo tenía ya 13 años, y como madre se sentía muy unida al muchacho. Ciertamente la niñez de Naruto fue algo solitaria. Su padre no podía entrenarlo personalmente como el muchacho hubiese deseado, y su madre tuvo que ser tanto su sostén emocional como quien debía corregirlo y educarlo para que sea un hombre de provecho.

Kushina siempre tuvo personalidad fuerte, y en los primeros años de Naruto tuvo la buena suerte de contar con un marido tan activo sexualmente como ella necesitaba. Eso endulzaba su carácter y le permitía sentirse femenina. Sus instintos sexuales aplacados, dejaban aflorar sus buenas maneras como madre. Así que su pequeño Naruto tuvo la buena estrella de contar hasta por lo menos los 10 años, con una madre amorosa y protectora. Alguien en quien confiar y a quien amar incondicionalmente. Incluso una Kunoichi que pudo trasmitirle técnicas especiales y lograr hacerlo un futuro Gennin competente. Naruto gracias a esto, nunca estuvo solo.

Pero cuando el niño comenzó asistir a la academia Shinobi, Kushina en sus ratos de soledad en la casa Namikase empezó a sufrir los efectos que tanto había ignorado durante años. Su cuerpo era una caldera literalmente. Su mente le jugaba horribles bromas con varios hombres que veía en la calle. Su marido Minato Namikase, ya no la follaba como ella necesitaba. Y todo podía terminar muy mal si Kushina no lograba controlar sus ansias.

Una noche, todo el asunto se salió de control…

Kushina usaba la privacidad del horario en su casa para masturbarse con regularidad. Era la única forma segura que encontraba para mantenerse controlada y al mismo tiempo no descargar la ira o frustración contra Minato, o sobre su hijo Naruto que nada tenía que ver con todo el embrollo. Sin embargo, los regulares horarios escolares del niño fueron mutando a las misiones para Gennin que podían empezar en cualquier momento; y terminar abruptamente también.

Kushina estaba en el baño, con la puerta abierta y desnuda boca arriba sobre el suelo. Sus muslos en apertura expuestos, una mano intrusa en la intimidad, sus gemidos liberados y su mente tan perdida en su intento de autosatisfacción. Tanto como para no notar los ruidos exteriores que anunciaban el retorno de su hijo. Se estaba masturbando con mucha frustración, porque sentía cada vez menos efectos de placebo a lo que podría y debería ser las manos o el miembro viril de su marido.

De pronto, Kushina vio como Naruto ingresaba al pasillo de la casa desde donde se podía acceder tanto a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, como al baño en el lado opuesto. Justo donde la mujer estaba expuesta y vulnerable como nunca en su vida. Quiso la suerte, que las piernas le respondieran los suficiente como para levantarse, arrodillarse y empujar la puerta para cerrarla. Su hijo estaba dándole la espalda al baño cuando ingreso al pasillo, pero había comenzado a girar notando los sonidos guturales provenientes del baño.

-Ka-san…..-dijo Naruto desde afuera- ¿te encuentras bien? creí oírte gritar…

Kushina estaba aterrorizada adentro. Había colocado su espalda contra la puerta trabándola contra todo intento. Irracionalmente temerosa que su hijo ingresara al baño y la viera en ese estado lamentable. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué frustración! ¡No podía permitir que su hijo Naruto la viera en esos momentos!

-¡ESTOY BIEN NARU-CHAN! –grito sin poder controlar la tensión en su voz- ¡NO TE NECESITO, POR FAVOR VETE!

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio y dudas del otro lado. Kushina trataba de recuperar el aliento por si se veía en la necesidad de volver a hablar. Su enunciado anterior fue demasiado fuerte y la voz quebrada no enseñaba la aparente "normalidad", que ella hubiese querido demostrar. Pero esperaba que su hijo confundiera los gritos con esos "malos días" que toda mujer tiene. De hecho ahora mismo estaba rogando por ello.

-de acuerdo Ka-san….-afirmó el joven del otro lado de la puerta- pero si necesita ayuda, solo tiene que golpear en mi cuarto. Estaré ahí para lo que necesite.

Los pasos de Naruto se alejaron. Kushina dio un largo suspiro y por fin el corazón dejo de latir como si corriera en maratón. Había estado tan cerca de orgasmo, como del horror que su hijo la descubriera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad extrema. ¿Qué hubiese pensado de su madre? ¡Que era una loca y una pervertida seguramente! ¡PERO ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPA! ¡ERA EL ESTUPIDO DE MINATO QUE NO CUMPLIA SUS OBLIGACIONES COMO MARIDO!

Kushina sintió demasiado temor por lo sucedido. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada de sus propias necesidades. Y en cierta forma ese terror parcial de ser descubierta por Naruto, actuó como un enorme placebo a su nivel de satisfacción. Se prometió no auto complacerse a diario. Sucediera lo que sucediera, ella era una Kunoichi y la esposa del Hokage. No volvería a dejarse dominar por sus instintos nunca más.

Kushina supuso además, que tenía una buena tarea para distraerse. Tenía muchas reuniones con Mikoto Uchiha y otras damas de la aldea, en busca de acercar los lazos entre clanes. No dejaría de trabajar y de ir a esas reuniones nunca. Distraer la mente, olvidar los deseos de la carne. Y esperaría para ajustarle las cuentas a Minato, en cuanto ingresaran al cuarto matrimonial. La situación no podía seguir igual. Tenía que cambiar de alguna manera.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los exámenes Chunnin eran todo un acontecimiento en Konoha….

Ese año era especial. Minato había logrado gracias a las gestiones del ex Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, un principio de acuerdo con Sunagakure para organizar en conjunto el examen de ese año. Además, fueron invitados los Gennin de pequeñas aldeas ninja florecientes, tales como el sonido o la hierba. Ese año habría muchos candidatos a Gennin, y también contarían con la presencia de lord Kazekage para el evento en particular.

Minato estaba intranquilo. Según los informes de Jirayja-sensei sobre las memorias de Boruto, existía la posibilidad de que Konoha fuera invadida por Suna y Oto actuando como aliadas. Si bien el viajero del tiempo no recordaba detalles muy específicos sobre el ataque sucedido en su tiempo. Si podía asegurar que recordaba perfectamente la anécdota de como su tío Gaara, y su padre Naruto casi se mataron uno al otro. Soltando el poder de los Biju que ambos contenían.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió….

Los exámenes Chunnin se realizaron con total normalidad. En el bosque de la muerte, no hubo apariciones extrañas ni sujetos camuflados como Gennin. Tampoco sucedieron grandes percances en los enfrentamientos finales del torneo en el estadio. Minato había doblado la guardia en los puntos importantes de la aldea, y enviado a Itachi para que personalmente se hiciera cargo de los equipos que debían mantener la tranquilidad del interior de Konoha. Jirayja en tanto, estuvo a cargo de detectar cualquier amenaza externa, usando las habilidades sensoriales de los sapos ermitaños.

No hubo rastro de ataque. Nada, absolutamente nada.

El palco donde Yondaime Hokage estaba compartiendo con el Kazekage, tampoco reportó problema alguno. Primero y principal el rostro del cuarto Kazekage estaba descubierto, enseñando que era el sujeto real. No hubo rastro de Orochimaru en ningún sitio. Minato sintió un poco de frustración ante la evidente marcha tranquila del Kazekage y su familia al finalizar el examen. Tanto preparativo y prevención para nada. Se suponía que debían recibir un ataque general a gran escala, y simplemente malgastaron recursos tácticos en eventos que no sucedieron.

Días después, Minato y Jirayja tuvieron una reunión para considerar los pasos a seguir en el futuro. El Hokage estaba bastante molesto por la paranoia generada en el examen. Y solo se sentía aliviado de no haber alertado al consejo de clanes sobre el supuesto e inexistente ataque. Hubiera sido humillante que todos supieran la situación. Minato estaba bastante nervioso y Jirayja lo entendía. No era fácil la responsabilidad de atender a los avisos o desdeñar ciertas advertencias de espías regulares. ¿Pero hacerlo con informes de un supuesto futuro? era aún peor. Ejercía demasiada presión.

-lo estás viendo del modo incorrecto Minato…-le advirtió Jirayja sonriendo para alivianar la tensión- debes entender que las circunstancias desde el futuro que plantea Boruto, son muy distintas.

-¿distintas?

-no dudo de las memorias del tu nieto…-aseguró el peliblanco- cuando me habla, no veo mentira alguna. Incluso sé muy bien que omite cosas. Porque entiende que no toda información puede ser relevante. Pero evaluando lo ocurrido en su relato. Él dijo que el viejo Sarutobi era todavía Hokage cuando tu hijo Naruto llegó a su primer examen Chunnin. Sabes bien que el viejo aun es fuerte, pero Orochimaru nunca te subestimaría como sin dudas lo hizo con él. ¿Realmente piensas que Orochimaru sería tan estúpido como para enfrentarte cara a cara? Yo no lo haría desde luego, y te aseguro que mi viejo amigo tampoco.

-otro punto….-señalo Minato analizando la visión de su maestro- el clan Uchiha está vivo y al completo. Sin dudas Konoha se hubiese debilitado mucho sin ellos. Pero ahora, somos la aldea más fuerte sin lugar a dudas. Atacarnos aun con el factor sorpresa, sería un grave error.

-Sin embargo, -dijo Jirayja- es valiosa la información de Boruto. Sabemos que seguramente Orochimaru controla los destinos de Otogakure, y durante el examen vigilamos muy de cerca a los representantes de esa aldea. No permitimos ningún robo o infiltración. Tenemos la ventaja sobre Orochimaru, y él no lo sospecha.

Lamentablemente para Jirayja, ese último concepto estaba equivocado. Era cierto que Orochimaru buscó tomar el control del Suna asesinando al Kazekage, pero como su plan de emboscarlo fue frustrado misteriosamente por informes de algún espía, decidió mantener activos ciertos acuerdos antiguos con sectores de Konoha descontentos con el liderazgo de Minato. Danzou Shimura, estaba al acecho y sediento de poder. Y su furia contra Minato, por haberle arrebatado su victoria final sobre los Uchiha para conseguir abundante cantidad de sharingan, llevó al viejo consejero a tomar una decisión tajante. Entregar a un ex compañero, a cambio de más poder otorgado por la serpiente. Danzou envió toda la información que Orochimaru requería. Y el objetivo que ya no podía ser la aldea de la hoja, terminó siendo uno de sus Shinobi más representativos. Por ello, 30 días después de terminado el examen Chunnin en la aldea de la hoja, Hiruzen Sarutobi fue asesinado.

Aquella mítica batalla, donde un anciano tercer Hokage se enfrentó a su antiguo estudiante estrella en medio de la cruenta invasión a Konoha. En este tiempo se dio, pero solo cuando el ex Hokage Sarutobi, marchaba hacia la capital del país del fuego a una reunión con el señor feudal. El viejo y su escolta fueron emboscados por los 4 del sonido, y fue obligado a enfrentar a Orochimaru en una brutal pelea mano a mano, que contó con casi los mismos detalles de la anterior ocurrida. La aparición del primer y segundo Hokage mediante Edo tensei, la resistencia de Sarutobi a caer. Y una misma definición mediante el sello demoniaco que había creado Minato para contener al Kyuubi, hace ya muchos años.

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un maestro con todas las letras. Aun en su retiro del poder, siguió estudiando y aprendiendo todos los jutsu a su disposición. Llegaron a considerarlo un dios Shinobi, porque dominaba todas las técnicas creadas alguna vez en la aldea de la hoja. Ese dios Shinobi, ya muy anciano y bastante más débil que antaño. Ofreció a la historia una batalla épica, y selló junto con su propia alma como en la versión anterior, los brazos del que fue su discípulo predilecto.

Murió con una sonrisa. Sabiendo que su amada aldea lo lloraría, pero no habría de extrañarlo en su seguridad. La voluntad de fuego estaba en el Yondaime Hokage. Y esta seguiría existiendo por siempre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Boruto Uzumaki era un paria del mundo conocido…

Su único contacto real con la civilización, eran las esporádicas visitas de Jirayja. Durante los años que precedieron a su llegada al pasado. La única actividad que Boruto había realizado en el mundo Shinobi, era informar todo lo que sus recuerdos le traían para que el Sannin Jirayja traspasara los datos al Hokage. El resto de su tiempo, fue repartido en entrenarse personalmente y viajar país por país buscando refugios.

En los años pasados, había ido recuperando casi todos sus recuerdos. Su entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei en Raíz, su estudio de la historia de su padre. Sus misiones y sobre todo las enseñanzas sobre espionaje que supo adquirir. Boruto tenía una extraña obsesión en su mente. Por algún motivo que no podía explicar, se la pasaba creando refugios ocultos en cada país y territorio que recorría. Era muy extraño este comportamiento, este deseo en particular. Ya que Boruto se veía a sí mismo como un criminal al actuar de esta forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón le parecía de tanta importancia mantenerse oculto? ¿Por qué estaba creando refugios secretos incluso a espaldas de personas confiables como Jirayja o el Yondaime Hokage?

Durante muchos años, esas mismas interrogantes le impedían a Boruto dormir en paz. Se preguntaba sobre la verdadera razón de su retorno al pasado. Las memorias del futuro, solo alcanzaban hasta los 30 años. Había unos 5, que se perdieron irremediablemente. Esos últimos 5, eran la base de su creación del jutsu para viajar en el tiempo. Esos años finales también eran los que explicarían sin lugar a dudas, porque tenía la sensación de ser perseguido y cazado como un criminal común. Como si se tratara de un animal. ¿Qué había hecho como para estar huyendo de esa forma? ¿Acaso había desertado de Konoha por propia voluntad? Como no podía recordarlo completamente. La única solución que encontraba para averiguar lo que había perdido en memoria, era fraguar un plan para retornar a su propio tiempo.

Boruto creaba refugios en varios países. Aprovisionaba cada una de sus bases con todo lo que pudiera serle útil. Usaba sus habilidades Shinobi para cazar fauna salvaje, y comerciaba en los pequeños poblados intercambiando huesos, piel o carne por objetos prefabricados o reservas de medicinas. Durante esos 13 años, se dedicó de cuerpo completo a la tarea de sobrevivir. Obtenía comida de la cacería y la recolección en los terrenos vírgenes naturales. Y algunos años después, comenzó a capturar criminales del libro Bingo para ganar importantes sumas de dinero. Material necesario para adquirir herramientas, muebles, utensilios de laboratorio y pergaminos con valiosa información.

Cada noche antes de dormir en algún paramo desolado de los bosques, Boruto colocaba su bandana de Konoha frente a sus ojos. Durmiendo con ella lado a lado, como si tuviese que recordar el hecho más importante de todos. La bandana que era su propiedad, no estaba atravesada por el clásico corte que la deshonraba. Boruto había venido del futuro, con una bandana de un Shinobi fiel a Konoha. No era un renegado, no importando que no recordara lo ocurrido, el sentía que seguía siendo un ninja oficial de aquella Konoha en el futuro.

Cada tantos meses, mientras Boruto continuaba con su proyecto de crear y expandir sus refugios, recibía mensajes atraves de un sello con los sapos para encontrarse con el Sannin Jirayja. El Uzumaki acudía casi siempre a la reunión, y revelaba todo lo más importante que recordaba para dar informes al peliblanco. Boruto se sorprendía cuando existía un cambio en la historia, y se preguntaba si llegaría el momento, que alguna acción desmedida pudiese hacerlo "desaparecer".

-Mientras eso sucede….-le confesó a Jirayja una tarde, donde la pasaban juntos en el campo cercano a una fogata- voy a luchar como siempre.

-¿luchar? –consulto el Sannin escribiendo en su libro sonriendo- ¿a qué lucha te refieres?

-mi propia lucha…-declaró el hombre rubio, cuyo cabello más rebelde y alargado le hacía parecer bastante a una combinación de su padre adulto y el abuelo en la actualidad- no me importa sino puedo recordar exactamente porque viajé al pasado. O quien es mi enemigo con precisión. Solo tengo que ser muy fuerte, y prepararme para lo peor.

-¿Lo peor?

-Jirayja-sama….-comentó como lo más evidente Boruto- usted y yo sabemos que mis recuerdos y la realidad son opuestas. Y que no recordar los últimos años de mi vida en el futuro, solo puede significar graves problemas. Además, la muerte del tercer Hokage sucedió de cualquier forma. Como si no se pudiese cambiar el destino funesto que algunos tienen. Por eso tengo que intentar regresar a mi hogar.

El peliblanco asintió comprendiendo. Había escuchado con paciencia los informes de Boruto Uzumaki durante años. De ellos extrajo buena información de anticipación, y también la sensación acumulada de que algo estaba muy mal en el relato de las memorias de Bolt. Básicamente la cuestión era, que si la Konoha comandada por el séptimo Hokage era una aldea prospera y en paz. Si se había logrado una alianza con las grandes naciones ninja. Si acaso la brutal guerra ninja derivó en una pacificación total. ¿Cuál era el motivo que tuvo Boruto Uzumaki, para crear y utilizar un jutsu que lo devolvió décadas al pasado? ¿Qué circunstancia le hizo decidirse arriesgar un cambio en la línea temporal? ¿Era Boruto un amigo? ¿O simplemente un renegado que no recordaba su fase de traición en el futuro? para Jirayja, era menester definir si Boruto era amigo o enemigo. Además, todavía no pudo verlo pelear. No conocía su poder real. Hasta ese momento. Aunque algunas prácticas "amistosas" revelaron que ese descendiente del Yondaime Hokage, tenía un nivel de poder que escapaba a la lógica. Si el Sannin tuviera que darle una categoría, solamente por las prácticas lo pondría fácilmente a nivel de un Sannin. Y eso que no había demostrado todo su poder.

-¿Qué piensas hacer a continuación Boruto? –consulto Jirayja que ya tenía su propio plan para ese viajero del tiempo.

-En realidad no lo sé….-declaro el rubio seriamente- mi plan inicial en los años que pasaron, fue crear una serie de refugios seguros y secretos para volver al futuro.

-¿Volver al futuro?

-Hai….-asintió el rubio- puede que no recuerde completamente como logré modificar la técnica espacio-temporal de Minato-ojisan. Pero siento que puedo realizarla. Es como cualquier otro jutsu que antes conocía, simplemente están en mi ser, no puedo olvidarlos una vez dominados.

Jirayja se mantuvo pensativo y en silencio. Habían pasado 13 años desde que Boruto Uzumaki arribó a esa época. Y todo el tiempo había trabajado para regresar a su propio tiempo. Los refugios eran una excusa en realidad. Jirayja razonaba de otras conversaciones, que ese hombre planeaba crear "cofres de tiempo". Básicamente, lo que Boruto intentaba era proveerse de lugares especiales con materiales imperecederos para tratar de prevenir su viaje hacia el futuro sin dificultades. Trasportarse a una era donde en realidad, Boruto no suponía que estuviera pasando con los cambios acontecidos. Si las cosas seguían tan mal como cuando se fue, o si todo había mejorado. Boruto había creado lugares especiales que estarían preparados para "recibirlo", cuando llegara al futuro. Aun así, Jirayja tenía una o dos cosas para decir sobre ese absurdo plan.

-Boruto-san….-dijo el peliblanco con extraña seriedad- ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que todo lo que conocías de tu época, ya no vuelva a ser como antes?

-Hai….-respondió el rubio, luego de 30 segundos de interminable silencio- y tengo la sensación de que todo, solo puede mejorar. He perdido demasiadas cosas en mi tiempo. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi amor…..dos veces.

-¿Dos veces?

-cuando tenía 17 años….-rememoró el Uzumaki pensativo- tuve una misión especial. Mi trabajo era alejar a una Kunoichi de las cercanías de mi padre el Hokage. Evitar que una relación clandestina pusiera en peligro la estabilidad de Konoha. Y lo hice….

-pero tuvo un costo…

-Hai…..-señalo Boruto- el costo fue que me involucre con ella. Que la convertí en mi amante aun cuando yo tenía una relación de noviazgo. Esa mujer tenía la edad de mi madre, y no podía importarme menos. La deseaba, la requería como el oxígeno. La hice mía una y otra, y otra vez.

Jirayja sabía que la confesión de Boruto era un asunto grave. Pero en su mente había una pequeña versión de sí mismo que tomaba nota fascinado con cada detalle. La historia se ponía interesante, y un nuevo libro de Icha Icha podía surgir en cualquier momento. Jirayja trataba que en su rostro no se notara, pero realmente quería conocer los detalles más turbios de ese cuento. Y no tenía ni idea cuan oscuros eran.

-esa mujer….-dijo finalmente Boruto que durante tantos años había necesitado hablar de esta situación con alguien- era nada menos que la madre de mi novia.

El rostro de Jirayja se desarmó completamente. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Qué historia tenía guardada ese muchacho! ¡De trampas con la madre de su novia! ¡Una mujer experimentada y candente! ¡Oh Kami, era demasiado sensual!

-supongo que detrás de ese gesto de sorpresa…-señaló sonriendo apenas Bolt- se encuentra un pervertido que está tomando nota para el argumento de uno de sus libros Icha Icha.

-¡¿muchacho que cosas dices?! –Estalló con falso enojo el Sannin que por dentro pensaba "me atrapó"- ¡¿Cómo crees que utilizaría tu confianza para algo como eso?!

-es inútil que lo niegue dattebasa- le confirmó el rubio algo divertido- mi padre ya me había contado historias de su pervertido maestro. Hasta le llamaba… "ero-Sennin".

Jirayja sonrió algo ofuscado. El horrendo sobrenombre que Kushina-chan había inventado para llamarlo, al parecer había traspasado el tiempo y recalado en Naruto. ¡Era una pesadilla! ¿No se suponía que Naruto nunca conoció a su madre en la época del futuro? esa historia del viajero del tiempo, tenía más interrogantes que certezas. Y aun así, continuaba siendo tan atractiva como desde el inicio.

-se estará preguntando porque razón le cuento mi historia ahora…-añadió Boruto mientras alimentaba con madera a la fogata que ambos ninjas compartían en la soledad del bosque- bueno….debe ser porque quiero que alguien sepa sobre mi vida y mis errores. Antes que…

-Antes que… intentes volver al futuro ¿con el jutsu que no sabes si podrás utilizar correctamente?

-así es…-asintió el Uzumaki- no tengo idea si podré volver a mi hogar. Tampoco si estará todo destruido por la misma calamidad que me obligó a huir en primer lugar. Pero prefiero que alguien sepa todo lo que hice y lo que ocurrió. Puede que no recuerde porque razón terminé escapando de mi aldea y tratando de cambiar el pasado. Pero usted tendrá toda la información que me queda en la mente. Si de algo sirve, al precio que sea volveré a mi hogar. Un ninja debe ver atraves de las decepciones… ero-Sennin. ¿No es verdad?

Jirayja el Sannin tuvo una revelación en ese momento. Durante las siguientes horas de esa noche escuchó y escribió sin tapujos todos los detalles de la historia que Boruto tenía para contar. La parte personal, increíblemente atractiva para una de sus novelas. Triste, apasionada, pervertida y salvaje. La cuestión laboral, comprobó que evidentemente los rumores sobre una organización paralela al poder del Yondaime conducida por el consejero Danzou Shimura, eran ciertas. Boruto había formado parte y hasta dirigido una segunda versión de Raíz según sus propias palabras. Pero eso solo demostraba que la primera versión había existido. Danzou Shimura evidentemente repetía su propia historia, solo que en esta ocasión, alguien delataba su juego antes de tiempo.

Jirayja escuchó durante horas a Boruto y ahí mismo tuvo una revelación. Si acaso el Uzumaki no podía ejecutar el jutsu que lo retornaba a su propio tiempo, el Sannin ya tenía un trabajo especial para dedicarle a ese Shinobi. Algo que solo un sujeto como Boruto Uzumaki podía realizar. Era muy cierto que el viajero del tiempo quería volver a su propia aldea en el futuro. Como ninja fiel que aún era al comando de su padre. Pero Jirayja tenía su propio honor, su propia versión de Konoha por defender. Y aunque no le deseaba más desgracias al ya sufriente hombre frente suyo. Una parte del Sannin deseaba que Boruto pudiera quedarse en ese tiempo. Por el bien de Konoha, por la paz del mundo ninja. Alguien tan valiente e inteligente como Uzumaki Boruto, debía unirse a las filas de esta Konoha…

Al precio que sea.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: EL PRIMER ERROR**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…._

_Ha pasado casi una semana desde mi última página escrita. El mundo donde ahora habito, es silencio y vacío. Cada paso que doy hacia cualquier dirección emite un sonido ensordecedor. Sin embargo, mi pie no es más pesado que hace años. Es el silencio, que nos hace a los últimos supervivientes una excepción de sonido terrible. Los años no se están portando bien conmigo. Mi mente empieza a jugarme bromas muy crueles. Mi dolor y mis recuerdos se acumulan incesantemente. Desde que decidí escribir el diario que relataría todos eventos que llevaron a la destrucción de mundo conocido, al mismo tiempo me expuse a los efectos negativos que toda remembranza podía acarrear. Básicamente, he usado un jutsu de sellado proveniente de los antiguos Uzumaki del remolino. Acumulando chakra durante varios días, podía implantarlo en mi cabeza y así lograr despejar la mente lo suficiente para recordar._

_¿Qué debía recordar? Bueno, para los usos correctos de este diario, mi obligación era recordarlo absolutamente todo._

_El sello comenzó a magnificar y refrescar mis recuerdos. Todo desde la niñez, incluso asuntos que no debería recordar. Además de tener frescos todos mis recuerdos de cuando vivía en mi tiempo, este sello ayudó a tener detalles muy precisos de los largos 30 años que he sobrevivido en el "pasado". Sin embargo, aunque lograré escribir con lujo de detalle todo lo que se necesite saber para poder prevenir este desastre, el horrible efecto secundario es recordar y volver a sufrir en carne viva, todos aquellos momentos tan dolorosos para mí._

_Así entonces, hoy recordaré uno de los momentos terribles que cambiaron mi futuro para siempre._

_Tenía en ese entonces en mi tiempo, aproximadamente 31 años. Era un Shinobi de elite, trabajando lado a lado junto a mi padre el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Mi vida laboral, se dividía entre misiones de alto riesgo y la política aburrida que rondaba a las reuniones de los Kage. Había enviudado hacía algunos años ya, y la muerte de mi esposa no mantuvo sobre mí un velo protector de sensibilidad social. Los clanes de la aldea y sus particulares ambiciones, solo respetaron mi dolor durante los primeros 2 años. Generalmente, era la extraña la ocasión en la cual una viuda pudiese ser partida para un segundo matrimonio de clan distinto. Había ciertos códigos, había respeto hacia la memoria del difunto._

_Pero en este caso, se trataba de Uzumaki Boruto. Hijo mayor del más poderoso Hokage de la historia. Poseedor de un raro Doujutsu poderoso, y con una calificación S en el rango de poder en los Shinobi del mundo conocido. Yo era una presa codiciada. Y como no podían matarme, por años y años intentaron comprometerme. Dentro de la aldea, era sistemáticamente invitado a toda reunión donde las jóvenes Kunoichi o las hermosas herederas de clanes estuvieran presentes. Se me nombro padrino honorifico de varios infantes, como la excusa particular de acércame a una prima, sobrita, hermana o tía del muchacho en cuestión. Incluso no faltó el líder de clan, que decidió mediante el pago de una cuantiosa fortuna, tratar de encomendarme la misión de procrear una línea de sucesoria fuerte._

_Mi padre, que desde que tengo memoria había hecho y sacrificado todo por la aldea de la hoja, en esta ocasión no cedió. El no actuó como un Hokage haría. Él fue mi padre, por sobre todas las cosas se comportó como mi padre. Fue la primera vez, que Uzumaki Naruto le dio la espalda a los intereses mezquinos de Konoha. En una reunión, mientras me explicaba que había rechazado por cuarta vez una misión de índole "reproductiva" con mi nombre como exigencia máxima; pude sentirme amado y respaldado como jamás lo creí posible. En teoría, yo sabía que mi padre me amaba. Pero hasta el momento nunca pudo demostrarlo de manera tan contundente:_

_-Sé que te has equivocado muchas veces Bolt…-me dijo aquella noche donde ambos compartíamos una copa en su oficina- yo también lo hice. Contigo, con tu madre y también con tu hermana. _

_-Oto-sama….-intenté calmarlo- esos asuntos ya quedaron en el pasado. Yo no te guardo ningún resen…_

_-Pero no voy a permitir que te quiten lo único que te queda…-me dijo interrumpiendo- no pienso juzgarte. No se me ocurre pedirte más sacrificios. *******-chan ha muerto hace mucho tiempo. Y si *****-chan te hace realmente feliz, no seré yo quien te arruine eso. Puedes vivir sin volver a contraer matrimonio. Vive con tu actual pareja, y que el resto del mundo aprenda a soportarlo._

_Mi padre sabía de la relación íntima que tenía con la madre de mi difunta esposa. Incluso cuando por edad no fuera algo comprensible, era lo único de la vida civil que tenía algún sentido para mí. No le había pedido nada a nadie. Sufrí en silencio por mi esposa y había encontrado un consuelo en una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella. Nadie en Konoha, tenía derecho a exigirme más. Yo era un ninja fiel a mi aldea, y solo eso debía importarles a todos. Gracias al velado apoyo del Hokage, me vi por fin libre de disfrutar mi vida privada como quería._

_Las siguientes semanas a esa conversación, fui tan feliz como podía. Luego de largas discusiones y apasionadas noches con mi mujer, finalmente logré convencerla de revelar ante todos como lo que realmente éramos. Ella hace muchos que no era solamente mi suegra. No era un familiar político solo unida a mí por el mutuo dolor. Hacia largos años que éramos amantes. Largos años que convivíamos como pareja. Que dormíamos juntos, que hacíamos el amor sin contenernos. Y yo ya no quería ocultarlo más. Quería terminar con el acoso que sufría por mi sangre. Por ello, aun pasando por el infierno del escarnio público. Decidí que públicamente le haría entender a todos, que ella era mi pareja. Incluso comenzamos a pasear y cenar públicamente. Los rumores que por años no habían sido confirmados, finalmente se revelaron como la verdad. Yo había elegido compartir mi vida con esa mujer, y nadie tenía derecho a impedirlo._

_Una tarde, algunos días después de haber decidido revelar ante todos la relación de pareja que tenía con esa Kunoichi, nos cruzamos por la calle con mi hermana y su familia. Hitomi parecía estar en paz con su madre. Sus hermanitos más pequeños paseaban alegremente. Inojin Yamanaka iba muy contento del brazo de su esposa. Pero mi hermana, la mujer que ante todos parecía la esposa y madre perfecta, me miró de una forma que jamás olvidaré. En sus ojos había odio y pena. En su mirada estaba la advertencia que nunca me había realizado, la amenaza de la que nunca supe. Himawari no solo no aprobaba que yo estuviera paseando del brazo con mi actual pareja. Una mujer con más de 18 años de edad con respecto a mí. Mi hermana estaba totalmente en contra de eso. Estaba furiosa por mi felicidad. Himawari por supuesto no dijo nada. Pero su mirada lo indicaba todo. No solo repudiaba mi felicidad. No solo estaba en contra de que yo estuviera en pareja con quien estaba. Ella, mi dulce hermana, la niña que siempre había protegido y querido. Deseaba con todo el rencor de su alma destruir a mi mujer._

_Mi sobrina en definitiva tuvo razón. Hitomi siempre estuvo en lo cierto. Pero aun con la evidencia del asunto, nunca fui capaz de concebir hasta donde podía llegar mi hermana por sus deseos más oscuros. Lo que en el pasado había hecho. Lo que estaba haciendo. Y finalmente lo que todavía podía hacer .Pronto, muy pronto comenzaría para mí la desesperación"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El ambiente en la oficina del Hokage no era el mejor ciertamente…

Jirayja se sentía bastante sorprendido a decir verdad. Que Minato y Boruto se mantuvieran en cautelosa formalidad, era extraño. Casi parecían enemigos, o al menos como seres totalmente desconocidos del otro. ¿No se suponía que un abuelo se llevaría bien con su nieto? Minato hacía tiempo que tenía actitudes extrañas, pero Jirayja nunca había tenido queja alguna de su liderazgo como Hokage. Técnicamente acaso si Boruto no fuera familia con Minato, aun así el solo hecho de tener la oportunidad de reclutarlo en favor de Konoha, sería motivo de más camaradería. ¿Qué ocurría con Minato? ¿Acaso pensaba dejar abandonado a su nieto del futuro? ¿Pensaba condenarlo al exilio a pesar de conocer que básicamente, Boruto no podía volver a su tiempo? Porque desde hace meses, Jirayja supo por la propia palabra de Boruto, que todos los intentos de reactivar el jutsu que lo devolvería a su época, habían fallado.

-No creo que sea conveniente que te quedes aquí –dijo formalmente Minato- esta aldea, no es tu hogar. Incluso te diría que corres un grave peligro.

Jirayja comenzaba a preocuparse. Le había tomado muchos años convencer a ese hombre para que resignara la idea de vivir aislado. Para que se uniera a Konoha como un Shinobi activo más. Todo para que cuando justo lo había logrado, el propio Minato casi lo estaba echando de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Le dije a Jirayja-san que esto iba a ocurrir…-admitió con sonrisa calmada Bolt- no soy bienvenido aquí.

-¿Minato, que está ocurriendo? –Intercedió Jirayja algo molesto y dio un paso adelante quedando junto al escritorio del líder- Boruto venga de donde venga, es un poderoso aliado que no podemos ignorar.

Hubo silencio, Jirayja intentaba reflexionar sobre los posibles motivos que tenía su ex estudiante Minato, para evitar que Boruto viviera en Konoha. Y sinceramente no encontraba razones valederas. Aunque claro, tanto Boruto como Minato conocían exactamente a lo que se refería el asunto.

-Esto comenzará así….-dijo el Uzumaki de brazos cruzados-tendrás que reportar mi incorporación al consejo de clanes. Ya que no soy originario de esta aldea y falsificar documentos sería inútil. Entonces me tomaran un examen para evaluar mi nivel y aunque puedo disminuir mis habilidades, cuando menos seré catalogado como Jounnin de elite.

Jirayja no podía seguir el hilo de asunto, pero brevemente creyó anticipar el problema. ¿Acaso Boruto pretendía tener los privilegios de un Sannin? ¿Viajar a donde quiera y sin límite de tiempo? Claramente se equivocó.

-Me estableceré como cualquier Jounnin y me asignaran un equipo. –Proseguía Boruto calmadamente, pero con una sonrisa fría como el hielo- mis compañeros eventualmente descubrirán que tengo un Byakugan especial. La información tarde o temprano llegara a oídos de los Hyuuga o los Uchiha. Pero como tengo mucha mala suerte, seguramente ambos clanes lo van a saber pronto.

-Los cuales verán la posibilidad de reclutarte como miembro de sus familias…-intercedió Minato que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Boruto estaba argumentando- intentaran comprometerte con cualquiera de sus hijas. Y elijas a quien elijas, el resultado será el mismo.

-si elijo a los Hyuuga, los Uchiha harán todo lo posible por asesinarme –señaló Bolt- para evitar que el clan Hyuuga adquiera un tipo nuevo de Doujutsu. Y si me inclino por casarme con una mujer Uchiha, los Hyuuga verán muy conveniente acelerar mi deceso antes que tenga la posibilidad de generar una familia propia.

-Todo para evitar que los Uchiha tengan el Byakugan en su clan, además del Sharingan –complementó Minato.

Jirayja comenzó a comprender. El valioso Doujutsu del hijo de Naruto, era tan exclusivo como peligroso. Y ni hablar si se llegaba a descubrir la gama de virtudes que se podían aplicar a tal poder. El Sannin sabía que Boruto podía incrementar su nivel brutalmente, mediante la liberación de chakra sellado en su cuerpo por el Byakugan. Y también conocía por lo que le había contado Boruto sobre el futuro, que ese mismo poder podía utilizarse para controlar a las personas. Golpeando sitios específicos del cerebro humano, prácticamente se podía hacer de todo. Jirayja estaba turbado por la situación, tanto que dejó de ver a Boruto para enfocarse en Minato. Y de pronto vio un claro gesto de sorpresa en el rostro del Hokage. Como si algo le hubiese llamado poderosamente la atención. Al girar la vista hacia el otro rubio en la oficina, se encontró con una fría sonrisa de seguridad.

-Esta situación no te sorprende…. ¿Cierto? –le consultó Minato al visitante.

-No puede sorprenderme lo que ya me ha sucedido en mi tiempo Minato-sama –definió con claro acento de desprecio- ustedes tienden a creer que este tiempo pasado, es algo para lo que un Shinobi del futuro no está preparado. Lamento desilusionarlos….-definió el Uzumaki con ligera intensión de burla- la política de clanes no es exclusiva de este tiempo. Y las traiciones tampoco.

Mala señal...

Jirayja había tenido 13 años para aprender sobre Boruto Uzumaki. Y una cosa tenía por segura, cuando entre sus palabras se colaba un signo de respeto hacia su interlocutor; era en realidad una señal de lo claramente opuesto. Boruto empezaba a decepcionarse de su "abuelo", y si se decepcionaba de alguien, seguramente no actuaria bajo sus órdenes. En el mundo conocido, enfrentarse a Minato Namikase era algo que ni los más irreverentes ninjas de países extranjeros considerarían. El "relámpago dorado de Konoha" era motivo de miedo global. Razón por la cual ninguna aldea había atacado a Konoha desde la última guerra. Pero aquí estaba Uzumaki Boruto, tan tozudo como su abuela. Tan valiente como el que será su padre. Y a diferencia de lo que mostraba el niño Namikase a sus 13 años actuales, sutil e inteligente. Una característica más de su abuelo.

-Aceptaré reclutarte si conoces los riesgos…-dijo Minato muy serio- no eres un niño al que deba conducir. Desde mi punto de vista, no eres mi nieto tampoco. Tu tiempo ya no existe, el Minato de tu tiempo era tu verdadero abuelo. Pero ese tiempo y toda esa vida… no volverá jamás.

Ahora Jirayja pensaba que todo se había ido al caño. Todo su trabajo, toda su paciencia. Si Minato había elegido provocar a Boruto indicándole el fin de su mundo y de todas las cosas que podía amar, solo significa que buscaba el sutil insulto. Era un duelo de intelectos que no recurrían a las banas palabras groseras. Pero aun así, estaban claramente enfrentados. Y Boruto no era aún ninja de Konoha, no tenía ni pensaba tener "respeto" a la investidura.

-Valientes palabras para un sujeto que me debe su vida y la de su esposa…-respondió ríspido Boruto- te debes tener en muy alta consideración, para hablarme como si pudieras darme lecciones de política o moral. Tal vez hubiese sido más productivo que te dejara morir la noche que nació mi padre. Desde mi punto de vista, un ingenuo con poder es más peligroso para la aldea que un ingenuo muerto.

-muchachos por favor….-sonrió Jirayja levantando las manos en señal de alto- no debemos recurrir a la sangre. Estamos aquí en espíritu de colaboración. Recuerden que son familia. Una familia algo extraña donde el hombre de más edad ha nacido mucho después, pero una familia de hecho.

Hubo silencio, y ambos rubios no parecían querer ceder. En su fuero interno Minato estaba cada vez más convencido que el hombre en frente suyo era el ninja indicado para la tarea que necesitaba. Era irreverente pero ubicado, inteligente pero cauto. Era poderoso, en un nivel que ni siquiera Jirayja-sensei supo definir correctamente. Y por el amor de Kami-sama dulce. Tenía escondido el irrompible temperamento de Kushina y el resto de los Uzumaki. Si su hijo Naruto algún día tenía un hijo que llegaba a tanto, Minato como abuelo y padre estaría más que orgulloso. Pero en ese momento, no lo podía demostrar como quería. Necesitaba mantener sus sentimientos y su responsabilidad como líder separados completamente. Por el bien de Konoha.

-Es perfecto para el trabajo….-dijo Minato a Jirayja, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Boruto enfrente- seguramente será reclutado por ellos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Jirayja con sorpresa, porque hace segundos se habían estado insultando enfrente suyo- ¿Realmente lo aceptaras? ¡Kami que me has dado un buen susto y…!

-¿Aceptarme? –Interrumpió sonriendo fríamente Bolt- ¿Creen que he venido a esta oficina para rogar por un puesto? Creo que tenemos a un par de ingenuos aquí mismo dattebasa…-Boruto eligió sentarse en una de las sillas frente a escritorio del Hokage con tranquilidad- solo he venido a escuchar la oferta que el Yondaime Hokage tenía para mí. No soy una adquisición económica ciertamente. Y si el resto de las aldeas descubren la totalidad de mis habilidades…-sonrió divertido- Kami….será una carnicería en la búsqueda de contratarme.

-¿De qué hablas Boruto? –Consultó Jirayja confundido- creí que…

-¿Qué seria fiel a Konoha por mi orgullo como Shinobi?-acotó el rubio seriamente- ¿Qué lloraría y suplicaría a mi Oji-chan por un lugar junto al fuego de su hogar? Como bien lo ha indicado el líder de esta aldea hace minutos, yo provengo de una Konoha y de una familia que ya no existen. Mi amor, mi honor, mi fidelidad es para la villa conducida por el más poderoso Hokage de la historia. Uzumaki Naruto, séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. En esta época, mi fidelidad no pertenece a nadie.

Y justo a en ese momento, a Minato comenzó agradarle aún más ese hombre. Sonrió levemente, porque con sinceridad no pudo evitarlo. El fallecido tercer Hokage cuando le daba lecciones de política antes de que tomara el mando hace una década siempre le decía. "_cuidado con las palabras en política Minato. Si el interlocutor es hábil, puede torcer lo que tú digas y convertirlo en una posición a su favor"_ Y justo ahora mismo, acababa de recibir una probada gratuita de eso. Lo usado para provocar, ahora estaba de regreso como posición de negociación. Y Boruto se había puesto muy cómodo sentado en su silla, como entendiendo que el asunto estaba a su favor completamente.

Minato entonces volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente. Todos sonrieron porque ahora comenzaba un asunto muy distinto. Era la reunión clave para desentrañar uno de los asuntos sin resolver durante los años de poder del Yondaime. El asunto era conocido y definido por una sola palabra. Solo una palabra, que significaba todo y al mismo tiempo nada en esos tiempos. Solo una palabra que lo podía cambiar todo.

Solo una palabra… "Raíz".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Itachi Uchiha concluyó su día de trabajo como cualquier otro…

Su principal función era resguardar al Hokage, y eso básicamente requería seguirlo a cualquier sitio de la villa donde tuviera que hacer acto de presencia. Además, el resto del tiempo debía vigilar la oficina donde Minato Namikase hacia el papeleo diario. Sumado por supuesto a las horas donde el líder tomaba la tarea de entrenarse para mantener su forma física. Los campos de entrenamiento que Minato usaba eran exclusivos para ello, y estaban fuertemente resguardados por el ANBU, además de la escolta personal del líder.

Itachi durante años, había dudado muchas veces sobre la conveniencia de ser uno de los hombres más cercanos al Yondaime. Él era parte de las fuerzas especiales ANBU desde muy joven, y su padre prácticamente le obligó a pasarse con el Hokage. Era un trabajo muy aburrido en comparación. Y tenía como contravención que tanto sus antiguos compañeros del ANBU, como los miembros menos cercanos de su propio clan, le miraran como una especie de niño consentido del Hokage.

Sin embargo, Itachi Uchiha nunca fue un hombre que se dejara llevar por las habladurías del pueblo. Amaba a su aldea y era profundamente fiel a su familia. Su padre le ordenó que formara parte de la escolta del Hokage y eso hizo. Además, era muy evidente para Itachi que su padre y el Hokage tenían una relación más cercana que la solía tener con cualquier otro líder de clan. Fugaku era reservado y de pensamiento conservador. Siempre pensaba en la manera de que los Uchiha fueran superiores a otros clanes. Pero con Minato Namikase, Fugaku parecía haber cedido por el bien de la aldea. Itachi era un hombre que no se sorprendía por nada generalmente. Pero cuando el Hokage y su padre llegaron al estupendo acuerdo que desarmaba la policía Uchiha de Konoha, Itachi comenzó admirar mucho la visión de liderazgo que tenía el Yondaime.

Los Uchiha eran libres del encierro táctico propuesto por el Nidaime Hokage hace años. Se mesclaron en los distintos departamentos técnicos de la aldea, se combinaron y lograron romper el cerco conservador de relaciones que hasta el momento tenían. Dejaron la soberbia de lado. Dejaron de pensar que solo un ninja portador del sharingan era digno. Conocieron rivales, hicieron amistades y se disgregaron por sectores de ciencia, logística, medicina e interrogación.

Y surgió un asunto muy importante en oportunidades para el clan gracias a ello…

Mientras existió la policía Uchiha de Konoha, solo los miembros del clan que habían despertado el Sharingan llegaban a formar parte de ella. Ningún Uchiha sin el Doujutsu seguía su carrera como ninja más allá del rango Gennin. Eso dejaba una amplia población de civiles, y pocos ninjas en comparación con otros clanes numerosos. Por citar algunos casos, clanes numéricamente más acotados como los Inuzuka o los Aburame, tenían prácticamente la misma cantidad de ninjas que los Uchiha. Ese desajuste se corrigió con la extinción de la policía.

Ahora había jóvenes Uchiha estudiando para científicos. También algunos se habían unido a los departamentos de investigación y desarrollo de armas. Otros se afiliaron al nuevo programa de ninjas médicos impulsados por la Kunoichi de rango Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Y algunos más decidieron especializarse formando parte de los cazadores especiales ANBU, o de los Jounnin-sensei bajo comando directo del Hokage. Su propio hermano pequeño, había logrado una amistad importante con el hijo del Yondaime. Su madre era íntima amiga de la esposa del líder. Y los Uchiha nunca habían cosechado tanta influencia y poder como en esa época. Todo eso, sin derramar ni una gota de la sangre que posiblemente se perdería en una lucha por el poder. Entonces, Itachi Uchiha vio su mundo particular marchar hacia un periodo importante de paz.

Pero una noche cualquiera, sucedió algo fuera de la rutina pacífica. Esa noche en particular, la tranquilidad y el equilibrio entre su deber hacia Konoha, con el amor a su familia se sacudiría hasta los cimientos.

Todo comenzó cuando Itachi terminó de cenar con sus padres y su hermano Sasuke. Luego de charlar durante una hora tomando té con su padre en el jardín trasero. Itachi decidió que intentaría ir a su habitación más temprano de lo habitual. Los últimos dos días de trabajo junto al Hokage habían estado bastante ajetreados, y el guerrero del sharingan consideraba la idea de dormir algunas horas extra. Siempre se levantaba a las 5 de la madrugada, y apenas si lograba acumular 6 horas de sueño cuando mucho. Ahora mismo, intentaría sumarle un extra para eliminar el cansancio que lo estaba agobiando. Le dolía la vista, tanto que había renunciado a mantener activado su sharingan más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No se sentía enfermo precisamente, pero era obvio que le estaba faltando más sueño a su rutina.

Su cuarto siempre estaba en perfecto orden. Su madre o las mujeres del clan que ayudaban en los quehaceres, no tenían permiso de ingresar a esa habitación. Y tampoco era cumplidamente necesario. Era Itachi muy metódico y ordenado. Nada estaba suelto ni fuera de lugar. Nada estaba alterando el siempre perfecto orden. Por ello, era todavía más notorio aquel kunai misterioso que apareció clavado en el escritorio de trabajo que Itachi tenía en su habitación privada.

El Uchiha dio un paso adentro de su habitación, y con una mano por detrás de la espalda deslizó la puerta de acceso para encerrarse tranquilamente. Ese kunai claramente no era de su propiedad, pero como el cuarto no estaba desordenado y revisado por intrusos, Itachi enseguida comenzó a sospechar la identidad de quien había entrado previamente a su habitación. Así entonces, avanzó hasta tomar el kunai, solo para revisar en uno de los laterales del filo. Las iniciales estaban ahí, justo donde esperaba encontrarlas. "S.U" era lo que se leía ahí. Y ya no le quedaban dudas a Itachi, que su mejor amigo Uchiha Shisui le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Algunas horas después…

Itachi corría por la oscuridad de los bosques en las afueras de Konoha. Durante muchos años, él y Shisui fueron compañeros de equipo y amigos. Incluso Itachi, consideraba a ese primo lejano en cuestiones de sangre, un hermano a la altura misma de Sasuke. Y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Shisui no era un hombre exultante o demostrativo, pero claramente trataba como al hermano que nunca había tenido a Itachi. Por ello, a pesar de los años separados y los trabajos distantes que ambos tenían, aun conservaban ciertos códigos secretos para pedir ayuda. Códigos que solo ellos dos conocían.

El kunai encontrado en la habitación de Itachi, tenía las iniciales de Shisui y la forma recta de haberlo clavado en el escritorio, significaba problemas. Itachi y Shisui tenían un refugio perteneciente a los Uchiha en donde tenían planeado desde siempre su punto de encuentro. Sucediera lo que sucediera, era muy claro para Itachi que su mejor amigo estaba metido en un problema de tamaño mayúsculo. Aunque no se podía imaginar qué tipo de dificultad no podía ser manejada por los poderosos ojos de Shisui Uchiha. Por ello, aunque estuviera avisado de que la reunión no era amistosa y sin motivo de peligro, Itachi con sinceridad no sabía que esperar de dicho evento.

-has llegado Itachi…..-dijo una voz en la oscuridad del reciento bajo tierra creado por los Uchiha- tardaste mucho.

-tuve dificultades para…..-la respuesta de Itachi se congeló al ver de cerca a su amigo.

Shisui estaba sentado en una roca mediana. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y tenía un vendaje de tela sucia cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Uno de sus ojos ya no estaba en su sitio. Y su chakra se debilitaba a pasos agigantados.

Itachi se movió rápido, tan imprudente como nunca. Era poco recomendable acercarse intempestivo a un Shinobi herido en las penumbras de ese refugio. Pero el hijo mayor del líder Uchiha nunca pensó que Shisui pudiese representar un peligro. Era muy cierto que hace años no eran cercanos en el trabajo. Pero la hermandad no se diluía por el paso del tiempo. Su mejor amigo siempre lo seria. Confiaba en él, tanto como para olvidar por un segundo que no se debe confiar en nadie en el mundo ninja. Momentos después, Itachi estaba parado tras Shisui vendando una profunda herida en su espalda. Le habían arrancado uno de sus ojos, tenía cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y su palidez denotaba una falta de sangre importante. Solo lo sostenía en pie el entrenamiento de muchos años en la profesión Shinobi. Pero sin visitar un hospital, poco a poco se iría apagando hasta morir. Estaba grave.

-Debo llevarte al hospital…-le dijo Itachi con voz neutral- no importa lo que haya pasado, tienen que darte sangre y estabilizarte. Los vendajes no te mantendrán por mucho tiempo.

Shisui sonrió apenas. Había perdido uno de sus ojos y los problemas que lo perseguían no se iban a terminar entre sábanas blancas y habitaciones limpias. Estaba en el límite, en todo sentido del término. Y solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, antes de su final.

-Durante años…-le dijo a Itachi que detrás suyo trataba con cierto nerviosismo de ajustar las vendas sangrantes- he formado parte de un escuadrón especial. Una función secreta, apartada del ANBU.

Itachi escuchó con paciencia. Mientras intentaba inútilmente que su mejor amigo dejara de sangrar. Fue la primera vez que supo con certeza sobre Raíz. Durante sus años en el ANBU había tenido un par de encuentros con cierto equipo de Shinobi que parecían pertenecer a un grupo elite. Itachi incluso recordaba que alguno de ellos le intentó reclutar para cierto asunto. Pero por esos años, su padre le ordenó que formara parte de la escolta personal del Yondaime Hokage. Por ello, mientras que Shisui continuó perteneciendo al ANBU, Itachi dejó ese trabajo para quedar bajo el mando del Hokage.

-¿Quién es el líder de Raíz? –le preguntó Itachi a Shisui que relataba detalles sobre ese grupo.

-Shimura Danzou….-aseguró el malherido Shinobi- fui su subordinado todos estos años, desde que te fuiste de ANBU. Me uní a la Raíz porque quería proteger a Konoha de la mejor manera. Raíz no entiende de moral o límites. Al principio creí, que nuestro trabajo era realizar las misiones sucias. Hacer todo lo que el Hokage no podía hacer sin desatar una guerra con las aldeas extranjeras.

-¿Entonces vienes de una misión? –Intentó averiguar Itachi, que simplemente no creía que alguien pudiese herir a un Shinobi tan fuerte como Shisui de esa forma- ¿algo salió mal?

-Me negué a realizar mi misión…-definió Shisui- Danzou no es un líder al servicio de Konoha. Me dio muchas órdenes durante los años pasados. Misiones con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero la última de todas ellas, fue algo que era imposible para mí hacer. Por eso los ANBU de Raíz me emboscaron hace 4 horas. Y Danzou mismo me arrancó uno de mis ojos. Apenas pude evitar que tomara también el otro.

-Es por tu poder ocular…-dijo Itachi impasible, y girando a la roca se puso de pie frente al sentado Shisui- tú tienes el poder de confundir la mente de tus enemigos. De que hagan lo que tú quieres, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y según me has contado hace años…

-Kotoamatsukami….-definió con la voz agotada Shisui- puedo cada diez años, hacer permanente mi control sobre el enemigo. Puedo hacerles pensar lo que yo quiera, como si se trataba de la propia voluntad de ellos. Y ese poder…-tosió con fuerza pero enseguida intentó finalizar su parlamento- Danzou quería que lo ejecutara sobre ti.

Itachi se sorprendió mucho. Kotoamatsukami era el Genjutsu más poderoso que se conocía del sharingan. Shisui podía poner su voluntad por encima de cualquiera. ¿Por qué Danzou usaría un jutsu que solo se puede usar cada 10 años sobre él? Itachi no tenía poder político. Era fuerte, pero no más que el Hokage. Incluso no era líder del clan Uchiha o siquiera tuviese un puesto clave en el consejo de clanes. ¿Por qué el consejero Danzou lo atacaría?

-Hace años….-proseguía Shisui- Danzou quiso que te unieras a Raíz. El considera que eres el mayor talento del clan Uchiha desde los tiempos de Madara. Me ordenó a colocar mi Genjutsu en ti, porque ambiciona suceder a Minato Namikase como Hokage. Quería tenerte bajo control, para que puedas infiltrarte y conocer las debilidades del Yondaime.

Itachi comenzó a comprender. En las pocas ocasiones de los años pasados donde él y Shisui se habían reunido para beber una copa o almorzar, habían intercambiado información inocente sobre sus vidas particulares. Pero Itachi conocía muchos de los secretos del Hokage, incluso el más sucio de todos, que comenzó a explotar pocos meses atrás. Si acaso Danzou tomaba conocimiento de esos eventos, tendría una filosa espada para dañar la reputación de Minato.

-Tenemos que pensar un plan….-dijo Itachi buscando la reflexión- si han tratado de matarte debemos hablar con Yondaime Hokage para…

-El plan ya se encuentra aquí….-le interrumpió Shisui sonriendo y cada tanto tosiendo sangre- te he llamado con nuestro código secreto del kunai marcado. Danzou tiene ahora mi sharingan, y aunque todavía falta tiempo para que pueda usar mi mejor técnica, algún día su ambición se va a concretar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a evitar que ese viejo maldito pueda controlarte. Voy a darte mi último obsequio, y un poder como jamás haz conocido. No tengo futuro, aun sobreviviendo a esta noche. Pero tú eres como un hermano para mí. Tú siempre lucharas por la paz, como juramos hace años. Voy hacer lo que tengo que hacer, para despertar tu Magenkyo sharingan.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jirayja era un hombre que no se arrepentía de nada….

Su camino siempre estuvo distorsionado entre lo que hubiese querido ser, y lo que realmente era como Shinobi. Pero siempre al final, había caminado con la seguridad de un hombre que no se arrepiente de nada. Actuando como espía, como asesino, como estudiante o maestro. Siendo ninja solo fiel a su aldea. Siendo hombre solo fiel al amor juvenil por una sola mujer. Pero apartando sus virtudes como la fidelidad o la fuerza propia de un Sannin, sin ningún problema Jirayja era capaz de admitir sus defectos más profundos:

Era lujurioso….De una forma que rayaba el satirismo.

Era despreocupado…Porque tenía vicios que muchas veces pudieron causarle la muerte.

Era estúpido…como para lograr encontrar el método que lo acercara más a las personas queridas de su vida.

Y definitivamente era un perdedor…

Como Shinobi, no pudo salvar a su maestro Sarutobi. No pudo salvar a su estudiante Minato (que solo conservó la vida gracias a la oportuna intervención de Boruto) y definitivamente nunca pudo lograr que su ex compañera Tsunade Senju, se enamorara de él. Demasiados fracasos personales y profesionales como para no considerarse a sí mismo, un perfecto fracasado. No obstante, jamás en toda su vida se había arrepentido de nada. Ese era un concepto total. Sostenido a lo largo de toda su existencia. Había vivido siempre a su estilo. Bajo sus normas privadas. Escribiendo novelas eróticas, bebiendo y follando todo lo que quiso. Siendo un pájaro libre, aun con las responsabilidades y la fidelidad intacta a Konoha. Jirayja nunca jamás rememoraba ninguna de sus acciones, como un gran e irreparable error.

Hasta esa noche en particular….

Aun después de muchos años, el gamma Sannin Jirayja no comprenderia como pudo fallar de ese modo tan terrible. Supo buscar e indagar decenas de explicaciones, cientos de excusas y miles de motivos. Pero definitivamente nunca tuvo una respuesta concreta. Era una noche corriente en la aldea de la hoja. Habían pasado casi 48 horas desde que logró que Boruto y Minato consiguieran acordar el plan de infiltración a Raíz. Jirayja no tenía idea de los métodos que Boruto usaría. Pero se había quedado maravillado por la forma en que el Uzumaki había propuesto a su "abuelo", el cómo comunicarle los informes de su tarea. Ese solo recurso conocido, convenció a Jirayja que Boruto era un sujeto muy inteligente y hábil para el espionaje.

Básicamente, Boruto le entregó a Minato un kunai con su sello particular de Hiraishin no jutsu. Y le dijo que el Hokage debía enterrarlo en uno de los refugios bajo tierra que eran solo conocidos por el Hokage en funciones. Minato debía clausurar el lugar completamente, dejando solo el kunai especial de Boruto, junto a otro de su propio sello. Entonces, cuando Boruto quisiera hacerle llegar información al Hokage, simplemente se trasportaría a ese refugio y dejaría un pergamino con los datos. A continuación, emitiendo un leve golpeteo de chakra sobre el kunai del Hokage, le avisaría a Minato que estuvo ahí recientemente. Finalmente, el Yondaime tomaría algún tiempo libre para trasportarse al mismo lugar y conseguir el pergamino con el informe de su espía. Limpio y fácil. Ambos se comunicaban por un método al que nadie más podía acceder de manera física. Eran los únicos dos sujetos del mundo capaces de ingresar a ese sitio. Y sobre todo salir de allí, sin que nadie pudiera interceptarlos o seguirlos. Si Boruto lograba infiltrarse en la Raíz, bajo esta estrategia Minato iba a poder saber absolutamente todo lo que ocurría ahí.

Jirayja sonrió complacido mientras tomaba una copa, al recordar ese plan. El bar en donde estaba se encontraba bastante lleno de Shinobi y civiles. Podía beber y pasar desapercibido en el ámbito alegre. Si acaso realmente Danzou conducía los destinos de una organización paralela al poder del Hokage, Boruto lo iba a destruir. Jirayja había cumplido su misión. Ahora podía volver a viajar. Podía volver a sus vicios y gustos. Minato ahora tenía en Konoha, el aliado que necesitaba tener. Boruto pronto recuperaría la confianza en su familia del "pasado", y seguramente podrían formar un vínculo. Jirayja suponía que Boruto a pesar de su aparente frialdad, necesitaba desesperadamente tener lazos emocionales. Necesitaba tener nuevamente la sensación de familia. Pero esa noche en el bar, sus planes y preocupaciones cambiarían totalmente.

-Deja la botella…-escuchó Jirayja de pronto en una mesa acomodada contra el rincón más oscuro de ese bar- y si vuelves a sugerir que no me venderás más licor, voy a destruir este lugar ttebane.

¿"ttebane"? se preguntó Jirayja muy sorprendido. Esa expresión únicamente la había escuchado de una sola persona. Y realmente parecía imposible que esa mujer estuviera bebiendo en un sucio bar como si el mundo se terminará al día siguiente. Por ello, Jirayja decidió vigilarla más detalladamente. Luego de media hora, decidió que definitivamente era Kushina Namikase. No importando que estuviera usando un henge jutsu para cambiar un poco su aspecto. Por ello, el Sannin atrapó su copa y fue a sentarse directamente a la mesa de la mujer. Sonriendo descontracturado.

-Kushina-chan….-dijo a la mujer que parecía hundida en beber y ni notaba su entorno- no tenía idea que tuvieras estas mañas. ¿Acaso tu marido sabe que estas borracha en un bar de mala muerte? ese no es el comportamiento indicado para la esposa de un Hokage.

-El idiota de Minato ni siquiera está en casa lo suficiente para notar en donde me encuentro ahora. –Retrucó ofuscada y con la peor cara de frustración que pudiera emitir- mi hijo ya es un ninja oficial y tiene a sus amigos. Mi marido hace su vida casado, pero con el sombrero de Hokage. Y a mí me está quedando solo esto…..-levantando su copa y bebiendo de un profundo trago.

Jirayja sonrió complacido. Los ninjas ebrios y frustrados, eran absolutamente divertidos. Podían revelar sus más oscuros secretos. Sobre todo mujeres como Kushina, nada acostumbradas a beber seguido. Sería buena oportunidad para hacerle soltar la lengua, y luego tener "armas de negociación" a la hora de ella quisiera golpearlo por alguna tontería (como espiar en las aguas termales por ejemplo) Entonces Las horas pasaron y ambos bebieron hasta caer. Jirayja por supuesto notaba que algo le estaba sucediendo a la esposa del Hokage. Kushina no actuaba con normalidad. Y luego de que los ánimos combativos de la pelirroja descendieran al mínimo, el Sannin logró convencerla que era mucho mejor seguir la juerga en un lugar mas privado.

Ese usualmente, era el momento indicado para buscar un buen hotel de amor, y sacar partido de las inhibiciones en una mujer bella. Jirayja lo había hecho decenas de veces con otras Kunoichi. Así era como conseguía valiosa información de cada aldea que visitaba. Sin embargo, esta en particular era una especie de monstruo cuando estaba enojada. Y además la esposa de su estudiante que por añadidura era el Hokage en funciones. Nadie con dos gramos de cerebro, intentaría ligar con el legendario "habanero sangriento". Jirayja incluso supuso con diversión de borracho, que Kushina podía pasearse por Konoha completamente desnuda; y aun portando su belleza nadie intentaría tocarle un solo cabello.

-Ella de por si es un demonio cuando está furiosa….-se dijo el Sannin mientras la conducía de regreso a la casa Namikase- pero Minato seria aun peor si alguien se follara a su esposa. Nadie sería tan estúpido y…

-¿Adónde me llevas? –Consultó Kushina sonriendo peligrosamente- ¿no me digas que el gran "ero-Sennin", es solo un gatito cobarde?

Sintió el efecto físico de un pinchazo…

En la base de su estómago Jirayja comenzó a sentir que algo no andaba bien. Sus piernas comenzaron a negarse a sostenerlo. Su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo poco a poco. ¿Era la bebida? Jirayja no se sentía totalmente ebrio como para perder el control. Incluso podía decir que Kushina era quien había ingerido el doble o hasta el triple de sake que él esa noche. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más débil, y por alguna razón estaba comenzando a sentir calor. No el tipo de calor que está justificado por la temperatura del ambiente. Este calor venía desde adentro. Faltaban como diez calles para llegar a la casa Namikase. Jirayja inicialmente había planeado escoltar a la ebria mujer directo a la casa. Pero si la cosa continuaba de ese modo, apenas si el mismo tendría fuerzas para acercarse a su propio hogar, aunque estuviera a menos distancia técnicamente.

-Kushina-chan….-dijo sonriendo el hombre para ocultar su debilidad- tendrás que llegar a tu casa sola. Tal parece que no me siento muy….

No pudo terminar su frase, ella era quien lo estaba llevando ahora. Jirayja ya no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Así que Kushina lo apartó de la calle y terminaron ambos en un callejón oscuro. Lo próximo que Jirayja supo minutos después, era que una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea estaba de rodillas frente a él. Acto seguido le abría los pantalones, y comenzaba a juguetear con su pene como si se tratara de una paleta. El resto de esa noche fue lo más extraño que jamás había sentido. Jirayja estaba ahí, sus recuerdos sobre la noche serían muy frescos hasta muchos años después. Pero su cuerpo y su voluntad dictaban órdenes distintas. Esa noche terminó follando a la esposa de su mejor amigo durante muchas horas. Ambos ingresaron al departamento que Jirayja alquilaba durante su corta estadía en Konoha, para follar como animales.

Fueron 4 o tal vez 5 horas de hacer todo lo obsceno que se pudiera ocurrir. Jirayja estuvo fuera de sus cabales. El olor sexi de esa mujer le hizo perder totalmente el control. Fue un juguete en sus manos. Aun siendo mayor y teniendo muchísima más experiencia. Siendo más liberal y más desinhibido. Esa noche nunca tuvo el control. Y para cuando amanecía y Kushina se había ido con el gesto más lleno de culpabilidad que se pudiera recordar, Jirayja recordaría ese evento como el error más grande de su vida.

Le había fallado a su mejor amigo. Había tomado lo único que nunca debió tomar. Era imperdonable. Su cuerpo solo recuperó el control algunas horas después de dormir por el agotamiento y la frustración. Fue una de las noches de sexo más impresionantes que había tenido. Pero la más amarga que pudiera recordar. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuvo vergüenza de su obscenidad. La primera vez que se arrepentía sinceramente de romper las reglas. Fue la primera vez que Jirayja, le daba una gran e irreparable mordida a la manzana de la traición. Y desataría un rio de sangre a futuro, que amenazaría al mundo conocido. Todo empezó para el gamma Sannin Jirayja, exactamente la noche que fornicó con Kushina Namikase. Su boleto de ingreso sin retorno…

A la tierra de traidores.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: EL EXILIO**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…._

_Nueva entrada…_

_La tranquilidad personal no fue nunca una sensación duradera para mí. Desde muy niño estuve acostumbrado a periodos cortos de paz en mi vida privada, seguidos por momentos de caos que poco a poco fueron incrementando en molestia. Se supone que cada crisis es una nueva oportunidad de aprender y crecer, pero existen ciertos tipos de problemas que definitivamente no ayudan en lo absoluto._

_Un par de meses había trascurrido desde que hice oficial mi situación de pareja. La Kunoichi que había tomado su lugar como mi mujer, lograba que ambos transitáramos por momentos de felicidad inigualables. Ambos aunque en edades y enfoques distintos, sufrimos alguna vez la desdicha de perder seres amados. De ver nuestras relaciones más profundas y personales, desgastarse hasta la desaparición. De ocultar nuestra pena detrás del trabajo, el profesionalismo, la rutina, o simplemente la tonta esperanza de que la llegada del mañana pudiese mejorarlo todo. Sin embargo y pesar de todo, justo en ese momento de nuestras vidas ambos compartíamos algo muy cercano a la felicidad completa._

"_Un ninja siempre debe ver atraves de la decepción"_

_Las palabras de Kakashi-sensei siempre me resultaron altisonantes. En mi mente dicha frase podía adquirir diferentes significados o enfoques de ver el mismo mundo con mirada distinta. Podía pensar que era un modo de "prepararse para lo inesperado" en la batalla. O tal vez de "proteger al costo que fuera a nuestra aldea" como meta de auto sacrificio personal. Quizá solo era una forma muy elegante de advertir a todos los ninjas, sobre el irremediable camino de dolor que acompañaba a la profesión en general. Muchas formas de ver las mismas palabras, y todas ellas en la búsqueda de fortalecer el espíritu ante la desgracia. En el afán de explicar lo muchas veces inexplicable. _

_Mis recuerdos de ese tiempo empiezan con lo más dulce, descendiendo en una espiral negativa que casi terminó por destruirme. Tanto fue así, que ninguna filosofía o preparación mental como ninja pudo ayudarme de forma alguna para absorber este golpe. Tal vez el peor impacto de mi vida, desde la muerte de mi amada esposa._

_Todo comenzó con un viernes a la noche atípico. Una noche donde mi padre el séptimo Hokage, me despidió de la oficina con la expresa recomendación de que tendría todo el fin de semana sin trabajo. Un hecho extraño, ya que apenas si podía contar con los dedos de una mano los días libres desde que me convertí en su guardia personal hace años. Ese viernes a la noche no obstante, compré una buena cantidad de víveres como para proveer las alacenas de mi casa durante una semana. Lo hice a pesar que S*****-chan le molestaba esto. Ella siempre decía que prefería comprar frescas las carnes y las verduras. Aun con su trabajo en el hospital, siempre se buscaba el tiempo para hacerlo y gracias a ella nunca faltó que comer en nuestra casa. Ella era toda un ama de casa. Metódica, limpia y calculadora. Era ordenada y por su causa nuestro hogar era siempre un ejemplo de lo impoluto. Sin embargo, por la felicidad de conocerme libre de trabajo durante todo un fin de semana, había decidido por mi cuenta que descargaría todo mi tiempo en lograr "desordenarla" al extremo. Corromper su sentido del orden. Hacerla muy feliz en medio de un desastre no programado._

_Por lo tanto, preparé mi emboscada con sumo cuidado…_

_Compré los dulces que más le gustaban, las frutas que adoraba y también varios "implementos" de tipo comestibles que alguna vez solíamos usar en las actividades privadas de nuestros aposentos. A mi paso por la zona comercial, encontré con varios amigos de mi generación que continuaban sus vidas alegremente. Cada quien con su pareja, o algunos sin propósito todavía. Pero todos felices y en paz. Viviendo una tranquilidad que desde hacía décadas no se respiraba en la aldea de la hoja. Allá a lo lejos en el tiempo, la última vez que tuve que utilizar el poder de Raíz. Y ese pasado oscuro que cada vez parecía más distante. Mientras tanto, en ese fin de semana mi padre viajaba a Kumogakure llevando una comitiva que incluía a varios Shinobi, así como muchos jóvenes aspirantes a Chunnin para los exámenes conjuntos._

_Pero esa, no era la "misión" que realmente me importaba ese fin de semana._

_Ella llegó del trabajo en el hospital un par de horas después. Se la veía contenta, algo cansada pero satisfecha de saber que no tendría turno por cubrir al día siguiente. Se pudiera considerar que por experiencia y años de servicio, S*****-chan no debería tener obligaciones directas y estrictas de asistencia al trabajo. Pero ella amaba su profesión. Había estudiado duro para ser la numero 1 y cruzó por el centro de una cruenta guerra mundial para erigirse como la mejor médico. Nunca ni por un segundo, consideré la idea de pedirle que se retirara de sus funciones para estar en nuestra casa todo el tiempo. No quise jamás volver a verla como supe en el pasado. Cuando mi esposa era muy niña y ella dedicaba su vida entera a criarla. Cuando estaba encerrada y lloraba en la ducha las desgraciadas elecciones de su vida. Ella era Kunoichi-medico, que había sido entrenada por la pionera de esa profesión. Era la mejor por derecho propio. Era fuerte, hermosa y apasionada. Era mi felicidad, conseguida luego de tanto tiempo en las sombras._

_Ese viernes a la noche, comencé mi emboscada mientras se duchaba apenas regresó del trabajo. Preparé la cena de tipo fría. Muy consiente que mis intenciones estaban lejos de comer tranquilamente de manera formal en la mesa del comedor. Coloqué todo en una bandeja, y esperé con paciencia. Ella siempre era metódica y ordenada. Por ello seguramente le resultó muy extraño no encontrar ninguna toalla disponible en el armario de salida al baño. Era evidente que no iba a poder salir sin pedir mi ayuda, la cual le otorgué gustoso luego de verificar que el calefón siguiera dando provisión de agua caliente para el futuro del baño. Ella no supo que ocurría, hasta que me vio ingresar a su baño con la esperada toalla que había pedido desde adentro; aunque yo la estaba usando como única prenda alrededor de mis caderas._

_-¿Boruto-kun que haces? –me dijo toda mojada y vulnerable, aunque con una sonrisa de confusión._

_-declarando mis intenciones de conquista….-le dije abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente- esta noche no escaparas…..mi dulce S*****-chan_

_Ella no pudo escapar de ese baño, hasta varias horas después. Y toda la noche del viernes, solo dejamos de amarnos para comer y reponer algo de líquidos perdidos en la refriega. Ella en los primeros años de nuestra relación, siempre tuvo dudas sobre las diferencias de nuestras edades. Por alguna razón se figuraba que en algún momento sería una anciana a la que yo no encontraría atractiva, solo para descartarla en busca de una jovencita que si pudiera satisfacerme físicamente. No obstante, gracias al uso perfecto del chakra y la pasión con la que ambos solíamos encarar los asuntos del dormitorio, ella podía tener una edad y experiencia de señora, pero el estupendo aspecto y la energía complementaria a mi edad. No me importaba el futuro, porque el presente se presentaba ideal._

_Viernes a la noche, sábado todo el día y hasta el domingo incluso; cuando ella entendió que debía comunicar a su mejor amiga y compañera del hospital, que no podría asistir a su trabajo recién hasta el día lunes. Todo un fin de semana a nuestro estilo. Amándonos y explorando los límites de nuestra propia energía. En nuestra habitación, en el baño por intervalos y en el comedor mientras tratábamos inútilmente de componer un almuerzo o cena "tradicional". Hicimos el amor durante días completos, en todas las formas posibles. Lo hicimos como si fuera la última vez. Como si algún demonio del inframundo nos hubiese anticipado lo que iba a ocurrir._

_Aún recuerdo su sonrisa. Su respiración agitada y el olor de su piel cuando exudaba perfume de mujer. Sus susurros suplicantes a mi nombre, sus negativas fogosas que no eran más que excusas para volverme aún más loco por ella. Solo quería rendirla al placer. Deseaba que se perdiera conmigo en el tiempo y el espacio. Buscaba como un caminante del desierto la protectora sombra de su alma. Ella era toda mía. Mia completamente. Sus sonrisas, su respiración al dormir. Su piel húmeda junto a mí en la bañera. Sus manos curadoras sobre mis heridas. Y la sensación única de haber encontrado nuevamente el amor que parecía haber perdido para siempre. Ese fin de semana, es el último de los recuerdos felices en mi pasado. La última vez que tuve en mis brazos a la mujer por la que arriesgue y sacrifiqué tanto. _

_El lunes siguiente por la mañana, nos separamos por trabajo y nunca más la volví a ver…_

_En algunas semanas yo iba a cumplir 30 años. Recibí información en la oficina del Hokage sobre los exámenes Chunnin de Kumo. Al parecer el séptimo requería de mi presencia. Un viaje de varias semanas se había convertido por mi uso del Hiraishin no jutsu, en tan solo 24 horas de travesía. Regrese a mi casa y reuní algunas pertenencias entre el desastre de cosas tiradas y muebles desarreglados que había dejado el último fin de semana amatorio. Entonces partí hacia Kumo, sin despedirme de S***** porque esperaba retornar muy pronto. Volver a verla sonreír, volver hacerle el amor. Todo parecía estar demasiado cercano en volver a repetirse. Y era mi definición perfecta de felicidad. Ese pequeño espacio. Ese cumulo de deseos._

_Dos semanas después, cuando el trabajo por el cual fui enviado había concluido, retorné junto a mi padre a Konoha. Y esa aldea ya no era mi hogar. Regresé feliz y confiado. A la vida privada que deseaba y esperaba encontrar. Evitando frustrarme por los nada sutiles intentos de mi padre en promocionarme como el siguiente líder de Konoha. El no solo me mantenía a su lado porque confiaba en mi persona. Lo hacía porque empezaba a preparar todo para ceder el mando. Yo sabía que él quería convertirme en el octavo Hokage, y solo mi resistencia a la exposición pública mellaba sus intentos de acelerar el proceso. Pero la situación era cada vez más evidente. Yo lo veía, mi padre lo quería y hasta el resto de los líderes de aldeas extranjeras, parecían mirarme en las reuniones diplomáticas como la clara continuidad del Hokage. El quinto Kazekage, Gaara de la arena, me dijo en una cena privada que todos esperaban grandes cosas de mí. Y que su amigo Naruto tenía mucha suerte. Ya que había encontrado a la persona de confianza para legarle la misión de proteger a su aldea. Algo que el propio Gaara, todavía no podía hallar entre sus compatriotas._

_Mi padre y yo nos separamos solo durante algunas horas al retornar. Siempre siguiendo sus pasos, siempre atento a su guardia aunque sabía positivamente que nunca nadie le atacaría en Konoha, tuve un ligero descanso de mis funciones cuando el Hokage tuvo que asistir a una reunión privada de emergencia con el consejo de clanes. Por alguna razón, yo pensé con ingenuidad que mi padre me había relevado de asistir por verme muy cansado. Entonces aproveché ese espacio d horas para regresar a mi casa. Mi plan era simple, jugar con la suerte y especular que S***** estuviese en nuestro hogar. Bañarme y comer algo para estar listo a retornar junto a mi padre en 4 horas. Pero si pudiera tener cierta fortuna, lograría ambas actividades junto al cuerpo desnudo de mi mujer._

_Mi casa estaba abandonada…._

_No había luces, ni calidez, ni comida. Todos los electrodomésticos estaban desconectados y la comida en el refrigerador estaba podrida. Los cuartos estaban revueltos, como si un loco hubiese buscado la pastilla de la cordura con desesperación, pero sin éxito. Parecía el escenario de un robo, pero no faltaba nada que fuera valioso para el supuesto asaltante. Mi instinto entendía el peligro, pero mi mente no podía figurar la razón. Tal vez mi trabajo como guardia de un líder amado era demasiado pacífico y había afectado mis reflejos. Pero lo más importante de todo el asunto era, que S*****-chan no estaba._

_No esperé más tiempo. En cosa de algunos minutos me había cambiado de ropa y partía al hospital en búsqueda de mi mujer. Su chakra no estaba presente. Aun no siendo bueno para rastrear, teniendo el Byakugan y conociendo a mi objetivo era imposible no encontrarla pronto. Eso comenzó a desesperarme. Todo en la aldea parecía normal. La gente comerciaba y paseaba. Había familias en los parques jugando con sus hijos y sus mascotas. Todo parecía normal, salvo por el color desteñido que aportaba mis sentimientos de perdida. S*****-chan no estaba. No la podía encontrar. _

_En cosa de 20 minutos, cuando ya había recorrido los principales lugares donde la rutina de mi mujer siempre la llevaban, me cruce por el camino con miembros del ANBU. Un equipo que detuvo mi andar alocado de azotea en azotea, y me informaron que el Hokage había pedido mi presencia en su oficina privada. Una reunión informativa sobre la misión que debía dura horas con el consejo de clanes, solo había tomado escasos 60 minutos. Entonces supe, que si quería respuestas seguramente mi padre ya estaba informado sobre la situación. Él podía calmar mi ansiedad, él podía explicar lo inexplicable. O así mismo, su conocimiento de lo ocurrido podía darme un boleto directo al infierno._

_S*****-chan no estaba por ningún lado. No la pude encontrar. Nunca la volví a ver. Y en la oficina de mi padre el Hokage, iba a descubrir con desesperación el motivo. Ese fue el comienzo de todo para mí. Un cambio en mi vida que siempre recordaré como "el exilio". Fue el exacto momento, donde perdí mi hogar. Mi vida, mi felicidad y lo que quedaba de mis esperanzas para el futuro._

_Ya no sería el octavo Hokage…_

_Ya no sería el guardia de mi padre…_

_Ya no sería un esposo, un amante o parte de una pareja…_

_A partir de ese momento, Boruto Uzumaki ya no sería absolutamente nada"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Si acaso Minato Namikase pensó que estaba metido en problemas cuando vio a su esposa ingresar a la oficina del Hokage pidiendo hablar en privado; seguramente nunca podía esperar el motivo verdadero. Por supuesto su primer pensamiento estuvo acompañado por el temor. La sensación que lo había seguido incansable desde que cometió el primer, (y lamentablemente no el ultimo) de sus errores imperdonables.

Minato pensó que su esposa de alguna forma lo había descubierto. No sabía quién se lo dijo o cómo fue que lo supo. Pero claramente solo podía venir para intentar matarlo. Después de todo, que Minato hubiera violado a una Kunoichi no era precisamente el tipo de acto que una mujer como Kushina podría perdonar. Y si la situación era peor, tal vez la pelirroja pudo descubrir que no fue solo una vez que Minato hizo eso; sino una sucesión increíble de perversión que parecía no tener final cercano.

-Quiero hablar a solas Minato….-dijo Kushina mortalmente seria, y hasta los ANBU parados en la entrada la escucharon con sobresalto. Esa actitud no anunciaba algo bueno.

El Hokage miró a su diestra. Casi por reflejo buscaba la presencia de Itachi Uchiha. Minato pensó que era un mal momento para la ausencia de su mejor guardia. Era una situación problemática que se estaba resolviendo en otro sitio. Y ahora llegaba en mal momento al mismo tiempo que la presencia de su esposa con claro gesto de seriedad mortal. Aun así, Minato rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Su miedo inicial no tenía mucho fundamento. Kushina no podía saber lo que él había hecho. Seguramente era otro asunto. Tal vez tenía que ver con las constantes renuencias hacia el sexo. Tal vez Kushina venía a preguntar sobre ese asunto. O amenazarlo en post de mejorar la situación de la alcoba. Ella se veía nerviosa, pero por alguna razón no estaba tan tensa como meses atrás. Era como si hubiese recuperado el equilibrio del cuerpo, al costo de esa frustración y seriedad que realmente daba mucho miedo. Ella no era así. Kushina nunca había sido más que una mujer feliz, con momentos del carácter volcánico de los Uzumaki. ¿Qué podía querer hablar con el Hokage? ¿Por qué no esperó a su esposo en la privacidad del hogar?

-Retírense y no permitan el acceso a nadie…-ordenó Minato al comprender la seriedad del asunto- es una orden.

Todos los ninjas se fueron. Los que guardaban la puerta y el Shinobi escondido con Genjutsu que estaba reemplazando a Itachi en tanto no regresara al trabajo. Minato en tanto buscaba y rebuscaba en su mente, tratando de encontrar un camino lógico para que Kushina hubiese descubierto el asunto grave que Minato encubría desde hace meses. Pero realmente no parecía lógico. De los implicados sobre la violación, solo la primera niña atacada, el Hokage y por supuesto Itachi Uchiha lo sabían. Además, no era posible que ella hubiese dicho algo al respecto, ya que el sharingan de Itachi le borró de la mente lo ocurrido. Para el resto de las ocasiones donde Minato se dispuso a saciar su lujuria, ya había tenido previsión y un plan a prueba de fallas. Pero era el primer caso, el que fue espontaneo, que podía causar alguna dificultad. ¿Acaso Kushina lo supo de alguna forma?

-Lo que voy a pedirte…-inició la pelirroja acercándose a escritorio del líder- no solo lo hago como Kunoichi inactiva en la actualidad, sino también como tu esposa. La madre de nuestro hijo.

-¿Pedirme? –Susurró Minato que realmente cada vez entendía menos la situación- ¿A qué viene todo este míster…?

-Quiero dejar de ser la jinchuriki no Kyuubi….-señaló con mucha dureza en la voz- quiero que apruebes como Hokage la extracción del zorro y quiero retirarme del servicio a Konoha. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-Pero Kushina….eso es muy peligroso y…

Dicho esto, Minato atestiguó algo increíble. Su esposa, una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que había conocido en la vida, apretó los puños con desesperación y realizaba mucho esfuerzo para no llorar. Su ánimo se desarmó como un castillo de arena. Y pasaron varios minutos, (en los cuales Minato sintió la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla) hasta que pudiera recuperar el habla. En pocas palabras, Kushina Namikase ya no soportaba ser la jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Y prefería correr el riesgo de la extracción, que seguir soportando esa pesada carga en su vida. Minato creía conocer los motivos porque parecían evidentes, pero Kushina lo hacía por una única razón. La que no podía confesar al hombre que amaba. Kushina había traicionado a Minato, y si el chakra del zorro seguía corrompiendo su cuerpo como ella creía que pasaba, estaba segura que tarde o temprano volvería a hacerlo. Era por ello, que tenía que dejar de ser la portadora del monstruo. Aunque su pobre Naruto fuera posiblemente, quien debiera pagar las consecuencias por ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Boruto Uzumaki no volvió a ver a su abuelo después de aquella reunión en su regreso a Konoha…

Los días siguientes, recorrió la villa paseando despreocupado como si se tratara de un turista. Había recibido una buena suma de dinero producto del contrato secreto que ahora lo unía específicamente al servicio del Hokage. Solo Jirayja, Minato y Boruto mismo conocían el vínculo de espionaje que los unía en la actualidad. Nadie más en todo el mundo conocido, podía realmente entender las motivaciones del rubio Uzumaki.

La misión que Minato le había dado, era encontrar e infiltrarse en una organización secreta.

Boruto entonces, hizo lo que había aprendido desde décadas. Cuando una Kunoichi ya retirada de su época, tuvo la misión de entrenarlo en el rubro del espionaje. Fueron meses llenos de terror mientras aprendía según podía rememorar Boruto, ahora con una sonrisa. Pero claramente, había llegado el tiempo donde terminaría por agradecer el entrenamiento de esa mujer. Mitarashi Anko-sensei. Era la mujer más peligrosa que había conocido. O al menos, eso era lo que hasta el momento recordaba.

Boruto ya había pasado más de una década en el pasado. Y apenas algunas semanas de este largo periodo de tiempo, en la versión pasada de su propio hogar. La Konoha antigua, era una versión bastante diferente. Era muy cierto que por cuestiones de la edad, cuando Boruto fue niño ya había cierto tipo de modernidad y población que pasaría todavía mucho por suceder en la actualidad. Sin embargo había algo más. Boruto notaba algunos detalles estructurales mejorados en este "pasado de la aldea".

Militarmente, la aldea parecía más aprovisionada. Había vigilancia doble en puertas de salida y notaba un nivel de agresividad y tensión con aldeas extranjeras muy superior al tiempo donde gobernaba el Sandaime Hokage, o cuando le supo tocar a la Godaime. Boruto analizaba rápidamente que el temor y el respeto que su abuelo el Yondaime inspiraba en los enemigos, mantenían un mayor grado de beligerancia en el resto de las aldeas ninjas. Pero al mismo tiempo lograba una presencia política muy fuerte a favor de Konoha. No cedía territorios o concesiones por mantener la paz como lo hizo Sandaime. Los conservaba por amenaza de fuerza, por intermedio de la fama terrible del Yondaime.

Boruto Uzumaki sin embargo, no se preocupaba por las modificaciones del entorno. Sin embargo era bastante destacable reconocer que cada pequeño cambio generado desde su llegada al pasado, no influía en su propia memoria sobre lo que sucedió. El detalle más destacable de ese asunto era simple. Boruto a pesar de haber salvado la vida de sus abuelos, no "recordaba" haberlos conocido en su infancia. Y tampoco recordaba que su padre hubiese crecido con ellos vivos. En definitiva tal como el Yondaime le había sugerido, este presente no estaba directamente relacionado con el futuro del cual Boruto provenía. Era una línea de tiempo diferente al parecer.

¿Entonces qué hacer? ¿Cómo continuar su vida entendiendo que este mundo no era el suyo realmente? Por lo pronto, seguir el camino que tenía enfrente. Se había comprometido a encontrar e infiltrar al grupo de Danzou, para averiguar cuál era su real poder o lo que hasta el momento venía realizando. Nada más debía importar por el momento. Boruto tenía casi 50 años, aunque claramente no se veía o sentía como cualquier hombre de esa misma edad. Cualquiera podía confundirlo con un Shinobi en sus 25 años. Todo parecía apuntar a una larga vida y un aspecto juvenil. Seguramente, herencia de los Uzumaki.

Pasaron los días en Konoha…

Boruto alquiló un cuarto en una pensión promedio. Tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar un apartamento o incluso una casa importante. El pago del Yondaime le permitía vivir sin tener que trabajar durante todo un año. Pero Bolt usaría ese dinero paulatinamente, y solo para componer un personaje que lo presentara ante los espías como un mercenario extranjero. El seria Boruto Uzumaki. Sin familia, originario del antiguo Uzugakure. Había sido entrenado como Shinobi en la aldea del remolino, y posteriormente recorrió el mundo como un nómade. Usando sus dotes Shinobi para capturar renegados, y sobreviviendo a la intemperie cazando, recolectando o pescando. Un mercenario sin patria. Un hombre que no tenía amigos o familia. Un hombre que no tenía miedo a nada.

Hasta ahí, todo parecía perfecto. Pero las enseñanzas de Anko-sensei siempre quedarían en su mente. Boruto sabía que un mercenario con gran poder y ninguna debilidad evidente, era como un arma de doble filo. Danzou Shimura nunca lo contactaría. No sin tener herramienta diversas para tentarlo o controlarlo. Por lo tanto, el mismo Boruto tenía que "crear" su propia debilidad. Debía exponerse y no pasar totalmente desapercibido en su estadía en Konoha. Anko-sensei le había dicho en sus clases sobre espionaje alguna vez:

_-"un nuevo contacto en el mundo del espionaje, se hace por intermedio de su debilidad. La fuerza del nuevo recluta es el motivo por el cual lo buscan. Pero la debilidad, es la herramienta de reclutamiento. _

_-¿Y si no tengo una debilidad que ellos puedan aprovechar Anko-sensei?-consulto Boruto que veía el objeto de hacerse fuerte si después no iba a poder infiltrarse por serlo demasiado._

_-Nunca dije que necesitaras mostrar una debilidad real niño. Ku ku ku. Si acaso llegas a ser tan bueno como para no tener alguna…..simplemente debes "simularla"_

Las semanas siguientes de su vuelta a esa aldea, Boruto se dedicó a comerciar las pieles de animales y demás objetos preciosos recolectados en los bosques, para obtener dinero y así elevar la excusa de permanecer más tiempo en la aldea. Luego su gusto por el licor. Ir a bares donde Shinobi y civiles de todas las ramas o categorías. Comenzar a "charlar" con otros borrachos. Indicando su potencia como antiguo Shinobi, y su actual ambición de obtener grandes sumas de dinero para buscar revivir la aldea del remolino. Obtener grandes ingresos, y mostrarse solo interesado por las técnicas de sellado. Como todo buen Uzumaki, solo el arte de sellado era digno de ser estudiado.

-Mi primera medida desde que llegué a esta aldea, -decía Boruto en cada conversación ocasional que tenía con cualquiera- fue ofrecer mi poder al Hokage. Le dije que mi nivel era muy superior a cualquiera de sus ninja. Podía contratarme para cazar a todos sus enemigos en el libro Bingo. Pero él no contrata mercenarios….-bebía mostrando algo de enojo- que se joda entonces.

El mensaje para quienes lo estuvieran escuchando desde Raíz era claro. Había estado con el Yondaime, no tenía trabajo y quedaba algo de rencor de aquel encuentro. Además, como ese Uzumaki estaba en la búsqueda de dinero y técnicas de sellos, había algo valioso para poder "negociar" su incorporación. Y aun así, tenían que tener cuidado con ese extranjero. Podía ser un espía de otra villa. Podía buscar venganza contra alguien específico en Konoha. Tal vez incluso estaba contratado para robar algo de mucho valor en la aldea. Por ello, durante esas primeras semanas muchos ninjas de varios sectores vigilaron a Boruto incansablemente. Revisando sus antecedentes. Buscando en su pasado, que parecía no tener origen en ningún sitio especifico. Incluso revisando el increíble parecido físico que tenía con el Yondaime.

La persecución no dio fruto alguno. El llamado Boruto Uzumaki no se había cruzado con el Hokage, ni con ninguno de sus hombres de confianza en el mes que ya estaba trascurriendo desde su llegada. Boruto comerciaba pieles y metales preciosos que extraía de algunos sellos de contención. Y el resto del tiempo dormía en su cuarto de la posada o bebía en alguno de los bares de asidua asistencia Shinobi.

Poco a poco, los grupos Shinobi que lo vigilaban dejaron de hacerlo. Boruto entendía que había tres posibles liderazgos que podían dar órdenes a equipos para averiguar sobre un extranjero dentro de Konoha. Los ancianos representantes del consejo de clanes, el Hokage o directamente el líder de la Raíz. Por lo tanto, lo primero que Boruto tenía que lograr era que tanto los hombres enviados por el Hokage como los dirigidos por el consejo de clanes, lo dejaran de seguir. Y entonces, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que la gente de Danzou hiciera el primer contacto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

La situación para Itachi Uchiha comenzaba a solucionarse…

Desde la aparición del cadáver de Uchiha Shisui, un tumulto general se apoderó de la entrañas del clan Uchiha. Había varias pistas que indicaban asesinato. Aun así, la causa de la muerte era claramente un suicidio. Un asunto demasiado extraño para ser considerado rutina. Las evidencias de la autopsia arrojaron claramente la prueba de auto infligir la muerte. Uchiha Shisui se había quitado la vida. Pero además de la causa final de la muerte, se encontraban otra serie de pistas que tejían muchas conjeturas peligrosas.

Primero, los ojos de Shisui no estaban en su cadáver.

Podía haberse auto mutilado por supuesto, pero mientras uno de sus orbes tenia rastros de ser extraídos en momentos cercanos al deceso, el otro claramente tenía toda la pauta de haberlo perdido varias horas antes de su muerte.

Segundo, el ojo retirado poco antes de morir no se encontró cerca del difunto.

La evidencia entonces, apuntaba que cuando menos hubo una persona junto a Shisui, poco antes de su muerte. El sujeto misterioso en cuestión, debió llevarse el ojo perdido y claramente era quien sabía a ciencia cierta todo lo ocurrido. Y que el cadáver hubiese sido encontrado a poca distancia de uno de los refugios secretos del clan Uchiha, solo cruzaba datos para suponer la intervención de un familiar.

Ciertamente la policía militar del clan Uchiha ya no estaba operativa. Pero el Hokage por expreso pedido de Fugaku, permitió a los miembros de esa familia que se hicieran cargo de la investigación interna personalmente. Había muchas pistas por seguir, y pocos miembros del clan que tuviesen algo en contra de Shisui como para intentar matarlo. Su cuerpo estaba muy herido, con ataques previos a la causa de muerte. Como si hubiera tenido un sangriento combate, horas antes de morir por su propia mano.

La investigación no tenía a nadie definido como acusado. Pero la filiación de Itachi a Shisui, sumado a ciertos rastros del chakra encontrados precisamente en el refugio cercano a la zona, lo puso en pocos días en el centro del asunto. Fugaku Uchiha no obstante, conocía perfectamente la profunda relación de hermandad que su hijo mayor tenía con el difunto. Nunca ni por un instante se figuró a un Itachi, tratando de matar a Shisui. Tal suposición no tenía fundamento. Sin embargo, sí pudo entender porque razón Itachi estuvo aquella última noche para la vida de Uchiha Shisui.

Fue gracias a una práctica con el sharingan, entrenando padre e hijo.

Ambos lo hicieron lejos de las miradas de todos, y Fugaku enseñó a su hijo un arma secreta que casi nadie había visto. Su sharingan, aunque no alcanzó la magnificencia que contaban las legendas talladas en la piedra milenaria, tenía la habilidad de reflejar talentos. Cada Sharingan en sí mismo, contaba con virtudes básicas y a veces con capacidades específicas. Fugaku por caso, tenía la habilidad de obtener el mismo poder de los ojos que enfrentaba. Si acaso su rival doblaba la realidad, Fugaku también podía hacerlo y contrarrestarlo. Si acaso tenia poderes oculares que incrementaban el poder del Katon, Fugaku también absorbía ese talento al mirarlo directamente. Incluso hizo uso de esa misma habilidad contra otros Doujutsu como el Byakugan, con resultados igual de efectivos. Fue así, como Fugaku Uchiha descubrió que su hijo Itachi, había despertado el Magenkyo sharingan.

La situación desde luego, comenzó a ser más comprensible para el pensamiento del padre. Entendía que Shisui se suicidó frente a Itachi, y lo hizo claramente para que su mejor amigo lo viera morir. La legenda de como despertaba la segunda fase del sharingan, era conocida por unos pocos, y probada desde la época de Madara por solo uno. Justamente su hijo mayor. Nada menos que Itachi Uchiha.

-No necesito preguntar cómo obtuviste ese nuevo poder Itachi….-le confió el padre cuando finalizaron el entrenamiento- solo te recomiendo que no lo enseñes a nadie más. Pocos saben cómo supuestamente se obtiene tal habilidad. Y no quiero pensar en la oscuridad que ingresaría a nuestro clan si acaso la información fuera de conocimiento público.

El hijo sabía que no podía engañar a su padre. Era claro que Fugaku ahora sabia sobre el Magenkyo. Y le preocupaba una escalada de muertes entre los mismos miembros del clan en la búsqueda de tal poder. Pero eso no sería un problema. Itachi ya estaba preparado en lo referido a coartada, para cuando el grupo de investigación Uchiha llegara a barajar su nombre.

-el Hokage hablará en mi favor padre….-aseguró Itachi sorprendiendo a su interlocutor- no pueden relacionarme con la noche donde murió Shisui. No estuve ahí, no sé nada de lo ocurrido. Y por supuesto, tampoco tengo el ojo de Shisui que es lo que realmente les preocupa a los ancianos de nuestro clan.

Fugaku intentó no mostrarse sorprendido, pero realmente lo estaba. No esperaba que su hijo tuviera el apoyo directo del Hokage como para respaldarlo en tamaña mentira. Y ese no era el problema en particular. Porque si se tenía en cuenta que Itachi tenía uno de los poderosos sharingan de Uchiha Shisui, la verdadera interrogante era saber sobre el otro. ¿Quién atacó y dejó malherido a un Shinobi tan fuerte como Shisui y le arrebató uno de sus ojos? Esa era la verdadera cuestión.

Por lo pronto, Fugaku esperaba no tener que perder a Itachi por la acusación venidera. Consideraba que sería un golpe irrecuperable para la familia perderlo. Uno de los más prometedores ninjas había muerto, y el otro podía estar en peligro. Eso no podía pasar. ¡Eso no debía pasar! Y Fugaku solo esperaba que realmente la confianza de Itachi en el Hokage estuviera bien fundada. Con el apoyo de Minato, seguramente Itachi quedaría libre de culpas.

Eso era lo principal por el momento. Aunque Fugaku no pudo dejar de preguntarse sobre la relación íntima que actualmente unía a su hijo con Minato Namikase. ¿Qué clase de confianza había surgido entre ellos para que el Yondaime le protegiera así? ¿Acaso eran más que un Hokage y su guardián personal? ¿O acaso Minato tenía secretos ocultos que Itachi canjearía por la ayuda que ahora iba a recibir? Fugaku estaba en una encrucijada. Quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que por el momento no le convenía hurgar en los asuntos del Hokage.

Aunque pensando a futuro, cuando el asunto de la muerte de Shisui quedara sin efecto, sería bueno conocer el secreto por el cual Itachi, tenía el apoyo total del líder de Konoha. Eso podía ser una gran ventaja para los Uchiha en algún otro momento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

La operación de extracción fue un rotundo éxito…

Muchas cosas podían haber salido mal. Realmente era innecesario a ojos de Minato lo que por obligaciones tácticas había tenido que autorizar. Básicamente, su esposa le había dicho que el Kyuubi estaba logrando derruir desde el interior el sello que lo contenía. Poco a poco, año tras año, el zorro demonio estaba vulnerando el arte de sellado que lo mantenía prisionero. Kushina dijo ante su esposo y días después declarando ante el consejo de clanes, que la mejor manera de tratar el problema era trasladar a la criatura hacia un contenedor nuevo. Más joven, más fuerte y con una mejor técnica de sellado para garantizar que la criatura no pudiera escapar.

Todos conocían entre rumores e información secreta, que la noche donde el único hijo del Hokage nació, hubo un incidente por causa de un renegado que casi le cuesta la vida a la familia Namikase al completo. Dicho acto, hasta el momento parecía no haber tenido consecuencias negativas, pero ahora mismo se revelaba el costo de aquel ataque del pasado.

-tal vez ese sujeto logró modificar el sello parcialmente…-dijo Kushina declarando ante el consejo de clanes- tal vez el Kyuubi, luego de tantos años ha conseguido la manera de sobrepasar el control del sello de 7 trigramas creado por mi abuela Mito. Como sea, tengo pocos meses antes que el chakra del Kyuubi cobre mayor fuerza, influyendo sobre el mío.

-¿Y cuáles serían los efectos de esa situación Kushina-san? –consultó uno de los consejeros ancianos de apellido Homura- porque todos conocemos los grandes riesgos de trasferir al monstruo. Entre los cuales, se encuentra hallar al siguiente jinchuriki perfecto para la tarea.

Minato no estaba de acuerdo. De hecho había buscado hacer todo lo posible para disuadir a su esposa de pedir autorización general para la extracción. Ciertamente no era tiempo de guerra, y como Hokage era positivo tácticamente crear un nuevo jinchuriki mediante un Shinobi que estuviera en actividad. Kushina desde que tuvo a Naruto, no había salido de la aldea más que para misiones muy específicas y de bajo calibre. Pese a ser Jounnin, nunca tuvo equipo de Gennin ni realizó nada más allá de un par de trabajos rango B. y solo fue convocada por su conocimiento sobre sellos. Minato no quería que Kushina pusiera en riesgo su vida. Y mucho menos tener que obligar a su propio hijo Naruto a ser el próximo contenedor. No con todo lo que sabía que Kushina sufrió en su infancia por llevar al monstruo. Pero la mujer, en la reunión privada que tuvieron previamente en la oficina del líder, no le dejó ninguna opción. Básicamente, le dijo que su insatisfacción sexual iba en aumento. Y que aunque entendía la importancia del trabajo de Hokage en Minato, si él no podía garantizarle una cantidad superior a la media en las cuestiones maritales, el chakra de la Kunoichi se sobrealimentaría con el del zorro. Con consecuencias muy peligrosas.

Minato estaba en problemas, y lo sabía con toda certeza…

Todavía amaba a su esposa. Quería hacerla feliz. Pero ya desde la juventud misma, tuvo graves problemas para seguirle el ritmo en las cuestiones sexuales. Ella no era una mujer normal, ni siquiera era una Kunoichi normal. Y para colmo el fetiche sexual de Minato, esa perversión extraña nacida de un origen desconocido, le había impulsado a gastar su munición de excitación en objetivos incorrectos. Le estaba siendo infiel a Kushina. Y no era con una típica amante para ser precisos.

Por ello, casi 7 días después de ser aprobada la moción en el consejo para el cambio de contenedor, Kushina y el pequeño Naruto compartieron un salón sellado recostados sobre camillas y asistidos por Tsunade Senju en carácter de médico. Además, tanto el Sannin Jirayja como Minato en persona, se encargaron de reforzar los sellos de trasferencia y las ligeras modificaciones que exigía una trasferencia de poder tan extraordinaria. La habitación fue un cumulo de incomodidad difícil de igualar. Kushina y Jirayja ni se miraban, muy conscientes de lo que habían hecho y aterrorizados de la idea que alguien más en ese cuarto se diera cuenta. Tsunade tampoco estaba a gusto en ese sitio. Solo el cobro del dinero por las ultimas misiones asignadas por el Yondaime, sumado a la obligación moral que sentía por cuidar de la salud de la otra "nieta" de su abuela Mito Uzumaki, era lo que la retenían mucho más de la cuenta en Konoha. Sin embargo, si todo salía como era debido. Tsunade ya tenía pensado lo que iba a pedirle al Yondaime como compensación, por tantas misiones y obligaciones contraídas aun contra su voluntad.

Ella era una Sannin y desde que dejó a Shizune hace tiempo, que quería desligarse completamente de la aldea y sus misiones. Pero una y otra vez Minato la convocaba. Una y otra vez Jirayja la buscaba. Una y otra vez su especialidad como medico la convertía en una pieza casi irremplazable. Tsunade Senju no quería volver nunca más. Y parte por ese deseo, sumado a las cuantiosas deudas de juego que acumulaba por varios países, que estaba presente para asistir a la familia de Yondaime. Para ganarse el derecho a pedir algo específico a sus futuras necesidades.

En cuanto a Minato Namikase, los problemas de su familia solo eran pequeños en la comparativa global de la política. Le había preocupado de sobremanera la aceptación casi inmediata del consejo de clanes para extraer al Kyuubi. Lógicamente, se hubiesen negado a tal riesgo de ser una situación normal. Pero la teoría que Boruto trajo de su tiempo, sobre una organización paralela conducida por los intereses de Danzou, cada vez cobraba más sentido aunque Minato no tuviera pruebas reales sobre aquello. Después de todo, la muerte de Sarutobi interceptado por Orochimaru en su viaje a la capital, solo podía explicarse con una traición interna. ¿Y quién había sido más beneficiado con la caída del tercer Hokage? nada menos que su ex compañero de equipo. Y uno de los consejeros ancianos más influyentes. Shimura Danzou. Con más poder en las decisiones del consejo, y mayor influencia sobre la rama económica que controlaban ese grupo. Por lo tanto, la fuerza militar personal de Danzou, debía ser esa supuesta organización llamada Raíz. Un asunto que Minato averiguando más en profundidad, mediante la inclusión al juego de Boruto.

La operación fue un éxito….

Kushina estaría muy debilitada y hospitalizada por algunas semanas. Pero sobreviviría. En cuanto al pequeño Naruto, con esta nueva y terrible responsabilidad de ser el jinchuriki no Kyuubi, tendría que ser entrenado y prepararlo para controlar tan terrible poder. No sería fácil, y Minato no podía fiarse de dejarlo suelto por Konoha eligiendo maestro. Ciertamente podía darle órdenes a Kakashi para que se concentrara en Naruto, pero por características y preferencia personal, era obvio que el peliplata quería enfocarse en Sasuke. Dejando a los otros miembros del equipo 7 en desventaja.

Sin embargo, las cosas para Minato comenzaron a solucionarse por simple casualidad administrativa. Mientras Kakashi entendía que su mejor aporte era enfocarse en entrenar a Sasuke Uchiha, Jirayja era uno de los pocos Shinobi confiables que podía ayudar a Naruto para entrenar su poder como jinchuriki. finalmente, la petición que Tsunade tenía por los servicios prestados sobre el asunto del Kushina y también su intervención sobre una misión secreta que involucró a Itachi Uchiha, formaron una feliz resolución sobre todos los asuntos completos.

Tsunade había pedido una joven Kunoichi para que sea su estudiante. En los años anteriores había pensado que dejar a Shizune en Konoha era una buena forma de liberarse de preocupaciones y ser libre. La morocha ahora tenía una vida asentada como asistente de Minato y directora del nuevo programa de entrenamiento para médicos ninja. Por lo tanto no podía regresar a viajar con su antigua maestra, y mucho menos a enfocarse en el entrenamiento necesario que era el objetivo principal de Tsunade. La idea de la Sannin médico, era traspasar la totalidad de su conocimiento y técnicas a una joven prodigio que la relevara como eminencia máxima de la medicina. Tsunade tenía alrededor de 50 años en ese tiempo, y quería enfocarse en preparar una estudiante que ayudara a Shizune en los cambios que la mujer no dominara totalmente. Y ese puesto, fue asignado a Sakura Haruno.

La Kunoichi integrante del equipo 7, era una joven muy inteligente y la primera en su generación con respecto al estudio y conocimiento. Además, los entrenamientos básicos con el equipo 7 habían demostrado que su mejor característica se basaba en el perfecto control de chakra. Piedra basal de un buen prospecto de ninja médico. Finalmente, la joven había tenido un brusco cambio de personalidad en los últimos meses. Antes de eso, Kakashi había reportado con bastante preocupación la evidente falta de interés en enfocarse en su entrenamiento. El amor juvenil que tenía por su compañero Sasuke Uchiha, le privaba de estar mejor dispuesta a preparar nuevos jutsu. Tenía control perfecto del chakra, y mucho conocimiento. Era en el aspecto técnico muy dotada. Y cuando la nube rosa de su "amor" por el Uchiha no le nublaba el panorama, podía elaborar buenas estrategias de equipo.

Aun así, meses atrás tuvo un cambio que Kakashi no pudo encontrar mayor explicación como un golpe de madurez. Primero su actitud cambió. Mucho más seria y menos dispuesta a perseguir a Sasuke pidiéndole citas. Tenía pequeños rastro de su anterior personalidad, pero ahora mantenía prudente distancia de todos. De tanto en tanto además, mostraba preocupantes momentos de aislamiento y melancolía. Algo que moralmente afectaba bastante al grupo, ya que Naruto quedó solo en ser quien animaba las reuniones. Aun así, aunque la muchacha presentara problemas de contacto y confianza, tampoco se podía esperar mucho sobre ella en el campo del ninjutsu y Tayjutsu. Sus aptitudes sobre el Genjutsu eran la única baza de posibilidad para el futuro. Al menos, hasta que la necesidad de Tsunade para tomar una estudiante, y la imposibilidad de Kakashi para seguir entrenando a Sakura se reunieron en el mismo tiempo y espacio.

Entonces así, casi dos meses después de la operación que traslado el Kyuubi desde Kushina hacia su hijo Naruto Namikase, el Sannin Jirayja aprovechó la situación para emprender un largo viaje lejos de Konoha. Su presencia en la aldea ya no era necesaria, y aumentaba el peligro de que alguien supiera lo que había sucedido entre él y Kushina esa noche loca. Aun no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Aun no podía entender como Kushina pudo meterse entre sus pantalones y revolverle la mente hasta que ninguno de los dos entendiera el error que iban a cometer. Pero sea como sea, Jirayja se llevaba a Naruto para entrenarlo, y al mismo huía de Kushina o las consecuencias de ese acto en particular.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo. Teniendo el permiso de sus padres y también por instrucciones del Yondaime, ella tendría la increíble oportunidad de ser entrenada por un Sannin. La legendaria Tsunade Senju. El mejor médico del mundo conocido. Sakura en su interior sintió una alegría indescriptible. No solo podría alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros luego de ese plan de dos años de entrenamiento, sino que por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía alivio de alejarse de Konoha. Un miedo secreto, una fobia oculta se había desarrollado en la mente de Sakura los últimos meses. Y debía hacer todo lo posible para eliminarla antes de retornar a su hogar.

Jirayja se fue junto a Naruto por dos largos años. Con la clara promesa de retornar a la aldea para que tomara el examen para ascender a Chunnin. El joven Namikase estaría preparado para todo. Para pelear, y sobre todo para controlar el poder de la bestia.

Tsunade se fue junto a Sakura con la promesa de regresarla en dos años también. Viajarían para satisfacer los vicios de la mujer, pero también para entrenar y aprender todo lo que Sakura necesitaba para reemplazar a la princesa de las babosas en el corto plazo. Dos años, para que la tímida Gennin retornara a presentarse nuevamente a un examen. Y para que rompiese sus miedos, o diera un paso adelante en sus metas alcanzar. Dos años era un corto o muy largo tiempo…

Aunque claro está, todo depende de a quien se refiera la historia en particular.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	7. CAPITULO 6a

**Bueno queridos lectores….un nuevo capitulo de esta oscura historia. Un saludo para cada comentario y mi mas sentido agradecimiento a cada lector que sigue este fic aun desde el silencio. muchos se sorprenderán por lo que esta sucediendo con varios personajes del fic. Algunos incluso cuestionaran los "cambios de personalidades" como algo medio Deux ex machina. Y por el momento, salvo para quien ya ha leído anteriores trabajos mios, me tomo la libertad de aclararles un cierto punto que creo importante:**

**Nunca cambio brutalmente las personalidades cannon de un personaje solo por que si. Siempre intento conservar la esencia, y le agrego argumento para explicar porque cambian. En esta historia, claramente sucede eso en muchos personajes muy queridos por todos. Tengan paciencia, y la mente abierta, porque se viene mucho mas de sangre y oscuridad. Todo puede pasar en la tierra de traidores.**

**P/D: por si alguno tiene dudas. Las primeras partes de cada capitulo relatan los eventos del futuro de donde Boruto proviene. Es como la conexión entre ambas temporadas. Ante cualquier duda sobre eso, estare encantado de responder sin hacer spoirler. Saludos.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**CAPITULO 6: TRAMPAS Y TRAICIONES, PARTE I**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Muchos años, entre mi vida real en el futuro y el resto de mi penosa existencia durante lo que debía ser mi pasado. Pero ese momento, el preciso instante que ahora voy a describir pudo cambiarlo todo. Es un hecho que aun hasta mi actual edad de 74 años, definitivamente no he podido superar. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, incluso una época entera para que tuviese que admitir ante mi propia alma la verdad desnuda. _

_Mi padre era mejor de lo que nunca he sido. Este concepto escapa del poder, de la responsabilidad o de la admiración que siempre le tuve. Mi padre el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Uzumaki Naruto. Fue y siempre será en mi corazón como un héroe. Siempre recordaré su valor. Siempre escucharé su firme voz que en nuestro entrenamientos me decía: "levántate Bolt" "no te rindas Bolt" "tu puedes Bolt" Después de tantos años, de tantas heridas y corazones rotos. Me encuentro rememorando a la personificación del valor. El hombre que una vez salvó al mundo. El que sabía lo que nadie en la tierra puede aprender. Uzumaki Naruto era el mejor, porque sabía cómo soportar el dolor. Como avanzar a pesar del sufrimiento. Como recuperarse de las más profundas heridas del alma. _

_Pero ahora mismo no me sirve recordar eso, sino que debo escribir sobre el primer día de mi exilio. Cuando empecé a perder todo cuanto me importaba. Ese día preciso un equipo ANBU me interceptó de camino a casa de los Yamanaka. Mi última esperanza de encontrar a S*****-chan consistía en buscar a su mejor amiga. Ella debía saber con exactitud lo que ocurría. Pero los cazadores fueron fríos e insistentes. Como cuando el Hokage ordena imperativamente tal o cual asunto. Entonces entendí que mi padre podía saber sobre el paradero de mi mujer. Y cambie mi rumbo en busca de respuestas._

_Recuerdo que minutos después, ingresé a la oficina de mi padre rezando en mi interior una sola plegaria propia. "Resístelo Boruto" "Resiste lo que sea". Si alguien, cualquier ser en la tierra se había atrevido hacer daño a mi S*****-chan. Lo pagaría mil veces. Yo debía saber lo ocurrido ahora, para cobrar esa cuota de sangre que no tardaría en derramarse minutos después. Pocos sabían de lo que yo era capaz. Y quienes realmente podían entenderlo, estaba seguro que nunca le harían daño a mi mujer. ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?_

_En la oficina solo cuatro personas. Mi padre el Hokage, Ino Yamanaka como la mejor amiga de mi pareja desaparecida, y por supuesto el consejero Shikamaru Nara. Solo nosotros, solo los cuatro sin guardias ni personal ANBU. Solos como si lo siguiente fuera ultra secreto, aunque por las miradas de varios en mi ascenso por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, el asunto parecía ser de dominio público._

_-Boruto-kun…..-dijo Ino con una mirada de lastima y dolor- lamento mucho esto._

_La mirada de mi padre no era dura. Estaba muy afectado y yo conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de profunda amistad que tenía por mi S*****. Shikamaru del clan Nara, era el único que emocionalmente no parecía afectado al problema._

_-¿Dónde está…-intenté preguntar y la voz me falló-…ella?_

_Shikamaru se giró de lado, observando el paisaje por los ventanales. Mi padre bajó la mirada incapaz de saber que decir. Y en cuanto a Ino Yamanaka, sus ojos se llenaron de frustración y algunas lágrimas. Se veía muy agotada. Me pareció que no era la primera vez que había llorado en el tiempo que estuve en Kumo. Y por las circunstancias, no sería la última lamentablemente._

_-Ella estaba tan feliz….-inició Ino con tristeza- durante los primero días desde ese fin de semana especial, que me tenía harta con su carita de sonrisa permanente._

_Aun en su profundo dolor, ese leve recuerdo le hizo sonreír apenas. Y en cuanto a mí, sabía perfectamente la razón de esa "felicidad" en S*****-chan. Cuando Ino apuntó al fin de semana, yo entendía que se refería al último en el cual estuve en Konoha antes de irme a la misión. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ino fueron acompañadas con la entrega de un sobre, el cual recibí tratando de que las manos no me temblaran del espanto. Una carta en su interior, anunciando lo que mis malos presagios ya podían anticipar:_

"_**Ya no puedo seguir…**_

_**No puedo continuar con el peso de mis culpas. La memoria tan fresca, tan nítida del crimen cometido me está haciendo perder la cabeza. Quiero dormir, quiero descansar y olvidar. Las drogas no ayudan, el alcohol solo aumenta el sentimiento de culpa que me carcome hasta las extrañas.**_

_**No puedo dormir…**_

_**No puedo creer lo que hice. Parece una pesadilla realmente. Pero mi corazón me indica que fue real. Que es real. Mis días se hacen largos desde que comencé a recordar. Pero mis noches son aún peores. Todas mis noches parecen una eternidad. La culpa por la muerte de S*****, es mía. Es insoportable pensar que soy la causa de la muerte de mi hija y nieto.**_

_**No puedo perdonarme. No puedo guardar silencio.**_

_**Amo a Boruto Uzumaki. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que me llegue a odiar cuando sepa lo que hice. Cuando descubra que todo el dolor que ha sufrido, fue causa de mi propia mano. Eso no podrá perdonarme jamás. Y aunque lo hiciera, aunque tuviera la capacidad de tener la suficiente piedad en su corazón. Soy yo misma, quien ya no tiene capacidad para soportarlo.**_

_**Yo S***** H***** me declaro culpable de asesinar a mi hija, inyectando un suero inhibidor de chakra en su fase de parto. He faltado a mis deberes como madre, como médico y como ninja de Konoha. He dejado que mi deseo personal por el esposo de mi hija, consumieran mi buen juicio.**_

_**No puedo continuar viviendo así….Adiós."**_

_Extrañamente, no lo pude creer como cierto. Mi mujer no podía estar muerta. Dos semanas atrás éramos felices. Tan solo en 15 días, no podía una mujer feliz recordar que había asesinado a su hija y nieto llenándose de culpas. No podía haber guardado ese secreto durante tantos años. Ella no pudo guardar tanto tiempo ese secreto ante mis ojos. Y mientras reflexionaba en silencio que la letra y la forma de escritura era la de S*****-chan, mientras me hundía poco a poco en la profundidad de la sinrazón; Shikamaru Nara tomaba la palabra en esa habitación. Hablando de pruebas y eventos. Hablando de lo que en ese instante yo no entendía. Mi padre, y también Ino-san solo estaban enfocados en verme. Como esperando que mi cuerpo se rompiera en finos trozos de cristal en cualquier segundo siguiente. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que S***** significaba para mí. Así como suponían lo que la revelación sobre la muerte de mi esposa generaba en mi mente. ¿Sufría por el suicidio de mi actual pareja? ¿Me sentía horriblemente traicionado por conocer las circunstancias de la muerte de mi familia hace años? Todo era un remolino de dolor, un tifón que poco a poco crecía atraves de mis ojos. Era furia. Era dolor. Eran demasiadas sensaciones reunidas en un solo punto. En un momento donde todo lo que había amado y protegido, se destruía arrastrado como la arena por causa del mar._

_Muchos años después, mientras escribo recordando lo que me ocurrió ese día, reflexiono que mi padre cambió la historia para mal. Él tuvo la intuición de verme destrozado. Él supo al mirarme tan perdido, que si me dejaba salir de esa oficina sin detenerme con alguna treta; al día siguiente me encontrarían muerto. Era todo lo que pensaba en ese instante. Pensaba en morir. No tenía razón para continuar. Volver a la sociedad de Konoha, sabiendo que nuevamente iniciaría el estúpido juego de intentar ligarme a una heredera por la búsqueda de poder, era algo que no podría soportar._

_Mi S***** se había ido para siempre…_

_Y me tenía sin cuidado si fue por su mano propia como sugería la carta. Pudo ser asesinada, pudo ser emboscada. Pudo ser una trampa de alguien indeterminado. Tal vez simplemente todo lo que veíamos era la pura verdad. ¿Quién más pudo acercarse a mi esposa sino su propia madre? Hace años yo había limpiado el piso con los que conspiraron para matar a mi hijo y mujer. Pero el contacto del hospital nunca fue encontrado. ¿Fue realmente S*****? ¿Ella asesinó a mi familia?_

_En ese momento no podía razonar. Mi mente estaba quebrada y solo quería apagarme como una vela hasta desaparecer. Oxidarme como una espada olvidada en el rincón. Intenté usar todas las herramientas de mi entrenamiento para ocultar mi dolor. Para que nadie me detuviera y me pudieran dejar solo. Pero Oto-sama se interpuso con mi destino:_

_-Tengo que irme….-dije controlando todo lo que podía mi voz- no puedo hacer nada aquí._

_-No puedes irte Boruto….-afirmó con dureza mi padre- lamento tanto como tú lo ocurrido. S*****-chan era mi mejor amiga. No tengo la mínima intensión de creer lo que escribió en esa carta. Ella nunca haría lo que dice que hizo. Su hija era su vida entera. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada por ella ahora. Pero espero que entiendas…..lo que sin dudas voy hacer por tu bien._

_Ino y Shikamaru se mantuvieron en silencio, y comencé a notar que la tensión aumentaba en mi contra. Como si esperaran un estallido de mi parte. Obviamente no entendían que me era imposible en ese momento. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba paralizado por el dolor. ¡Quería morir! ¡Dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo! Eran como puñaladas. Furiosas cuchilladas a mi corazón el tan solo recordar aquel último fin de semana junto a S*****-chan. Su piel, su calor, su sonrisa de pura satisfacción. ¿Realmente no volvería a tener nada de eso? ¿Qué otro asunto del mundo de los vivos, podía ser importante para mí a partir de ese día?_

_-Espero que entiendas que lo hago por tu bien Boruto….-reafirmó mi padre serio- Estas oficialmente suspendido de tus funciones. Ya envié un mensaje a mi casa para que tu madre prepare tu antigua habitación. Volverás a casa._

_-Oto-sama yo quisiera…_

_-No…..-definió como cosa juzgada- tu casa estará cerrada hasta concluir las investigaciones del caso. Ino y yo no estamos convencidos de lo que esa carta sugiere. Y no tienes donde vivir mientras tanto. _

_Tanto Ino como Shikamaru en pocos segundos, entendieron que yo no iba a resistirme para nada. Que no tenía el ánimo para luchar. Mi moral estaba despezada. Entonces, se fueron de la oficina para que el séptimo Hokage obtuviera la privacidad que deseaba. Para dejar de hablar como un líder militar, y comenzar a ser un padre para su hijo perdido._

_No importando las buenas intenciones de mi padre, visto a la distancia cometió un terrible error. Debió dejarme morir. Debió dejarme partir y hubiese evitado toda la destrucción de su amada aldea. Pero no lo hizo. No estaba en su naturaleza abandonar los lazos de amor que lo unían a sus personas más importantes. Su compasión muchas veces puso a salvo al mundo ninja. Pero dicho sentimiento, tarde o temprano terminaría siendo el motivo de su muerte. Ese día yo debería haber muerto para salvar al mundo. Y lamentablemente para todos, mi vida sería muy larga aun. Lo suficiente como para ver morir al mundo entero antes que conocer mi propio final. _

_Un apocalipsis es un evento extraordinario que solo se puede atestiguar una vez. Por cuestiones de lógica, es imposible ver al mundo entero perecer en dos ocasiones distintas. Sin embargo, mi abrupto viaje en el tiempo lo hizo posible. En resumen, en estos días y a mis más de 70 años de vida, estoy atestiguándolo por segunda ocasión una catástrofe mundial._

_Un terrible privilegio…_

_Un horrendo destino que se pudo haber evitado…_

_Si solo mi padre me hubiese dejado morir aquel día"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El bar era muy concurrido…

Boruto Uzumaki se sentía incómodo con tanto ruido y algarabía. El lugar estaba atestado de borrachos de todas las clases y estamentos. Había trabajadores de una mina, que apenas cobraron su jornal dedicaban ese sábado a la noche para gastarlo casi al completo. Había apostadores repartidos en varias mesas lejanas a la barra. Algunos ingenuos, queriendo ganar en los naipes y generalmente vaciando sus bolsillos en manos de los "profesionales". También estaba los mercenarios y Shinobi de distintos lugares. Ellos generalmente no llevaban a la vista bandanas o distintivos de ningún tipo. Seguramente ese bar de pueblo, era un genial lugar para realizar reuniones de contrato secretas y recibir encargos sin el compromiso de ser descubiertos por los cazadores especiales ANBU de cualquier aldea en particular. En sí mismo, el lugar era un cumulo de inadaptados de varios rubros u orígenes, y el dueño agradecia las monedas adicionales que ganaba por aportar licor y no hacer preguntas reveladoras.

Boruto por caso, en el tiempo que cumplía de estar viviendo en Konoha y formando parte de la Raíz, había conocido la gran mayoría de bares y cantinas que se repartían por poblados pequeños y ciudades grandes. Todos con el doble objetivo conjunto de emborracharse seguido y recibir contactos del grupo secreto al que pertenecía en la actualidad. Boruto Uzumaki era parte de la Raíz de Danzou. Y tanto su reclutamiento hace tiempo, como su trabajo y pertenencia en la actualidad, era la clara prueba del caos en el mundo.

¿Por qué se emborracha tan seguido Boruto?

Porque en los últimos dos años lo había recordado todo. El motivo de su escape al pasado. Las circunstancias de su pérdida de memoria. Los errores cometidos en el proceso. Y sobre todo, la aceptación de que estaba atrapado en un pasado que no esperaba visitar. Porque si algo tenía muy claro Boruto desde que pudo recordarlo todo, fue que nunca quiso viajar tan atrás en el tiempo. Ese fue un error, como tantos otros cometidos en otras épocas. Un error terrible y muy costoso. Uno que lo llenaba de culpa y no lo dejaba dormir en paz.

¿Cómo terminó Boruto Uzumaki trabajando para la Raíz?

Todo comenzó por los caminos esperados. Cuando hace más o menos dos años atrás, Boruto recorría Konoha como un comerciante de pieles y/o mercenario sin trabajo. Bebiendo, charlando, escuchando y esperando. Sin contacto aparente con el Hokage o cualquiera de sus hombres de confianza. Boruto había pensado su coartada con cuidado, y con cierta cuota de satisfacción pudo notar que no debía mentir demasiado sobre el "personaje" que tenía que interpretar sobre sí mismo para infiltrarse en Raíz. Técnicamente si era un mercenario. Había trabajado cazando criminales y viviendo de cobrar las recompensas. Tenía refugios ocultos en varios países, y no pertenecía a ninguna aldea ninja de la actualidad. Su bandana de Konoha la mantenía oculta, y no era oficial. Casi nadie la había visto. En los registros de la época, Boruto Uzumaki no existía como ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La información personal sobre Boruto, no arrojaba a ningún dato a investigar que tuviese familia en ningún sitio. Padre y madre desconocidos. Apellido Uzumaki, pero aunque tuviera origen en la antigua aldea del remolino, aquella aldea fue destruida y no había pergamino que pudiese ubicarlo en las ramas familiares de esa villa.

¿Quién era Boruto Uzumaki en realidad? Nadie lo sabía. Danzou solo pudo enfocarse en la indudable carga de poder que ese hombre llevaba. Después de todo, un cazador de Shinobi gatana debía cuando menos ser más fuerte que la presa en cuestión. Y según la recopilación de información que Danzou hizo antes de contactarlo, Boruto se había mantenido casi 10 años entre los mejores cazadores de recompensas del mundo. Fue por ello, y por la clara falta de apego a nada que Minato pudiese representar, lo que finalmente convenció a Danzou de incorporarlo a organización secreta.

Lo regular para un nuevo recluta externo, era ordenarle que primero se afiliara a Konoha por los canales normales. Realizar un examen de aptitud frente al consejo de clanes, y obtener un rango mediante ese examen para ser incorporado a los Jounnin a cargo del Hokage, o a los ANBU cazadores. Luego de ser considerado "parte de la aldea", vendrían las misiones secretas y las verdaderas pruebas que Danzou solía requerir para comprobar que el nuevo recluta era fiel solo a su persona. Y sobre todo, para evitar que algún espía se infiltrara en su grupo. Vigilarlo desde las sombras, para luego de convertirse en ninja de la aldea ponerlo a prueba era lo regular. Sin embargo, Boruto Uzumaki rompió con todos los moldes que Danzou Shimura tuviese hasta la fecha:

_Flash back: hace dos años…_

_Boruto caminaba tranquilamente regresando a su habitación de la posada donde dormía. Casi se cumplía el segundo mes desde que inició su estrategia para que Raíz lo contactara. Sin embargo, no había visto nada sospechoso en ningún bar o lugar de reunión para Shinobi. Nadie le habló en específico, ni siquiera intentaron probar su nivel en supuesto combate de práctica. Los Jounnin y Chunnin lo miraban de reojo. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha no estaban interesados todavía en él, porque básicamente nadie sabía de su secreto Doujutsu. Y los ANBU del consejo, solo lo vigilaron durante pocos días antes de comprobar que Boruto no estaba interesado en ningún objetivo militar dentro de la villa. Por lo tanto, esa noche en particular se sintió feliz de entender que estaba siendo vigilado y perseguido. Ya no quedaban dudas que los hombres de Danzou serían los únicos interesados en sus actividades. Y era el momento de tomar contacto con ellos._

_Anko-sensei alguna vez le había instruido sobre los métodos para infiltrarse en alguna organización extranjera. Las formas de generar un acercamiento. En hombres o mujeres que no confiaban o empatizaban con nadie. Era meter la cabeza en la boca del león, y tener la posibilidad de vivir al día siguiente. Anko-sensei dijo que en toda su carrera, solo había conocido un par de espías que pudieron vivir lo suficiente para retirarse de la actividad. Mientras tanto, cientos murieron, y miles desaparecieron al fallar en infiltrarse. La vida útil de un espía, aun sea de calidad excelente en su entrenamiento, era de menos de 10 años. Antes de eso, o era descubierto y asesinado, o directamente se volvía un doble agente._

_**-"los espías no pueden tener principios, vínculos emocionales o moralidad –recordaba Boruto mientras caminaba por la noche de Konoha y se dejaba rodear por los hombres de Danzou en las sombras- ¿no era esa su enseñanza Anko-sensei? "un espía, solo sobrevive por intermedio del miedo. El miedo que puede infundir en otros, es la clave"**_

_Boruto en sus años fuera de Konoha, había desarrollado un pequeño truco referido a su Byakugan. Dicho movimiento era útil para captar al enemigo cercano, sin que nadie pueda ver que tenía un tipo de Doujutsu. Generalmente, el clan Hyuuga activaba su Byakugan colocando su mano en posición tigre y liberando el poder atraves de sus ojos. Boruto no tuvo éxito al intentarlo sin el sello, pero concentrándose lo suficiente podía activar parcialmente su visión por dos o tres segundos. Inútil para luchar, pero suficiente para "echar una ojeada" de los ninjas que pudieran estar escondidos a su alrededor. Así lo hizo, por escasos dos segundos. Pudo notar que cuatro Shinobi en formación de equipo lo acompañaban adonde fuera. Uno de ellos demasiado cerca. Lo seguía a menos de 30 metros. Parecía poder ocultarse en las sombras y desaparecer su presencia. Los tres compañeros de este perseguidor, estaban cuando menos a 100 metros. Pero siempre tomando posiciones alrededor de Boruto. Como un triángulo con el Uzumaki como centro._

_-seguramente son rastreadores…-pensó el rubio- no necesitan verme para seguirme- y eso elimina la posibilidad de que intenten matarme. Un equipo de ANBU que se oculta tan perfecto debe estar especializado solo en vigilancia._

_En resumen, eran buenos para el subterfugio, pero probablemente no para el combate directo. De lo contrario, no guardarían tanta distancia en la ciudad. Tenían prudencia, porque seguramente no se sentían a la altura de una pelea. O simplemente no tenían órdenes para ello. Como fuera Boruto había decidido no perder más tiempo esperando que Danzou lo tenga en cuenta. El mismo lo obligaría a considerarlo._

_Encaminó sus pasos por una calle lateral. Evitando el centro y dando un rodeo a la posada donde se dirigía cuando salió del bar. Había bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que un grupo de imbéciles en la oscuridad lo pudieran vencer. Así que era un buen momento para sacar de la oscuridad a esas moscas molestas. Dando pequeñas actividades con su Byakugan, Boruto esperó el preciso momento que uno de sus perseguidores se ocultara en un callejón muy cercano a su paso. Y fue cuando decidió actuar contra él. _

_-Eres mío ahora….-dijo sonriendo apenas, cuando realizó un sunshin rápido y aparecer detrás del enemigo oculto en la oscuridad._

_El hombre de Danzou reaccionó tarde, tratando de evitar ser atrapado dio varios pasos adelante ingresando a la luz de la calle. Pero Boruto ya estaba detrás suyo, y capturó su brazo derecho torciéndolo detrás de su espalda. Luego con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, golpeó en el hombro izquierdo y en 4 puntos de la espalda en el rival, dejándolo prácticamente inútil para la defensa. A continuación, lo estrelló contra un pilar de piedras y sujetaba con mucha fuerza el brazo torcido._

_-No me gusta que me espíen muchacho….-dijo en el oído del Shinobi atrapado- no me gusta que me sigan y mucho menos que se crean invisibles a mis sentidos-el sujeto gruñó desesperado, pero no podía soltarse del fuerte agarre sobre su brazo derecho, mientras el izquierdo no le respondía – ahora terminaremos esta noche con un divertido juego de preguntas y respuestas. Primero… ¿por qué me están siguiendo tú, y el resto de tu equipo que están en los alrededores?_

_El sujeto gruñó, y estaba a punto de soltar una amenaza cuando un dolor insoportable le hizo gritar. Fue corto y preciso, pero claramente uno de sus dedos se había quebrado ante la formidable presión de Boruto Uzumaki. Le partió un solo dedo, y sin embargo el dolor parecía una lanza que lo atravesaba completamente. ¿Cómo hizo eso? no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo._

_-lamento no haber explicado tu delicada situación…-sonrió en su oído Boruto y el ninja atrapado sentía temblar sus rodillas- actualmente estas en algo que llamo "detector de mentiras". Una divertida combinación de lectura de pulso y chakra, que me indica exactamente cuando no eres sincero._

_Dicho esto, otro dedo de la mano se quebró ante la presión del Boruto. El sujeto atrapado volvió a gritar, sin poder soportar el dolor. ¡Ni siquiera le había hecho una pregunta! Le había fracturado dos dedos en pocos segundos. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría atacando a Shinobi de Konoha en su propio territorio?_

_-Lamento eso…je je je….-reía bajo y siniestro el Uzumaki- "el detector de mentira" tampoco soporta estupideces. Mentir ante mis preguntas, o guardar silencio en una especie de demostración de valor inútil, traerá mucho castigo a tu cuerpo._

_-No te voy a decir nada imbécil….-resolvió insultar el espía- así que será mejor que…_

_La respuesta del rubio fue tomarlo con la mano izquierda por el cabello y obligarlo a estrellar su rostro contra el pilar de piedra. La sangre escurría de la nariz rota, la máscara de ANBU se hizo pedazos y solo quedaba un gesto de confusión y desesperación. ¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros? ¿Acaso no iban ayudarlo?_

_-Tienes más de 200 huesos en tu cuerpo….-aseguró tétricamente Boruto- una nariz rota y dos dedos averiados solo son pequeños problemas. Tu principal preocupación es saber, que tengo una oportunidad de preguntar por cada hueso que pueda romperte. Ahora depende de ti, entender los límites de tu idiotez, al no responder con la verdad. _

_-¡De acuerdo de acuerdo!-señaló el Shinobi tratando de ganar tiempo- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-Algo simple….-sonrió en su oído Bolt- ¿Por qué tú y tu equipo me siguen a todos lados?_

_-Tengo órdenes…_

_-Perfecto….-indicó el rubio- directo y simple. Es el modo que salvará tu carrera. Porque no pienso jugar la carta de prometer la muerte. Eres Shinobi y estarás preparado para eso –Boruto hizo un silencio espantoso, que al sujeto le produjo tener escalofríos- pero lo que puede ocurrirte es quedar inútil para el resto de tu vida. No volverás a trabajar como ninja nunca más. Morir es fácil, pero vivir el resto de tu existencia paralizado en una cama. Eso sin dudas es lo complicado._

_Otra lección valiosa de Anko-sensei. "nunca amenaces a un Shinobi por su vida" los ninjas están entrenados desde la cuna para enfrentar la muerte. Salvo que sea un cobarde, no existe posibilidad de que traicionen a sus líderes por salvar la vida. Eso es un deshonor imperdonable. Pero si logras introducir en sus mentes la idea del retiro como ninja. Si logras amenazarlos con la idea de que jamás volverán a ser guerreros útiles. Espadas sin filo, hombres sin uso de chakra. Eso sí podía quebrarlos posiblemente. En resumen, un ninja preferiría morir que vivir inválido el resto de su vida._

_-Ahora bien, has dicho que tienes órdenes…-proseguía Bolt que cada tanto activaba su Byakugan parcialmente para rastrear a los compañeros del cautivo acercándose- ¿Ordenes de quién? Dime quien es tu oficial de rango superior._

_-El Hokage es mi comandante en….AAAAAHH…._

_Empezó a mentir, y Boruto le quebró los dos dedos que quedaban sanos en la mano derecha, para luego cubrirle la boca para que el grito espantoso de su presa no alertara a propios y extraños. Después de todo, el equipo de su prisionero ya sabía que estaba atrapado. Boruto los quería a ellos, y a nadie más interviniendo esa noche._

_-Me has mentido muchacho….-le susurró el rubio molesto- y al mismo tiempo no respondiste a mi pregunta en la misma oración. Eso te ha costado tus últimos dos dedos útiles. Lo siguiente será la muñeca, y de ahí subirá la intensidad. Recomiendo que no pruebes mi paciencia más allá de todo esto. He preguntado y más te vale contestar bien. ¿Quién carajo es tu oficial de rango superior? ¿A quién le sirves como perro?_

_-¡Alto extranjero!-dijo un ANBU apareciendo frente a ellos- Ese es mi subordinado y te ordeno que lo liberes. Responderé tus preguntas, pero debes liberarlo o atenerte a las consecuencias. Sabemos quién eres, Uzumaki Boruto._

_El rubio sonrió, y lo siguiente fue obligar a su prisionero arrodillarse en el terreno de la calle. Atrapó ambas muñecas del sujeto y estiró sus brazos antinaturalmente hacia atrás. Le puso un pie en la espalda, casi a la altura donde comenzaba el cuello y estiraba como muñeco de trapo a su víctima. Boruto sonrió fríamente ante el capitán, para darle a entender que esa amenaza solo incentivaba el daño a su compañero. Y con solo forzar un poco más los brazos del Shinobi arrodillado, podía arrancarle ambos brazos sin esfuerzo alguno._

_-Si supieras quien soy en realidad…-afirmó Boruto tétrico- estarías tú y los otros dos integrantes de tu equipo que intentan rodearme por detrás de las casas; inclinados ante mí y agregando a mi nombre los honoríficos adecuados. Para ti….-estiró los brazos de su prisionero y lo hizo chillar- y para el resto de ustedes, soy Uzumaki-sama._

_El capitán fue provocado, y cometió el segundo error en pocas horas. (El primero fue aceptar la misión de espiar a Boruto Uzumaki) dio una orden con un gesto mudo, y detrás del Uzumaki dos ninjas enmarcados lo flanquearon atacando con ninjato. Sin embargo, aunque todos esperaban que el compañero sometido fuera liberado en cuando Boruto comenzara a repeler los ataques; fue bastante impactante comprobar que no podían siquiera obligar al Uzumaki a moverse de su posición. Boruto dejó su mano izquierda apresando ambas muñecas del prisionero, y con su brazo derecho estirado hacia su espalda; abrió su palma y realizó una especie de Kaiten parcial. El capitán observo un semi círculo de luz azul rechazando a sus dos compañeros mientras Boruto nunca dejó de mirar al frente. Detrás del rubio, ambos Shinobi cayeron al suelo y sus ninjato volaron lejos por la noche._

_-¿Eso es Kaiten? –Pensó el capitán sorprendido- ¿Cómo pudo realizar esa técnica Hyuuga con una sola mano y sin girar su cuerpo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? _

_Boruto observó las dudas del capitán frente suyo. Y por su oído, podía saber que ambos Shinobi a sus espaldas no se movían de su caída previa. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y no lograron que Boruto liberara al compañero atrapado. De hecho, ni siquiera lo forzaron a moverse un paso de su actual posición._

_-Bueno….-dijo Boruto luego de algunos segundos donde nadie se movía ni hablaba- empiezo a fastidiarme de no encontrar respuestas. Así pues….-estiró los brazos de su enemigo y lo hizo gritar nuevamente- si alguien no me dice el nombre del jefe que me espía, voy a llevarme como obsequio un par de brazos a mi casa. _

_-¡Espere por favor! –Exclamó acobardado el capitán- no vinimos a pelear. Solo reaccionamos porque tiene prisionero a nuestro compañero._

_-Quiero respuestas…. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y quien les ha dado órdenes de vigilarme? ¡Respondan ahora!_

_-Formamos parte un grupo secreto apartado del Hokage –Apuntó el capitán seriamente y elevó ambas manos para mostrar que no pensaba atacar- nuestro líder quería saber más de usted. Seguramente pretende reclutarlo._

_-¿Me ofrecen trabajo? –Sonrió Boruto algo distendido y liberó al prisionero que se desplomó de cara al suelo- hubiesen empezado por ahí. _

_Luego de eso, ante la mirada incrédula de los ANBU, Boruto comenzó a caminar y pasó por el costado del capitán sin detenerse. Lentamente, como retornando al paseo que las circunstancias había interrumpido. Mientras los dos Shinobi a lo lejos por fin reaccionaban y se acercaban para asistir a su compañero, el capitán sin siquiera voltear a ver el camino de Boruto le dijo:_

_-¿Estaría dispuesto aceptar misiones clasificadas?_

_-Por supuesto….-señaló Boruto sin detenerse ni girarse- pero dile a tu jefe que mis servicios son muy costosos. Y que mi única condición para aceptar misiones, es reunirme cara a cara con quien me contrata._

_-¿Por qué razón?_

_-Porque si luego de completar mi misión deciden hacer algo muy estúpido como no pagarme….-finalizó a lo lejos y saludando con la mano- tengo que saber de quién voy a cobrarme directamente con sangre._

_Fin del flash back:_

Dos años después de ese evento en un bar de un poblado pequeño, Boruto esperaba el contacto proveniente de Raíz. Básicamente las reuniones para conocer los detalles de cada misión y también los momentos donde daba su reporte recibiendo su pago; eran todas en bares y cantinas lejanos a Konoha. Esos lugares eran molestos y bulliciosos, pero Boruto entendía que los métodos de Raíz para enviar misiones y trasferir recursos, estaban adaptados para evitar completamente los hombres de Minato. Era indudable que Danzou actuaba muy distinto con el gobierno del Yondaime, a lo que supo hacer cuando Sandaime o Godaime estaban al frente. Y durante muchos años tuvo gran éxito. Hasta que un viaje en el tiempo, más la información aportada por el viajero en cuestión; delató completamente la existencia de Raíz. Danzou había actuado perfecto. Y aun así ahora estaba infiltrado a pesar de todo.

-Cariño….-dijo una voz susurrante cerca de la barra donde estaba Bolt- espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Puedes llevarme a tu habitación esta noche, y castigarme como a una niña mala. Ku ku ku.

Ironías del destino le dicen. Boruto Uzumaki estaba trabajando con un único contacto perteneciente a la raíz. Y esa Kunoichi era nada menos que Anko Mitarashi. La incomparable y siniestra sensei que conoció cuando era apenas un crio. Pero claro, esta versión de Anko era más joven que Boruto. Tan sensual como mortal. Actuaba como una mujer fatal, que devoraba hombres como su golosina favorita. Aunque claro, Boruto sabía que esa era una fachada. Aunque la joven Anko no tuviese idea como ese hombre maduro podía resistir a sus "encantos" durante tanto tiempo. Nunca dejaba de intentarlo. Nunca dejaba de presentarse disponible para seducirlo.

-He terminado mi paseo bajo la lluvia….-dijo en clave Boruto y Anko llenó una copa para beber junto al rubio- decidí que aplastar una salamandra, era mejor que cargarme a un montón de críos vistiendo capas a juego.

¿Traducción? Boruto recibió una misión clave para la historia Shinobi. Y considerando las opciones que tenía frente a sus ojos, decidió a cambiar los términos del pasado. Danzou le había ordenado que interviniera entre la tregua que tenía Hanzo "la Salamandra", con ese grupo naciente de Shinobi libres conocido como Akatsuki. Técnicamente, Danzou quería una especie de alianza con Hanzo porque respetaba su poder. Pero Boruto sabía perfectamente el poder oculto de Akatsuki. Ahora eran jóvenes, y nadie apostaría por ellos. Pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano Nagato asesinaría al actual líder de Amegake, era mejor tener amistad con el ganador antes que efectivamente tomara el poder.

-Esa no fue la orden que tenías…kukuku…-sonrió Anko divertida- eres rebelde y guapo. Eso me gusta mucho de ti Boruto-kun.

-la misión era evitar que las dos fuerzas más notables de Amegake se unieran como una sola. Eso aumentaría el poder militar de la lluvia y seria riesgo para Konoha. He cumplido. Los niños de Akatsuki no podrán hacer alianza con un muerto. Ahora dame mi pago Anko-san.

En un lento movimiento, Anko extrajo una bolsa de lona de su chaqueta color café. Depositó el dinero en la mesada y un segundo después ya había desaparecido oculto por el movimiento de una mano en el hombre. Pero eso no era todo.

-Quiero el pergamino con técnicas de sellos ahora…-dijo Boruto bebiendo una copa de un golpe- no juegues conmigo. O visitaré al viejo tuerto para cobrarme directamente.

-kukuku…..el pergamino que es tu recompensa, está en alguna parte de mi caliente y sediento cuerpo –Susurró perversa Anko- encuentra el tesoro Boruto-kun. Registra el terreno minuciosamente.

-Mujer fastidiosa…-pensó el rubio algo molesto- tienes suerte que te tenga tanto aprecio.

Ambos bebieron durante las dos horas que continuaron a la charla. Y cuando se fueron del bar, separándose cada uno a su lado, Boruto recibió el pergamino que de mala gana Anko tuvo que darle sin manoseo previo. La mujer no obstante no parecía rendirse. Quería provocarlo hasta que se rompiera y estallara. Pero Boruto conocía su secreto. No caería en la trampa de Anko Mitarashi. Sin embargo no importando cuan bella y sensual haya sido en su juventud, Boruto sabia el secreto de Anko-sensei. Fue ella misma era quien se lo había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo. Por ese motivo la actual Anko, nunca lo haría caer en sus trampas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Minato acababa de regresar a su oficina con la información secreta…

Aun pasados dos años, no podía creer lo que obtenía de los informes secretos de su espía en la Raíz. Una estructura paralela totalmente invisible a la mirada del Hokage, incluso a la mayoría de los líderes de clanes. Todo perfectamente cuidado y discretamente realizado para lanzar un paquete de misiones clas en varios puntos extranjeros cruciales.

Minato revisó el pergamino con información que le había dejado Boruto en el refugio secreto. Un detallado revisionismo de archivos viejos y misiones antiguas donde los hombres de Danzou habían metido sus zarpas. Asesinatos en la aldea de la niebla, infiltrados en la arena y la manipulación de un orfanato para controlar a su dueña, la cual sacrificaron tiempo después en otra misión de espionaje. Relaciones comerciales con muchos grupos criminales, trasferencia de beneficios de varios negocios turbios en países limítrofes. Contactos en las más altas ramas de la política y también relaciones personales con algunos asesores del señor feudal del fuego. Además, según los informes de Boruto la estructura general del grupo comandado por Danzou Shimura, se dividía en dos grupos definidos:

El primero grupo era la Raíz comercial. Una especie de "logia" donde ricos terratenientes y comerciantes muy adinerados se reunían en un tipo de club secreto. Las especificaciones de lo que hacían y donde se reunían eran desconocidas para Boruto. Pero lógicamente esta parte de la estructura de Raíz, era utilizada como sustento económico de las operaciones que se realizaban por intermedio de los ninjas. Boruto había informado que por una misión de clas en la Raíz, Danzou solía pagar el triple de lo que Konoha ofrecía. Logrando total fidelidad de los ninjas bajo su mando, así como también de los mercenarios contratados para trabajos específicos. La cuestión económica era un punto escabroso según Boruto. Ya que esa "logia" que apoyaba el poder económico de Danzou, bien podría estar reuniendo fondos cuantiosos para las ambiciones enormes del consejero. Se podría incluso, reunir un poderoso y bien pagado ejercito mercenario para tomar el poder de Konoha en su momento. O ya pensando en grande, tal vez Danzou ambicionaba derrotar al señor feudal del fuego y apropiarse del país entero. No se sabía hasta donde llegaban los límites de un sujeto como Danzou Shimura.

Y por otro sector, separada completamente de cualquier vínculo que pudiera relacionarla, estaba la Raíz militar. Un grupo de ninjas, mercenarios, políticos, nobles e incluso civiles. Que recibían encargos o misiones muy bien pagadas para infiltrar, asesinar, bloquear, retrasar o destruir cualquier objetivo que el líder Danzou considerara "peligroso para Konoha". O simplemente dejando los eufemismos de lado, los que fueran peligrosos para el mismo.

¿Cómo consiguió toda esa información Boruto? Esa fue una buena pregunta que Minato se hizo varios informes atrás. Y la respuesta fue una combinación de intuición e información previa. Boruto conocía la Raíz del futuro desde adentro, y sabía que su sensei había tomado mucho de lo que dejado por Danzou. Además, tuvo la inteligencia para descubrir los sutiles cambios que en este tiempo tuvo que realizar el consejero, para resguardar aún más a su grupo de la mirada del Yondaime.

Minato hubiese querido más información sobre los objetivos específico que tenía Danzou. Pero era evidente que Boruto aún no se encontraba tan cercano al líder por el poco tiempo trascurrido. Así que se decidió a esperar. A dejar fluir las cosas sin intervenir en nada de lo que pudiera alertar al enemigo de ser descubierto. Además por añadidura, el Yondaime Hokage tenía problemas personales más serios que los movimientos secretos de la Raíz.

Su nuevo fetiche sexual, aquel que había surgido poco a poco a lo largo de los años pasados, estaba definitivamente descontrolado. En los años anteriores Minato solo cometió un acto depravado a los ojos de la sociedad. Atacó, sometió y forzó sexualmente a una kunoichi de rango Gennin que estaba sola y vulnerable, en un campo de entrenamiento cualquiera. Ni siquiera podía empezar a encontrar explicaciones el Yondaime. Al recordar ese incidente, solo lograba excitarse aún más de lo que usualmente estaba cuando veía a las jóvenes Gennin pasar por su oficina o por la calle día a día. Las niñas que apenas salían de la academia, de 12, 13 o 14 años. Las jóvenes inocentes que no tenían la fuerza ni la preparación para enfrentar el primer e inesperado ataque del mundo ninja.

La primera víctima de Minato hace dos años, fue nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

Por si no fuera poca la gravedad de su acto, era consiente que había violado a la compañera de equipo de su único hijo. Minato además, no podía evitar torturarse al recordar que Naruto estaba enamorado de esa niña desde la más tierna infancia. Y el Yondaime mismo, su propio padre, había destruido la flor virgen e inocente de Sakura. Era la causa de ese trauma físico que se manifestó en la joven durante varios meses. Lo que finalmente derivó en enviarla lejos al cuidado de Tsunade Senju, para tratar de cubrir ese crimen que podía revelarse en cualquier momento. Minato se flagelaba mucho por lo que le hizo a Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que era algo en su interior que no pudo ni podía detener en la actualidad. Ese primer fetiche de violación y dominación sexual, lamentablemente se hizo moneda corriente.

Aunque el ataque a Sakura Haruno, fue de improviso y pudo terminar en una denuncia civil que destruiría la reputación de Minato. La fortuna estuvo del lado del líder aquella vez, y su guardia personal Itachi Uchiha lo encontró a tiempo de solucionar con su Sharingan el cabo suelto en las memorias de esa chica pelirosa. Luego de aquel problema, Minato hizo lo que supo hacer durante toda su carrera ninja. Planear y anticipar a los problemas futuros.

El archivo secreto perteneciente a los Hokage, tenía un sinfín de información sobre el pasado de la aldea. Además de ello, los jutsu antiguos que por una u otra cuestión ya no se usaban, se guardaban en el interior de aquel recuento de historia y técnicas selladas por su factor de peligro. Desde ahí, Minato Namikase encontró la manera de continuar su incontrolable sed de dominación, sin arriesgar el nombre y la reputación ganada por sus años como "héroe".

En tiempos del segundo Hokage, cuando la conformación de la academia Shinobi y los sistemas de enseñanzas de los Jounnin hacia los nuevos Gennin recién iniciaba, surgió un dilema que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, intentó resolver con éxito dudoso. El mundo ninja en esa época, era todavía más salvaje e incontrolable en los países limítrofes. Y las pocas mujeres que se graduaban de la academia y comenzaban a formar parte de los equipos como Gennin, eran el blanco prioritario de una larga lista de Shinobi Gatana que pululaban por las fronteras del país del fuego y sus alrededores. Las niñas no eran tan fuertes como para defenderse por sí mismas de los renegados, pero si lo suficiente para soportar mejor las torturas y las violaciones masivas que un grupo de ninjas sin patria podían querer lograr. Generalmente, los Shinobi Gatana preferían capturar niñas con preparación ninja, y no pagar a rameras o atraer la atención del ejército feudal secuestrando civiles.

Fueron muchos los ejemplos, de renegados matando al Jounnin-sensei y a los dos varones del equipo, solo para usar a la Gennin restante como una esclava sexual de la manera más sangrienta y despiadada que la imaginación pueda alcanzar. Ese desgraciado panorama, no era el peor de los casos cuando luego de ultrajarla, se decidían a librarla del sufrimiento cortándole el cuello. Las peores situaciones surgieron cuando la dejaban con vida. Luego de semanas o meses de tortura y violación, aplicaban el control para retornarlas a Konoha convertidas en simples títeres de un amo extranjero. En resumen, las destruían física y mentalmente, transformándolas en fuentes de información interna sobre Konoha, o simples marionetas de carne sin voluntad ni propósito.

Tobirama Senju no tenía una solución para lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Apenas si Konoha se estaba alzando y él debía mediar entre clanes para crear instituciones conjuntas en el poblado naciente. Así pues, lo único que pudo hacer por esas desafortunadas Gennin, y buscando evitar que información interna de la aldea fuera revelada, fue crear un sello especial que toda Kunoichi desde la academia debía poseer en su cuerpo.

El sello en cuestión, absorbía chakra directamente de los canales cerebrales en situaciones de gran tensión emocional. Ante un inminente ataque sexual, el sello bloqueaba las funciones sensoriales previniendo un daño mental masivo y la posterior extracción de la información que los rebeldes pudiesen pretender. Era peligroso e ingenioso. Y prevenía que los violadores pudiesen "amaestrar" a las jóvenes Gennin para infiltrarlas de regreso en Konoha.

Sin embargo, pasados los años. Sandaime Hokage instauró un programa sobre clases de seducción para Kunoichi. Un sitio donde las mujeres fueron preparadas para resistir ese tipo de agresión sexual, como si se tratara de cualquier otro ataque común. El sello quedó en desuso, ya que el Sandaime descubrió que algunos Jounnin de la propia Konoha, empezaron a usarlo en su favor contra las propias estudiantes bajo su mando. Y entonces el sello creado en tiempos del Nidaime, pasó a formar parte del archivo secreto de los Hokage como tantas otras técnicas peligrosas y antiguas.

En la actualidad, Minato lo encontró y modificó a su antojo. Fue su solución para crear un harem personal de jóvenes Gennin, que ocultando el sello en su cuerpo estarían disponibles para los usos violentos de Yondaime en cualquier día o lugar. El sello actual, no borraba la personalidad ni absorbía chakra del cerebro en su totalidad. Lo que hacía, era básicamente borrar la memoria de corto plazo. Minato usaba a la muchacha en cuestión, y luego activaba el sello de su cuerpo para "desaparecer" la experiencia del ataque en la mente de la joven. De esta forma no había trauma, ni denuncia, ni testigos, ni pruebas. No necesitaba de nuevo el poder del sharingan en Itachi, ni que nadie entre sus guardias supiera lo que realmente hacia al salir de la oficina. Itachi solo supo del ataque a Sakura Haruno. Y cobró su silencio con la asistencia del Yondaime al asunto de Uchiha Shisui. Del resto, nadie sabía o debía saber absolutamente nada.

Minato tenía que lidiar con el problema de Danzou y su "Raíz". Y para ello no podía permitirse dejar ningún cabo suelto. No podía darse el lujo de sus enemigos supieran lo que hacía en privado. No podía permitir que Danzou o cualquiera integrante del consejo lo descubriera. Y al mismo tiempo, ya no sentía tener fuerzas para evitar el día a día, de seguir satisfaciendo su personal y depravado deseo. Ya no podía evitarlo. Aunque eso terminará siendo el motivo de la futura destrucción de su familia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kushina Namikase retornó tarde a su propia casa…

Estaba aburrida y cachonda. Muy aburrida, y definitivamente con ganas de usar la cama esa noche para mucho más que solo dormir en ella. La oscuridad en su hogar, auguraba una velada como tantas otras en los años pasados. Pero no importando lo mal que hubiese ido todo hace dos años, definitivamente la situación solo parecía poder empeorar para ella.

Todo comenzó con el estúpido instinto desatado. Borracha y definitivamente fuera de sus cabales, hace dos años se había acostado con el pervertido de Jirayja. Un momento del pasado donde no pudo soportar más tiempo el propio peso de sus deseos. Fue Jirayja, como pudo ser cualquiera. Y la desesperante situación de no poder mantener el control, hizo que Kushina cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Hace muchos años, ella había recibido la terrible responsabilidad de cargar con el zorro de las nueve colas en su interior. Kushina sabía que fue traída desde Uzugakure para esa tarea. Y aunque su abuela Mito intentó hacerle ver que la situación no era tan terrible como parecía, una muy joven Kushina nunca se dejó engañar. Kyuubi era una maldición. Gracias a poseerlo en su interior no tendría derecho a una vida normal. Incluso, jamás podría enamorarse y ser aceptada por un hombre como cualquiera chica desearía.

Fue en ese momento de soledad y resignación, cuando Kushina se enamoró de Minato Namikase.

El joven Shinobi la aceptaba tal cual era. Minato era serio y tranquilo. Era un hombre poderoso pero nada soberbio. Fue héroe de guerra, pero jamás se dejó encandilar por las luces de una fama que pudo otorgarle la mano de la mujer que quisiera. El mundo estaba a los pies de Minato, y sin embargo él siempre se mantuvo fiel a Kushina. Formaron una familia, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Todo era felicidad. Kushina era ahora la esposa del Hokage.

El cuento empezó a ser de terror, la noche que nació Naruto y un desquiciado quiso acabar con la familia Namikase al completo. El capitulo siguiente fue de paz y amor. Donde ambos padres tenían a su hijo vivo y sano. El pequeño Naruto creció siendo aceptado por la aldea y amando a su madre sin conocer aquel tonto miedo irracional a la jinchuriki. El hijo fue amoroso con su madre. El esposo en cambio, comenzó alejarse cada vez más de ella.

Kushina durante los primeros años de Naruto, estuvo ocupada con la crianza de su hijo. Y en los siguientes tuvo tareas diplomáticas como la esposa del líder militar principal en Konoha. Hizo amistades con las mujeres de los líderes de clanes más importantes. Mikoto Uchiha fue su mejor amiga y aliada en esto. La mujer portadora del sharingan siempre había tenido especial atención y amabilidad con Kushina desde los tiempos de la academia ninja. Esa consideración nunca cambió, entonces Kushina la consideró una buena amiga sin importar el status o tiempo trascurrido.

De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de obedecerle…

Fue alrededor del noveno año de vida en Naruto. Kushina ya no pudo seguir callando ante Minato las necesidades que se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Y pareció paradójico que cuanto más ella necesitaba hacer el amor, su esposo se alejaba y enfriaba día con día. Kushina comenzó a reñir, y a masturbarse frecuentemente mientras se preguntaba si había perdido el atractivo que tenía ante los ojos de su marido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Minato ya no la deseaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto impotente? ¿Por qué no podía amarla hasta la saciedad? ¡¿Por qué tenía que masturbarse sola, mientras su esposo no hacia otra cosa que trabajar?!

La situación de Jirayja fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Kushina supo que algo malo estaba ocurriéndole. No era normal en ella andar como perra en celo y muchos menos estaría en sus cabales al acostarse con ese pervertido. Ni aun siendo una mujer libre, y mucho menos siendo esposa y madre como era. Aquella noche hace dos años, cuando su irrefrenable deseo se hizo presente como para terminar en la cama de Jirayja, Kushina comprendió que algo extraño estaba sucediéndole a su cuerpo.

"_tiene que ser Kyuubi"_

El zorro estaba sellado y aislado. Kushina no podía usar el chakra demoniaco, pero en teoría tampoco era influenciada por la criatura. Al menos eso creyó durante varios años. Pero en ese momento, la kunoichi Namikase comenzó a creer que el monstruo estaba obligándole a cometer esos actos. ¿Qué otra explicación podía existir? ¿Acaso el sello que contenía el monstruo no podía estar debilitándose? Fue terrible para Kushina tener que traspasar a su propio hijo la responsabilidad de ser contenedor. Ella sabía positivamente que en un futuro lejano Naruto sería el nuevo contenedor. Pero tan joven, era una carga demasiado pesada en la actualidad. Sin embargo, ¿Qué otra opción tenía a la mano? ¡¿Qué más podía hacer para proteger la felicidad de su matrimonio?!

Los siguientes seis meses a la extracción del zorro demonio, fue un retorno a la normalidad que Kushina tanto había deseado. No más deseos desatados. No más miradas furtivas de aldeanos por su condición de jinchuriki. Solo quedaba Kushina Namikase frente a todos. La esposa del Yondaime y la mujer que conducía la diplomacia interna confraternizando con otras mujeres de los clanes más importantes de la villa. Era cierto que en esos meses no tuvo su chakra funcional para ser ninja, y que físicamente se debilitó mucho al punto de tener que reforzar sus comidas diarias con vitaminas y otros suplementos recetados por Tsunade; pero todo esfuerzo era aceptable si con ello evitaba perder el control de sus deseos. Si podía seguir siendo funcional a Minato. Todo por ser la esposa que el Hokage necesitaba que fuera.

La felicidad y estabilidad duró casi todo el primer año de la partida de Naruto a entrenar. Todo ese primer año fue de tranquilidad y recuperación para Kushina. Mientras Minato estaba inmiscuido en su trabajo y sus actividades "privadas". Fue un año de reuniones de madres, donde se creaban lazos y se empezaban a cocinar los futuros compromisos entre sus hijos. Ese primer año, Kushina extrañó mucho a su hijo Naruto, quería estar con él y ayudarlo acostumbrarse a su nueva condición de jinchuriki. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Jirayja estaba cerca del joven Namikase, la mujer sinceramente no quería ni saber del Sannin. Le recordaba su horrible error.

Lamentablemente, Kushina Namikase empezó a tener peores dificultades en su vida a mitad del segundo año. Justo cuando parecía que su descontrolado deseo sexual se había ido con la extracción del Kyuubi, la Kunoichi pudo comprobar con preocupación que dicho descontrol comenzaba a regresar poco a poco. Ya no existía el Kyuubi en su interior para culparlo por la situación. Jirayja no había regresado para ser la causa aislada de un deseo perverso. Minato no le hacia el amor a su esposa, y eso solo actuaba como un potenciador del problema. Y finalmente, Kushina Namikase rompió los límites de su control corporal.

A pocos meses del supuesto retorno de su hijo Naruto a la aldea, su madre comenzó a verse en secreto con un amante. La traición más profunda, el deseo más perverso. Todo en posesión de un crio que apenas acababa de crecer. Toda la perversión Kushina, el adulterio y la traición a su mejor amiga. Todo por causa, de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Fin de la parte 1.**


	8. CAPITULO 6b

**CAPITULO 6: TRAMPAS Y TRAICIONES, PARTE II**

Sakura Haruno estaba confundida y frustrada…

Se cumplían dos meses desde su retorno a Konoha. Había regresado junto a su sensei Tsunade Senju, justo a tiempo para tomar el examen para ascenso al grado Chunnin. Dos años alejada de su hogar, era toda una vida si se comparaba con la niña que se fue tras su maestra; en contraposición con la joven kunoichi que había vuelto.

Tsunade-sensei era una mujer experimentada, didáctica y protectora. Durante dos años le había enseñado muchísimas cosas que Sakura apenas pudo vislumbrar el día que decidió convertirse en su discipula. Aun así, también la rubia kunoichi tenía profundas heridas emocionales, fobias y vicios perniciosos. Cuestiones que tanto maestra como estudiante tuvieron que soportar durante la convivencia y el viaje de entrenamiento. En definitiva, fue toda una extraña experiencia compartir un largo viaje por muchos países bajo la tutoría de una legendaria Sannin.

Sakura ingresó al examen como parte del rearmado equipo 7. Nuevamente con Sasuke Uchiha, y por supuesto con el regreso de Naruto Namikase. Los jóvenes habían crecido mucho en esos dos años sin estar juntos y fueron el equipo más destacado en cada prueba, llegando hasta los combates finales. Todos los miembros del equipo terminaron ascendiendo a Chunnin, un hecho que no se repetía desde hacía unos 60 años según los más veteranos espectadores del estadio. Que tres integrantes de un mismo equipo ascendieran de categoría en el mismo examen, era un hecho notable.

Sakura sin embargo, dos semanas después de haberse convertido en Chunnin, seguía muy preocupada y decepcionada. Tuvo que enfrentar a Sasuke en el combate de semifinales. Y sinceramente no había podido hacer prácticamente nada contra su compañero. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, eran increíblemente superiores a ella. Si bien como kunoichi médico, con su control y utilidad en materia de estabilizar un equipo tenia garantizada la valía; Sakura se sintió disminuida al no poder presentar un combate razonable contra uno de los Shinobi más fuertes de la generación. Simplemente Sasuke había observado el combate previo de Sakura, y entendió que manteniendo la distancia y anticipando el Tayjutsu con su sharingan, podía ganar sin dificultades.

La felicitaron no obstante, y la ascendieron por méritos acumulados en anteriores pruebas, a pesar de su frustración. Pero Sakura aunque contraviniera las indicaciones de Tsunade-sensei sobre mantenerse siempre en la retaguardia de su equipo, quería más. No le bastaba con ser el tercio "equilibrado" en un equipo de 4 que estaba lleno de Shinobi destacados. El capitán era Hatake Kakashi, el renombrado "Ninja que copia". Un Jounnin desde la niñez y con fama de poseer más de mil jutsu copiados gracias a su sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo genio de la familia más poderosa de Konoha. Un Shinobi que tenía como maestro a su propio hermano mayor, y que se rumoraba que algún día igualaría en destreza y poder ocular. Además, por si ellos dos no fueran suficiente para resaltar al equipo. El escuadrón contaba también con Naruto Namikase. El hijo del Hokage, el nuevo jinchuriki no Kyuubi; y para colmo estuvo entrenando 2 años con el Sannin Jirayja. Todos grandes Shinobi, o cuando menos con un futuro enorme por delante.

¿Y que quedaba para ella?

Era una especialista en medicina ninja. Entrenada por una kunoichi de rango Sannin. Pero nada destacable en combate más allá de su técnica de súper fuerza. Siempre observada de lado. Sin apellido renombrado en el mundo Shinobi. Y sin lugar a dudas, el "punto débil" del equipo 7. Eso Sakura no podía soportarlo. Eso tenía que cambiar, tenía que modificarlo. Y tal vez su adorada Tsunade-sensei no era suficiente para conseguirlo. Sakura estaba dispuesta a todo para mejorar. No podía permitir volver a sentirse inútil nunca más.

Y con ese objetivo, haría lo que fuera para ser más fuerte. Incluso romper las reglas de Tsunade-sensei, sobre cómo debía ser un ninja médico.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kushina Namikase se sentía muy preocupada y culpable…

La vuelta a Konoha de su único hijo Naruto luego de mucho tiempo, debió ser todo un motivo de felicidad para la mujer. Dos años en el pasado, ella había canjeado la responsabilidad de contener al zorro demonio, por la posibilidad de bloquear un problema que parecía imposible de resolver por otros medios. Kushina nunca hubiese querido cargar a su amado hijo con el monstruo, pero su cuerpo definitivamente no le obedecía. Su instinto descontrolado había causado mucho daño, y podía realizar aún más si acaso la mujer no tomaba las medidas necesarias.

Ni siquiera si perdiera la totalidad de su juicio por la falta de sexo activo, le hubiese impulsado según pensaba Kushina, para terminar acostándose con el pervertido de Jirayja. Ese error terrible, marcaba claramente que estaba volviéndose loca. Y todavía si solo hubiese sido un grave error irrepetible, algunos otros pensamientos oscuros que atravesaron a la esposa del Hokage en esos tiempos, tampoco podían asegurarle que no volvería a cometer locuras. Indudablemente, había algo extraño que se estaba agitando dentro de Kushina. Y año con año se incrementaba para peor.

Cuando el Kyuubi fue extraído, y aún más cuando su hijo Naruto se fue de viaje con el pervertido de Jirayja, Kushina experimentó el renacer del alivio. Con la criatura fuera de su cuerpo, y con su hijo lejos de la casa donde podía tener paz mental; la mujer trascurrió los meses de recuperación post-extracción en un estado de renovada tranquilidad. Sin embargo, un año después Kushina comenzó a revivir nuevamente su particular infierno. Todo comenzó con una frase apocalíptica. Una frase dicha para provocar y reír junto a su mejor amiga:

"_-Solo eres un niño inmaduro….-le había dicho para burlarse Kushina- no tienes idea de lo que una mujer puede hacer por ti dattebane. Incluso ni siquiera debes haber tenido tu primer beso Sasuke-chan. Niño tonto"._

Estaban en la cocina de la mansión principal del barrio Uchiha. Kushina y Mikoto reía mientras la dueña de casa cocinaba para su familia el almuerzo. La mujer Namikase había pasado de visita y se quedó ante la insistencia de su amiga para comer. Mikoto Uchiha siempre fue una mujer rígida y de clase alta. Estructurada y fría, al compás de un marido aristocrático. Pero solo junto a Kushina Namikase, que se permitía ser más flexible. Solo Kushina le hacia reír y distenderse de lo protocolar. Además, gracias a esta amistad de tantos años entre las mujeres, que los niños tenían una relación casi rivalizando al parentesco.

Sasuke y Naruto eran contemporáneos en edad, y habían convivido casi como hermanos desde la más tierna infancia. En muchas ocasiones, tanto Sasuke como Naruto estuvieron durmiendo en la casa del otro. En otras varias pasaron sus vacaciones juntos en el seno de una familia, o de la otra. Kushina teóricamente era una tía más para Sasuke, cuestión que Naruto igualmente consideraba sobre Mikoto. Sasuke nunca quiso este nivel de amistad con el Dobe de Naruto. Pero su padre siempre le había indicado que debía tener buena relación con el hijo del Hokage.

-Los Uchiha ahora forman parte de la aldea de forma activa…-le dijo Fugaku a sus dos hijos una tarde donde entrenaban en el patio trasero de su mansión- es primordial tener excelente relación con los herederos de los clanes más poderosos en nuestra aldea.

La visión política de Fugaku, era entendida y compartida por Itachi. Pero Sasuke todavía era demasiado niño como para comprender o valorizar el factor de relaciones públicas que intentaba impulsar su padre. De hecho, Sasuke a su corta edad atestiguó la desaparición de la policía militar Uchiha. Un cuerpo de elite en el que solo ingresaban exclusivamente los mejores Shinobi pertenecientes solo al clan Uchiha. Era una cuestión de orgullo ser parte de la policía militar. Y Sasuke siempre había soñado formar parte de ellos. Merced de conocer que su admirado hermano mayor, nunca logró ser miembro a pesar de que todos los señalaran como un "prodigio insuperable". Sasuke quería que su hermano lo reconociera, y lograr formar parte de la policía Uchiha, era el camino que podía llevarlo a lograr su particular objetivo. Por ese motivo, el desarme de la policía militar Uchiha fue motivo de mucha bronca y decepción para Sasuke. Sentía que nunca podría resaltar ahora. Que nunca iba a poder igualar a su hermano Itachi. Viviendo siempre a la sombra de los méritos del "talento más grande del clan desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha"

Por esa razón y otras varias, cuando Sasuke Uchiha retornó a su casa ese día en particular estaba de especial mal humor. Había estado entrenando en soledad, ya que Itachi no había asistido a la reunión pactada días atrás en el campo número 7. Y además de no sentirse satisfecho con su actual nivel a los 15 años de edad, le fastidiaba profundamente la marea de niñas estúpidas que no dejaban de cortejarlo y seguirlo adonde se atreviera a caminar.

De todos los clanes, de edades variadas y hasta pequeñas niñatas que apenas si todavía asistían a la academia Shinobi. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. Escandalosas, acosadoras, taciturnas y neuróticas que trataban de pasar por tiernos corderitos cerca de Sasuke. Había de todo, y eso sin incluir a su propia ex compañera de equipo que por fortuna se había ido lejos a entrenar desde hacía un año.

¿Por qué mierda no lo dejaban en paz? ¡¿Acaso no entendían que el solo quería ser más fuerte?! A Sasuke no le interesaban las mujeres, ni los hombres, ni nadie en particular. Solo sentía una gran adoración por su hermano mayor, al cual quería superar en la carrera Shinobi. Mucho respeto por su padre, que era el líder del clan. Y sobre todo un profundo orgullo por su familia, la cual él consideraba la más fuerte de toda la aldea.

Apareció Sasuke por la cocina, y tanto su madre como la del Dobe de Naruto estaban charlando y riendo cual niñas molestas. Kushina Namikase era una especie de "tía" para Sasuke, nunca le había llamado así, ni tampoco la consideraba emocionalmente cercana; pero desde niño había convivido mucho con ella y con Naruto. Así que tenía más consideración hacia la pelirroja que a cualquier otra mujer de Konoha. No era parte de los Uchiha, pero era amiga cercana de la familia.

-¿Qué sucede con ese rostro molesto Sasuke-chan? –le dijo Kushina divertida de verlo tan ofuscado- ¿tus amiguitos no te invitaron a jugar en el parque?

Sasuke Uchiha tenía 15 años. Era el más talentoso y prometedor ninja de su generación, solo igualado en fama por el hijo del Hokage. Y esa mujer se tomaba la atribución de burlarse tratándolo como un infante quejoso. La respuesta no sería amable, aun teniendo en alguna buena estima a la esposa del Hokage:

-las mujeres, de la edad que sean….-administró el nivel de insulto ante la presencia de su madre- no son más que un estorbo. Son peso muerto en los equipos, y no dejan de acosarme adonde sea que vaya ¿Por qué no entienden que no me interesan? –farfulló indignado.

Tanto Mikoto como Kushina dejaron de sonreír. La madre de Sasuke por la molestia que le causaba la falta de educación en su hijo menor. La mujer Namikase porque no esperaba una declaración tan tajante y fuera de lugar. Sasuke-chan en general no respondía a provocaciones, solo colocaba en gesto gruñón y soltaba un "Hump" que no significaba nada. Pero le bastaba para declarar su desaprobación. No obstante, Kushina de sentía de especial buen ánimo ese día, y decidió picarlo un poco más:

-Solo eres un niño inmaduro….-le había dicho para burlarse Kushina- no tienes idea de lo que una mujer puede hacerte dattebane. Incluso ni siquiera debes haber tenido tu primer beso Sasuke-chan. Niño tonto.

Mikoto sonrió ante ese comentario. Su hijo menor era demasiado joven para entender que su fama entre el plantel femenino, era en realidad una especie de "bendición" para los hombres. Seguramente en un par de años, usaría muy bien para su placer personal dicha ventaja. Había fuerzas más poderosas que el sharingan en el mundo conocido. Y una de ellas, era el placer carnal que una mujer podía otorgar.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la huida molesta de Sasuke. Y la risa de ambas mujeres desde la cocina, logrando fastidiarlo aún más. Se sentía extrañamente avergonzado, su corazón latía muy rápido y no podía distinguir ese raro sentimiento de una simple furia. La madre de Naruto siempre era justo así. Desestructurada y gritona. Mal hablada y carente del formal silencio protocolar de las mujeres Uchiha. ¡¿Porque diablos no cerraba la boca?! Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a imponer su palabra incluso ante mujeres mayores en su clan. Todas obedecían al hombre, todas guardaban respetuoso silencio, por ejemplo cuando su padre hablaba. ¿Por qué rayos esa molesta mujer no actuaba igual? Se quedó enojado, y durante días no salió del complejo Uchiha ni para entrenarse. Ya había tenido bastante de las ausencias de Itachi-nii para entrenar. Y para colmo el asunto de las kunoichi que no se solucionaba por más grosero que Sasuke se portara con ellas. La situación no podía ser más incómoda por el momento.

De ese primer encuentro sobre el asunto en cuestión, Kushina y Sasuke no se vieron hasta una semana después. En aquella ocasión, era de noche y una lluvia torrencial estaba golpeando a la villa como nunca antes. La poca gente que aún quedaba en la calle, corría tratando de llegar a destino mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar imponente en el principio de la noche.

Sasuke se había retrasado en su regreso al barrio Uchiha. Luego de terminar una misión, donde Kakashi y el resto de los rellenos que suplantaban a Naruto y Sakura se despidieron del Uchiha en la puerta de entrada a la aldea; Sasuke se enteró por intermedio de algunos primos lejanos que esa misma noche se celebraría una gran fiesta en la mansión principal del clan. Sasuke entonces, consultó si alguien conocía el paradero de su hermano Itachi, y le informaron que se encontraba de viaje escoltando al Yondaime Hokage. Eso en definitiva, concluyó cualquier tipo de interés que el moreno tuviese por estar presente en la fiesta organizada por sus padres. ¿Para qué presentarse en su casa justo hoy? ¿Para qué le obligaran a participar de una reunión aburrida? ¿Por qué su padre lo paseaba frente a todas las molestas niñas, y buscaba comprometerlo? No gracias. Sasuke prefería pasar sin ver. Mejor no presentarse hasta la madrugada siguiente.

Sasuke pensaba entrenar hasta tarde y después pasar la noche a la intemperie, en algún campo de entrenamiento. No sería la primera vez que dormía bajo las estrellas, y tenía su equipamiento a mano porque acababa de volver a la aldea de una misión. Todo calculado a la perfección, hasta esa furiosa tempestad que lo atrapó en medio de la noche. Eran las 12 en la medianoche, no paraba de llover y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura demasiado. Era estación de invierno en Konoha y por la cercanía con el bosque muchas veces se sucedían importantes heladas en los horarios nocturnos. Sasuke no quería hacerlo, pero aun en medio de la "fiesta" en su casa, tenía que aparecerse por ahí para intentar tomar un baño y evitar congelarse a la intemperie. Su caminata bajo la tormenta sin embargo, lo llevó a otro destino nada anticipado:

-¡Sasuke-chan! –Le gritó Kushina desde la puerta de su propia casa- ¡¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia ttebane?!

"huir de compromisos idiotas" fue el pensamiento. Y lo consiguiente que Sasuke se preguntó mientras cruzaba la calle y pedía refugio en casa de los Namikase, fue porque motivo esa molesta mujer estaba parada y sola en el portal de su propia entrada a la casa; mirando la lluvia caer como perro abandonado. Aunque enseguida descartó la curiosidad, porque simplemente se dijo que no era asunto de su interés en realidad.

Un par de horas después Sasuke cenaba junto a Kushina algo de ramen, luego de darse una ducha y vestir ropa que pertenencia a Naruto, por falta de ropa seca propia. Al moreno le sorprendió un poco que por el horario tardío, el Hokage no estuviera en su casa. Luego pensó que podía estar invitado a la fiesta Uchiha, para finalmente recordar que tanto el Yondaime como su hermano Itachi estaban fuera de la aldea por todo el fin de semana. Kushina-sama se veía sola. Usualmente esa mujer era muy alegre y positiva, tanto como el estúpido de Naruto. Esa forma de ser solía irritar bastante a Sasuke, pero tiempo al tiempo se terminó por acostumbrar tanto a Naruto como a su madre. Y ahora mismo, Kushina Namikase se la notaba muy "deprimida" para la costumbre.

-Te puedes quedar a dormir esta noche aquí….-le dijo la pelirroja luego de la cena- supongo que si no has vuelto a tu casa, es por evitar la fiesta que organizó tu padre. Usa el dormitorio de Naruto, como cuando eras un niño.

Luego de eso, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se fue a tomar un baño. La mujer era una especie de tía para Sasuke, y lo conocía lo suficiente como saber que prefería volver a estar bajo la tormenta antes de retornar a esa fastidiosa reunión Uchiha. Sasuke agradeció en silencio la posibilidad del refugio, y sabiendo adonde tenía que ir acomodó su cuerpo para dormir en la habitación del Dobe. Se sintió bastante extraño a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que dormía en la casa Namikase, pero jamás había estado sin la presencia de Naruto. Extrañaba a ese estúpido aunque no lo admitiría ni con tortura. En cierta forma ese año, y todo el siguiente que restaba hasta el retorno del Dobe, serían muy aburridos según Sasuke.

Y de pronto, el mundo particular de un joven Shinobi de 15 años daría una vuelta completa, sin volver jamás a ser como antes. Sucedió cercano a las 2 de la madrugada, cuando el Uchiha sintió la necesidad de ir al sanitario y luego retornaba a su habitación, solo para escuchar los dulces gemidos que lo conducirían al infierno. Caminando por el pasillo y pasando cerca de la habitación donde dormía la dueña de casa, Sasuke Uchiha escuchó aquel sonido característico de los deseos reprimidos. La curiosidad pudo más, y lo que frente a todos podría decir a viva voz que no le interesaba, en la oscuridad del pasillo y sin testigos admitiría su naciente interés.

La pudo observar entreabriendo levemente la puerta del cuarto. Pudo ver a Kushina Namikase en toda su gloria. Como nunca la había visto. Completamente desnuda, los muslos bien abiertos, recostada boca arriba y sola en su gran cama. La penumbra matizada por luz de relámpagos en el exterior, le permitía al joven Uchiha ver casi todo, y su imaginación cubría el resto que se ocultaba en las sombras de la noche. La tía Kushina gemía de manera ahogada, y mientras su mano izquierda castigaba alternando los pezones, la derecha se introducía con firmeza y cierta violencia en lo profundo de su vagina.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Susurraba aturdida Kushina con una voz llena de angustia apenas contenida- ¿Por qué me pasa esto dattebane?

Sasuke no entendía las preguntas de esa mujer, apenas podía escucharla pero su sharingan detectaba la lectura de labios con precisión. Jamás había visto a una chica de esta forma. Y esa no era una niña tonta y sin gracia de las Gennin que usualmente lo perseguían. ¡Esa era una verdadera mujer! Sasuke sabía que debía irse de ahí. Que no tenía que espiar ese momento privado. Esa mujer era casi su segunda madre. Kushina era además la madre de su mejor amigo. Jamás Sasuke había pensado en ella de otra forma que no sea una supuesta tía irritante. Nunca la había visto como un objeto sexual. Pero definitivamente esa noche, Kushina le estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida.

-Noo…..-gimió Kushina poniéndose de lado y ocultando el rostro en su almohada- ¡no puedo seguir haciendo esto! –reclamó de una extraña manera que la había parecer esclava de sus propias manos- ¡esta noche no! ¡Esta noche no estoy sola!

Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sufrió una enorme carga de ansiedad y miedo. El temor a ser descubierto y por lo tanto masacrado por esa mujer, le hizo retroceder y volver como una exhalación a su cuarto. Su corazón latía rápido, desbocado, desesperado. Durante las horas que trascurrieron, no pudo dormir. Fue una noche demasiado larga, y el sonido de la lluvia seguía acompañando los pensamientos del joven. Cierta parte de su anatomía se había mantenido en estado exaltado durante todo el tiempo. Sasuke Uchiha tenía 15 años cuando vio desnuda a Kushina Namikase por primera vez. Y por Kami que si de él dependía, no sería la última.

Por su parte Kushina, incluso mucho tiempo después de esa noche, siempre se lamentaría haberse estado masturbando tan furiosa y despreocupadamente. Y sobre todo, habiendo notado como el hijo de su mejor amiga la observaba detrás de la puerta de salida. Pensamientos oscuros, pasiones prohibidas, y la enorme probabilidad de derramamiento de sangre. Todos ingredientes del comienzo de una historia, con relación perversa.

Naruto había vuelto a Konoha, y Kushina tan solo un año después de aquella primera noche donde Sasuke se quedó a dormir en su casa, comenzaba un peligroso juego de sexo adúltero oculto, que podía destaparse en cualquier momento. Sasuke y ella, solo tenían que equivocarse una vez. Solo una vez, y su mundo se caería a pedazos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Danzou Shimura comenzaba a mover sus piezas finalmente…

Muchos años tuvo que esperar en las sombras. Mucho tiempo desde que Sarutobi dejo de ser el Hokage y Minato Namikase comenzó su liderazgo en Konoha. Durante todo ese tiempo, el anciano Shinobi líder de Raíz, había considerado a Yondaime como un líder intimidante y razonable. Su fama monstruosa mantenía a raya a todos los enemigos extranjeros que años antes habían conspirado con la aldea de la hoja, generando entre otras cosas las guerras anteriores. Kumo e Iwa siempre ambicionaron destruir Konoha en el pasado. Siempre desearon robar las barreras de sangre pertenecientes a Konoha. Siempre forjaron alianzas parciales con otros países menos poderosos, con la esperanza de armar una fuerza militar superior a la que podía erigir la aldea de la hoja. Y por el momento, siempre habían fallado.

Minato Namikase era un Shinobi de temer. Su fuerza no podía calcularse por meros estándares de chakra o potencia física. Su jutsu secreto del dios de trueno volador, le otorgaba una movilidad que rayaba la insania. Solamente de su mano, muchas tropas de ejercito enemigos encontraron la muerte sin siquiera tener nociones de lo que sucedió realmente. Danzou reconocía la fuerza de Minato, y por todos esos años pasados dicho reconocimiento le prohibió al anciano del consejo actuar abiertamente en sus planes. No era que no respetara la fuerza de Minato, lo que despreciaba era su moral débil y patética.

¡Toda esa fuerza! ¡Todo ese poder personal! Y el estúpido de Yondaime no hacia otra cosa que hablar de paz. "Acuerdo con los Uchiha", una oportunidad desperdiciada de concentrar el poder del sharingan. "Acuerdo con el país de la lluvia", un desperdicio táctico fácilmente conquistable ahora que Hanzo "la Salamandra" había muerto. "acuerdo con Sunagakure" una villa débil encallada en la arena que no le importaba a nadie. Minato había advertido al cuarto Kazekage sobre las intenciones de Orochimaru. ¡Imagínense, lo había salvado! Cuando bien pudo dejar que Suna perdiera a su Kage y se debilitara, sin que Konoha estuviera involucrada de modo alguno.

Por estar en desacuerdo con la fuerza de la villa desperdiciándose año tras año, fue que Danzou dio prioridad a las misiones y los manejos ocultos de Raíz. El liderazgo débil de Minato, no podía ser tolerado. Raíz tenía que prevenir a cualquier enemigo futuro atraves del espionaje. Danzou construyó una fuerza paralela y adicta año tras año. El poder de Konoha conducido por Yondaime era una cosa, y las tropas de Raíz era otro muy distinto. Danzou fue alimentando misión tras misión su propio ego con aquella vieja ambición de ser Hokage. ¡Minato era débil siendo líder! ¡Se necesitaba un Hokage con voluntad de hierro para conducir a Konoha!

Danzou tuvo una revelación maquinando sus planes furtivos. Como orgulloso Shinobi de Konoha, debía velar por los intereses de la aldea siempre. No podía permitir que el gobierno debilitante de Yondaime incitara a los enemigos extranjeros atacar nuevamente a la hoja. Danzou se creía destinado a ser el próximo Hokage, pero la juventud del actual líder aunada a su indudable poder personal como guerrero, impedía a Danzou tomar el puesto directamente y por la fuerza. ¿Qué importaban los números de Raíz, ante la fuerza y velocidad del Yondaime? ¿Acaso su brazo oculto y el ojo que le supo arrebatar a Uchiha Shisui podría ser suficiente? Shimura Danzou era un estratega consumado. No tomaba ningún riesgo de batalla más allá de lo absolutamente necesario. Y en cuanto al problema sobre enfrentar y asesinar a Minato Namikase mano a mano, ese asunto comenzó a resolverse cuando Uzumaki Boruto se unió a la Raíz.

Danzou había conocido a muchos tipos de Shinobi a lo largo de su vida. Algunos muy poderosos, otros extraordinarios en alguna rama específica de la profesión. Incluso Danzou admitía haber conocido a verdaderos genios. Tipos sanguinarios como el Sannin Orochimaru. Talentosos de escuela como Hiruzen Sarutobi. Y viciosos como Tsunade Senju a las apuestas, o Jirayja el Sannin a los burdeles. Pero Minato Namikase en batalla, era algo más que todos aquellos. Era un verdadero monstruo. Y según las experiencias de Danzou, a un monstruo solo se lo podía exterminar enfrentándolo contra otro monstruo.

Y esa posible herramienta, ese posible otro monstruo. Era un sujeto inestable y misterioso llamado Uzumaki Boruto. Solo que Danzou debía encontrar todavía la manera de controlarlo. La forma de presionarlo para que obedeciera. Habían pasado dos años desde que Boruto Uzumaki formaba parte de Raíz. Y por el momento ni Anko Mitarashi, ni nadie en particular parecía ser de interés para el rubio guerrero. Danzou necesitaba encontrar algún punto débil en Boruto, y por el momento lo único que tenía en ese aspecto, eran las técnicas de sellos Uzumaki y libros sobre la historia de ese clan perdido. Era lo único que realmente parecía importar a Boruto, lo único que aceptaba como "pago" (además del dinero claro está) ante cada misión grado S completada por su mano. Pero nada demasiado fácil de "utilizar", para enviar a ese Shinobi a una pelea a muerte contra el Yondaime.

Danzou necesitaba controlar a Boruto, o directamente ponerlo en contra del Yondaime de manera personal…

Solo un monstruo, puede matar a otro monstruo. Y cuando ambos rubios se exterminaran uno al otro, finalmente Shimura Danzou emergería para tomar el puesto vacante de Hokage. Ese era el plan general. Esa era la meta que tarde o temprano Danzou buscaría conseguir. Sin embargo y por el momento, Boruto Uzumaki no presentaba ninguna forma de debilidad para ser controlado. Ni la lujuria mediante Anko, ni la riqueza mediante posiciones de poder mejores dentro de Raíz. A Boruto solo parecía importarle dos cosas, la primera era emborracharse hasta caer mientras no tuviera misión. Y la segunda conocer la historia y las artes de sellado originarias del país de remolino. Su herencia perdida del clan Uzumaki.

Sobre ese último aspecto, si bien no se consideraba una debilidad en si propia, Danzou pensaba que podía convertirse en el método para enfrentar al Yondaime contra Boruto Uzumaki. El pasado de los Uzumaki tenía oscuridad nunca revelada. Había algo en su sangre, algo más allá del chakra en cantidades elevadas. Y Danzou esperaba activarlo relacionando a Kushina con Boruto. Lo que un Shinobi lo tenía de disciplinado, lo portaba de descontrolado cuando alguien se metía con su familia. Kushina y Boruto posiblemente ni fueran parientes cercanos, pero Danzou esperaba utilizar el origen de ambos en una unión adúltera.

Ese era su plan general, aunque por el momento no sabía como aplicarlo ante un Boruto que había demostrado ser tan ermitaño como astuto. Si Anko no parecía poder interesarlo, tal vez Kushina siendo una Uzumaki pudiese hacerlo. Danzou solo tenía que crear una oportunidad de que se conozcan, y luego desatar los rumores o la falsa información que lanzaría al Yondaime contra el Shinobi Uzumaki. Y si esa idea no fuera efectiva en el corto plazo, uno de sus espías ya le había conseguido otra posible herramienta de control para someter a Boruto. Si su propia vida no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, tal vez la vida de alguien por quien entrenara y genere aprecio, podía ser motivo de preocupación para el Uzumaki.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La muchacha no supo reaccionar a tiempo…

Ino Yamanaka era una kunoichi de casi 16 años en ese momento, y como en otras ocasiones que no recordaba personalmente, se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Todo comenzó como en otras ocasiones, con una misión de clase D que solo ella debía cumplir. Llevar alimentos a una aldea cercana. Simple y sin contratiempos. Y todo concluía como le sucedía a otras kunoichi a lo largo de los últimos años. Todo terminaba con una joven confundida que era atacada y sometida, por la persona menos esperada.

-¿Yondaime-sama….?-dijo Ino retrocediendo cuando se lo encontró de frente mientras acampaba por los bosques, en la noche antes del retorno a Konoha- ¿Hokage-sama que está haciendo aquí?

El hombre no respondió, solo asestó una contundente bofetada en el rostro sorprendido de Ino, y la chica se fue al suelo sin comprender lo que estaba por ocurrirle. La primera reacción fue la usual en las kunoichi de Konoha, según había observado Minato con el paso de los años. Se sorprendían mucho, reaccionaban lento porque sinceramente no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Minato era consiente que su imagen impoluta de respeto dorado, no coincidía con su actual fetiche de forzar un acto carnal.

-¿Qué pasa? –fue la interrogante que Ino tuvo en voz alta, mientras volvía a mirar a su agresor- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quién eres?!

No podía ser el Hokage. Tal vez un Genjutsu, tal vez alguien usando henge. ¡Pero definitivamente no podía ser Minato Namikase! Ese hombre tenía el clásico traje y chaleco Jounnin, pero la capa blanca con flamas rojas era distinta. Tenía un sobretodo negro con capucha que lo cubría para cualquier ojo indiscreto, solo quien lo enfrentara cara a cara, podía verlo totalmente.

-No te acerques a mí…

Apenas una breve reacción, y él era muy rápido. Un preciso revés con su mano izquierda hizo que Ino perdiera el kunai que había logrado esgrimir como tibia defensa. Luego la tomó de su rubio y largo cabello anudado con la mano diestra, para elevarla como una pluma y volver a golpearla en el rostro cual látigo de castigo.

-Silencio perra…-dijo Minato con una mirada mortal, algo que solo sus enemigos o víctimas habían visto durante las épocas de guerra- estaba ansioso por volver a tenerte Ino-chan.

Nuevamente no hubo defensa posible. Los siguientes minutos fueron para golpearla en el estómago para dejarla sin oxígeno, y además atarla de las muñecas contra un grueso tronco de árbol junto a la fogata, todo en medio del bosque oscuro. Ino pudo gritar, pudo quejarse y hasta tuvo tiempo para empezar a suplicar. Reconoció que no era un engaño ese hombre. Era realmente el Hokage quien estaba aprisionándola.

-¡Hokage-sama no, no, noooo!

Minato sonrió perverso. Tenía una extrema sensación de poder sexual al someter a una niña indefensa. Atada de las muñecas, desgarrada la ropa de abrigo y el culo expuesto. Totalmente vulnerable para tomarla como a un objeto. Sin perder más tiempo, pero sabiendo que contaba con todo el espacio y la oportunidad esa noche, fue azotándola en las nalgas mientras la tomaba por su larga coleta rubia para demostrarle control. Le quito la falta morada y desgarró tanto licra como cualquier otra oposición a su deseo. El trasero expuesto, la piel blanca y suave. Ino Yamanaka como tantas otras, era su propiedad esa noche.

-ahora vas a recordar a tu amo putita….-dijo Minato cuya mirada era la de un loco.

-AAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOO!

La penetró violentamente, sin acaso prepararla o permitirle recibir el golpe con el interior algo humedecido. La hizo chillar y no dejó de azotarla mientras le desgarraba internamente. Durante las siguientes horas, uso a esa kunoichi a su gusto y placer. La mantuvo amarrada mientras encontró en ella algún atisbo de resistencia. Luego horas después juego a la fogata, teniéndola sometida como a una perra a cuatro patas. Amenazando su cuello con un kunai y susurrando amenazas de muerte al oído. Para finalmente obligarla completamente desnuda a montarlo. Acabando siempre en su interior, mostrándole que le pertenecía a cada minuto.

Cuando finalmente el alba llegaba, muchas horas después de una extensa y depravada sesión de violento sexo forzado, Minato Namikase decidió vestirse y abandonar el lugar. Liberado de la opresión asfixiante de sus propios deseos perversos. El Hokage volvía a experimentar el despertar de su personal pesadilla.

-¿Qué hice? –Se preguntaba viendo a la joven desmayada junto a la fogata mesclada entre sus propias ropas destrozadas- ¿otra vez lo hice?

Era extraño incluso para el mismo. Era como si por algunas horas entrara en un estado de Genjutsu y perdiera totalmente el buen juicio. Actuaba como un animal. Como una bestia primitiva que solo encontraba saciedad en la violencia sexual. Y sus propias subordinadas sufrían las consecuencias. Esta chica, era la hija de uno de los jefes de clanes más importantes de Konoha. La muchacha tenía la edad de su propio hijo, y Minato recién pasada la violación que podía entender lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

-Kami…-se dijo acercándose a ella y colocándole dos dedos sobre el cuello comprobó que su pulso era estable- aun respira, está viva….

Temía el día que su estado de locura finalizara con la muerte de su víctima. Cada vez se comportaba peor. Cada vez la escalada de violencia aumentaba en intensidad. La muchacha de nombre Ino, tenía heridas en la espalda y caderas. Sus glúteos antes rosados y perfectos ahora estaban magullados y dañados. Su rostro inconsciente, destacaba por las claras muestras del horror sufrido, incrementado con los restos de fluidos corporales que el propio Minato había dejado por todos lados. No solo la había flagelado y violado, sino que acabó en su interior. Sobre su cuerpo, su rostro y por todos lados. Ni siquiera a una puta de burdel se le hubiese esgrimido tremendo trato. Una chica normal, sin ninguna preparación como ninja, seguramente hubiese muerto ante tanto castigo.

Minato sentía el mismo horror y culpa de siempre. No entendía lo que le ocurría en algunas noches donde tenía la necesidad de violar a flor de piel. Venía desde el interior, como la orden de un demonio que usaba su cuerpo para las peores fechorías. ¡Él nunca era así! ¡El jamás había usado la violencia contra personas inocentes! Pero eso era en el pasado. Desde hacía algunos años que estas situaciones se volvieron moneda común.

Lamentando la situación, y picaneado por la culpa de no poder controlar el daño que estaba provocando a su aldea y familia por estas acciones; Minato extendió su mano sobre la base del cuello de aquella joven inconsciente. Realizó un par se sellos con su mano libre, y un pequeño círculo de luz surgió de la blanca piel de Ino. Se formó un arte de sellado oculto, y finalmente luego de algunos minutos, el chakra del Hokage se apagó desapareciendo la marca en el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Ocultando no solo el sello impuesto, sino el crimen cometido la noche anterior.

Mientras Minato abandonaba la zona y se alejaba entre los arboles del bosque, reflexionaba que el sello impuesto sobre su regulares victimas funcionaba muy bien. Básicamente la imposición de este sello tenía dos fases. Primero, borrar la sensación de la experiencia sufrida por la víctima. Y en segundo término, rellenar el espacio en blanco generado por la técnica, con el recuerdo de un entrenamiento personal que se salía de control. Los golpes, las cortadas, las magulladuras del cuerpo y las ropas desgarradas; eran "explicadas" ante la propia mente de la víctima con el fallo estrepitoso de algún jutsu mal ejecutado. La construcción creativa de la mente realizaba el resto. Atando cabos, desdeñando explicaciones ridículas como haber sido atacada sexualmente por alguien muy conocido. Alguien cuyo rostro no podían recordar.

Para finalizar el circulo de protección ante sus propias acciones, Minato mismo se encargaba de enviar a esa kunoichi violada cuando se presentaba en la oficina dando por finalizada su misión, para que visite a cierto medico ninja que la examinaría de rutina. Dicho ninja médico, en encargaría de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de rastros incriminatorios, con obligar a la joven a un baño minucioso antes de un examen completo exhaustivo.

Minato se horrorizaba de sus propios crímenes, pero no podía evitar hacer todo lo posible para ocultarlos siempre. Esto tenía un gran costo, y el Hokage entendía que cada acción perversa de su parte podía costarle su puesto, su carrera, su familia e incluso su vida misma. El mundo esperaba grandeza y honor del Yondaime Hokage. Y Minato Namikase, hacia algunos que ya no era el hombre adecuado para alcanzar esas expectativas de todos en Konoha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El campo de entrenamiento era alejado y solitario…

Era de tarde, y el firmamento anaranjado pintaba de un color extraño al único sujeto en la zona. Un Shinobi de unos 50 años que se veía de 30, pero sentía como si realmente tuviese 200. Un ninja que desde hacía más de una década, navegaba su vida por un pasado cambiante y peligroso.

Uzumaki Boruto nunca creyó en el destino…

Desde muy joven, había aprendido que nadie realmente estaba atado a un final preconcebido. Existían hombres poderosos, hijos de padres absolutamente comunes. Y también ninjas muy fuertes, que tenían hijos sin una mísera pizca de esa grandeza habitando en el progenitor. Un buen padre no siempre engendraba hijos buenos. Era bastante antinatural de hecho. Pero en las ramificaciones de la genealogía humana, arboles de manzanas podían formar alguna que otra cereza de vez en cuando.

El pasado de su historia, arrojaba en Boruto desesperación e incertidumbre. Sus recuerdos perdidos del futuro, habían vuelto no solo para enseñarle el verdadero motivo de su viaje por el tiempo; sino para torturarlo. Para exponerle el dolor que había sentido hace más de una década, y que ahora mismo apenas si permitía conciliar el sueño. El problema surgió cuando Boruto intento usar el jutsu de espacio-tiempo para regresar al pasado. Su plan original era concentrar y manipular perfectamente su chakra para volver al tiempo de su propia niñez. Para evitar que su hermana Himawari lo manipulara desde el comienzo. Hablar con su joven hermana, y hacerla entrar en razón. Hablar con su propio padre y advertirle de todo.

Boruto entendía que cambiar la historia, al mismo tiempo le daría la posibilidad de nunca haber tenido una relación con Sakura Haruno. Y salvaría la vida de Sarada Uchiha por lo tanto, que no tendría razones para morir por mano de su hermana. Ese era el plan original. Esa fue la idea inicial que impulsó a Boruto para crear la tan peligrosa técnica de deslizamiento temporal. No obstante, en el tiempo del futuro donde Boruto se preparaba para viajar en el tiempo, fue perseguido, atacado y arrinconado por lo esclavos eternos de "la emperatriz".

La mujer que había conquistado el mundo….

La kunoichi cuyo poder había recreado el efecto del Tsukuyomi eterno, pero en la vida real. Ella no tuvo que engañar al mundo para conquistarlo. Simplemente usó su jutsu para modificar la mente de las personas. Hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, ninjas o civiles. Todos fueron aleccionados para amar a la gobernante de mundo. Para protegerla, para obedecerle bajo todo concepto. Todos continuaron viviendo sus vidas en apariencia de normalidad, pero bajo el reinado de una sola mujer que los había controlado totalmente. A excepción de Uzumaki Boruto, quien fue perseguido y tratado como un criminal por no haber caído bajo el control de la emperatriz. Pero que debía ser capturado por órdenes de ella.

¿Y ahora que hacia Boruto? Beber y lamentarse. Beber y sufrir pesadillas por las noches cuando intentaba dormir. Beber y auto flagelarse con lo que hizo cuando era joven, y lo que pudo haber hecho para salvar a todos. Simplemente emborracharse, porque sabía que tenía culpas propias en todo el desastre. Y aun entendiendo que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre en el pasado, ahora mismo tenía que decidir nuevamente como marcarse un camino funesto otra vez.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? –Susurró para sí mismo mientras bebía de una pequeña copa que llenaba de sake regularmente- ¿o será Naruto Namikase?

Una elección imposible. Una chance lejana y forzada que podía salvar al futuro. Porque pasados los años y habiendo logrado infiltrarse en Raíz, el tiempo trascurrido y el avance en edad de las versiones pasadas de su padre y madre; lo llevaban a un destino fatal. Su hermana Himawari y el mismo Boruto, eran los elementos indispensables que desataron el apocalipsis futuro. Y la única forma de asegurar que no sucediera nuevamente, era evitar que su padre y madre volvieran a tener hijos. Para salvar al futuro, Boruto y su hermana Himawari, nunca debían existir.

-¿Debo matar a mi madre…..?-se decía Boruto día con día- ¿o acaso eliminar a mi padre?

Boruto Uzumaki, un Shinobi de nivel Kage con 50 años de edad, estaba en la difícil disyuntiva de elegir matar a uno o incluso ambos de sus progenitores, que actualmente apenas si contaban con 15 o 16 años. Si la situación no fuera suficientemente difícil, seria por muy lejos la más estúpida de explicar.

Boruto tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa. Nadie a excepción de el mismo sabía lo que desencadenó la destrucción del mundo futuro. En más de 10 años durante el trascurso del pasado, Boruto apenas se había relacionado con sus abuelos paternos. No había cruzado palabra ni con el joven Naruto, ni con la princesa Hyuuga Hinata. Nadie, ni siquiera el Sannin Jirayja que ya por esos tiempos había sido maestro de Naruto, podía anticipar que Boruto pensaba matarlos.

Boruto Uzumaki bebió su vigésimo trago de sake, y ya pronto la segunda botella del licor estaría vacía. Le gustaba ir a campos de entrenamientos como ese. Alejado de todos, y suficientemente abierto el espacio para que los espías de Raíz no pudiesen seguirlo sin delatarse. Definitivamente un buen lugar para emborrachar y lamentarse a gusto. Sin embargo, su espacio privado de sufrimiento consiguió un pequeño cambio esa tarde. Un fantasma de ese pasado que lo perseguía, se materializó de cuerpo físico cerca suyo.

La muchacha apareció en el campo de entrenamiento como en otras ocasiones. Ingresó a la zona por la parte más alejada a la posición del rubio Shinobi. El la observó de lado, tratando de no parecer alertado de su llegada. Pero la joven no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su presencia. Simplemente se colocó cercana al rio, y realizó un jutsu de Doton para crear una estructura de roca sólida.

Le recordaba mucho a Sarada Uchiha. Sin lugar a dudas era su madre a pesar de no tener mucho en común referido a características de Shinobi. Elementos distintos, formas de combates dispares. En lo único que se las relacionaba era su increíble fuerza. Y seguramente Boruto ya estaba bastante ebrio. Porque de otra forma hubiera hecho lo que venía haciendo hace días, simplemente ignorarla. Boruto era consiente que ella lo estaba buscando. Que no se encontraba en ese campo de entrenamiento por simple azar.

Sakura Haruno ya se había encontrado antes con Boruto. Fue algún tiempo después de haber terminado los exámenes preliminares para ascender a Chunnin. En esa ocasión ella atendía en el hospital las heridas de un equipo Shinobi que acababan de retornar a la aldea de una misión. Boruto había salvado el trasero de cuatro Jounnin, que fueron atacados y casi masacrados por renegados. Boruto se encargó de rescatarlos y escoltarlos de retorno a Konoha. No sin llevarse una herida de kunai en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Sakura atendía uno a uno a todos los heridos de esa misión, hasta el momento que debió cerrar la herida en el brazo del Uzumaki. Se la notaba nerviosa y cansada. Seguramente se estaba esforzando de más en el uso de jutsu curativo, teniendo en cuenta que además estaba cargando de chakra la pequeña reserva de poder en su frente. La técnica de regeneración mitópica que su sensei Tsunade le había enseñado. Sakura Haruno nunca tuvo grandes cantidades de chakra, y tener que dividir el suyo entre el Byakugo no jutsu y su trabajo como médico en el hospital de la hoja, era un desafío bastante importante para una chica tan joven.

-Como una flor niña….-le dijo Boruto mientras ella intentaba con mucho esfuerzo cerrar la herida sangrante en el brazo del hombre- la imagen mental más útil es una flor de chakra, que surge del interior de la herida. Y florece hasta cerrarla completamente.

Sakura no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró directamente a los ojos. En su mente recordaba que Tsunade-sensei le había instruido como usar correctamente el chakra. La maestra había indicado que debía concentrarse en una imagen mental específica. Como si formara hilos y agujas espirituales para ir "cerrando" las heridas que intentaba curar. Un método efectivo, para cortadas y heridas superficiales. Pero las hemorragias, y las heridas punzantes costaba muchísimo suturarlas de ese modo. El gasto de chakra era amplio.

Sakura no hizo caso a la recomendación de aquel extraño, pero media hora después estaba prácticamente sin chakra luego de atender a varios pacientes con heridas variadas. En su mente estaban las palabras de ese hombre. ¿Cómo una flor? ¿Por qué como una flor? ¿Qué podía saber de la imagen mental que necesitaban los ninja-médicos un sujeto que claramente no era profesional? De haberlo sido, se hubiese curado a si mismo seguramente.

Sobre el final de su jornada de trabajo, Sakura revisó al equipo que había sido rescatado por ese extraño Shinobi rubio nuevamente. Algunos de ellos dormían recuperándose, pero uno aun sufría por haber reabierto una de sus heridas más graves. Sakura revisó los vendajes y resolvió que debía volver a usar chakra curativo para evitar nuevamente el sangrado. El asunto fue que su chakra estaba muy desgastado y ya no alcanzaría su propio poder para terminar correctamente la curación necesaria.

"_Como una flor…"_

Esa recomendación vino a su mente, y no queriendo molestar a Shizune-sempai con un paciente que supuestamente ya había sido atendido previamente por ella, decidió usar lo que le restaba de chakra en construir una flor mental en el interior de la herida del paciente. El resultado fue sorprendente. No solo terminó cerrando completamente una peligrosa herida que supo comprometer el hígado del paciente, sino que el uso del chakra se redujo un 50% cuando menos.

Tsunade-sensei nunca le había enseñado eso. ¿Cómo pudo un Shinobi cualquiera incursionar en el campo de la medicina ninja con algo tan original? Era obvio que alguien podía aprender sobre jutsu curativos estudiando y teniendo el buen control de su chakra. ¿Pero como se le ocurrió cambiar la "imagen mental" que los médicos usan para suturar las heridas?

A partir de aquel hallazgo, Sakura se pasó las siguientes semanas averiguando todo lo que pudo sobre Uzumaki Boruto. Archivos médicos, antecedentes de misiones, cantidad de veces que fue herido y visitaba el hospital. Además, tuvo la suerte de encontrar algunos Shinobi que se atendían en el hospital, que hablaban sobre el hombre que particularmente le interesaba. Hablaron de sus habilidades, hablaron de sus misiones y también de las sospechas sobre poderes ocultos que guardaba. Sakura había buscado durante varias semanas un posible maestro que le dieran nociones de combate. Los Jounnin-sensei al servicio del Hokage estaban descartados. Tenían sus propios equipos y no iban a enseñarle a una subordinada de Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade-sensei estaba descartada también. Sus propias reglas para los ninjas médicos, evitaban que quisiera a su alumna tomando riesgos innecesarios en el frente de batalla. ¿Pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que la entrene en maniobras ofensivas? Tal vez le daría una clase de jutsu elementales. Los cuales por cantidades de chakra, Sakura no podría utilizar. Como no tenía uso de sharingan, y definitivamente no podía contar con clones de sombras, Sakura quedaba limitada a su posición pasiva como ninja-medico.

Algo que ella ya no podía soportar más…

-¿Qué quieres niña? –Preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella a paso lento mientras la veía destruir a puñetazos las rocas creadas minutos antes- porque dudo mucho que sea una casualidad que elijas por quinta vez en 10 días, el mismo campo de entrenamiento en donde me encuentro meditando.

-(bebiendo….-pensó ella- hasta caer de borracho) –Solo estoy entrenando Boruto-sama.

-Si a eso le llamas entrenar….-sonrió sobradoramente Bolt sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Usted cómo le llamaría?

-Minería a cielo abierto….

El asunto había empezado mal. Sakura había intentado llamar la atención de ese Jounnin dando muestras de su fuerza. Pensaba que así como obtuvo un gran consejo sobre el manejo del chakra curativo, podía extraer algunas enseñanzas sobre cómo enfocar su entrenamiento personal para no depender de otros. Sakura no solo se había sentido molesta por no poder combatir a buen nivel en los exámenes Chunnin, sino que la última misión realizada por el equipo Kakashi, arrojó en ella una desesperante necesidad táctica de depender de otros.

El asunto del secuestro de Gaara de la arena, terminó con la muerte del hijo del Kazekage y una posterior resurrección por intermedio de la anciana Chiyo. Aun así, la batalla que la anciana marionetista tuvo junto a Sakura contra el renegado Sasori de las arenas rojas, no fue todo lo satisfactorio que se pudo esperar por parte de la joven médico. Salvar a Kankuro de un veneno mortal y luego ayudar a derrotar a un Shinobi grado S, no fueron sensaciones de plena seguridad que Sakura estaba buscando hace tiempo.

Para cuando Sakura reaccionó de sus propios pensamientos, observó que Boruto Uzumaki se había retirado algunos metros, y recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol se dispuso a seguir bebiendo como un condenado. No tenía que preguntar la razón de tanto alcohol y depresión en el Shinobi, ella misma en un menor nivel también lo tenía. Una sola palabra, pesadillas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –le preguntó Sakura a un tendido Boruto que miraba al rio impasible.

-¿Y porque me lo preguntas a mí?- respondió el hombre que continuaba bebiendo- no soy la niñera de nadie. Además no tengo idea sobre los entrenamientos para un ninja médico.

-¿Entonces como supo la imagen mental que hacía falta para curar hemorragias y heridas punzantes?

¡Mierda! Pensó Boruto maldiciendo su suerte. No había pensado en que ese conocimiento que el extrajo de la Sakura del futuro, llegara como una gran innovación a la versión juvenil de la pelirosa. En su momento solo quería ser atendido y salir rápidamente del consultorio de Sakura Haruno. No quería tener relación ni charla con ella y claramente cometió un error. ¿Pero cómo terminó ella siguiéndolo por los campos de entrenamientos semanas después? Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas…-señaló Bolt tratando de parecer distraído- apenas recuerdo lo que hice ayer, je je je.

Sakura se veía frustrada, y esas evasivas solo la herían más. Realmente no tenía a nadie que se comparara en estilo a Tsunade-sensei. Pero a nivel del ninjutsu médico y capacidades defensivas, no existía nada más que la princesa de las babosas pudiese enseñarle. Y mientras trascurriera el tiempo para que Sakura pudiese activar el Byakugou no jutsu por primera vez, no contaba con la mayoría de su chakra. ¿Cómo aumentar sus capacidades de ataque sin ayuda externa? La fuerza bruta no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Deseaba dejar de tener esa horrible sensación de vulnerabilidad. Tenía pesadillas noche a noche con la posibilidad de ser capturada en alguna misión. Tenía terror a caer en manos de un grupo de renegados. Tenía pesadillas sobre una posible violación. Como si ya hubiese sufrido la experiencia previamente.

-Usted utiliza técnicas de súper fuerza y Tayjutsu según he sabido…-le dijo la chica al Uzumaki indiferente- quisiera pedirle que…

-No….-le interrumpió el hombre- no tengo tiempo para cuidar infantes. Incluso las misiones las realizo sin novatos o idiotas en mi equipo. Si hubiera querido enseñar, no trabajaría en operaciones especiales. Búscate otro maestro niña…

No había otro. No existía nadie que usara técnicas de Tayjutsu y acumulación de chakra como la información sobre Boruto Uzumaki sugería. Sakura quería prepararse en secreto. No quería seguir siendo salvada por Kakashi-sensei o Naruto en las misiones. No quería ver el rostro de desprecio que esgrimía Sasuke. No quería nunca más escuchar la palabra "estorbo".

-Puedo pagarle…-dijo Sakura insistiendo

-No necesito dinero…

-Pero puedo usar mi ninjutsu curativo durante sus entrenamientos –aventuró Sakura sin saber que más decir- si me ayuda a entrenar, yo puedo curarlo en los campos de entrenamiento y así no perderá tiempo yendo al hospital.

Boruto se sorprendió mucho. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien le tomaba de sorpresa así. ¿Cómo sabia Sakura que el necesitaba curarse a diario cuando entrenaba los sellos Uzumaki? ¿Cómo supo en dónde encontrarlo día con día? ¿Quién le había dado a ella la información sobre las características de combate que el tenía en sus misiones?

Boruto estaba preocupado. No solo porque Sakura Haruno ahora lo conocía y habían cruzado palabras a pesar de querer evitarla a toda costa. Sino porque ella había obtenido de alguna manera información confidencial sobre él. Tsunade no era la actual Hokage, y ni siquiera se quedaba en Konoha regularmente. Y en cuanto al Yondaime, no le daría información a una kunoichi cualquiera sobre el "espía" que tenía infiltrado en la Raíz. Entonces, proceso de eliminación, solo podía haber un camino para que Sakura supiera lo que actualmente conocía. Alguien de Raíz había ventilado información clasificada.

¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué Danzou no había evitado esa fuga de información? ¿Quién estaba jugando con él? ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto? ¿Fue Yondaime, en un intento de unirlo más sentimentalmente con la aldea? ¿Era alguien más en busca de tomarlo con la guardia baja? Algo se estaba preparando en su contra, y Boruto entendía que un problema extra se sumaba a su trabajo como doble agente en la vida diaria.

-Bueno….-dijo con algo de fastidio oculto el hombre poniendo de pie, y con lentitud fue caminando al centro del campo de entrenamiento- veamos que material tienes niña…-bebió un último trago a su botella, y la dejó caer al suelo con liviandad- atácame con todo lo que tengas, y veamos qué puedes hacer.

Sakura Haruno sonrió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía una oportunidad de conseguir entrenamiento de un Shinobi de altísimo nivel. Tenía una oportunidad de ser mucho más que solo un simple ninja médico. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para notar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ese hombre a quien había pedido entrenamiento, hasta hace un mes era prácticamente un desconocido. Podía ser suerte, destino o simple casualidad. Pero lo cierto era que podía obtener fuerza o nuevos recursos de un nuevo sensei. Solo tenía que pasar la prueba de admisión. Solo eso.

Nada menos que eso…

**Fin del capitulo **


	9. CAPITULO 7

**Muy agradecido por los comentarios….**

**Angron11: a vos que te gusta el contexto político, habrá mucho mas ciertamente. No descuidaremos la acción pero no puedo evitar jugar un poco con la inteligencia y los vicios de los personajes para alterar el contexto. Creo que le viene bien al concepto general de esta historia.**

**Adrit126: muchas gracias por tus constantes comentarios. Y me alegro mucho que busques oscuridad y traiciones, porque básicamente no te voy a decepcionar XD. El asunto de matar a Hinata es claramente una forma de verlo. De hecho, Boruto ya ha reflexionado en esos términos. Pero los cambios temporales no son fáciles como ya se ha visto en otras situaciones. Ya explicaré mejor la visión de viaje temporal, y las posibilidades que se presentan por ello.**

**CAPITULO 7: AL FILO DEL PELIGRO**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Las semanas que siguieron al suicidio de S*****, fueron de pura monotonía para mí. Mi rutina consistía básicamente en despertar muy temprano, o tal vez demasiado tarde; según el horario de haberme quedado dormido la noche anterior. Aparecer por el comedor de la casa Uzumaki, donde la piedad de mi madre enseñaba toda su gloria. Ella se ocupaba de las únicas dos cosas mundanas que me atrevía a necesitar en lo restante de la vida. Comer cada tanto, y cambiarme de ropa cuando la que tenía puesta ya poseía aroma desagradable._

_Durante casi 20 días, no hice otra cosa que permanecer encerrado en mi antigua habitación. Dispuesto a dejarme atrapar por la desesperación y el dolor. No tenía ganas de nada en particular. No había esperanza en mi corazón, ni deseo de venganza, ni fuerzas para continuar existiendo. ¿Y qué podía hacer realmente? ¿Cómo continuar más allá del evento final de mi vida? _

_En tanto, mi madre era mucho más que un ama de casa indiferente de mi salud. Me cuidaba incluso a la distancia. Me vigilaba implacablemente. Antes de que volviera a esa habitación que fue mía en la juventud, la mujer que me había dado a luz demostró una gran pericia y sentido de la oportunidad. Desempolvó y puso en orden mi cuarto antes de recibirme. Pero también saqueó absolutamente todos los escondites que poseían algún kunai o tipo de arma. No solo me dio mi habitación como nueva, sino que no tenía nada a mano para cumplir aquel primer y desesperado impulso de quitarme la vida._

_Dichas previsiones no obstante, solo fueron realmente necesarias los primeros dos días._

_Si bien continuaba deprimido y carente de ganas para hacer nada útil, el tercer día de mi regreso a casa de mis padres, marcó un antes y un después en mi decisión de terminar mi vida. Irónicamente, fue la visita amorosa de mi sobrina Hitomi, quien consiguió sacarme de oscuro pozo en donde se encontraba mi alma._

_-¿Tío Boruto que estás haciendo ahí? –Sonrió la niña golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto una tarde- tengo un delicioso té verde que Hinata-Obasan ha preparado. ¡Tú sobrina preferida está aquí!_

_Su voz era alegre y llena de actitud. No se parecía a su madre en eso. Sus maneras eran desenfadadas y carentes de timidez. Hitomi era una jovencita muy alegre, y su propia abuela paterna (Ino Yamanaka) siempre había dicho que se parecía muchísimo al séptimo cuando fue un escandaloso niño. _

_-tiooooo Boruto…..-insistió la niña y me hizo sonreír porque imaginaba su adorable mueca caprichosa atraves de la puerta- Oneeeegai…._

_Mi sonrisa se amplió sin poder contenerla. Esa niña loca me ganaba el lado blando siempre. Estar con ese monito adorable, era la mejor parte de mi vida como civil. Recordaba llevarla por helado y verla correr por el parque central de Konoha jugando con otros niños. Cuando era una pequeña de apena años._

_-Sé muy bien que estás ahí…..-dijo con seguramente esa sonrisa astuta que me gustaba- no vas a negarle a tu sobrina preferida el placer de tu compañía._

_La escuche reír bajito detrás de mi puerta, y mi mundo totalmente gris recuperó el color por tan solo algunos instantes. No pude evitar responderle:_

_-Eso no es cierto Hitomi-chan….-le dije mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba ver- no tengo preferencia por ninguno de mis sobrinos._

_Ella de un saltó me abrazó calurosamente. Su rostro en mi pecho, su sonrisa y el sonrojo adorable de una chiquilla que obtiene justo lo que quiere. Siempre me hacia sonreír. Y una vez más lo había logrado con esa increíble magia que poseía. Se apartó un poco del abrazo para elevar el rostro mirándome hacia arriba, y su mirada celeste se enfocó en mis ojos. Pudo ver al instante mi tristeza, la que no podía ocultar por más esfuerzo que pusiera en ello._

_-No quiero verte triste tío….-me advirtió con cierto pesar en su carita- ¡y me niego a tener que suplicar cada vez que quiero venir a verte! –chilló algo molesta- Hinata-obasan no me va a detener otra vez. ¡Quiero ser fuerte dattebane!_

_-¿Quieres ser fuerte? –Le pregunté algo confundido por el rumbo de la charla- ¿acaso no has venido de visita? ¿O tal vez a cuidar de tu tío depresivo?_

_-¿Cuidarte? –Consultó apartándose de pronto, y dándome la espalda se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera indignada- ¡Eso es para cobardes! ¡No eres tan patético como para necesitar que tu sobrina preferida tenga que vigilarte! ¡Quiero entrenar contigo! ¿Quién más puede ser tan fuerte como para ayudarme a mí? El abuelo Hokage no tiene tiempo y no tiene el Byakugan. Y Hinata-obasan ya no practica hace mucho. ¡Quiero que mi tonto tío me entrene!_

"_Hitomi Yamanaka es sorprendente". Eso fue justo lo que pensé al notar lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ella no vino como un paño de lágrimas para ayudarme con mi dolor. Entendía mi sufrimiento, y había calculado que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarme, era distraerme. La excusa de entrenar no era otra cosa que darme motivos para pensar en otra cosa. Para salir de mí encierro. Por supuesto su enorme esfuerzo tardó un tiempo en funcionar. Realmente no tenía ganas de salir ni siquiera al patio trasero. Y su insistencia sobre el asunto del entrenamiento solo fue una manera de abrir la charla. Ella estuvo un par de horas tomando té conmigo, para marcharse luego y prometer que volvería._

_Cada pocos días, cuando las misiones de su equipo lo permitían, Hitomi regresaba. Siempre insistiendo con el supuesto entrenamiento. Contándome de sus trabajos y pidiéndome ideas para practicar. Quejándose de que no quería salir a entrenarla y también contándome cosas que sucedían en Konoha. Ella durante 20 días fue la única luz que pudo ingresar a la oscuridad de mi habitación. Y me permitió dejar de pensar en la muerte. Me dio motivos para regresar a la vida._

_Habían pasado entre 20 y 22 días desde mi suspensión como Shinobi. Un poco más de medio mes desde que perdí a mi amor. Y precisamente un desafortunado evento sucedido en el comedor de la casa Uzumaki, me recordó que las dificultades podían continuar sin la necesidad de esperar por mi "recuperación". Sucedió una noche cualquiera, cuando cenaba con mi madre tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor. El séptimo había marchado a una reunión diplomática. Y yo estaba pasando una velada agradable con mi progenitora. La cual se encontraba de un estupendo buen humor al recuperar el dialogo con su hijo. Esa noche, fingiendo simple casualidad mi hermana Himawari apareció por el lugar._

_Estaba acompañada por sus dos hijos más pequeños. Y fingía visitar a mi madre aunque claramente venia por mí. Según mis cálculos, ella esperaría algo así como un mes antes de acercarse. Pero al parecer la ansiedad le había ganado. Estar encerrado en mi habitación tantas horas, me daba tiempo par obsesionarme y pensar. Detalles que no había considerado, recuerdos de años pasados. Particularmente pensar, que si S***** realmente había sido obligada a suicidarse, el método de hacerle creer algo tan absurdo como que podía matar a su hija, seria obviamente la manipulación de los puntos de presión parcial._

_Mientras Himawari montaba toda una escena de "familia feliz" frente a mi madre, mi actitud benévola para acompañar el humor general, solo fue por la presencia de mis pequeños sobrinos. Los niños no tenían la culpa de lo que su madre había hecho. Y nunca fui el tipo de sujeto que descargaba su ira en personas inocentes. "los niños no son culpables" me repetía mientras compartía la cena con ellos. "los niños no son culpables" me dije mientras les prometí llevarlos al parque por un helado en algunos días. "Hitomi-chan y estos niños no tienen culpa" hice un rezo interior para acallar la frialdad de mi corazón contra mi hermana. Y entonces, sucedió lo que yo esperaba. Himawari le pidió a nuestra madre que acompañara a los niños a jugar en el patio trasero. No era horario apropiado para eso, pero claramente lo que buscaba era quedar a solas conmigo. Mi madre lo entendió, aunque seguramente ni sospechaba el verdadero motivo de mi hermana para quedar a solas conmigo. Después de todo, durante muchos años nos había engañado a todos._

_-Onii-chan…. –inició ella en cuanto quedamos a solas- yo quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que…_

_-No digas mentiras… – interrumpí reclamando frustrado, y mi voz fue lo bastante fuerte como para que mi madre se sorprendiera en el traspatio, aunque no escuchara bien la conversación- no quiero escuchar que lamentas eso._

_Ella se sorprendió mucho, dio un paso atrás en su intención de rodear la mesa y abrazarme. Acercarse a mí era su prioridad, pero evidentemente no esperaba ese enfrentamiento. Mi mirada le dejaba muy en claro que no iba admitir que mantuviera su mentira. No quería su consuelo, no quería estar cerca de ella. Había descubierto por fin, a la causante de mi dolor. Y esa noche estaba preparado para dejarle muy en claro el concepto._

_-Onii-chan….-susurró abrazándose a si misma- si tu pudieras, entender…_

_-Entiendo más de lo que desearía Himawari…-emití un gruñido que claramente nos separaba- recuerdo tu mirada cuando nos viste caminando juntos como pareja por primera vez. No supe el motivo, no quise entenderlo. Pero claramente la odiabas._

_Obviamente yo tenía más información por intermedio de Hitomi. Hace años la niña me había dado sus sospechas sobre el asunto. Un amor enfermo. Algo que no me atrevía a creer en su momento. Pero ahora comenzaba a tener más sentido. _

_-Lo que le hiciste….-apunté poniéndome de pie con una postura dura, y ella retrocedió aún más- lo que me hiciste….-continué con rispidez- no te lo voy a perdonar jamás._

_Parte de mí no quería creerlo. Incluso mi actitud en esa noche fue una especie de trampa. Quería ver como reaccionaba, quería ver en su rostro la verdad. Deseaba con toda el alma haberme equivocado y juzgarla mal. Incluso si eso me alejaba de mi querida hermana. Que fuera por falsa acusación, y no por una realidad tan horrible que era imposible de soportar._

_-Onii-chan te amo….-dijo y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas me cortaban en pedazos- Onii-chan siempre te he amado. Siempre. Siempre…-repitió como una súplica._

_Ella lloraba y el dolor lo estaba sintiendo yo mismo. Himawari Uzumaki era el ser más puro del mundo. Era un ángel para mí. Había prometido protegerla por siempre. La amaba de una forma distinta a una pareja, pero no podía haber amor más grande para mí. Era mi hermanita, mi querida y dulce Hima-chan ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué decidió romper mi felicidad en fragmentos irrecuperables? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Era un ángel del cielo, que actuaba como el peor de los demonios en el averno._

_-Ya no me queda nada Nee-san….-resolví tomando distancia y mi cuerpo ya no tenía una postura de amenaza- me lo has quitado todo. _

_No podía dejar de recordar. No había forma que olvidara el dolor que Himawari me causaba. Había matado a mi S*****-chan. Ella le implantó en su cerebro… ¿recuerdos? En ese momento también razoné algo peor. Himawari no podía implantar recuerdos falsos en las personas. Solo podía modificar conductas o sellar la memoria. Incluso podía introducir ordenes, pero apagando la voluntad de su víctima. Tomando el control de ellas como marionetas. Entonces, eso también significaba que…_

_-No…..eso no Hima….-dije retrocediendo horrorizado- S***** recordaba haber matado a su hija. No era mentira esa memoria de S*****. ¡Pero ella jamás lo hubiera hecho por propia voluntad! Tu…. ¿Se lo ordenaste? Dime que no la usaste para matar a mi esposa e hijo. Onegai._

_Según mas recuerdo este momento, me doy cuenta lo frágil y vulnerable que me encontraba personalmente. No tengo idea como me veía mi hermana desde su perspectiva, pero por dentro yo en esos momentos era tan débil como un simple niño. Podía ser sometido, podía ser controlado con facilidad. No tenía voluntad ni la fuerza para resistirme a nada. Había dormido poco, y me alimentaba mal. Estaba débil, incapaz de defenderme. _

_Por fortuna o simple destino, Himawari no aprovechó la oportunidad de usar su técnica sobre mí nuevamente. Tal vez el miedo a verse descubierta por mi madre o sus hijos que estaban jugando en el traspatio, fue lo que terminó por salvarme aquella noche. Porque el silencio de mi hermana ante esa grave acusación me dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba a mi peor pesadilla._

_Algunos minutos después, Himawari se retiró de la casa junto a sus retoños y no volvió a intentar acercarse a mí. Algo muy íntimo y sagrado se había roto. Ella había causado mucho daño en mi vida, con la vana esperanza de lograr ser mi consuelo. Ella quiso apartarme de todos, tratando de ser la única para mí. Su error táctico, fue no considerar que conocía su técnica secreta. Su error fue no contar que podía entender el alcance de su jutsu. Y ahora de amorosos hermanos, terminamos prácticamente enemigos._

_¿Qué hacer? ¿De qué forma continuar mi vida? Mi hermana era la causa de todos mis dolores. Y si me llevaba por el instinto, debía buscarla y matarla. Recuperarme físicamente, retomar mis entrenamientos y finalmente hacerle pagar a Himawari la muerte de Sarada y S*****. Pero aun mis más negros pensamiento, oculto en mi habitación planeando un derramamiento de sangre masivo; era evidente que hacerle daño a Himawari era algo imposible para mí. No podía hacerlo, nunca iba a poder. ¿Suicidarme? Tal vez sería la manera más indirecta de castigarla. Si su amor enfermo era tan elevado como para destruir todo lo que yo supe amar, en un anhelo estúpido de finalmente poseerme, entonces el fin de mis días sería una buena forma de hacerle daño._

_Sin embargo, entre continuar mi vida y la decisión personal de terminarla, también existía una personita especial. La niña que había logrado iluminar mis días más oscuros. Aquella que había intentado rescatarme de mi soledad. Solo por ella, solo por Hitomi Yamanaka que aun pensaba en un mañana soleado. Hitomi fue el último de mis sueños arrebatados. La última esperanza y la razón final de mí caída junto al mundo conocido. Un mes atrás, mi padre pudo salvar al mundo dejándome morir. Y tiempo después, fue mi oportunidad de salvarlo personalmente con mi muerte. Y finalmente no pude hacerlo"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando escucharon la voz de Naruto, y sintieron el sonido característico de la puerta de entrada abrirse, ambos tuvieron muchos problemas para recordar cómo se respiraba normalmente. Mientras contenían el aliento, los dos levantaron sus cosas del suelo y con suma agilidad no calculada, decidieron rápidamente meterse en la habitación de Kushina y así cerrar la puerta que pudo conducirlos al infierno.

-¡Oka-san! –Gritaba Naruto llamándola por el comedor y la cocina, y Kushina tenía el corazón latiendo a mil- ¡¿Oka-san dónde estás?!

Ella estaba semidesnuda, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de salida a su habitación y tratando de reacomodar su vestido y el delantal amarillo por encima. Cubriendo sus pechos con un brazo cruzado al frente, y prestando total atención a escuchar si su hijo se estaba acercando al pasillo. Frente a ella, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la puerta como si intentara ayudar a bloquearla, estaba un sonrojado y nervioso Sasuke. A él solo le faltaba reacomodarse su pantalón y abrocharlo. Había estado a nada de penetrar a la mujer, tomándola por detrás justo sobre la mesada en la cocina. Pero aun con la "emoción del momento", el miedo pudo más y lograron recuperar las ropas escapando al interior del cuarto de Kushina. Justo a poco de cruzarse con Naruto.

Se escuchaban los pasos enérgicos de Naruto dentro de la casa, y Kushina mientras intentaba componer su vestido verde apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta en un fútil sentido extra de la seguridad, al bloquear una posibilidad remota de que Naruto intentara ingresar a su cuarto sin golpear previamente. La mujer estaba aterrorizada, y había logrado congelar su estado de excitación previa. Ahora su mente solo podía pensar en la horrenda posibilidad que su hijo lo descubriese todo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke frente a ella también estaba reacomodando su ropa, aunque más lento y sin tanta tensión.

El muchacho mientras estuvo en la cocina con la esposa del Hokage estuvo bastante cerca del infarto. La huida hacia el cuarto de Kushina juntando sus prendas fue demasiado rápida para pensar los motivos reales de aquel terror instantáneo que sintió. Pero ahora más tranquilo, y parado frente a la sexi mujer que estuvo a punto de follar hace menos de un minuto (cuestión que había hecho con bastante regularidad en el trascurso del último año) se dijo a si mismo con su típica carga de arrogancia, que no tenía nada que temer sobre el estúpido de Naruto. ¿Qué iba hacerle? ¿Golpearlo, reclamarle, llorar como una nena porque un verdadero hombre como Sasuke Uchiha se estaba follando a su Oka-chan?

Mientras el miedo de Kushina a ser descubierta no mermaba, Sasuke comenzó a envalentonarse poco a poco. Aun tenía su pene erecto y aunque la lógica indicara que debía escaparse por una ventana para evitar el conflicto, su orgullo no permitiría irse del lugar sin que Kushina le bajara el calentón. ¿Qué mierda importaba si el hijo de su putita personal había vuelto antes del entrenamiento? ¡Que se joda! ¡El peligro también excitaba! Si la puta de su tía quería que él se marchara cuanto antes, tenía que hacer su trabajo más rápido que de costumbre.

Mientras Kushina estaba casi a punto de terminar de vestirse completa, Sasuke frente a ella comenzó a quitarle la ropa nuevamente. En ese momento Naruto volvió a llamar, y su voz estaba peligrosamente cerca. Kushina miró con mucha sorpresa al joven frente a ella, y mientras trataba de luchar para no perder las prendas recientemente acomodadas en su cuerpo, tuvo que reunir calma para que su voz surgiera de manera natural. Lo cual constituía una autentica proeza.

-¡Oka-san! –Se escuchó fuerte la voz de Naruto desde afuera del cuarto- ¿Estás ahí Oka-san?

-¡NARUTO ESTOY OCUPADA! –Resolvió gritar la madre ocultando la locura que estaba ocurriendo, con un supuesto enojo aleatorio- ¡¿NO DEBERIAS ESTAR ENTRENANDO TODAVIA?!

Los siguientes segundos, fueron directamente una tortura mental. Mientras el incauto Naruto explicaba a su madre que salvo por Kakashi-sensei nadie se había presentado al entrenamiento, dentro del cuarto Sasuke estaba chupándole los pechos a Kushina mientras introducía un par de dedos bajo el vestido y entre las bragas, presionando los cuerpos contra la puerta y logrando mantenerla caliente. Toda esa situación sucediendo al mismo tiempo, a pesar de los intentos sin fuerza de aquella mujer por quitarse de encima a su amante. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podía comportarse como una pervertida con su hijo a pocos metros? Kushina no podía quitarse de encima a Sasuke, a pesar de que con gestos intentara echarlo de su cuarto y le prometía sexo en otra ocasión. Pero su fuerza verdadera, parecía estar "desactivada".

-No los chupes así….-gimió bajo refiriéndose a sus pechos atacados, y cubriéndose los labios Kushina mientras se afirmaba contra la puerta horrorizada de saber que su hijo estaba del otro lado.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, no dejaba de manosearla por debajo del vestido y tampoco dejaría de chuparle sus pezones. Una parte de él quería cierto tipo de venganza. Hace algún tiempo, Naruto lo había derrotado en la final de los exámenes Chunnin. Aunque Sasuke igualmente subió de categoría, no soportaba la idea de haber sido vencido por ese maldito perdedor del Dobe. Estar follando a su adorada Oka-chan, era una buena forma de desquitarse. Y para rematar la revancha, iba a provocar lo suficiente a esa puta pelirroja hasta montarla ahí mismo en su cuarto. Jugando con la idea de que Naruto podía darse cuenta de todo en cualquier momento.

-¿Oka-san te sientes bien? –consultó Naruto preocupado desde afuera- parece que estas algo agitada.

¡Oh Kami que locura! Kushina se cubría la boca con una mano y no podía encontrar su voz para rechazar a Naruto afuera, o voluntad para darle un puñetazo al tonto de Sasuke adentro. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo podía escapar del peligro? Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, la liberación de su pena estaba lejos de suceder, y al mismo tiempo ya no tenía fuerza para resistirse. Necesitaba correrse con mucha urgencia, pero Sasuke no alcanzaba a presionar todavía los botones indicados. Finalmente, entendiendo que su silencio sospechoso podía desatar el caos más temprano que tarde, decidió juntar toda la potencia de su voz para jugarse entera una apuesta.

-¡ESTOY OCUPADA NARUTO!-gritó tratando de imitar su propia versión de una Kushina en su periodo difícil del mes- ¡SOLO NECESITO ESTAR SOLA, ASI QUE NO ME MOLESTES!

Sasuke sonrió perverso. Se había sobresaltado un poco por el grito, pero enseguida decidió que seguramente eso alejaría la posibilidad de que el Dobe intentara ingresar al cuarto definitivamente. Y pensaba seguir encontrando ventaja de la excitante situación, para tomar el control sexual ese día. Kushina no podía resistirse, gritarle o golpearlo. No podía hacer ningún tipo de escándalo ni ponerle límites. No mientras su "adorado Naruto-chan" estuviera en algún lugar de la casa y fuese alertado de la situación. Así que Sasuke utilizaría esta especial situación para tomar el control y beneficiarse por ello.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró Kushina agitada y sonrojada por el calor, al ver como el muchacho frente a ella se volvía a quitar el pantalón militar dejando libre su miembro- tenemos que parar, tienes que irte y…

Él no la escuchó, ni siquiera parecía preocupado porque su amigo lo descubriera. Simplemente la presionó con ambas manos de los hombros, obligándola a quedar arrodillada enfrente suyo. Ahora mismo, la mujer estaba atrapada de rodillas entre la puerta de salida, y la "entrada" al placer. Kushina tenía enfrente, nada menos que un pene erecto que amenazaba su cordura. ¿Qué hacer?

-Está bien Ka-san….-se escuchó desde afuera con cierta resignación, mientras la mujer pelirroja en el interior tenía una "cosa" refregándose contra sus mejillas – Creo que Ero-Sennin me ha hablado alguna vez de estos momentos raros del mes en las mujeres. Estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo.

Y los pasos de Naruto se alejaron, despistado de una situación completamente distinta de lo que había enunciado. Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación el poco raciocinio de Kushina se había evaporado completamente. Los pasos de Naruto afuera, mientras la mujer arrodillada empezaba a mamarle el pene con desesperación a un joven de la misma edad que su hijo. Con locura, como si fuera la última vez que podía hacerlo. Caliente y prohibido, al filo del peligro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura cayó de rodillas al terreno y ya no pudo levantarse más…

Respiraba pesado, su cuerpo parecía tener una tonelada extra luego de infructuosos 20 minutos de lanzar golpe tras golpe sin acertarle más que al aire. Puñetazos cargados de chakra, puñetazos demoledores si, tan potentes que incluso el terreno y varias partes del bosque sufrieron la consecuencia de atravesarse en su camino. Sakura Haruno atacó frontal y directa, luego dio rodeos y lanzó golpes desde todos los ángulos conocidos. Pero simplemente no hubo efecto alguno. Ningún golpe estuvo siquiera cerca rozar a Boruto Uzumaki.

Lo más desconcertante, lo más humillante para Sakura, fue que el hombre estaba bastante ebrio y en una postura pasiva se dedicó a tratarla como a una niña recién surgida de la academia Shinobi. Fue como volver a esa maldita prueba de los cascabeles contra Kakashi-sensei en cierta forma. Solo que esta ocasión, el "instructor" de turno ni siquiera se molestaba por esconderse, atacar con Genjutsu sorpresa o poner trampas. Solo estaba parado ahí, en el maldito centro del terreno con las manos detrás de la espalda y mirándola como si esperara algo que finalmente no sucedería.

¡Y PEOR AUN! ¡LO MÁS FRUSTRANTE QUE SAKURA HUBIESE EXPERIMENTADO NUNCA!

Cuando ella erraba sus golpes, simplemente Boruto la empujaba por la espalda con la mano abierta. Y retornaba a su firme postura de brazos detrás. Sin daño ni fuerza, solo para sacarla de balance y hacerla tropezar. Humillante, totalmente decepcionante. Y Boruto no se movía del centro. Algún paso lateral, otro retrocediendo y al segundo estaba parado donde todo el combate inició. Sakura lo intentó con todo el entusiasmo. No porque quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque cada vez se enfurecía mas ante la monótona reacción del Jounnin. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta diferencia? ¿Era demasiado rápido? ¿Tenía algún método para saber lo que ella iba a intentar, antes que siquiera se atreviera hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía eludir la lluvia de puñetazos y patadas sin siquiera usar las manos o el chakra? Finalmente, Sakura cayó de rodillas agobiada por la falta de oxígeno y chakra, lo había dado todo y ni siquiera pudo obligarlo a moverse de su sitio. Era totalmente descorazonaste.

-Las rocas como compañero de entrenamiento tienen el defecto de no saber eludir golpes…-dijo el hombre mirándola seriamente, mientras ella aunque trataba de recupera el aliento y la fuerza en las piernas para levantarse sin éxito- me has demostrado lo que no puedes hacer, aunque te he pedido lo opuesto. "Minería a cielo abierto"…es todo lo que conseguirás con esas aptitudes.

Dicho esto, Boruto creyó que había terminado de acabar con las esperanzas de Sakura. No quería ser duro con ella, pero tampoco era conveniente que esa chica fuera su estudiante. ¿Quién sabe lo que podía ocurrirle? Ella era kunoichi médico, y estaría segura en la retaguardia. Además, el entrenamiento para formar a una niña en la ofensiva no era precisamente algo sencillo. Se necesitaba mucha fortaleza mental, y sobre todo un buen grado de insensibilidad que Sakura evidentemente no tenía.

Además, Boruto no reconocía a esa Sakura con la mujer que conoció en su tiempo. No podía relacionarlas porque la Sakura de su época, era una mujer que amaba ser kunoichi médico. No tenía sed de sangre ni ansiedad de batalla. La fuerza mortal era un último recurso para ella. ¿Por qué esta chica quería ser una asesina? ¿Qué había cambiado para lograr ese efecto? Boruto no se había cruzado nunca con Sakura, ni con nadie conocido de este tiempo. Aun haber vuelto en el tiempo, no debería estar influenciando en nada el nuevo comportamiento agresivo de la pelirosa. Si todo era como debía ser, la chica de 16 años en este tiempo debía estar más preocupada de enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, que de entrenarse para matar.

-No me rendiré….-dijo gruñendo y reuniendo el resto del chakra que le quedaba se levantó y arremetió contra Boruto que ya caminaba fuera del campo dándole la espalda SHAAAAANAAAROOOO….

Boruto la escuchó venir, no solo era cuestión de velocidad y reacción, requería un tipo de preparación que excedía a lo general. Boruto podía estar algo ebrio, pero sus sentidos todavía no se encontraban totalmente embotados por la bebida. Podía esquivar ese ataque con los ojos cerrados. Sakura avanzó rápidamente, pero su golpe fue desviado por un simple giro de cuerpo sobre su eje en el Uzumaki. Además, el rubio le dio un empellón con la fuerza de su hombro girando completamente, logrando tirar al suelo boca abajo a la pelirosa que ya no tenía fuerza en las piernas para tenerse en pie. Con un simple giro, y aprovechando el impulso de Sakura y su golpe errado, ella yacía en el suelo totalmente derrotada.

-No deberías hacer más esfuerzo…-le advirtió el rubio parado a pocos pasos de la joven caída- has agotado todo tu chakra y necesitas recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo que hacerlo….-dijo tozudamente e intentaba ponerse de pie aunque estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo y sin fuerzas- tengo que intentarlo.

-No se trata de "hacerlo" o "intentarlo" –definió Boruto parado junto a ella que no se podía poner de pie- lo que se necesita es presión y reacción. Eso es lo esencial de una pelea a muerte, y tú no lo tienes.

Luego de ello, y estando convencido que ella ya no lo buscaría más para pedirle entrenamiento, Boruto decidió alejarse caminando de regreso a Konoha. En su mente estaba la preocupación ante este cambio súbito en su rutina. No era tan ingenuo para pensar que una kunoichi al azar como lo era la Sakura de esta época, había "decidido" investigarlo y elegirlo para ser entrenada por él. Boruto había pasado los últimos 2 años trabajando para Konoha, pero casi no tenía relación con nadie en la aldea. Se había retraído y trataba siempre de pasar desapercibido. No participaba de los festivales ni de ninguna reunión masiva de gente. Tenía la bandana de la aldea, pero no se vestía como Jounnin. Su chaleco distintivo estaba siempre por debajo de la chaqueta negra y azul que portaba. Su cabello levemente alargado y dorado, podía destacarlo si no existieran los Yamanaka o el Hokage. ¿Entonces porque razón esta niña se le había ocurrido la tonta idea de pedirle entrenamiento a un Jounnin de fuerzas especiales? ¿A un extranjero? ¿A un ninja prácticamente desconocido por todos?

Boruto se estaba alejando, y la escuchó llorar. Era muy evidente que la frustración que ella tenía no le había permitido soportar la situación de impotencia. Le recordó a si mismo hace años, fue algo inevitable. Le recordó cómo se sentía cuando su padre no lo entrenaba en los primeros tiempos por el trabajo de líder. Cuando Boruto descubrió que hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca iba a poder ser más rápido, ni más fuerte, ni más resistente que Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo combatir contra alguien invencible? Dos palabras elementales, presión y reacción.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –Preguntó Sakura totalmente derrotada, aun no pudiendo levantarse del suelo donde había caído- ¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?!

Esas palabras llenas de desesperación detuvieron la marcha de Boruto. Elevó la vista en el cielo para recordarse a sí mismo que esa chica estaría mejor lejos suyo. Tratando de evitar que escucharla llorar fuera todo lo desgarrador que era hace ya mucho tiempo. Recordarse a sí mismo que cada persona valiosa de su mundo, cada persona amada, había terminado siendo exterminados. Sarada, su hijo recién nacido, Sakura, su padre, su madre, su hermana e incluso la misma Hitomi y sus pequeños hermanitos. Todos víctimas, o victimarios en casos específicos.

-Aléjate…-se dijo Boruto en un susurro- todo lo que aprecias, todo lo que amas termina muriendo. Aléjate Bolt… -volvió auto recriminarse mientras reiniciaba su marcha- no arruines la vida de Sakura-chan otra vez.

-¡HARE LO QUE SEA! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA! ¡SI ME AYUDA A SER MAS FUERTE HARE LO QUE SEA QUE USTED QUIERA!

Boruto abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Detuvo su marcha y volteo a verla. Sakura estaba de rodillas, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y temblaba como una hoja. ¿Qué se supone que estaba ofreciéndole? ¿Esa era realmente la Sakura Haruno que él conocía? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Boruto tenía muchas preguntas sobre aquello. Pero lo más importante ahora era la desesperada declaración que ahora había obtenido. Una joven kunoichi no debía hablar así. Cualquier sujeto sin ningún escrúpulo podía tomar ventajas indebidas de ello. ¿Qué ocurría si ella ofrecía la misma alternativa a un Jounnin cualquiera sin sentido del deber? ¿Tanto le desesperaba estar solo especializada en medicina ninja? Ella tenía miedo. Tenía terror y Boruto no podía entender la razón. Inicialmente había sospechado que alguien podía estar manipulándola para acercarse a él, pero ahora reflexionaba que Sakura podía estar igualmente en peligro, solo si el manipulador no se sentía satisfecho del resultado. Si ella "fallaba" en acercarse a Boruto Uzumaki, tal vez terminaran haciéndole daño para cubrir las huellas.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Raíz? –Pensaba Bolt volviendo sobre sus pasos para hablar con Sakura- ¿acaso la impulsaron para conocerme y buscarme? ¿Por qué razón?

Esa era la teoría más loca que se le podía ocurrir. Pero Boruto sabía que Sakura no tenía ninguna otra forma de saber sobre sus habilidades sino era por integrantes de Raíz, hablando "casualmente" sobre Boruto Uzumaki. Los ANBU no abrían la boca sin motivo de peso. Y parecía ridículo que una Chunnin sin conexión alguna con la oficina del Hokage, hubiese accedido a los registros de misiones. Entonces, si no la aceptaba ella como estudiante, podía estar en peligro a futuro. Y si lo hacía seguramente también, pero al menos podía ayudarla a ser más fuerte para no ser presa fácil. Entonces nuevamente, el rubio debía tomar una maldita decisión entre dos malas opciones, una especialidad en la vida de Uzumaki Boruto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La sensación del tiempo perdido. La carne presionando más carne, lo viscoso mezclándose una y otra sentía apretado, húmedo y demasiado caliente. Kushina elevaba la vista al techo, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre el pene rígido de Sasuke Uchiha. Arriba y abajo continuamente. En su propia cama matrimonial girando sus caderas, endureciendo su centro, montándoselo en su cuarto y aun a riesgo de que sus gemidos escaparan a lo lejos para alertar a su hijo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía dominar sus deseos sexuales? Ella era una mujer madura. Estaba casada y controlaba perfectamente todos los aspectos referidos a la posición influyente que tenía como esposa del Hokage. Pero claramente con esta situación no podía. Era como una especie de locura pasajera. Y para colmo, el siempre frio y gruñón de Sasuke Uchiha se encendía como amante voraz en cuanto quedaban solos. Como si fuera afectado por esa misma locura. Kushina entendía que algo extraño estaba sucediéndole, pero sinceramente no tenía forma de averiguar lo que estaba mal con su conciencia y la del hijo menor de Mikoto. Solo sabía que quería sexo, mucho sexo sin tregua, y que Sasuke no negaba el mismo deseo. No se podían controlar, era como una droga. Y tampoco podían precisar el origen de esa pasión enferma.

-Me voy a correr….-gruñó el joven recostado bajo la pelirroja- me voy a correr…

Tan duro, tan satisfactorio. El rendimiento sexual de Sasuke Uchiha a sus 16 años era bastante bueno. Había tenido todo un año de prácticas constante y lo mejoraba. Entonces ahora mismo, controlaba bastante mejor sus explosiones sexuales. No era superior en técnica a Minato haciendo el amor. Pero al menos este joven si tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Y por supuesto tenía la resistencia propia de la juventud. No obstante, lo que sin dudas estaba aumentando el placer de las últimas reuniones entre ellos, era el morbo y el peligro de ser descubierto. Por ello y contrario a lo razonable, Kushina aún estaba montando a Sasuke sobre su propia cama mientras su hijo estaba en otra zona de esa misma casa a pleno día. Eso indudablemente aumentaba posibilidades de ser descubierta cometiendo en ese acto imperdonable.

En el último momento del orgasmo, Kushina se quitó de encima en un impulso rápido y sorprendente. La mujer se reclinó junto a moreno, usando su mano derecha y boca para terminar el trabajo. Aceleró el final de Sasuke succionando y friccionando duramente en el momento de mayor excitación en el Uchiha. Finalmente la explosión. Sasuke gruñó y se retorció mientras su esencia emergía como volcán, explotando por todo la cama. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Pasaron algunos minutos? ¿Segundos tal vez? Ambos amantes estaban agitados y sudando a mares. Kushina aún no se había corrido una última vez, pero en esta ocasión era Sasuke quien no parecía poder recuperarse como para brindarle su propia liberación. Incluso pareció que ese pequeño intervalo sin sexo, podía derivar en un proceso adormilarse sobre esa cama. Cubiertos de fluidos mutuos, sudor y culpa. Ella recostado de lado y él tumbado boca arriba, sin poder más que respirar pesadamente. No parecía existir fuerza para nada más.

-¿Ka-san? –Se escuchó la voz desde el pasillo y los amantes dieron un respingo desde su posición en la cama- Voy a entrar, te traigo algo de té para aliviar tu día difícil. Me resulta muy extraño que se encierres en tu cuarto en lugar de…

Si Kushina alguna vez sintió verdadero terror en su vida, seguramente no se igualaría a ese momento de extrema tensión. Tampoco podría igualar en velocidad y reflejos a lo que tanto ella como Sasuke lograron moverse, mientras la puerta de salida se estaba abriendo poco a poco desde el otro lado. Fue cosa de uno o dos segundos. Ambos, tanto Kushina como Sasuke se levantaron a toda velocidad arreando con ellos tanto las sabanas manchadas de semen y jugos vaginales, como la ropa que habían dejado tirada junto a la cama. Directo hacia el baño privado del cuarto matrimonial. Un lugar pequeño, donde tanto Kushina como Minato usaban de manera particular. Y ahora cara a cara tanto la mujer como el joven Uchiha se encontraban atrapados.

-¿Ka-san? ¿Dónde estás? –fue la pregunta de Naruto desde el interior del cuarto.

-Estoy en mi baño Naruto…-respondió Kushina completamente desnuda y sosteniendo un remolino de sabanas y prendas frente a frente con un también desnudo Sasuke- voy a tardar en salir.

De donde obtuvieron los reflejos y la velocidad para esconderse en el baño nunca lo podrán saber. Solo que por un milagroso instante lograron no solo ocultarse de Naruto, sino recoger las sabanas sucias y la ropa desperdigada. ¿Qué podía estar viendo Naruto en el cuarto de su madre? Solo desorden en la cama. Solo eso, y la información que Kushina estaba pasando por un mal día del mes. Los segundos pasaron, y sinceramente para la mujer en el baño todo parecía un siglo. La puerta de salida no se escuchaba, eso significaba que Naruto seguía ahí dentro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ellos habían dejado alguna prenda o algo incriminatorio?

-Voy a dejarte el té en la mesita de luz Ka-san…-dijo Naruto luego de un tiempo, mientras Kushina contenía la respiración dentro del baño- tengo que salir un momento de casa. ¿Estarás bien?

¿Naruto no se había dado cuenta de nada? ¿En la escapada al baño no dejaron nada que pudiese ser motivo de sospecha? La mujer se giró lentamente soltando la ropa entre sus brazos, todo para pegar el oído junto a la puerta, tratando de escuchar los movimientos de Naruto dentro del cuarto contiguo. Kushina apenas estaba empezando a encontrar la regularidad de su respiración para responderle a su hijo afuera, cuando Sasuke detrás de ella le empujo brevemente por la espalda para obligarla apoyar las manos contra los azulejos en la pared. Acto seguido la tomó con ambas manos de las caderas por detrás, y mientras ella lo miraba de manera reprobatoria por sobre el hombro, Sasuke sonrió apenas y usó su renovada excitación por el peligro para penetrarla profundamente de nuevo. Poco a poco comenzó a follarla, sin contemplar la situación a su alrededor. La ropa y las sabanas que había tenido Sasuke terminaron también en el suelo, Kushina había estado en el borde de un orgasmo antes de la interrupción de Naruto, y el Uchiha estaba incitándola físicamente a recordar eso. ¿Cómo responderle a su hijo en estas circunstancias? ¿Cómo fingir que no estaba sucediendo nada fuera de lo común dentro de ese baño? Sasuke no se detenía detrás de ella. Sino que aceleraba el ritmo y el golpeteo entre las caderas del joven y el trasero de la mujer se intensificaba en potencia. El inconsciente muchacho estaba extrañamente "energético" para su costumbre.

-Onegai…vete…Onegai….-gimió Kushina sin fuerzas, rogando que Naruto se fuera lejos del baño antes de que ella gritara muy fuerte por el orgasmo al caer- vete Naruto….Onegai no te quedes cerca, estoy a punto de….

Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos furiosamente, mientras la otra hacia lo posible por sostenerla contra la pared. Sus labios fueron autosellados conteniendo no solo ese deseo de comunicarse espiritualmente con su hijo afuera, sino los gemidos ya sonoros que empezaban a surgir. Sasuke detrás de ella cada vez la follaba más duro y el camino hacia el orgasmo que había comenzado montando sobre la cama, estaba a punto de completarse en ese pequeño baño de manera irremediable. Kushina gimió perdida en el deseo, y lo último que su cerebro entendió del mundo que la rodeaba, fue el sonido de la puerta de su habitación a lo lejos, cerrándose tras la partida de Naruto. Entonces finalmente gritó y fue dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación caliente de su propia corrida. El sonido de su liberación fue mayormente cubierto por la mano en su boca, y varios minutos después Kushina empezaría a desear, que Naruto no hubiese escuchado nada de todo lo ocurrido en su partida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fugaku Uchiha dio por terminada la reunión con los ancianos de su clan luego de 4 horas intensas. Básicamente tenia muchos problemas para convencer a los consejeros sobre el conveniente cambio de situación política, gracias a los esfuerzos del actual Hokage. Los ancianos tenían reticencias con Yondaime, ya que había desarticulado la Policía militar Uchiha. Pero Fugaku entendía, con una visión más moderna que anteriores líderes, que el respeto perdido con la extinción de la policía militar se compensaba de sobra con poder político obtenido por la cercanía al Yondaime Hokage. Además del saludable número de integrantes del clan que trabajaban en toda la estructura Shinobi de la aldea.

Primeramente la posición ganada de su hijo mayor Itachi…

Siendo parte de la guardia personal de Minato Namikase, el Uchiha podía acceder a la información más privilegiada sobre Konoha. Además ser el hombre de confianza del actual líder, podía conseguir con el tiempo una afortunada "elección" para ser su sucesor. Itachi admiraba a Minato, y le tenía el máximo de los respetos. Pero eso no evitaba que en su fuero interno empezara una guerra interna contra Danzou Shimura por la muerte de su amigo Shisui.

Itachi no olvidaba las advertencias de su amigo, y había activado una resistencia preventiva contra el viejo consejero. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que el Yondaime no tenía alianza con Danzou en las maniobras secretas de la asociación llamada Raíz. A continuación, decidió involucrar parcialmente a su propio padre. Por supuesto que no revelaría la situación global que le preocupaba con respecto a Danzou, pero haría todo lo posible por lograr que su padre como líder del clan Uchiha, "entendiera" que el viejo consejero era un enemigo en potencia.

Itachi tenía ciertas reuniones privadas con su padre, donde le mantenía informado sobre cuestiones importantes de la política local y mundial. Además, Fugaku se aseguraba de estar totalmente informado sobre cualquier movimiento de los líderes de otros clanes en Konoha. Si bien todas las familias ninjas eran fieles al Yondaime y pertenecientes a la misma aldea, siempre existirían pujas de poder para ubicar más y mejor a los herederos de cada clan en un futuro distante.

¿Cómo se componía esa disputa de poder entre las familias de Konoha?

Los dos clanes más poderosos eran claramente los Uchiha y los Hyuuga. Ambos clanes destacaban por sus Doujutsu, y por el señorío de tantas décadas en los más altos niveles del poder. Ambas familias dieron a luz a lo largo de la historia Shinobi, a decenas de grandes guerreros destacables. Los Hyuuga eran un clan fuerte desde la parte económica, pero la cantidad de ninjas en los niveles más altos de los distintos departamentos especializados era relativamente bajo. De hecho, tenía una población importante de Chunnin, y un respetable grupo de Jounnin solamente. Pero en ninjas de características especializadas, prácticamente no tenían miembros influentes. Aunque era claro que con los números, compensaban la falta de alta calidad.

El clan Uchiha era distinto en cuestiones estructurales. Mientras estuvieron unidos a la policía militar, fueron dignos de respeto desde el número de equipos totalmente constituidos por miembros del clan. Pero al ser disgregada la fuerza elite Uchiha, quedó en evidencia que "los verdaderos Uchiha" referido a portadores del sharingan desarrollado. Era una población Shinobi muy acotada para la grandeza e importancia del clan en cuestión. Sin embargo, ya no existiendo el cepo y el aislamiento al que fueron sometidos por los manejos del Nidaime, muchos ninjas y civiles que no tenían el sharingan, pudieron agregarse a las estructuras básicas de Konoha aumentando enormemente la cantidad de Uchiha en cada sector vital de la aldea de la hoja. Los nuevos cambios, lograron que no solo fueran útiles aquellos portadores del Doujutsu. Sino que también lo empezaran a ser miembros del clan con distintas características.

Entonces, actualmente había miembros del clan Uchiha en las oficinas del Hokage para trabajo administrativo. Había Uchiha en el departamento de interrogatorio y tortura. Había Uchiha en la división científica, y también en bibliotecas o puestos claves a resguardar. Antes, eran mirados de reojo y hasta odiados por miembros de otros clanes. Todo por ese brillo dictatorial que les otorgaba estar a cargo de la policía militar. Y por aquella irremediable soberbia que exudaban por ser portadores del sharingan. Pero ahora mismo, los Uchiha individualmente estaban relacionándose y teniendo amistades o contactos con ninjas de otras familias, lo cual beneficiaba enormemente en relaciones comerciales y política interna.

En resumen, estaban saliendo del aislamiento impuesto por la desconfianza del segundo Hokage y la soberbia de antiguos líderes Uchiha. Gracias a estos cambios significativos, ahora el clan Hyuuga no superaba por tanto número de integrante a su contraparte Uchiha en el servicio activo. Las cosas se habían equilibrado definitivamente.

En un segundo estamento pero no menos importante en poder, estaban los tres clanes de alianza generacional continua. Las familias Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi tenían cada uno sus propios cabeza de familia. Pero formaban un trinomio fuerte de alianza tanto político, como militar y comercial. Actuaban y decidían en las reuniones de clanes en conjunto. Sus números individuales como clan eran bajos, pero juntos sumaban una respetable fuerza que hasta el propio Hokage siempre debía considerar. Entre los consejeros más importantes del líder, siempre había estado involucrado un Nara. Brillantes estrategas y talentosos manipuladores. El clan Nara siempre era el cerebro de esa alianza triple, mientras que los Yamanaka aportaban el talento, el espionaje y los jutsu de manipulación mental más extraordinarios. Los Yamanaka, rivalizaban en talento de manipulación mental con los propios Uchiha, aunque no contaran con la ventaja de un Doujutsu como regalo genético. Y finalmente, el clan Akimichi completaba el equipo aportando el comercio en lo civil, sumado al musculo en lo militar que era tan necesario para cualquiera buen equipo. Los Nara eran pensantes, los Yamanaka sutiles y los Akimichi totalmente imponentes. Separados, eran débiles. Pero juntos, resultaban una respetable segunda fuerza que hasta podía competir con los Uchiha o los Hyuuga si acaso alguno de ellos bajaran la guardia tan solo por algunos años.

Luego, en menores o mayores distancias llegaban el resto de los clanes de Konoha. Los Sarutobi, los Aburame, los Inuzuka y demás familias menos numerosas. Aportando desde sus especialidades e incrementando el poder general de la aldea en materia de jutsu y barreras de sangre. Clanes en los cuales se fueron disgregando los antiguos Senju. Clanes que eran herederos de pequeñas fracciones del poder que supieron tener los verdaderos "rivales" del antiguo clan Uchiha.

Itachi y su padre Fugaku tenían cada tantos meses estas reuniones privadas. Donde el líder del clan se informaba sobre cualquier movimiento de otros clanes con respecto al aumento de poder político. Compromisos de herederos entre clanes, acuerdos secretos entre familias distintas, comercio e influencia. Itachi le informaba de todo, haciendo especial hincapié en un detalle nada menor a la hora de considerar el poder general de cada clan. Los ninjas que se iban destacando por el aumento de sus habilidades o el incremento de su rango. Ninjas especiales. Por juventud, barreras de sangre, capacidad intelectual o de combate. Ninjas que podían cambiar por si mismos la ecuación del poder en una familia a la que pertenecieran.

En esta ocasión había 10 nombres para analizar…

Fugaku tenía un detallado informe escrito de cada uno de ellos, mientras que Itachi le daba datos extra a considerar sobre cada uno. Algunos aumentaban su poder con entrenamiento, otros se habían comprometido con una pareja de otro clan poderoso (posibilidad de alianza entre clanes a futuro) y los ascensos de rango que marcaban claramente una variación en los números sobre la cantidad de ninjas elite pertenecientes a cada familia de Konoha. Fugaku no se sentía impresionado por ningún ninja de cada informe. Todo marchaba naturalmente según su propia visión. De hecho, el número de guerreros Uchiha que habían alcanzado el rango Jounnin tenía un incremento considerable en los últimos seis meses. Sus familiares más jóvenes sin el sharingan, estaban forjando lazos de amistad e influencia con sus pares de otros clanes. Algo muy útil a futuro. El efecto del aislamiento que tanto había preocupado a Fugaku en los años pasados, estaba disipándose casi completamente.

-He dejado lo mejor para el final….-dijo Itachi tan serio y profesional como de costumbre- archivo 10 de mi informe….-su padre enfrente, dio vuelta a la página de su carpeta para mirar la imagen y los datos del ninja en cuestión- Uzumaki Boruto.

-¿Uzumaki? ¿Pertenecía al clan del Remolino? –Consultó Fugaku un poco sorprendido mientras miraba los datos del informe- es extraño…

-Muy peculiar…-aseguró Itachi- ya estaba en mi vigilancia hace seis meses padre –le confirmó a su progenitor para hacerle notar la importancia de su información- simplemente me faltan datos sobre su pasado, y algunos registros de misiones. Ahora tengo un poco más sobre ese hombre y me resulta muy peculiar.

Fugaku observó la fotografía de Boruto en la carpeta, y luego revisó los datos personales tratando de notar lo que su hijo estaba señalando. Información personal, cantidad de misiones, rango específico, datos familiares. Todo parecía demasiado…

-¿Normal? –preguntó Itachi que había adivinado la palabra en la mente de su padre- a mi también me lo pareció al comienzo. Por esta razón no he traído su ficha personal hace meses. Pero ahora mismo, temo que la información frente a nuestros ojos sea una gran fachada.

-La foto parece actual…-dijo Fugaku neutral- pero el archivo señala que tiene 50 años de edad. Y sin embargo la imagen me enseña un sujeto con alrededor de 30 años cuando mucho.

-Mucha de la información sobre los miembros del clan Uzumaki se perdió en la masacre del remolino hace años –señaló Itachi- pero tengo razones para creer que su aspecto refiere a la cantidad de chakra y capacidad de longevidad genética. Algunos Uzumaki nunca mostraban signos de envejecimiento hasta muy avanzada edad. Tenían una esperanza de vida superior a los 100 años. Aunque no es regla general, solo excepciones otorgabas por las cantidades de energía espiritual que registraban algunos de sus miembros en el país del remolino.

-Un registro de misión casi perfecto tiene este sujeto…-señaló Fugaku que seguía leyendo el informe- sus habilidades de combate se centran en el Tayjutsu, aunque maneja a la perfección dos elementos con Ninjutsu, fuego y agua. El registro habla de superfuerza, una técnica similar a la de uno de los Sannin según recuerdo.

-Tiene rango Jounnin de elite, y pertenece a las fuerzas especiales que trabajan bajo las órdenes directas del consejo de clanes –Definió- generalmente esos puestos están reservados a miembros valiosos de los clanes Sarutobi, Homura y Koharu. Herederos de clanes, que tienen como tarea proteger a los ancianos del consejo. La cantidad de misiones de alto grado que ha tenido desde que fue reclutado hace dos años, me hace sospechar.

-Entiendo…-reflexionó Fugaku luego de revisar de nuevo la información escrita- el registro de misiones es bastante alto considerando que debería ser un simple guardia de los consejeros. Esos ninja no salen demasiado a misiones fuera del país.

-Hai…-añadió Itachi- tiene casi el triple de misiones realizadas que otros ninjas bajo el mando de los consejeros. Eso puede significar dos cosas, o que en poco tiempo se ha vuelto el Shinobi más confiable de los consejeros ancianos. O que tal vez….

-Los informes generales sobre Uzumaki Boruto pueden estar amañados…-señaló Fugaku- si existe la posibilidad de que fuese un espía infiltrado, puede haber cambiado los registros sobre cantidades de misiones realizadas para introducirse en algún punto neurálgico de Konoha.

-Eso pensé en un inicio…-apunto Itachi- pero me usado mi sharingan para averiguar información más precisa en la mente de los ninjas que han compartido misión con Uzumaki Boruto. Al parecer su registro de cantidad de misiones es una realidad. Lo que me lleva a pensar que ahí no se encuentra la trampa, sino en el detalle de su tipo y nivel de habilidades. Su asignación como guardia de los consejeros, es un poco demasiado bajo en categoría a lo que realmente puede hacer.

-¿Qué habilidades oculta? –Consultó Fugaku- porque según recuerdo, los Uzumaki del remolino solo eran especialistas en artes de sellado. Y me sorprende encontrar a uno que no tenga como virtud máxima.

-A simple vista ese sujeto no parece destacar en nada…-aseguró el hijo- pero aun así, en los últimos seis meses ha sido invitado en varias ocasiones por la familia Hyuuga a ciertas festividades del clan. Incluso recibió una invitación formal para discutir asuntos protocolares, argumentando que Boruto es único miembro varón de un clan amigo de Konoha en el pasado.

-A los Hyuuga no les interesaría un Uzumaki extranjero venido de la nada…-dijo Fugaku- no sin que ese sujeto tuviese algo poderoso bajo manga. Y aun así este informe sobre habilidades no destaca en nada. Su nivel de Tayjutsu tal vez sea muy bueno, pero no lo son sus manejos del ninjutsu en sus dos elementos. Y en cuanto a Genjutsu, solo se señala que tiene una gran resistencia a ellos –de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente- No hay detalles de su especialidad en arte de sellado. ¿Acaso no ha mostrado todo su potencial cuando lo probaron para reclutamiento hace dos años?

-Un ninja promedio, sin familia ni riqueza –dijo Itachi- y aun así el clan Hyuuga lo tiene en la mira para incorporarlo a sus filas. O cuando menos han posado sus ojos en él por algún motivo. Es evidente que Uzumaki Boruto es mucho más, de lo que los informes sugieren.

-¿Tiene alguna relación con Yondaime?

-Ninguna…-aseguró Itachi- Minato-sama nunca se ha reunido con ese Uzumaki ni siquiera habla sobre él. Tampoco la esposa del Yondaime a pesar de pertenecer originalmente al mismo clan, parece tener contacto con el hombre en cuestión. Durante los dos años pasados, ninguno ha tenido relación o misión con Uzumaki Boruto. Además, tiene un carácter poco sociables y parco. Se aísla de todos y solo aparece por el centro de la villa cuando tiene misión.

Fugaku reflexionó detenidamente en silencio. Su hijo tenía intuición y si había colocado su mirada sobre ese Uzumaki, algo debía tener para destacar. Y aunque Itachi no lo tuviera en tanta consideración. Era muy evidente que los Hyuuga si habían visto algo especial en ese sujeto. Según Fugaku, el clan Hyuuga solo formaba compromisos con hombres muy poderosos o muy ricos. Era evidente que Boruto Uzumaki no era hombre de riqueza, lo cual podía decantar en que ocultaba un gran poder. Aun así, no parecía un modo tradicional de operación en el clan Hyuuga. Nada era demasiado importante para el clan portador del Byakugan, más allá de su propio Doujutsu. ¿Qué se suponía que veían en Boruto? Solo parecía un veterano de guerra sin oficio ni beneficio. Solo trabajando para ganar la vida y beber hasta caer de borracho esperando por su próxima misión. Sinceramente Fugaku no veía a Hiashi Hyuuga relacionándose con un ninja sin familia ni nada que ofrecer. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-Investígalo a fondo Itachi…-ordenó Fugaku a su hijo mayor- quiero saber todo sobre Uzumaki Boruto. Quiero su historia y antecedentes. Quiero saber de dónde viene y lo que busca en Konoha. Quiero saber con quién se relaciona y porque los ancianos del consejo le confían tantas misiones de alto rango siendo un extranjero que apenas lleva dos años en la villa. Finalmente, quiero que uses tus habilidades para averiguar lo que Hiashi Hyuuga quiere obtener de él.

-Hai Oto-sama….

Luego de reunión, Itachi se dirigió a darse un baño para prepararse a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y el asunto no terminaba aun. Itachi sabía perfectamente que había faltado a la reunión de entrenamiento con su hermano Sasuke. Simplemente usaba ese tiempo otorgado por el Yondaime la mayoría de las veces, para espiar y reunir información sobre Danzou. Además, tenía que mantener informado a su padre de todo lo referido a la aldea, sin levantar sospechas de nadie en particular.

Esto le había causado muchos problemas con su pequeño hermano. Siempre que acordaban para entrenar en el tiempo libre entre misiones y vigilancia al Hokage, Itachi siempre terminaba faltando o llegando tarde por una u otra cuestión. Luego, Sasuke lo encontraba por las noches en la mansión Uchiha y ambos terminaban discutiendo por ello. Itachi prometía ayudar a su hermanito a entrenar otro día como compensación, y Sasuke lo perdonaba por lo regular. Itachi no quería engañar a su hermano, pero las responsabilidades que tenía como ninja activo cada vez le dejaban menos tiempo para su vida privada. Incluso su novia Izumi lo sufría regularmente.

Esa noche no obstante, sucedió algo extraño…

Itachi había terminado su baño, y en el pasillo entre los cuartos se encontró de frente con su hermano menor. Sasuke le miró neutralmente, pero no atendiendo a la costumbre entre ellos, simplemente no le recriminó haber faltado a entrenar.

-Ototo…-dijo Itachi serio, pero algo preocupado por la desgastada relación con su querido hermano- siento no haber asistido a…

-Está bien Onii-san…-respondió Sasuke sin rastro de rencor- yo tampoco había ido de cualquier forma. Seguramente tienes asuntos por hacer siempre en esos momentos. Mi entrenamiento nunca te ha importado demasiado.

-Sasuke no seas tonto….yo….

El Uchiha menor simplemente evitó la posición de su hermano mayor y se metió en el baño para realizar su propio aseo. Ciertamente estuvo molesto hace tiempo con las constantes faltas de su hermano para entrenar. Pero ahora mismo, lo sentía hasta conveniente. Después de todo, muchas de esas ocasiones donde Itachi no se presentaba a practicar como habían acordado, Sasuke las aprovechaba para terminar follándose a la madre del Dobe. Sasuke no renunciaba a lograr hacerse más fuerte en un futuro, solo que últimamente, no tenía tanto apuro realmente. Con su nivel de Chunnin actual le alcanzaba de sobra para ser de los mejores de su generación. Y sinceramente aunque anteriormente nunca le había interesado demasiado lo que las niñas que lo seguían pudiesen ofrecer, ahora mismo estaba fascinado por las cuestiones del sexo con una mujer madura. Cada experiencia era única y difícil de rechazar. Aun ante el peligro de ser descubierto, valía totalmente el premio obtenido día con día.

-Desde hoy, entrenaré por mi cuenta…-le dijo a su hermano antes de ingresar al baño y dejarlo atrás para siempre- no tienes que perder tu valioso tiempo libre conmigo. Seguiré mi propio camino Onii-san.

Itachi sintió un golpe al corazón. Sasuke siempre había sido su querido hermanito pequeño. La persona que más quería en el mundo. Jamás pensó que sus constantes faltas no pudieran ser reparadas con el tiempo. Nunca había calculado que Sasuke crecería lo suficiente como para terminar decepcionándose de su hermano. Y ahora mismo, por la memoria de Shisui que le había señalado a Danzou Shimura como enemigo. Por la conveniencia de su padre y familia. Por la seguridad del Yondaime Hokage. Itachi había perdido el cariño de su persona más valiosa.

Tal vez ese era el costo mínimo por pagar…

Un boleto directo al viaje más difícil de su vida…

La puerta de entrada ideal, para llegar a una tierra de traidores…

**Fin del capítulo.**


	10. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: SOSPECHAS PELIGROSAS**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Mientras empiezo a preparar mi cuerpo y mente para la batalla final, sigo tomando las pocas horas y momentos de tranquilidad para continuar dejando constancia del futuro perdido, que es mi origen. Quieran las deidades muertas de este mundo, el haberme permitido una última oportunidad de salvar lo poco que aún me importa en lo que resta de existencia. _

_No obstante, incluso esta última misión de mi vida, me parece estar fuera del alcance…_

_Retomando la vieja historia de mi origen, empezaré por decir que las semanas posteriores a la desagradable confrontación con mi hermana, fueron de renacimiento espiritual. Mi madre y yo tuvimos largas y positivas conversaciones en las noches solitarias. Incluso mi padre se reunió con nosotros en las cenas nocturnas con más asiduidad de lo corriente. _

_Mientras me recuperaba en todo aspecto, soportando la suspensión de mi trabajo como Shinobi, decidí empezar ayudar el entrenamiento de mi sobrina Hitomi. La niña era pujante y talentosa. Tenía muchas gracia y habilidad. Gran caudal de chakra, y había heredado los mismos ojos de su madre. Oculto bajo el típico celeste del cielo, se ocultaba el Byakugan nuevo que tantos problemas había causado en propios y extraños._

_-¿Vamos a entrenar toda la tarde, cierto? –Consultaba la joven y bella señorita que tocaba a mi puerta en casa de su abuela- ¡porque quiero ser tan fuerte como mi tío y el abuelo Hokage!_

_Yo solo sonreía, y comenzaba a cambiarme para entrenarme junto a ella. Hitomi había logrado lo que se proponía ya que su "adorado tío", ahora era su maestro particular siempre que ella no tuviese misión. Eran buenos días de práctica, donde la "pequeña niña" (a pesar de tener ya unos 15 años, siempre sería una niña para mi) se esforzaba mucho por aprender a combinar las enseñanzas recibidas de los Hyuuga, con el estilo más personalizado de combate que yo mismo había diseñado para mis particulares ojos._

_-Quiero luchar como mi tío Boruto….-reclamó ella alguna vez- los parientes de tía Hanabi son muy predecibles._

_Hitomi tenía razón. Había captado la debilidad esencial de la forma típica de combate Junken. Los Hyuuga durante generaciones trasmitieron una herencia de Doujutsu poderoso. Pero al mismo tiempo, quedaron presos de un estilo rígido y falto de sorpresas. Era difícil combatir a los Hyuuga sin conocerlos, pero habiendo estudiado sus patrones de batalla, se volvían increíblemente fáciles de emboscar. Hitomi con solo 15 años, había entendido esa realidad tan evidente como difícil de admitir por mis parientes maternos._

_-En Suna, mientras estuve esos meses de entrenamiento –admitió Hitomi frente a mí, durante una práctica en el patio trasero- aprendí varias formas de combatir el mismo estilo que Hanabi obasan me había enseñado. Los Hyuuga pueden hacerme muy fuerte, pero yo necesito más._

_-Ambiciosa…-le dije sonriendo mientras revolvía sus cabellos y ella hizo un adorable puchero- fácil de hablar, difícil de realizar. No puedes copiar mi estilo, pequeña…-admití ya tomándome en serio la honorifica función de sensei- pero juntos podemos prepararte para encontrar el tuyo propio._

_-Sugoi….-respondió maravillada y sus ojos brillaban- ¿Realmente me ayudará para ser fuerte? ¡¿Tan fuerte como tío Boruto, o el abuelo Hokage?! ¡¿COMO PARA SER HOKAGE ALGUN DIA?!_

_Mi risa surgida en ese momento fue estruendosa. Hitomi me hizo acordar muchísimo a cuando era muy pequeña y le compraba un helado de su sabor preferido. Sus ojos se abrían enormes y me miraba como si fuera un dios caminando a su lado. Su dios particular, su amor para toda la vida. En esos momentos de convivir con la pequeña Hitomi, incluso pensaba en volver a intentar tener hijos. Sabía perfectamente que sería todo un problema convencer a S*****-chan de ser madre. Ella atacaría la idea argumentando el desastre diplomático y por supuesto la edad que nos separaba. Ella era médico, y yo no tenía posibilidad alguna de "forzar la situación" en un descuido sexual conveniente. Pero Hitomi y su cariño hacia mí. Hitomi y su inocencia, mi sobrina Hitomi y esa sensación de volverme un mejor hombre; hicieron que deseara mucho tener a mi propio hijo. Un bebé en brazos de S*****-chan. Ese hijo que no pude tener con Sarada._

_Lo siento mucho…..esta información sobre mis sentimientos perdidos no servirán al propósito de este diario. Así que trataré de limitarme a los datos relevantes sobre lo sucedido. _

_Siguiendo la historia, diré que por los siguientes 3 meses a mi suspensión de las actividades, estuve entrenando casi todos los días a mi sobrina Hitomi en el patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki. Mi madre solo se limitaba a mirarnos desde el interior de la casa. Se la veía feliz, seguramente informaba de todo a mi padre. Mi madre era una mujer muy dulce naturalmente, cuyos instintos maternales se extendían incluso a sus nietos. Fue precisamente mi madre quien con sus maneras impedía que mi hermana y yo volviéramos a "enfrentarnos". Al menos desde aquella fatídica noche donde las máscaras cayeron y supe el verdadero rostro de mi enemigo._

_Himawari no había vuelto a intentar acercarse a mí…_

_Pero yo no me fiaba que hubiese abandonado sus enfermas intensiones. Tal vez solo estaba esperando la nueva oportunidad. Tal vez esperaba el momento preciso para "golpear" en mi cabeza y volver mi memoria a un reinicio favorable. Como sea, no iba a permitirle manipularme nunca más. Si bien no tenía forma de saber cuándo me atacaría nuevamente, podía prever sus movimientos actuando como lo hice tantas veces en misiones ninja. Preparando la batalla antes de que sucediera. Por ello, mientras entrenaba a mi sobrina y fingía mantenerme inactivo en la casa de mis padres, usaba el tiempo libre para realizar un estudio intensivo de la perdida herencia que mi padre nunca quiso desentrañar. Las técnicas de sellado proveniente de los desaparecidos Uzumaki del remolino. Lamentablemente, mucho del viejo material que se guardaban en las bibliotecas y archivos de Konoha fueron destruidos en el ataque perpetrado por Pain, en el tiempo donde mi padre era adolescente. No obstante, pude encontrar cierta información bastante útil para diseñar mi propio plan defensivo contra el enemigo. No podía vivir siempre alerta, ni dormir tranquilamente. No podía esperar contrarrestar una técnica que una vez introducida en mi mente, anularía mi capacidad de luchar. Entonces, con ayuda de una experta en materia de Genjutsu a la cual contacte por ser parte de Raíz, comencé a diseñar algunos sellos que me permitieran evitar que el chakra de Himawari ingresara por la fuerza en mi sistema interno._

_Y mientras esa tarea conjunta con mi aliada iba avanzando a paso firme…_

_Encontré algo interesante, una técnica antigua que tarde o temprano cambiaría la historia. Si bien Konoha no contaba con mucho material sobre los sellos antiguos Uzumaki, Kakashi-sensei como líder de Raíz me había legado un prominente archivo secreto. Información recolectada en los años donde mi padre comenzó a ser Hokage y planeaba la paz mundial. En las sombras, la raíz fue explorando y reuniendo viejos pergaminos, encontrados en variados países y entre las ruinas de la antigua aldea del remolino. _

_El arte de sellado conocido como "campo de tiempo disruptivo", fue una técnica secreta que Mikado Uzumaki desarrollo hace casi un siglo atrás. Los efectos de este jutsu era crear un campo estable de chakra, con 100 metros de circunferencia en tamaño, aproximadamente desde el origen. Dicha zona, generaba un efecto de tiempo paralizado donde nada se movía ni trascurría en apariencia. Salvo por el invocador del jutsu, que podía moverse por la zona con total normalidad. Parecía una técnica monstruosa. ¿Detener la percepción del tiempo en el enemigo con un sello, mientras el usuario podía matarlos o cambiar las tornas de un combate moviéndose libremente por el campo de batalla? ¿Quién era realmente el que había creado ese jutsu? ¿Cómo aplicarlo? Había mucha información faltante. Solo detalles generales de cómo se veía el efecto y cuáles fueron las consecuencias de su uso. No obstante, estudié con cierta fascinación la posibilidad de llevarlo a cabo personalmente. Era como la cara opuesta del Hiraishin no jutsu._

_La técnica desarrollada por mi abuelo el Yondaime, creaba pequeñas grietas espacio-temporales para trasladarse de un punto a otro de la realidad, previamente marcado ese sitio por el sello de un kunai. En resumen, mientras que el dios del trueno volador afectaba el espacio de la realidad para deslizarse de un punto a otro, el sello del campo de tiempo disruptivo afectaba el tiempo de la realidad circundante. Dando el poder de moverse libremente cuando los demás simplemente estaban "congelados" en estado de éxtasis temporal._

_Luego de varias semanas de intentar recrearlo, me di por enterado de la brutal cantidad de chakra que exigía el solo aplicarlo para pocos segundos de duración. La técnica absorbía mucho chakra de su usuario por el tiempo detenido, así como también por la amplitud de rango en el campo de uso. Y luego de ejecutada, seguía consumiendo la energía vital del usuario hasta el momento de ser anulada. Además, los detalles de la conformación del arte de sellado necesario estaban incompletos. En estos tiempo recuerdo que me sentía fascinado por recrear ese jutsu. Un arma de tal calibre, sería una enorme sorpresa para mostrar en un futuro, cuando Oto-sama y yo retornáramos a nuestras prácticas de combate. _

_Si algo había logrado la convivencia casi constante con mi sobrina Hitomi, fue creer que algún día todo volvería a la normalidad en mi vida. Que regresaría a ser escolta de mi padre, que volveríamos a entrenar juntos y tal vez ayudando a Hitomi a crecer con sus prácticas. Soñaba en esos tiempos que mi padre, mi sobrina y yo mismo seríamos muy unidos y volveríamos a ser felices._

_Quiera el lector de este diario no castigar mis pensamientos con la etiqueta de la ingenuidad. Siempre creí estar preparado para todo en la vida. Y siempre curiosamente, el camino del Shinobi me golpeó con la valiosa lección que alguna vez me otorgo la sabiduría de Kakashi-sensei. La vida del Shinobi y su camino, está siempre plagada de derrotas y decepciones. Es inevitable. En cualquier tiempo y espacio, siempre debía recordar aquellas valiosas palabras. No importa la fuerza, el chakra o la preparación. No importa la vida y la muerte._

_Un ninja siempre debe aprender a ver atraves de la decepciones…"_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_*/*_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Namikase Naruto había cambiado bastante…

Kakashi que fue su maestro y ahora líder de escuadrón desde los tiempos de Gennin, y podía notar esos cambios en cada entrenamiento o misión desde que regresó de su viaje con el Sannin Jirayja. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía? Durante los momentos de entrenamientos del equipo en Konoha, y aun cuando se reunían para almorzar como grupo, era una versión bastante cercana al niño entusiasta y amistoso de hace 2 años. Pero en las misiones en general, y sobre todo en su relación personal con Sasuke y Sakura en particular; algo definitivamente había cambiado.

-¿Adónde vas Naruto? –Consultó Kakashi en una noche donde el equipo compartía una fogata en medio del bosque- es tarde ya. Tu turno de vigilancia será en la segunda parte de la noche.

-Regresaré pronto Kakashi-sensei….-decía regularmente- necesito meditar un tiempo.

Naruto últimamente se aislaba mucho. Kakashi en realidad no lo tendría demasiado en cuenta, de no conocer la anterior personalidad del joven Namikase, además de la circunstancias de haberse convertido en el actual jinchuriki no Kyuubi. ¿Sería el monstruo en su interior que estuviese influyéndolo? Eso definitivamente era peligroso. Naruto no obstante conservaba cuando menos algunos momentos de "normalidad". Era evidente que todavía le gustaba Sakura un poco, y que tenía una buena camaradería por Sasuke en apariencia. Incluso la pelea en el torneo de Chunnin, no los alejó demasiado por intermedio del odio. De hecho, Sasuke que supuestamente debería estar indignado por haber perdido, se mostraba bastante sociable ante sus compañeros para la costumbre. Pero siempre con una mirada extraña de superioridad para con Naruto. Como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para vengarse. Kakashi tenía un montón de señales provenientes de sus tres estudiantes (y ahora compañeros de equipo) que apenas podía interpretar correctamente todo lo recibido.

En el caso de Sakura, también tenía sus dificultades particulares. Cuando niña Sakura era alegre y efusiva. En los primeros tiempos del equipo 7, la muchacha era abierta sentimentalmente y era evidente que tenía una fijación extrema por Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso llegando a pelear con otras Gennin por el supuesto derecho a conquista del joven guerrero del sharingan. No obstante hace como dos años, Sakura Haruno sufrió una trasformación de la noche a la mañana.

Lo principal fue su total reticencia al contacto. Ella intentaba disimularlo claramente, pero Kakashi podía notar su incomodidad. Además su personalidad estaba de alguna forma "inhibida". Al punto de parecer temerosa e insegura a cada paso. Por fortuna la intervención y el entrenamiento de la Sannin Tsunade Senju, había ayudado mucho a la joven pelirosa con sus problemas de inseguridad. Aun así Sakura conservaba su "aversión" por los hombres, y definitivamente ya no se mostraba dispuesta hacia Sasuke. Como si ese enamoramiento se hubiese consumido entre su fobia al género opuesto.

En los meses que trascurrieron desde que el equipo 7 se volvió a reunir, Kakashi se sintió satisfecho al comprobar como Naruto y Sasuke habían elevado su nivel de manera notable. Además tener una kunoichi de especialización medico en el equipo, era poco menos que un verdadero lujo. Sakura demostraba un increíble talento en su campo determinado, y una devastadora fuerza heredada de las prácticas con Tsunade.

Sin embargo…

Naruto tenía atisbos de violencia desmedida en su forma de pelear. Como si su condición de jinchuriki lo colocara muy cercano al peligroso descontrol. Sasuke, si bien podía considerarse uno de los mejores Chunnin de su generación, se ausentaba mucho de las prácticas del equipo. Era como si hubiese perdido el interior en crecer más allá de sus límites. Como un trabajador de reglamento. Además, se lo notaba distraído y carente de pasión por entrenar. ¿Qué otra actividad estaba captando su atención? Kakashi por el momento no podía descubrirlo. Y en cuanto a Sakura Haruno, la niña había pedido entrenamiento especial, para luego renunciar por falta de chakra.

Sus tres estudiantes tenían ciertas dificultades, y Hatake Kakashi no encontraba la manera de acercarse a ellos más personalmente. De ayudarlos, de generarles espíritu de equipo. Lo que antes tenían a raudales cuando los eligió parar formar el equipo 7, ahora mismo comenzaba a faltarles mucho. Eran un "equipo", en donde cada vez menos se preocupaban por el bienestar del otro. Como una sociedad a punto de fallecer. Como una misión próxima a salir mal. Como una bomba a segundos de estallar. Y esa explosión, podía completar la tragedia liberando al monstruo guardado en el interior de Naruto Namikase.

Eso era lo más preocupante para Hatake Kakashi por el momento. Y debía hacer algo para mantener a su equipo unido. Debía involucrarse como sea. Debía vigilarlos incluso durante sus días libres. Era la única forma de prevenir una catástrofe. Y si su tutoría aun así fallaba, siempre podía pedir consejo a su antiguo maestro. El actual Hokage, Minato Namikase.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La lluvia no se detenía…

Minato ingresó a su propia oficina casi en la medianoche. No era muy común que el Hokage se fuera de la aldea furtivamente y regresara de la misma manera. En realidad, era muy poco recomendable que el líder militar de la aldea abandonara la seguridad de su villa por cualquier reunión fuera del país. No obstante, el poder personal de Minato sumado al apoyo de su sensei Jirayja el Gamma Sannin, podía servir para enfrentar a cualquier amenaza o emboscada que pudiese haber sucedido durante ese viaje secreto hacia Amegakure.

¿Por qué viajar ocultos hacia el país de la lluvia?

Jirayja había tenido comunicación con un grupo de jóvenes que lideraban una organización mercenaria conocida como Akatsuki. El Sannin, tuvo la alegría de encontrarse con Yahiko y Konan, dos ex alumnos del Sannin en tiempos de la guerra contra Hanzo, La Salamandra. Además, aunque no había visto en directo a Nagato, también parecía estar acompañando a sus amigos con un grupo de cuerpos invocados que tenían los mismos ojos que Jirayja recordaba haber visto en el niño pelirrojo.

La razón por la que contactaron a Jirayja, fue directamente para comunicarse con el Yondaime Hokage. Una reunión secreta, un encuentro fuera de lo diplomático y alejado de las posibles miradas de espías provenientes de cualquiera de las demás aldeas rivales de Konoha.

Yahiko, Konan y los cuerpos controlados por Nagato se reunieron en la madrugada pasada con el Yondaime, Jirayja y por supuesto el guardaespaldas personal del líder, Uchiha Itachi. En dicha reunión de carácter secreto, los jóvenes miembros fundadores de Akatsuki informaron sobre las actividades de un Shinobi renegado de Konoha con una máscara de remolinos y un sharingan especial en su poder.

-"Se hizo llamar Uchiha Madara….-anunció Yahiko- y fue inicialmente un miembro activo de nuestra organización"

Entonces Minato comenzó a comprobar mucho de lo que Boruto le había comunicado atraves de Jirayja. En los años pasados, el renegado que había atentado con la vida de Kushina y Naruto en los momentos mismos de su nacimiento, era también quien había estado detrás de los movimientos furtivos de Akatsuki. Organizando a los criminales más renombrados de los 5 países, y usando a los ninjas de la lluvia como cubierta. Traicionándolos además, conjuntamente con Danzou y Hanzo para matarlos.

-Están cazando a los jinchuriki….-dijo Jirayja como si su pensamiento en voz alta sirviera para reflexionar- y eso tarde o temprano va a incluir a Naruto.

-¿Realmente se puede creer en esos jóvenes de Akatsuki? –Consultó Minato a su maestro- ¿crees que el tal Madara en realidad los ha traicionado? ¿Qué no tienen nada que ver con los planes de aquel sujeto?

Jirayja reflexionó en silencio. Era cierto que hacía muchos años que no convivía con Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. Simplemente los había ayudado a entrenar cuando fueron niños. Un devastado país de la lluvia por las guerras entre Konoha y otras aldeas, le obligaron moralmente a Jirayja para ayudar aquellos niños. Quien diría que años después, eran jóvenes muy vitales y poderosos tratando de salvar a su propio pueblo. Pero sin haber compartido mucho tiempo últimamente, Jirayja tenía la corazonada que esos jóvenes de Amegake habían dicho la verdad. No eran el enemigo, el supuesto Uchiha Madara lo era.

-Pienso que no quieren tener ningún tipo de vínculo con Konoha –aclaró el peliblanco analizando la reunión- pero su pequeño país nunca tendrá una fuerza militar adecuada para defenderse de una aldea grande como Kumo o Iwa. Por eso nos contactaron en secreto. Y por eso quieren separarse de las acciones del supuesto Uchiha Madara. Si Konoha o cualquiera de las aldeas grandes le hacen la guerra al país de la lluvia, Akatsuki de esos jóvenes no podrá hacer nada. Es cuestión de números.

Minato en tanto que escuchaba a su maestro, desenrolló un pergamino entregado por los Akatsuki. Allí estaban los datos personales de casi todos los criminales que estaban en el otro "Akatsuki" bajo las órdenes del supuesto Uchiha Madara. Todos peligrosos Shinobi renegados de grado S. Uno de los cuales ya había sido eliminado por el equipo de Kakashi en la misión de rescate al hijo del Kazekage. Sasori de las arenas rojas era la muestra cabal del poder que podía esgrimir Madara con el resto de su equipo. Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetzu y sobre todo una especie de alianza con Orochimaru. Todas las alimañas juntas en un solo escuadrón mercenario en busca de acumular poder capturando jinchuriki. Sin respeto por el territorio, las aldeas ninjas o siquiera el país del hierro. Como si ese grupo reducido, pensara en declarar la guerra al mundo conocido.

-los cazadores especial ANBU no serán efectivos para esto….-señalo Itachi que acompañaba la reunión- estos Shinobi tienen un nivel muy superior a un Jounnin de elite. Se necesitara equipos especiales para cazarlos.

-además….-indico Jirayja preocupado- ya desaparecieron 4 jinchuriki cuando menos. No sabemos nada de los otros a excepción de Naruto y el hermano menor del Raikage. Y enviar este información al resto de las aldeas para protejan a sus jinchuriki….-indicó el peliblanco suspirando- dudo mucho que sea tomada en cuenta hasta muy tarde.

-ciertamente el Tsuchikage no me escuchará…-dijo Minato- Iwa me odia lo suficiente como para desear mi muerte antes que recibir información de mi parte. Y en cuanto a Kiri, desde la muerte del anterior Mizukage se han recluido aún más. Tal vez hasta sepan mejor sobre Akatsuki de Madara que nosotros. Y piensan dejar al resto del mundo lidiar con ellos. Al no tener ya a su jinchuriki, no piensan que vayan a ser objetivo a futuro de esos mercenarios.

-Eso sería estúpido…-dijo Itachi algo molesto- si esos ninjas de la lluvia dicen la verdad, el plan de usar el sharingan eterno para combinarlo con los Biju y reflejar un Genjutsu en la luna, nos destruirá a todos.

Minato y Jirayja se miraron fijamente. La situación solo podía empeorar en el plano internacional. Lo más razonable sería convocar una reunión de los líderes en algún lugar neutral. Pero el miedo y el odio contra Minato, evitaría que Iwa y Kumo asistieran. Incluso tal vez los Samurai no estuvieran demasiado interesados en el asunto como para mediar. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

-Itachi….-dijo Minato a su guardaespaldas- puedes retirarte. Vete a casa. Te informaré en caso que necesite salir de Konoha nuevamente. Nos veremos mañana en esta oficina.

El Uchiha entendió inmediatamente. Era claro que tanto el Sannin como el Hokage tenían asuntos tan privados por hablar, que ni siquiera el mismo debía escuchar. La tentación de ocultarse a la salida y averiguar aquello que se suponía no debía escuchar fue muy grande, pero Itachi no era idiota. Minato Namikase no era un sujeto a quien se pudiese espiar fácilmente. Y para dar máxima dificultad a la situación, el Sannin Jirayja era un ninja con amplia capacidad de detección. Seguramente sería descubierto y tal vez hasta podía perder su sitio de confianza como guarda del Hokage. Así que Itachi decidió dejarlos solos y volver a su casa. No importaba que Minato le ocultara cosas. Era el Hokage y tenía sus motivos seguramente. Itachi confiaba en Minato como líder. Su única preocupación era el hombre tuerto que había traicionado a Shisui. El consejero Danzou. Ese sujeto si era de temer. Sus métodos y sus objetivos lejos tenían que ver con la paz y la prosperidad de Konoha. Pero en el asunto "Uchiha Madara", Itachi presumía que Minato Namikase se ocuparía de solucionarlo sin inconvenientes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Durante la primera semana, Sakura Haruno esperó con paciencia cada día de entrenamiento observando a Boruto Uzumaki. Fueron 5 tardes en 7 días donde la joven kunoichi era convocada a un campo de entrenamiento, tal solo para observar las prácticas de sellos y curar las heridas que Boruto parecía producirse por intentar dominar tan extraño arte.

Sakura no comprendía como las técnicas de sellos influían tan negativamente sobre su usuario, pero siempre terminaba usando chakra curativo sobre la espalda descubierta del hombre. Boruto tenía un gran sello dibujado en su espalda, cuya cantidad de trigramas cruzados lo hacían increíblemente atractivo y complicado. ¿Cuántos trigramas de sellos se combinaban en una sola técnica? ¿Qué producía exactamente ese sello en el cuerpo del Uzumaki? Sakura se preguntaba además, porque razón el sello lograba "quemar" la piel de Boruto en cuanto usaba su chakra para entrenarse.

-Yo tampoco se bien como trabaja ese sello….-admitió Boruto una tarde cuando ella finalmente venció su vergüenza por preguntar- solo sé que la mujer que lo puso ahí, ha salvado mi vida.

-el sello quema su piel y lo debilita cada vez que usa demasiado chakra…-advirtió Sakura preocupada- puedo curar las heridas que produce, pero a menos que se lo quite de alguna forma, seguirá supurando como una herida constante.

-solo cuando descargo mucho de mi chakra…-dijo Boruto con voz neutral mientras el jutsu curativo de Sakura a sus espaldas le aliviaba de sobremanera- en misiones normales no necesito demasiado de mi poder. Por eso aprovecho para entrenar en técnicas de sellos ahora. Ya que cuento con tu chakra curativo para no sufrir como condenado al terminar mis prácticas.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio. Sakura soltó por fin la angustiosa pregunta que había estado guardando toda la semana. Después de todo, lo único que hasta el momento había hecho era curar a su supuesto "sensei". Pero de ser entrenada por él, absolutamente nada.

-Boruto-sensei yo….

-No me llames así….-le cortó el agresivo- solo usa mi nombre limpiamente, sin honoríficos. No soy tu sempai, ni sensei, ni cosa parecida. Esto solo es un intercambio de prácticas. Tú me asistes con el chakra curativo, y yo te ayudo a practicar la presión ofensiva.

-¿y cuando me ayudará a entrenar? –Consulto ella tímidamente- porque hasta el día de hoy no…

-supongo que ahora mismo podemos iniciar –advirtió el hombre poniéndose de pie ya que su espalda estaba aliviada- necesitaba que dejaras de tenerme miedo. Tenías que acostumbrarte a mi presencia y no temblar como una hoja. Era imposible para mí enseñarte nada de otra forma. Y hablando más de tres palabras luego de una semana, al menos me demuestras que no estas paralizada ahora.

Sakura también se puso de pie. Se sentía un poco avergonzada porque aquel hombre se había dado cuenta de su "reticencia". Ella no lo podía explicar sinceramente. Solo que hace algunos años había desarrollado una especie de fobia al contacto cercano de cualquier hombre. Le costaba mucho estar cerca de cualquiera de ellos, y eso se ponía peor cuando entendía que eran más fuertes que ella. Kakashi-sensei gracias al cielo no era un sujeto de acercarse demasiado. Y tanto Naruto como Sasuke parecían actualmente pasar de ella olímpicamente. Un gran alivio, ya que no soportaría el amistoso acoso que supo proponer Naruto Namikase cuando más niños. Y en cuanto a Sasuke, siempre la había ignorado y ahora mismo no parecía demasiado diferente. Aunque extrañamente al comienzo de la "reunión" del equipo Kakashi, Sasuke se había mostrado extrañamente más dispuesto a la charla. Pero ahora mismo, era Sakura la que no quería saber nada de hombres. Ironías del destino, tenía que acudir a uno de ellos, para encontrar la fortaleza que le hiciese superar esa aversión al género masculino.

-no tengo miedo…-dijo Sakura mientras ambos caminaban hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento- solo quiero ser más fuerte y…

-Como sea….-interrumpió el hombre con gesto aburrido- empezaremos por entrenar tu estructura de ataque. Te enseñaré sobre presión.

Dicho esto, y realizando algunos sellos de manos, en poder de Boruto apareció un largo Martillo. El mango del arma tenía una longitud de casi dos metros, y el cabezal era pequeño pero contundente. El hombre le lanzó a Sakura ese martillo y ella casi se fue al suelo al tratar de atraparlo. Era pesado, increíblemente pesado y difícil de sostener.

-¿Qué es…..esto? –gruñó Sakura con muchas dificultades para sostener el arma.

-Es una herramienta de práctica –aseguró Boruto seriamente- desde este momento, me enfrentaras en combate portando siempre ese martillo de guerra.

-Es un arma extraña….-dijo Sakura apenas levantándolo y apoyándolo sobre su hombro para mantenerlo elevado- no puedo ir a misiones con esta cosa.

-No pretendo que uses ese martillo en misiones niña…-aseguró Boruto- pero si quieres mi entrenamiento, la única regla de nuestras prácticas será que pelees siempre llevando ese martillo en tus manos. Deberás aprender a manipularlo, a usarlo en mi contra para mejorar tus habilidades de pelea. Su gran peso se debe al sello Uzumaki que he colocado en su estructura.

Sakura se estremeció ante la idea de tener que cargar ese martillo. Era increíblemente pesado e incómodo. Tal vez portándolo podía ampliar mucho el alcance de su Tayjutsu, pero definitivamente quedaba descartado usar otro tipo de armas arrojadizas en batalla. Y si antes tenía desventaja de velocidad contra Boruto Uzumaki, ahora mismo parecería una tortuga en comparación.

-Concéntrate en el ataque totalmente….-le advirtió el rubio- no habrá contrataque de mi parte por el momento. No importa las aperturas que puedas dejar mientras me ataques. Tu solo debes encontrar la forma de hacerme daño. Si eres tan lista como aparentas, podrás aprender de ese martillo mucho más de lo que nadie pueda enseñarte sobre la presión.

-Hai…..Boruto-sama….

Y así comenzaron sus entrenamientos intensivos. Sakura no estaba para nada convencida de la forma en la cual estaba entrenando. Pero tampoco encontraba ninguna opción alternativa mejor que pedirle ayuda a ese misterioso hombre. Este entrenamiento, exigía mucho de su físico pero casi nada de su chakra. Justo lo que necesitaba mientras no reuniera el poder suficiente en su sello frontal, para despertar el Byakugou. Apartado el ninjutsu y el Genjutsu de la ecuación por falta de más reservas de chakra. Sakura Haruno tenía que fiarlo todo a un entrenamiento en Tayjutsu. Entonces por los siguientes meses. Seria ella, Boruto-sama, y el extraño martillo.

Un extraño trio de entrenamiento para formar su futuro…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Danzou Shimura comenzaba a considerar una ofensiva abierta…

Desde tiempo atrás, sus planes secretos para la expansión de poder en países extranjeros con la Raíz, estaba en un punto bastante estancado. Su alianza con Hanzo la Salamandra había muerto antes de nacer, y las infiltraciones de espionaje en otras aldeas, habían tenido algún éxito inicial que pronto fue opacado con las estúpidas "alianzas" que el Yondaime Hokage estaba erigiendo en Suna y el país del hierro. Los Samurai eran molestamente honorables, y eso implicaba que muchas de las maniobras antes aceptadas por un Kage en tiempo de conflictos internacionales, ahora mismo estaban pasando peligrosamente a la extinción.

Minato no era tan idiota como al comienzo de su gestión sugería ser, y había movido influencias en el consejo de clanes para ir arrebatando poco a poco buena parte de los fondos que eran controlados supuestamente por el "consejo de clanes" y más específicamente por Danzou, Homura y Koharu que eran sus aliados. Menos personal a disposición, menos dinero para operaciones especiales, y sobre todo más control de las misiones que el consejo decidía encargar a sus directos subordinados.

Raíz estaba perdiendo su mejor tapadera, su más precioso camuflaje sin la autonomía del "consejo de clanes" y Danzou cada vez tenia mayores problemas para mantener ocultas sus operaciones secretas por esos cambios administrativos impulsados por Minato. Además, el apoyo incondicional de los clanes más poderosos de la villa, convertía al Yondaime en una fuente de poder político cada vez más importante.

Danzou había subestimado a Minato Namikase, y prueba de ello fue que la alianza entre Konoha y Suna había logrado prosperar más allá de un intercambio de información entre líderes (la emboscada de Orochimaru que falló contra el cuarto Kazekage) y el apoyo militar aportado por Konoha cuando el hijo menor del líder fue secuestrado por un grupo de criminales que robaron su Biju en el proceso.

El Kazekage y el Hokage, ahora habían firmado hace semanas un importante acuerdo formal, donde intercambiaban comercio, información y se comprometían al apoyo logístico del prójimo ante cualquier evento que comprometiera la frontera que mantenían conjuntamente. El tiempo pasaría, y si todo marchaba sobre ruedas, seguramente el siguiente acuerdo firmado seria directamente de una alianza militar estratégica. Dos aldeas Shinobi de países distintos aliándose sin mediar guerra. Algo insólito y que podía cambiar el mapa geopolítico del mundo conocido.

Danzou había perdido casi la totalidad de la influencia cosechada en países vecinos. Ya que no podía mantener actualmente la cubierta de consejo de clanes para alimentar a sus espías. Danzou había querido obtener muchos sharingan de repuesto para su cuerpo, exterminando al clan que lo poseía por supuesto intento de sedición. Pero ahora los Uchiha en la actualidad eran la mano derecha del actual Hokage, y todas las estrategias para mantenerlos aislados políticamente que Danzou había heredado y continuado del segundo Hokage; ahora estaban completamente desarticuladas.

La muerte de Uchiha Shisui le había otorgado una poderosa técnica de Doujutsu, pero el talentoso Itachi Uchiha estaba fuera del control de Danzou, siendo además el guardia personal de Minato. Y en cuanto a Fugaku Uchiha, no era precisamente un líder que se inclinara por apoyar a Danzou. Lo cual significaba que el clan más poderoso de Konoha, estaba 100% del lado del Yondaime Hokage.

Danzou había preparado su ascenso al poder durante años. Justo después de un Sarutobi cediendo el sombrero a un ninja demasiado joven y estúpido como Minato Namikase. Pero los años pasados, habían jugado al favor del actuar líder. Danzou y su Raíz perdían tiempo a tiempo porciones grandes de poder. Y hasta parecía que Minato realmente estaba enterado de la existencia de Raíz. Lo cual le ayudaba a contramaniobrar cada intento de Danzou por desestabilizarlo.

-Es imposible….-se dijo el viejo consejero mientras analizaba nervioso su situación actual- Si Minato supiera de Raíz, hubiese arrestado a mis hombres. Me hubiese sacado del consejo o tal vez hasta asesinado. Minato no sabe de nuestra existencia, no tiene forma de saberlo.

Pero cada día trascurrido, parecía negar incluso la lógica más irrefutable…

Raíz se debilitaba, perdía influencias dentro y fuera de Konoha, perdía hombres que ya no respondían a Danzou y además comenzaba a perder capacidad de reclutamiento. Nadie que tuviese dos gramos de sesos, pensaría en sumar su fuerza a una organización militar que entraba en claro conflicto con el poderoso y respetado Yondaime Hokage. Danzou se sentía nervioso, porque sentía que perdía una batalla sin saber siquiera cuál era su verdadero enemigo. Toda una situación que el mismo quiso generar en Minato Namikase, estaba sufriéndola en carne propia.

-Él no puede saber de Raíz….-se decía en su soledad el viejo- es imposible que lo sepa.

De pronto, de tanto asegurarse a sí mismo que Minato desconocía sus movimientos, resulto inquietante la nueva teoría que desarrolló de tanto pensarlo. Tal vez Minato tenía un espía entre los hombres de Danzou. Algún maldito que había roto su juramento de sangre, o que había logrado falsear los sellos de silencio impuestos a cada miembro clave de la estructura de Raíz. Ese sujeto, tal vez por cuestiones estúpidas como remordimiento o culpa, se vendió al Yondaime y ahora le pasaba información.

-Creí estar infiltrándolo….-razono el consejero Shimura en una reunión con sus hombres de mayor confianza- pero ahora pienso comprobar si no es al revés.

Comenzó la búsqueda de un supuesto espía. Revisar registros de misiones. Concertar reuniones para aclarar ciertos puntos oscuros. Cruzar información sobre dónde y cuánto se veían sus hombres cuando no estaban realizando tareas para Raíz. Incluso Danzou ordenó revisar antecedentes de todos, para tratar de encontrar alguna irregularidad que delatara al traidor. Danzou se sentía burlado por el Yondaime. Ya que en lugar de arrestar a sus hombres directamente al enterarse de todo, al parecer había enviado un espía al corazón de la Raíz.

-¿Así que quieres jugar este juego niño tonto? –dijo molesto el viejo como si le hablara directamente al Yondaime frente a frente. Luego de una reunión donde sus dos hombres de confianza le informaron que no habían encontrado a un traidor evidente entre sus filas- te demostraré que tienes que volver a nacer para jugar contra mí.

Primero y principal, movería toda la estructura base de su organización para cambiarlo todo. Ubicación de las reuniones, cuarteles en donde entrenaba a sus hombres, codificación para reunión con los comerciantes que pagaban tributo a la organización y que eran el principal sustento económico del grupo. Los ingresos provenientes del consejo ya no podían ser desviados como antes, pero Danzou aún conservaba el dinero que provenía de sus agentes en la capital del país del fuego. Su logia económica contaba con grandes reservas aun, por tantos años de trabajo efectivo y muy buena recaudación. Además, aún conservaba los ninjas fuertes para "operaciones especiales". Misiones grado S en países limítrofes que eran rechazadas por Konoha, pero realizadas por los hombres más fuertes de Raíz. Operaciones especiales, había recaudado una verdadera fortuna en los últimos años, sobre todo gracias a la adición espectacular de Uzumaki Boruto.

Danzou en su búsqueda del espía, sospechó del Uzumaki durante bastante tiempo. Tenía todo para ser el agente de Minato. Hace poco había llegado a Konoha, tenía el mismo apellido u origen familiar de la esposa del líder. Su aspecto físico era similar a Minato, casi como si compartiera sangre tanto con el Yondaime como con su esposa. ¿Y si no era un Uzumaki en realidad? ¿Y si todo era una fachada para hacerlo pasar como ninja mercenario? Después de todo, aun si fuese un mercenario podía estar siendo fuertemente pagado por Minato para dar información sobre Raíz en primer lugar.

Por ese motivo entre otros, Danzou Shimura se preocupó por crearle una debilidad a Boruto. Primero pensó las viejas y oscuras historias del clan Uzumaki. Una fidelidad a prueba de bombas. Un poder inconmensurable. Un caudal de chakra fuera de la imaginación. Los Uzumaki fueron siempre naturalmente muy pasionales y celosos. Cuando uzugakure existía, el clan originario de esa villa solía ser muy territorial con respecto a su familia. Y sobre todo, tal como los Uchiha o los Hyuuga en Konoha, solían preferir miembros del mismo clan para contraer matrimonio. En resumen, como casi no existían ninjas vivos del clan Uzumaki, Boruto podía "interesarse insanamente" por la esposa del Yondaime. Una buena excusa para ponerlo en su contra.

No obstante, luego de algunos meses de cuidadosa vigilancia sobre los movimientos de Boruto cuando no estaba de misión, los espías de Danzou detectaron un profundo aislamiento del hombre extranjero con la aldea que actualmente habitaba. Se comportaba como un paria, como un rechazado de la sociedad. No tenía contacto con nadie vinculado directa o indirectamente con el Hokage. No le interesaba nadie en particular. No buscaba siquiera el placer de la carne. Su única preocupación era cumplir con su trabajo, cobrar sus recompensas, y beber sake como condenado.

-¿Qué información tienes para mí? –consultó Danzou con Anko Mitarashi, quien era el contacto que Boruto tenía con Raíz.

-No le interesa nada de nosotros… –señaló la mujer analítica- creo que incluso deliberadamente rehúye a conocer más sobre la organización. No quiere involucrarse, y no le interesa como funciona Raíz. Solo quiere misiones, beber y toda la información sobre los Uzumaki que se pueda conseguir. Intenté hablarle sobre Kushina-san….

-¿Cómo respondió a eso?

-Sabia de su existencia, -dijo Anko sonriendo apenas- pero cuando intenté indagar más sobre posible interés familiar el señalo: "mi familia verdadera está muerta"

Danzou no renuncio a vigilar las actividades de Boruto, y entonces descubrió mediante el interés del clan Hyuuga lo que efectivamente el hombre Uzumaki había ocultado con mucha astucia. Al parecer Boruto Uzumaki tenía un nuevo tipo de Byakugan oculto en sus ojos. No tenía el aspecto característico de los Hyuuga, pero claramente era muy poderoso.

Entonces, si bien se había convencido que Boruto no era el espía de Minato que podía estar pasándole información, también comenzó a preocuparle que el clan Hyuuga lograra vincularse con el Uzumaki y sumarlo a su familia. Danzou Shimura necesitaba de ninjas como Boruto para enfrentar a Minato. No podía permitir que por política, familia o casamiento el rubio terminara bajo la influencia del Yondaime.

-Si Kushina no le interesa….-analizó Danzou- tengo que crearle un punto de presión distinto.

Se analizaron un grupo de 20 kunoichi candidatas para el "acercamiento". Seducir a un hombre que había resistido las insinuaciones de Anko Mitarashi seria tarea complicada. Pero la mujer tenía instinto, y había analizado perfectamente a su objetivo. Boruto Uzumaki no era un viejo pervertido como Jirayja el Sannin por ejemplo. Si bien claramente le gustaban las mujeres (Anko lo había seguido durante una misión y le vio ingresar a un burdel hace meses) era evidente que no buscaba ese tipo de relación con kunoichi. No era de vincularse con nadie de Konoha. No buscaba amigos, aliados, pareja o siquiera amante. Prefería gastar dinero en burdeles o visitar cantinas de aldeas vecinas antes de socializar dentro de la villa donde residía desde hace más de 2 años. Entonces, la única posibilidad de acercamiento que Anko vislumbró, fue acercar una jovencita que buscara un maestro. Tal vez una compañera de entrenamiento seria el método más efectivo para formar un lazo entre Boruto Uzumaki y Konoha.

La elección de Sakura Haruno fue una mescla de efectivo análisis y suerte a cantidades monumentales. Obviamente Anko y el resto de los encargados de la misión, no tenían idea del pasado de Boruto con la Sakura de otro tiempo. Solo interpretaron que la kunoichi podía buscar entrenamiento en alguien de técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo (mismo estilo) y su profesión como médico podía ayudar hacer más jugoso el trato. Las prácticas con sellos causaban mucho desgaste y heridas en el rubio Uzumaki, y sus frecuentes viajes al hospital eran molestos. Así que cuando observaron que la chica comenzó asistir al hombre con las curaciones en campos de entrenamientos, avizoraron que el operativo por el cual "alertaron" a la kunoichi con conversaciones casuales e información secreta de quien era Boruto Uzumaki como Shinobi, fueron 100% efectivos.

Danzou preparaba su golpe contra el poder del Yondaime. Obligado por las circunstancias, utilizaría los próximos meses en averiguar con pelos y señales todas las actividades en la vida privada tanto de Minato como de toda su familia. Tenía que encontrar debilidades, tenía que hallar el modo de ensuciar el prestigio del Yondaime para conseguir adeptos al golpe de estado. Luego, usando la reciente debilidad creada sobre Boruto Uzumaki, simplemente lo lanzaría contra Minato para que se destruyeran mutuamente. Y si eso no era suficiente, aun le quedaría la carta que estaba a punto de quedar funcional en poquísimo tiempo. Se cumplían los años indicados para poder volver a utilizar el Genjutsu más poderoso del sharingan. Directamente desde el globo ocular antes perteneciente a Uchiha Shisui, Danzou podría usar Kotoamatsukami para asegurar su victoria.

En el pasado, Minato Namikase había bloqueado la posibilidad de Danzou para quedarse con el control del Uchiha más talentoso de esos tiempos. Itachi Uchiha, el hijo mayor del líder actual, hubiese sido una pieza clave para esta revolución. Sin embargo, ahora mismo el anciano consejero estaba apuntando a otro objetivo para transformarlo en su títere. Y esa joven promesa, podía estar en dos recientemente ascendidos Chunnin. El hijo menor de Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiha. O el único heredero del propio Yondaime, y además el nuevo jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Nada menos que Namikase Naruto.

Uno de esos dos jóvenes (o los dos si se pudiese) serían la piedra basal del contrataque que Danzou Shimura preparaba para adueñarse del poder en Konoha. Namikase Minato podía ser muy poderoso personalmente, pero aún no lo suficientemente sabio para ganar en el terreno político. Y el líder de Raíz, aun contaba con aliados como Orochimaru y la aldea del sonido para obtener una mayor fuerza militar desde el extranjero.

En resumen, la cabeza del Yondaime pronto rodaría por los suelos. La ex jinchuriki que era su esposa seria esclavizada o asesinada. Y Naruto sería el arma nueva de Danzou para dominar el mundo entero. Además, quienes todavía guardaran fidelidad a Yondaime y su estúpida visión de paz, serian eliminados para crear un estado de patriotismo militar que haría temblar al mundo entero. Suna seria arrasado. Y tanto Kumo como Iwa pagarían tarde o temprano por las viejas deudas de sangre en la guerra mundial pasada. Danzou no aceptaba la paz, así como lo aceptaba el liderazgo cobarde de Minato.

Pronto, muy pronto en realidad, sería el momento de tomar el control de Konoha.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	11. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9: LA GUERRA INTERNA**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Siempre creí estar entrenado para todo lo que el mundo Shinobi pudiese ponerme enfrente. La base de mi preparación bajo el comando de Hatake Kakashi sensei, fue tener un alto grado de previsión antes de cada batalla. Dicho entrenamiento fue útil en misiones y también en combate. Sin ir más lejos, me puso codo a codo con un Shinobi nivel Kage, cuando mi poder y experiencia apenas rozaba el rango Jounnin. Las razones no importan, los métodos tampoco. Todo se trata de cumplir la misión. Todo se resume en proteger a mi hogar._

_¿Me ofreces una guerra? tendrás en mi a un gran soldado. ¿Me guardas secretos? Seré un efectivo espía para robarlos. ¿Me incitas a un duelo? Entonces me trasformaré en el mejor de los guerreros para derrotarte. Sorprender en la ofensiva, ser previsor en la defensa. Todas herramientas útiles en la profesión del ninja, casi tanto como los jutsu en sí mismos._

_Mi tiempo suspendido de la actividad, ya casi sumaba su tercer mes. Y la rutina fuera de la profesión cada vez me molestaba menos. Si bien mi trabajo tenía algunos aspectos para "extrañar", sinceramente la parte más íntima y civil de mi suspensión me estaba impulsando poco a poco hacia la idea del retiro prematuro. En ese tiempo específico, mi sobrina Hitomi había logrado en mi persona lo que me parecía prácticamente imposible. Volver a sonreír, volver a despertar con ansias de entrenar nuevamente. La muchacha crecía día con día. Siempre seria mi linda sobrinita caprichosa, pero incluso mi madre había comentado que se estaba volviendo poco a poco tan bella como la mejor de su generación. Su cuerpo era atlético y no tenía nada fuera de lugar. Incluso con apenas 15 o 16 años, sus formas femeninas definitivamente enseñaban haber heredado lo mejor de su madre o abuela. Pero a diferencia del espíritu recatado y tímido que sus antecesoras habían tenido a la misma edad, Hitomi Yamanaka definitivamente contaba con una personalidad bien Uzumaki. O muy similar a Ino-san cuando joven, según me había contado mi madre alguna vez. _

_Hitomi además, era increíblemente fuerte como kunoichi. Tan poderosa que tan solo dos meses después de empezar a entrenar junto a mí, ya había rendido con éxito el examen pertinente para ascender a Jounnin. Mi entrenamiento le dio solo los detalles finales de su ascenso más reciente, ya que Hitomi era de por sí muy talentosa desde el nacimiento._

_El otro aspecto que me preocupaba de mi sobrina, era la relación actual que tenía con su propia madre. Mi razonamiento lógico, me indicaba que Himawari podía incluso sentir celos enfermos de su propia hija. Y eso era peligroso. Después de todo, por esos mismos celos yo había perdido a mi mujer. Por esos celos estaba en guerra contra mi propia sangre. Por esos celos enfermos, que mi propia hermana guardaba la prudente distancia entre nosotros evitando que compartiéramos un espacio cerrado en cualquier momento o lugar._

_-Amas a tu hermana con todo el corazón….-me dijo Hinata-okasan una noche donde cenábamos solos en su casa- no me han dicho la razón de su pelea. Pero estoy muy segura que pronto se perdonaran mutuamente –sonrió esperanzada e ignorante de la gravedad del problema- nunca has sabido resistir la mirada de cachorro que Hima-chan te enseña para lograr tu cariño._

_El asunto era muy grave. Tanto así, que nunca pude decirle a nadie lo que realmente había sucedido. Si bien no existían pruebas físicas de que mi hermana hubiese sido el autor intelectual del crimen contra mi esposa embarazada y de la madre tiempo después; aun existían métodos que no requerían más que una orden del Hokage y un escaneo profundo en la mente del criminal. Cortesía del clan Yamanaka. ¿Pero cómo podía atacar a mi propia hermana? Madre sufriría un tormento difícil de imaginar sabiendo la verdad. Y además, ¿Qué otros crímenes se podrían descubrir en la mente de Himawari? Si había manipulado a S*****-chan para que asesinara a su propia hija. ¿Qué otras mentes había influido con su poder? Himawari era peligrosa. Tal vez el ser más peligroso que había enfrentado nunca._

_-Le pido que no se entrometa Oka-sama….-dije seriamente a mi madre ante su esperanza de arreglar lo imposible entre hermanos- Himawari y yo no podemos volver al pasado. Somos enemigos ahora._

_-No hables así Bolt-kun….-susurró apenada mi madre sufriendo por mis palabras- piensa en los niños de tu hermana. Piensa en tus sobrinitos y también piensa en Hitomi-chan. La niña adora el suelo por donde pisas. ¿No crees que sufre por la pelea que tienes con su madre?_

_Hitomi era quien más me preocupaba. Era una jovencita de 15 años ahora. Una bella niña que incluso era mirada con avidez por hombres adultos cuando caminaba por la calle. Incluso yo podía apostar en esa época, que no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que mi padre el Hokage, recibiera en su oficina una lluvia de propuestas matrimoniales para enlazar a Hitomi con algún ninja de familia noble o poderosa. Incluso los extranjeros estarían tras la niña. Yo sabía perfectamente que los ojos de mi sobrina serian codiciados tanto como su cuerpo. No faltaba mucho para que esa "guerra" empezara. Hitomi no era tonta y entendía perfectamente la situación. Incluso eso la impulsaba a entrenar más duro y hacerse increíblemente fuerte. Quería ser kunoichi con tanta devoción, como deseaba poder defender su cuerpo de que cualquiera se la llevara lejos del hogar._

_-No quiero casarme con ningún extranjero extraño….-me dijo Hitomi una tarde donde tomábamos un respiro del entrenamiento- Tío Boruto tiene que ayudarme. ¡No quiero irme de mi aldea!_

_Sinceramente, no podía hacer mucho más que entrenarla. Lamentable era el sistema político por el cual los clanes Shinobi aun concertaban matrimonios de conveniencia. Hitomi Yamanaka no solo portaba un apellido noble entre las familias de Konoha. Sino que poseía un Doujutsu único, y un linaje que la colocaba directamente como nieta de un Hokage. Le llamaban "princesa Hitomi", tal como sucedió con Tsunade Senju por ser descendiente directo del primer líder de Konoha. Sobre sus pequeños y delicados hombros, había una enorme carga que debía llevar. Me había pasado a su momento, y ahora mismo mi sobrina estaba a punto de sufrir la misma situación._

_-lo siento Hitomi-chan…-le dije con sinceridad- pero si alguien puede protegerte de los acuerdos matrimoniales entre países aliados, ese solo puede ser tu abuelo._

_Naruto Uzumaki era el único que podía salvarla. Hitomi era su nieta y definitivamente podía influenciar la situación para evitarle un compromiso forzado. Desde su oficina, mi padre era el único con poder real para eludir el destino de mi sobrina en cuestiones civiles. Yo solo podía ayudarla a entrenar y ser más fuerte como ninja. Nada más que eso, y al mismo tiempo nada menos._

_-Hablaré con Hokage-sama…-le confesé casi en secreto- estoy seguro que tu abuelo ayudará –le sonreí mientras ella se apartaba un poco y me miraba ilusionada –lo primero que tenemos que lograr es que tu abuelo te elija como escolta personal. Eso elevara tu status de trabajo y tomaras un poco de poder político junto a tu Oji-san. Luego, veremos cómo pedir ayuda al tío Gaara para que nos respalde desde la reunión de Kage. Será la mejor manera de protegerte contra cualquier pretensión extranjera de unirse en matrimonio con la nieta del Séptimo._

_-Significa….-dijo la niña ilusiona- ¿qué voy a trabajar directamente con el abuelo Naruto?_

_-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer Hitomi-chan…-le sonreí confiado- conocerás en persona a los demás Kage en las reuniones aburridas de tu abuelo. Ellos seguramente cederán ante mi padre y no presentaran propuestas de matrimonio por ti. Después de todo tienen mucho agradecimiento por el Hokage gracias a sus acciones de guerra. Seguramente eso lo solucionará._

_Con un mi actual status de "suspendido", era lo mejor que podía hacer para proteger a mi sobrina. Estando junto a su abuelo ella estaría a salvo no solo de los peligros del exterior, sino también de cualquier posible movimiento que mi hermana, su madre específicamente, pudiese pensar o hacer contra la niña. Ella siempre recalcaba que desde su regreso de Suna hace años, había trabado una mejor relación con su progenitora. Pero yo no podía confiarme de nuevo. Era una dura lección que había aprendido de mis propias desgracias. Himawari Uzumaki había demostrado no tener límites. ¿Quién sabe lo que le haría a su propia hija?_

_No podía arriesgarme a ese extremo. Por lo tanto, apelar al Séptimo Hokage era la solución"_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

El enorme martillo de práctica se bamboleaba pesadamente describiendo arcos en el aire sin encontrar nunca un blanco definido. Boruto apelaba a movimientos armoniosos y a la previsión aportada por su enorme diferencia en la experiencia de combate. Los lentos y jadeantes pasos de Sakura Haruno nunca podrían siquiera incomodarlo. Lo cierto era que el tremendo peso del arma, sumado a la indudable fuerza que aportaba la kunoichi que lo esgrimía, podía dar un golpe mortal contra casi cualquier tipo de defensa. Pero eso no era importante para Boruto, puesto que ella jamás podría acertar un solo ataque firme. Era imposible de toda probabilidad. Y tampoco el objetivo primordial del hombre era morir en el corto plazo.

-¿La niña pequeña flor rosada está agotada? –le dijo Bolt cruzado de brazos, mientras Sakura apoyaba el arma en tierra y respiraba pesado mientras trataba desesperadamente de recuperar energía física- ¿eso es todo lo que tiene para ofrecer una Chunnin de esta aldea? El entrenamiento de la famosa Sannin Tsunade Senju, parece cosa de chiste.

La provocaba, la eludía y sobre todo le dejaba bien en claro que nunca ella iba a poder golpearlo. Sakura no solo era más lenta combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que por propias reglas del hombre no podía combatir sin llevar a rastras ese enorme martillo que pesaba no menos de 100 kilos. Casi dos meses habían trascurrido desde el comienzo del entrenamiento. Era días a la semana de prácticas. Cuando las misiones o el trabajo del hospital no se interponían. Aun así y aunque pareciese que no estaba evolucionando nada, Sakura no pensaba rendirse. De Tsunade-sensei había aprendido que toda instrucción de un maestro tenía un propósito definido. Si bien Boruto Uzumaki no era muy específico en los objetivos de practicar usando ese mazo de hierro, seguramente debía tener un motivo. Incluso los retos e insultos eran para probarla claramente. Ella debía mantener la calma en combate aun cuando el rival de turno le provocase a más no poder.

Sakura retomó la práctica embistiendo y oscilando el martillo de lado a lado, combinando con golpes potentísimos desde arriba hacia abajo. Lo único que había logrado con sus ataques es abanicar sin dar en el blanco. O dar en el terreno y provocar un cráter como si un meteorito fuera a dar por el suelo del campo. Pero por Kami que no iba a dejar de esforzarse. Si quería ser más fuerte, si deseaba como evidentemente lo hacia el poder defenderse sola sin ayuda de nadie, tenía que encontrar el modo de ganar aun con el peso extra y la incomodidad de arma atípica.

Boruto mientras tanto, sinceramente estaba muy sorprendido…

Había esperado que pronto la chica se rindiera, pidiera mayores explicaciones sobre los motivos del entrenamiento o siquiera se agotara de no lograr supuestamente nada. Pero en casi dos meses, ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a maniobrar a buena velocidad portando el martillo, y además su uso del chakra ahora estaba mejor repartido en todo el cuerpo. En resumen, Sakura había incrementado inconscientemente la fuerza física general usando cantidades bajas y constantes de chakra para mejorar su uso del arma en cuestión. En lugar de solo reunir y acumular poder para soltarlo explosivamente mediante los puños o las piernas, ahora alimentaba los músculos con poder espiritual de baja densidad. Insuficiente para dañar sus canales de chakra, pero adecuado para incrementar su fuerza natural paulatinamente. Tsunade Senju y la Sakura del otro tiempo, lograron aumentar brutalmente su fuerza por este mismo método, aunque empezaron a utilizarlo por distintas circunstancias o necesidades alrededor de los 35 años a 40 años. Era evidentemente un avance, que el reto del martillo pesado hubiese empujado a la joven de tan solo 16 años para lograr lo mismo que su contraparte del futuro; pero evidentemente mucho antes en esta nueva versión. Eso cubría una de las importantes falencias que tenía actualmente. El no poder contar con su súper fuerza cuando el rival en cuestión estaba demasiado cerca.

-Veo que has usado el chakra para alimentar tus músculos niña….-le dijo Bolt evitando los lentos ataques sin problemas- pero aun no descubres el propósito general de este entrenamiento.

Si fuera Kakashi-sensei, Boruto estaba seguro que lo hubiese tenido varios meses entrenando sin decirle ni pista sobre el objetivo a lograr. Cuando era joven, Boruto había comprendido que razonar un tipo de entrenamiento y su propósito, tenía más frutos que siempre recibir las explicaciones pertinentes sobre el motivo en cuestión. Era como una prueba de carácter, como incrementar la capacidad de soportar la frustración. Algo que abundaba en el mundo ninja. Pero no obstante creer que ese camino era mejor, en el asunto de Sakura Haruno lamentablemente Boruto no tenía tanto tiempo para dedicarse a entrenarla en esos menesteres. La chica pronto se encontraría sola, y tendría que lidiar con lo aprendido. Era mejor ayudarla a comprender más rápido.

-¿Entiendes por fin los motivos de este entrenamiento? –dijo tosco el rubio, mientras eludía otro ataque lateral sin sentido- ¿Acaso debo dibujarlo en una pizarra como en la academia?

Ojala no estuviera sintiéndose tan cansada y frustrada, que tal vez Sakura tendría energía para enojarse. Sakura se sentía una novata de primera ante ese hombre. Dos meses de estudiar sus movimientos, dos meses de un tipo de entrenamiento donde el maestro no atacaba. Donde había aclarado que no contragolpearía sin importar que. Ella solo debía lidiar con el peso del martillo y atacar. Debía lograr aperturas, sin siquiera preocuparse por recibir contragolpes. Y aun así….

-Boruto-sama…..-jadeo rindiéndose- no puedo. No….¡Cof Cof! No….puedo….¡no puedo!

Se quedó con una rodilla en tierra tratando de recuperar el control de sus nervios. El martillo pesaba bastante, pero dos meses después de iniciar las prácticas aun así no podía siquiera molestar al hombre con sus ataques. Era demasiado rápido tal vez. O peor aún, era como si supiera exactamente lo que ella iba a intentar desde el principio. Y ni siquiera usaba sus Doujutsu para pelear. Como si pudiese leerle la mente.

El rubio en tanto sabía internamente que no podía perder más tiempo en Konoha. Pronto su plan final para salvar el futuro estaría en marcha, y las consecuencias de dicha estrategia lo castigarían sin piedad. Esa chica no podría seguir entrenándose con el dentro de muy poco. Por tanto tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerla evolucionar más rápidamente. Cuando Boruto tuvo que realizar este mismo entrenamiento, solo un tipo de pensamiento lo rondaba para conseguirlo. Si Sakura no podía darse cuenta de cómo "armar" sus estrategias de ataque, el hombre estaba dispuesto ayudarla entender:

-El martillo no es el problema….-le dijo acercándose y estirando una mano la invitó a ponerse de pie- el verdadero problema es que no sabes presionar en ataque.

Ella no dijo nada, pero atraves de sus ojos se leía un claro mensaje. _"el problema es que no puedo golpear, de lo contrario ganaría"_. Ella confiaba mucho en su técnica de puñetazo explosivo. Eso era tanto positivo como negativo. Confiar toda tu vida a un solo jutsu o técnica particular, era demasiado peligroso. Sobre todo cuando existía todo un mundo de ninjas más fuertes que esa kunoichi, en casi todos los aspectos posibles.

-De acuerdo…-suspiró resignado Boruto- iremos directamente a lo importante. No puedes golpearme, porque los movimientos que intentas con ese martillo son siempre los mismos. El peso del arma, hace que te veas obligada a dar golpes de arriba hacia abajo o de lado a lado. Es claro que ningún otro tipo de ataque, puede ser tan contundente como lo que has intentado 3 veces por semana desde hace dos meses.

-El martillo es muy pesado…-declaro la joven confundida- no puedo hacer otro tipo de ataque.

-Error….-declaro Boruto con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda y postura recta- el martillo no te limita en la variedad de tus movimientos. Es tu uso típico del arma lo que hace la trampa. Es evidente hasta para el más obtuso de los guerreros, que el mayor poder de golpe con esa arma lo puedes lograr a dos manos, y usándolo exactamente como hasta este momento has intentado.

-¡¿Entonces que estoy haciendo mal?! –Gritó frustrada y muy nerviosa- ¡dígame por favor que pretende enseñarme! ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo mal?!

Ella se movió rápido, tomando el martillo solo con la mano derecha lanzo un par de ataques de lado a lado que levantaron una brisa impresionante. Boruto se agachó ante la primera pasada del arma, y luego dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar la vuelta del mismo golpe. Había tomado buena distancia gracias a esa maniobra y Sakura no lo pudo perseguir, había dado el resto de su fuerza para maniobrar ese enorme peso con una sola mano. Tuvo un alcance y una sorpresa impresionantes, y aun así había fallado.

-Interesante Sakura-chan….-dijo el hombre dando por terminada la práctica de combate y acercándose a ella con calma- es la primera vez que realizas una maniobra distinta. Un ataque a una mano usando tu cuerpo como palanca y dos golpes amplios que pudieron dar en el blanco sin problemas, de no haber estado atento. Muy interesante.

Sakura Haruno no le comprendía. ¿Qué tenía de interesante el milésimo intento fallido de acertar un miserable golpe? ¡Incluso era una maniobra reprochable! Había dejado una apertura tan grande en su defensa, que de estar peleando contra un rival que contraataque seguramente estaría bien muerta. Expuso su pecho, su cabeza, e incluso sus piernas atacando tonta y frontalmente. ¿Qué diablos tenia de interesante? Incluso ahora mismo le dolía el brazo derecho, producto de concentrar chakra en sus músculos para lograr mover rápido algo tan pesado. No era esgrimir el arma lo que le había afectado, era el impulso de frenarla para volver atacar nuevamente. Y aun así, no comprendía nada de este entrenamiento.

-Tus puñetazos cargados y ese martillo comparten los mismos defectos…-compartió finalmente Boruto al verla tan frustrada- son lentos y previsibles. No puedes sorprender con ellos si los usas como tu única y exclusiva herramienta de ataque. ¿Qué sucedería con tus ataques si ese martillo fuera en realidad una lanza? ¿Y si fuera una katana? Tu problema es que observas ese martillo, y solo puedes verlo como un martillo. ¿Entiendes?

La joven lo miraba como si estuviese presenciando a un Naruto moreno, o tal vez a un Sasuke alegre y seductor. Una completa consternación por lo extraño. No era que no entendiera el concepto ya que para la teoría ella era muy buena, solo que la situación practica no parecía redundar en algo medianamente útil.

-Existe un método de interrogatorio conocido como _"el tormento chino"_ –advirtió el hombre mientras la chica y el daban por finalizada la práctica, caminando lado a lado saliendo del campo- La idea general consiste en aplicar agua a manera de goteo, de forma constante en un mismo punto específico del cráneo en el sujeto a interrogar. Puede que al comienzo solo sea meramente una miserable gota de agua. Pero la constante e ininterrumpida caída en el mismo punto, es capaz incluso de partir una roca con el tiempo. Y produce el mismo efecto en la cabeza del prisionero.

Sakura suspiró con claro agotamiento. Además de lo horrible que figuraba la situación para el torturado en cuestión, no podía aun captar con exactitud la enseñanza particular. Se sentía muy frustrada y cansada. Ese estúpido martillo le costaba demasiado día con día. Aunque debía admitir para sí misma que el último mes en medio de las misiones con su equipo, había sido mucho menos agotador que de costumbre. Ahora podía seguir sin mucha dificultad el ritmo de traslado que tenía el equipo Kakashi. Usualmente el ninja copia tenía que ordenar alguna parada de descanso de tanto en tanto para que Sakura pudiese tomar aliento. Después de todo, no podían llegar al destino de la misión con el ninja medico cansado por el trajín del viaje. Pero ahora mismo, no realizaban parada alguna por razones físicas de la kunoichi. Naruto y Sasuke no parecieron notarlo, o incluso importarles el avance de su compañera. Muy distinto de Kakashi que siempre estaba atento a los detalles. El ninja que copia felicitó en privado a su joven estudiante pelirosa. Fuera cual fuese el entrenamiento privado que venía realizando hace tiempo, evidentemente estaba funcionando.

Sakura sonrió apenas con ese recuerdo. Todo mientras Boruto Uzumaki le seguía aplicando presión en la enseñanza teórica. Correr y saltar por los bosques siguiendo el ritmo frenético de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, era bastante menos complicado que cargar 100 kilos de ese maldito martillo en medio de un combate. Se sentía liviana sin esa carga, era en cierta forma un método de trabajo muy similar al que Maito Gai aplicaba sobre Rock Lee. ¿Pero porque razón un martillo y no simplemente pesas de entrenamiento?

-El problema está en tus propios puños Sakura…-le dijo finalmente el hombre- Tsunade Senju te enseño a manipular, acumular y redirigir explotando el chakra como una bomba en forma de golpe. En teoría es una herramienta útil, pero definitivamente no puede ser nunca tu principal recurso para combatir al enemigo.

-¿Significa que no sirve mi ataque para una pelea de alto nivel?

-Significa que solamente debe ser una herramienta del arsenal –le corrigió Boruto- un recurso entre muchos para tomar ventaja. Pero tú lo usas hasta que toda sorpresa queda obsoleta.

El silencio fue dominio los siguientes minutos. Ya casi estaban saliendo del campo de entrenamiento y usualmente Boruto se separaba en este punto de la kunoichi. No quería que nadie los observara estar juntos. Si eran conocidos de Sakura, eso generaría preguntas. Si acaso se trataba de ninjas fieles a Danzou, sería un problema a largo plazo. La chica creía que el hombre sinceramente no la soportaba. Que simplemente la entrenaba para lograr usar sus jutsu médicos en las prácticas personales de sellos. Un acuerdo de partes, sin ninguna emoción o interacción.

De pronto, el hombre emitió una mueca de disgusto. Sakura lo pudo identificar enseguida, puesto que tener de compañero a Sasuke Uchiha y pretender entenderlo, era como graduarse en la escuela de "gestos adustos". Pero Uzumaki Boruto rara vez se mostraba tan disgustado. De hecho, ella había visto aparecer unas bonitas sonrisas en el hombre durante las prácticas que compartían. Eso le trajo el recuerdo de asuntos reflexionados en la privacidad de su habitación. Boruto era un hombre de unos 50 años ¿verdad? Pero su aspecto era jodidamente atractivo. Era un maestro serio y metódico, con cuerpo esculpido y apariencia que no parecía a su edad. De hecho, fácilmente podría apostarse que tenía unos 30 años en realidad. Era muy extraño su bien conservado aspecto.

-¿Qué sucede? –susurro la chica al verlo cambiar del gesto tranquilo a esa mueca de molestia- Boruto-sama yo…

-¿Le has dicho alguna persona sobre nuestras prácticas? ¿Lo has comentado con alguien?

Más que una pregunta, eso parecía una clara amenaza. Sakura sin embargo sabía que ese hombre no le haría daño alguno. Después de todo, habían pasado 2 meses de oportunidades y Boruto ni siquiera la miraba de manera lujuriosa. No, definitivamente ella no se sentía en peligro junto a ese Jounnin.

-Solo lo sabe mi mejor amiga…-dijo la joven un poco acobardada por la interrogante molesta- pero no le diría a nadie que…

-Está bien Sakura…-señalo el hombre suspirando apenas- no es algo que pueda seguir oculto mucho tiempo. Me sorprende que hayan pasado dos meses de hecho. En fin, nuestro acuerdo se termina aquí. No puedo seguir entrenándote.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que se termina?! –Grito ella nerviosa y corriendo levemente se interpuso en el camino de Boruto- ¡Boruto-sama no hemos terminado!

Ella estaba molesta y asustada. Porque se había sentido feliz de tener alguien que la entrenara. Por lo tanto ahora estaba molesta y asustada, ante la posibilidad de perder su oportunidad de ser más fuerte. Ese hombre no la trataba con delicadeza como Kakashi-sensei, y definitivamente no impedía que ella se enfocara en la parte ofensiva de la profesión como Tsunade-sensei. ¡Ese hombre le estaba dando lo que ella justamente quería! Aunque no tuviera todavía en claro hasta donde podía llegar con el entrenamiento extraño del martillo pesado.

El rubio la observó fijamente. Era una muchacha muy hermosa que le hacía acordar demasiado a Sarada Uchiha. Eran madre e hija después de todo. No podía ser de otra manera en parecido y sobre todo su explosiva personalidad. Aunque Sarada en el recuerdo, era bastante más fría y cerebral como kunoichi. Indudablemente los genes Uchiha habían aportado la conocida frialdad en su momento. Boruto quería seguir estando cerca de Sakura Haruno. Era el único resquicio del recuerdo en la vida que tuvo y perdió en el futuro. Esa Sakura, era lo único que le quedaba. Y por ese motivo el haber detectado que alguien los estaba siguiendo, activo su instinto hacia el peligro. La joven Chunnin no estaba lista aun. No para vivir alerta en su propia aldea o para estar preparada y prevenida de cualquier emboscada durante las misiones con su equipo fuera de Konoha. Boruto además, sabia positivamente que sujetos como Danzou Shimura eran asiduos buscadores de "puntos débiles" en sus subordinados. Boruto sentía que no podía permitir poner a esa chica en peligro. ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Cómo seguir preparándola, cuando los lobos habían olfateado el rastro?

Pensó en la manera de proteger a Sakura de Danzou, confiando en otra de las enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei, "ataca los puntos débiles, y también los puntos fuertes" y se dijo que si no podía alejarse de esa chica y el tuerto estaba enterado de ello, tenía que transformarla en su punto de no retorno. En su objeto innegociable. En su musa y en su pasión. Si Danzou pensaba manipularlo poniendo a Sakura en peligro en algún futuro cercano, Boruto tenía que anticiparse y poner en claro lo que pasaría si acaso ella era atacada por Raíz. Una buena estrategia ciertamente, pero que tiempo después se pondría en su contra. Boruto iba a cometer ese error por nostalgia y estupidez combinadas. Y lo lamentaría mucho sin lugar a dudas.

-Está bien….-dijo finalmente el hombre fingiendo suspirar en rendición- pero en poco tiempo voy a tener que salir de Konoha. Una larga misión que tal vez me tome muchos años. Así que solo quedan un par de meses para entrenar. Luego de eso, estas por tu cuenta.

-Hai Sensei….-asintió ella mostrándose satisfecha.

Por dentro, Sakura sintió una mescla de alivio y confusión. No quería desprenderse de esa increíble sensación de estar volviéndose más fuerte. Pero había algo más que comenzaba a molestarla. Era su corazón, sus sentimientos. Ese hombre era un misterio para ella aun cuando había compartido más tiempo que nadie en los últimos tiempos. En cierta forma, tenía ese atractivo misterioso que ella siendo más niña, había sentido por Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Pero era una locura! ¡Una completa locura!

Ese hombre podía ser su padre tranquilamente por edad. Aunque como bien había señalado Ino-cerda cuando supo de esas reuniones. _"ese guapo guapo, guapísimo, no se ve nada como un padre"_ y para finalizar la carga venenosa también dejado suelto un… _"Al menos hasta lo que puedas hacerlo padre de tus hijos frentezota"_ la rubia no solo molestaba a su amiga pelirosa con el supuesto enamoramiento que tenía con Boruto Uzumaki. Sino que ella misma parecía estar enamorada de otro hombre mayor. Nada menos que el Yondaime Hokage. ¡Una locura! ¡Con el padre de naruto-baka que además estaba casado!

Sakura recordaba haberle gritado a su mejor amiga. Y sentirse morir de vergüenza mientras la rubia se reía a mas no poder. ¡Boruto Uzumaki no era un pervertido! Solo era un buen Shinobi que estaba ayudándola a mejorar mucho. ¿Acaso el podía verla como….una mujer? ¡No, eso era ridículo! ¡Ella no estaba interesada en eso y nunca más lo estaría! Ya había tenido suficiente con la frialdad de Sasuke, o con lo cargoso que se ponía Naruto hace tiempo. Era demasiado de cada hombre y Sakura no quería saber nada más del asunto. Boruto Uzumaki solo era su maestro. ¡Ni siquiera un sensei! Solo…era…. ¡alguien que la estaba asistiendo en entrenarse porque ella lo curaba!

Sakura estaba sofocada por sus propios pensamientos y apenas había notado que se separaron a media calle. Ella no pudo despedirse, ni tan siquiera sugerirle almorzar juntos como había deseado desde hace semanas. Se sentía más fuerte poco a poco, y bastante más "confundida" sobre esta aversión a los hombres, y sus nuevas sensaciones con respecto a Boruto-sensei.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar bien y rápido para el Yondaime Hokage…

Su política de alianza con el Kazekage de Suna había generado una nueva línea de comercio que incrementaba bastante la estabilidad de Konoha. El plano internacional había cambiado bastante gracias a esa alianza entre villas de solida constitución. Otogakure estaba aislada gracias al bloqueo que proponían tanto Konoha como Suna. Sabiendo que Orochimaru el renegado Sannin, el asesino del Sandaime Hokage, estaba liderando esa nueva villa. Nadie quería verse involucrado comercialmente con Oto, causándole ruina y limitando su crecimiento.

Más aun, Minato usando su alianza con el Kazekage, tuvo contactos por carta tanto con el Raikage como con la Mizukage; logrando cuando menos abrir un canal regular de comunicación. No había amistad ni confianza entre las villas Shinobi, pero los líderes de países extranjeros no solo temían a Minato por su propio poder personal. Ahora debían prestar especial atención a la posibilidad de una posible invasión de territorios, por una Konoha más poderosa con su alianza a Sunagakure. Suna nunca había representado un peligro para el resto de las villas en cuestión de la guerra. No era que le faltaran números o Shinobi de nivel como para ser temida individualmente. El problema de Suna, siempre estuvo en su abastecimiento. Era una villa con pocos recursos alimenticios, y poco capital para ser invertido en largas guerras de desgaste. Básicamente, los Kage de otras villas y sus consejeros tenían asumido que ir a guerra contra Suna seria ganarle en una batalla de desgaste. Pero ahora, el Hokage y el Kazekage estaban alineados. Suna y Konoha eran una sola espada, y la aldea de la hoja podía alimentar el poder militar de la arena para evitar su única debilidad como estructura de guerra. Suna con provisiones adecuadas, era una villa de temer.

Además, no solo existía un acuerdo de honor entre los líderes. Sino que también sus hijos, parecían haber tenido una especie de amistad importante. Naruto Namikase había salvado la vida del Gaara de la Arena, el ex-jinchuriki del Ichibi. Y dicha oportunidad, había acercado mucho a esas familias aumentando aún más el poder y la unión entre aldeas. Incluso, no faltaba el consejero político que auguraba un posible compromiso matrimonial entre el hijo del Hokage y la hija mayor del Kazekage. Temari de arena no era especialmente afecta a este tipo de práctica, pero en la cuestión especifica de Naruto, sentía que le debía mucho. Entre otras cosas, la vida de su hermano menor.

Mientras tanto, Minato comenzaba acumular mayor influencia estratégica sobre ciertos puntos del mapa que sus rivales Kage de otras villas, no estaban siquiera considerando importantes. Uno de ellos, era el pequeño país de la lluvia. Antes enemigos, luego un mero campo de batalla, y finalmente un pueblo con escasa pero muy poderosa fuerza militar a considerar. El llamado Akatsuki, era una organización en pleno crecimiento. Luego de liberarse de los indeseables renegados que acompañaron en su exilio al sujeto conocido como "Uchiha Madara", Yahiko en su carácter de líder había logrado reunir un nuevo equipo de Shinobi descartados o desertores de otros países. Les otorgaba un lugar donde vivir, una comida caliente en sus platos y todo lo que les pedía era colaboración para proteger Amegakure. Ese pequeño país, se había convertido en una especie de refugio para antiguos Shinobi y ex criminales que no querían seguir escapando de los cazadores especiales de cada aldea ninja. Yahiko, Konan y Nagato les daban la bienvenida a todos sin distinción. La única regla era que nunca volvieran a cometer actos criminales ni adentro ni afuera del país de la lluvia. Si reincidían, desaparecían. Los mismos miembros fundadores se encargaban del problema.

Luego de aquel encuentro informativo con Minato, Itachi y Jirayja. Yahiko continuo manteniendo contacto con su viejo maestro. El Sannin de los sapos siempre fue un tipo agradable, y tenía una amplia capacidad diplomática para caerle bien a sujetos por demás impermeables. Incluso los tres muchachos de Amegake, retornaron a frecuentar su viejo maestro, que de tanto en tanto pasaba de visita y se quedaba a dormir una noche o dos. Amegakure en definitiva, se trasformó en un terreno neutral para cualquier ninja de cualquier aldea. No se permitía las agresiones, ni los ataques y mucho menos asesinatos. Quien rompía las reglas, era detectado por esa continua lluvia vigilante; y tiempo después ejecutado.

Minato tenía la única conexión de un Kage, directamente con los líderes de aquel país neutral. Y era un puntal de poder importante, que podría crecer con el tiempo si lograban empezar a sellar pactos comerciales en algún momento del futuro. Después de todo, Amegake empezaría a crecer en población y poder militar, lo cual le generaría más búsqueda de recursos. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras su fuerza política no dejaba de incrementarse en lo externo, sus debilidades como líder se profundizaban en la función interna. El uso y abuso del sello que había implantado en todas sus víctimas de violación entre las kunoichi, todavía le estaba reportando grandes réditos. Su obsesión con la dominación y violación de jóvenes niñas cada vez se volvía más difícil de controlar. Por lo tanto, el riesgo a ser descubierto o a que algún familiar de las jóvenes afectadas pudiese descubrir el arte de sellado secreto, se incrementaba día con día.

Sin embargo, el sello al parecer tenía cierto efecto secundario que Minato no podía haber calculado previamente. Las jóvenes selladas, parecían acumular poco a poco cierto "amor" por Minato Namikase. El Yondaime lo notaba sobre todo con Ino Yamanaka, una de sus víctimas predilectas. La niña no parecía registrar daño por la violencia, pero si parecía estar "enamorándose" del Hokage. Obviamente, todo este asunto se camuflaba entre los club de fans que Minato supo tener cuando más joven. Entonces, nadie podría sospechar que realmente la hija de Inoichi estuviese en una relación con el líder. Todo parecía simplemente un capricho de niña y nada más.

El problema de todo este asunto no era Minato y su fama incrementada por el supuesto efecto secundario del sello. Sino los espías de Danzou que ya comenzaban acumular mucho material sobre la extraña afición a las niñas que había desarrollado el Hokage. Una depravada practica que podía hacerle ganar muchos enemigos al actual líder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La oficina de Fugaku Uchiha, nunca había acumulado tanta tensión…

El padre contaba con sus dos hijos enfrente, tanto Itachi como Sasuke nunca habían visto tan disgustado a su progenitor. ¿El motivo? Un problema que podía destruir al clan completo si se descubría.

-Eres un imprudente y estúpido…-aseguró Fugaku mirando a Sasuke como si quisiera estrangularlo- debería suspenderte como Shinobi y darte una paliza por arrogante.

A falta de mejor expresión, "el gato había saltado de la bolsa". Sasuke pudo evitar que la situación se descubriera en tanto y en cuanto un Shinobi tan capaz como Itachi no se dispusiera a descubrirlo. Pero el hermano mayor había sospechado algo extraño, cuando Kakashi anduvo preguntando sobre la cantidad de faltas que últimamente tenía el Uchiha menor a los entrenamientos. Itachi no iba a permitir que Kakashi descubriera el asunto secreto antes que el mismo. Así que simplemente erigió una excusa asegurando que su hermanito había estado entrenando junto a él, en los últimos meses. Acto seguido, Itachi prosiguió su rutina de trabajo con normalidad, hasta que una semana después se cambió con un clon en su tarea de acompañar al Yondaime y rastreó los pasos de su hermano menor directamente a la fuente del problema. La mismísima casa del Yondaime.

-Solo un verdadero estúpido puede pretender follarse a la esposa del Hokage y salir ileso de todo esto –aseguro Fugaku que no necesitaba más pruebas que el informe de Itachi para creer- nuestro mayor aliado político en esta aldea, está siendo traicionado en su propia cama por un Uchiha. ¡Solo a un maldito imbécil como mi hijo menor se le podría ocurrir tal idea!

Sasuke estaba paralizado de angustia y vergüenza. Ni siquiera su rostro habitualmente impasible podía contener la frustración. La mirada de su padre era un latigazo que seguía golpeando sin piedad. Y peor para el joven Uchiha, era la frialdad en los ojos de su querido hermano mayor. Itachi estaba muy decepcionado. ¿Pero cómo podía explicar la situación? ¿Cómo podía excusarse de tan estúpido comportamiento? Hasta el primer encuentro con Kushina Uzumaki, el joven heredero del sharingan no se había interesado para nada en el sexo. Ese mecanismo según Sasuke, era simplemente un método de reproducción. El quería emular a Itachi, y su hermano tenia novia solamente por una cuestión de cercanía protocolar. Los Uchiha eran Shinobi profesionales. Eran guerreros, no amantes. El sexo era simplemente un trámite de herencia. ¿Entonces porque razón Sasuke se había sentido tan atraído por Kushina? ¡La mujer podía ser su madre maldita sea! Sasuke no era tan estúpido como para exponerse así naturalmente. Algo extraño le sucedía desde la primera vez que se acostó con ella. Algo inexplicable, como un deseo que surgía de manera antinatural. Sasuke no lo podía explicar, y tampoco veía una manera razonable de escapar al castigo en esta situación. ¿Qué pasaría con el ahora que otros sabían su secreto? ¿Cómo lo supieron en primer lugar? Sasuke sabía que era muy cuidadoso cuando visitaba a la esposa del Hokage ¿Acaso alguien pudo seguirlo a pesar de toda su previsión?

-Hatake Kakashi estuvo averiguando la razón de tus continuas faltas a sus entrenamientos de equipo…-advirtió Fugaku sobre la forma de haberlo descubierto todo- por fortuna tu hermano te excusó ante tu líder de escuadrón, argumentando que entrenabas duro junto a él. Pero esa tapadera no va a durar demasiado…

El silencio de los más jóvenes Uchiha era sepulcral. Itachi lo había salvado. Si acaso Kakashi hubiese descubierto a Sasuke acostándose con Kushina Namikase, siendo hombre de confianza del Yondaime, se lo hubiese ido a contar todo. Sasuke estaría preso en ese mismo instante y seguramente ejecutado en poco tiempo. El sudor frio comenzó a recorrer la espina dorsal de Sasuke. Realmente su hermano mayor lo había salvado.

-Tu nivel ha decaído…-proseguía el padre- andar como idiota follando a esa maldita mujer te ha debilitado. Pronto serás el más débil de tu equipo claramente.

-¿El más débil? –Consultó Sasuke confundido- Puede que el Dobe se ponga a mi nivel si dejo de entrenar seguido. Pero el estorbo jamás podría alcanzar a un Uchiha.

-Si por "estorbo"…-aseguró Itachi fríamente- te refieres a tu compañera de equipo kunoichi. Has de saber que además de su especialización en campo de medicina con un Sannin, se encuentra entrenando duramente a manos de un Shinobi clase S.

Sasuke Uchiha nuevamente fue sorprendido y avergonzado. ¿Sakura Haruno estaba entrenando particularmente? ¿Con quién? Si se tratara de Hatake Kakashi, simplemente lo hubiesen nombrado antes de señalar su nivel de poder. ¿Quién estaba entrenando a esa fracasada?

Fugaku estaba muy disgustado. Tenía pésimo concepto de su hijo menor desde siempre, y los problemas que estaba trayendo a la familia sumado a la soberbia sobre su nivel comparado a sus compañeros, solo aumentaban la molestia para el líder de clan. Su única reacción visible fue soltar una carpeta sobre el escritorio a la vista de Sasuke. Un expediente lleno de fotos y datos específicos sobre misiones.

-Uzumaki Boruto….-dijo Itachi sin emoción, mientras de brazos cruzados se quedaba en un rincón oscuro de la oficina- Jounnin de elite. Portador de un Doujutsu especial variación de Byakugan Hyuuga. Tal vez el mayor cazador de renegados registrados en la última década. Apareció en Konoha para cobrar una recompensa hace casi tres años, y fue fichado por el consejo de ancianos. Ha realizado desde entonces 32 misiones clase A y 12 clases S con éxito al 100%.

-Mis contactos me han agregado información perturbadora sobre este Shinobi…-añadió Fugaku mientras Sasuke revisaba los informes y se estremecía- ha entrenado a tu compañera durante solo un par de meses. Pero el nivel de esa niña se ha elevado demasiado. Es un experto manipulador de sellos y tiene la potencia de fuego necesaria para destrozar un ejército pequeño por su propia mano.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Pero eso no cambiaba en su mente el hecho de que Sakura era simplemente un estorbo. Podía pulirse un poco tal vez, pero no tenía las herramientas para ser nada más que una kunoichi médico. Sin embargo el Dobe…

-Tu compañero restante, además de ser hijo del ninja más poderoso del mundo…-proseguía Itachi que respetaba al Yondaime más que a nadie en la profesión- se ha estado entrenando duramente con el Sannin Jirayja. Su control sobre el chakra del monstruo en su interior, lo ha colocado rápidamente como una de las promesas jóvenes más fuertes. Te ha superado en los exámenes Chunnin y la brecha no ha dejado de aumentar. Padre e hijo, podrían asesinarte fácilmente si acaso descubren tu imprudencia.

Si acaso Minato se enteraba, Fugaku podía avizorar que además los Uchiha serían castigados como clan. Tal vez aislados como antaño. Tal vez expulsados de Konoha como familia. Tal vez, solo simplemente exterminados. Minato Namikase podía tenía el rostro la actitud de un "ángel", pero los Shinobi de la roca en la pasada guerra, tenían una visión más bien "demoniaca" del mismo sujeto. Era un asesino de cuidado. Un Shinobi capaz de exterminar en soledad la totalidad de un ejército enemigo. O tal vez un clan de traidores, como el Uchiha por ejemplo.

-Desde este momento…-dijo Fugaku luego de un pesado silencio- tienes terminantemente prohibido abandonar las instalaciones del complejo Uchiha. Estas suspendido como Shinobi y hablaré personalmente con el Yondaime para que te busque reemplazo en tu equipo regular. No puedes salir de casa. Y te entrenaras a conciencia junto a tu hermano. Si desobedeces, me encargare personalmente de matarte.

La amenaza era muy clara. Sasuke como todos los jóvenes, no era consciente del poder personal de Minato Namikase. Fugaku como todos los más grandes, había visto y entendía el alcance del Hokage. La supervivencia del clan Uchiha era lo primero. Y si el estúpido de su hijo menor tenía que pagar con su vida para mantener la alianza entre Fugaku y Minato; el líder del clan de Sharingan pagaría ese alto precio sin dudarlo un segundo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Danzou había terminado su larga lista de reuniones…

Entrevistarse en privado con los líderes ancianos, tenía el inconveniente de lo protocolar y la dificultad del vacío en poder. Eran los padres o tíos de los actuales líderes en cada familia. Retirados de la función como líderes, pero aun así conservando cierta ascendencia sobre los jóvenes de sus clanes respectivos. Danzou se había resistido a iniciar su estrategia por los jóvenes cabeza de clan, entendiendo que la admiración por Minato Namikase como guerrero, impediría que se pusieran del lado de Danzou. El líder de Raíz, además necesitaba ensuciar la imagen impoluta del Yondaime. Y que todos, incluso quienes no creyeran completamente en lo esgrimido por los informes de Danzou, pusieran de entredicho el liderazgo de Minato en lo consiguiente.

-Tenemos razones para creer…-dijo Danzou en las reuniones secretas con los clanes- que el Yondaime Hokage ha estado manipulando para su placer personal, al personal activo de kunoichi con un sello prohibido en su uso desde los tiempos de Sandaime Hokage.

Cuando menos existían 15 casos probables. Y muchas de esas kunoichi eran de familias nobles. De clanes numerosos y poderosos. El grado de la acusación era muy grave. Y aunque los espías de Danzou no habían obtenido formas de pruebas demasiado contundentes, tuvo la fortuna el líder de Raíz que nunca quiso involucrar a Uzumaki Boruto a esta investigación. Lo cual lograba mantener ciego al Yondaime de los movimientos de sus enemigos. No obstante su fracaso parcial en ensuciar la "honorable" reputación de Minato, Danzou Shimura encontró finalmente su oportunidad cuando uno de sus mejores espías le trajo información clasificada sobre el resto de la familia Namikase.

Sai era uno de sus mejores elementos, y había sido infiltrado en el equipo Kakashi, como parte de reemplazo por el suspendido Uchiha Sasuke. El integrante de Ne, descubrió en pocas semanas datos muy interesantes sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Hatake Kakashi, líder de escuadrón. Uno de los hombres de confianza del Yondaime. Su alumno estrella y alguien profundamente fiel. Si acaso Danzou pensaba derribar el gobierno de Minato. Kakashi sin lugar a dudas debía ser eliminado.

Haruno Sakura. Chunnin de categoría, ninja medico en su especialidad. Sai informó a Danzou-sama que la joven había sido entrenada por la Sannin Tsunade Senju. Su habilidades como kunoichi medico eran sobresalientes. Su capacidad de pelea era muy básica en ataque y competente en defensa. Finalmente, la joven presentaba un importante desapego por su propio equipo. Evitándolos la mayor parte de tiempo posible. En su trabajo regular era eficaz y eficiente. En su vida privada era muy restrictiva de amistades. Y finalmente, hace un par de meses había empezado a entrenarse bajo la tutela de un Jounnin de Elite. Uzumaki Boruto.

-Vaya vaya…..-sonrió levemente Danzou ante el informe de Sai- Parece que el monstruo tiene una debilidad.

Uzumaki Boruto tenía una posible debilidad. La joven no parecía interesarle especialmente. Pero no solo era compañera del hijo del Yondaime, sino que también parecía interesarle románticamente al muchacho. Un posible punto de conflicto entre Boruto y el Hokage si se manipulaba la situación correctamente. Después de todo, crear y terminar conflictos era la especialidad de Raíz. Y sabiendo que el mercenario era hombre de poca paciencia y capacidad para el asesinato fácil, sería una buena forma de presión ponerlo en contra de Namikase Minato.

Uchiha Sasuke. Miembro apartado de su tarea y confinado al territorio Uchiha. Danzou tenía acceso restringido a la información interna de ese clan. Pero hacia poco menos de un mes que el propio líder Uchiha Fugaku, había suspendido provisionalmente a su hijo menor. El motivo era desconocido por Sai. Nadie entendía que había sucedido.

Y finalmente el jinchuriki no Kyuubi, Namikase Naruto. Sai había notado algunas desapariciones del campamento en equipo cuando el escuadrón Kakashi estaba de misión en países lejanos. Naruto regresaba al poco tiempo. Con diversas excusas sobre sus alejamientos de los lugares de acampadas o las noches sin dormir. Maestro usuario del jutsu clones de sombras, Sai evaluaba que los niveles de poder en el hijo del Yondaime cada vez se elevaban más. Era un digno sucesor de su padre. En algunos años seria temido por propios y extraños.

-¿Qué nivel de control tiene sobre el zorro demonio? –fue la pregunta de Danzou a su espía.

Sus largos periodos sin emitir palabra indicaban que posiblemente tenía fluido contacto interno con el monstruo. Sai además había anotado con precisión y frialdad cada pequeño momento donde pudo verlo usar el chakra caótico durante las misiones. Su estado de ánimo era fluctuante. Pasaba del buen ánimo y la personalidad extrovertida, al silencio sepulcral y la mirada dura. Y sus desapariciones en terreno hostil eran muy extrañas.

Y finalmente, por la información recaudada tanto sobre Minato como del equipo de Naruto, Danzou Shimura pudo evaluar la mejor estrategia para tomar la ofensiva por el control de Konoha. La política externa no importaba. Minato iba a caer por sus propios defectos desde adentro. Y el primer paso era destruir la armonía interna de la familia Namikase.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kushina Namikase estaba en graves dificultades…

Su cuerpo no le respondía. Su instinto sexual estaba completamente desatado, y para colmo su joven amante parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Estaba a punto de cumplir su segundo mes sin sexo. Su marido era un caso perdido. Nunca estaba dispuesto, siempre estaba "cansado del trabajo". Kushina no era tonta y sabía que seguramente su amado esposo tenía un amante. Era muy claro eso en su mente, pero la tormenta de celos que podría montarle como hace años, ahora mismo era una brisa molesta que no hacía más que mantenerla cachonda.

Minato estaba viejo a sus ojos, ese era el problema según Kushina…

Era un concepto terminante y errado. Kushina sabía que Minato físicamente estaba en su mejor momento. Pero el libido de la pelirroja había disfrutado durante un buen tiempo de un joven fresco y enérgico como Sasuke Uchiha. Y ese muchacho, si bien no era impresionante en el acto sexual, se acercaba bastante a la idea de satisfacción ideal que la mujer fantaseaba tener. Ya no le interesaban los hombres de su edad, (incluido su esposo) y su mirada iba irremediablemente a la generación contemporánea a su propio hijo.

La culpa no obstante, devoraba a Kushina implacablemente…

Su amado hijo Naruto. El joven guapo y encantador que ella siempre consideraría su niño especial, ahora mismo estaba alejándose cada vez más de su madre. La culpa por haber follado con un joven de la misma edad que su Naruto, hizo en Kushina mantener aún más distancia de la relación con su hijo. Su Naruto había vuelto muy distinto de su viaje con el pervertido de Jirayja. Y Kushina como madre, se sentía totalmente ajena en la vida de su retoño. Alejada de su marido y de su hijo, lo único que le quedaba a Kushina era su mejor amiga. Nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha. E incluso a ella, la pelirroja sabía que había traicionado a acostarse con su hijo menor.

Kushina sabía perfectamente que había estado mal lo que hizo…

Seducir a Sasuke, someterlo y enviciarlo con sexo. Aprovechar su inexperiencia y exprimirlo al completo. Pero no podía explicar tamaño libido despertado por la aberrante situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivo Kushina deseaba acostarse con jovencitos en lugar de hombres de su edad? Incluso caminando por la calle, sus impulsos y sus ojos iban directamente hacia Shinobi en el rango de los 16 años de edad. No más que eso. Ni siquiera existía una justificación razonable por tal preferencia. Muchas veces en los meses pasados, se dijo que jamás volvería a tener sexo con alguien que no fuese su marido. Pero era inevitable. Su cuerpo le traicionaba y cuando Sasuke aparecía, el fuego la quemaba completamente. ¿Lo amaba? Ni de broma. No había tiernos sentimientos por el púber Uchiha. Ni tampoco nada parecido por cada joven de ese rango en edad que cruzaba por la calle. No había cometido la estupidez de ampliar su espectro de conquistas a otros jóvenes. Pero el error ya estaba cometido. No solo había perdido el control acostándose con el pervertido de Jirayja hace años, sino que tiempo después había vuelto a sucumbir a su propia lujuria montando al hijo menor de Mikoto-chan. Su instinto era incontenible, y para colmo de males completamente especifico en la actualidad.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo controlar la situación ahora que el joven Uchiha no venía a buscarla como siempre? ¿Acaso acabaría descontrolándose y follando a cualquier muchacho que encontrara por la calle? ¿Qué pensaría su marido de esa? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE PASARIA CON SU HIJO CUANDO LO SUPIERA TODO?!

Kushina Namikase entro en desesperación. Y la única persona a la que podía acudir de entera confianza, no solía estar regularmente en Konoha para atender a sus ruegos. La kunoichi medico de rango Sannin Tsunade Senju, era la única persona que podía encontrar la forma de curarla. Algo estaba mal en el interior de Kushina, y la mujer cada vez era más consciente de ello. Algo en su interior estaba dañado, pervertido, oscurecido. Algo más allá de libido normal. Hace años Kushina pensó que se trataba del zorro demonio. Ahora mismo, que ya no era jinchuriki, indudablemente entendía que se trataba de algo más. Y la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerlo. O su familia seria destruida en el proceso.

**Fin del capitulo**


	12. CAPITULO 10

**Y el capítulo nuevo ha llegado. Lamento la horrible demora pero ahora trabajo doble y el tiempo es más reducido. Esperemos seguir y terminar con esta historia. Saludos.**

**Al leer comentarios sobre los capítulos, capto no solo mucho interés por la historia, sino una buena previsión de por donde va a resultar todo. eso me gusta, ya que demuetra genuino interés. Un poco aclarando la situacion sobre naruto. si bien forma parte de la pareja principal que inicio la primera temporada, eso no significa que no vaya a participar activamente de la historia general. Naruto es un personaje que sutilmente por cuestiones de sus padres o consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo, será distinto al original. **

**El pequeño aleteo de una mariposa, puede generar una tormenta del otro lado del mundo.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**CAPITULO 10: MANIPULACION**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki_

_Nueva entrada…_

"_En el octavo día desde mi retorno al servicio activo, fui convocado a la oficina del Hokage en la última hora de la noche. Yo había dejado mi turno de trabajo como escolta hacia poco más de dos horas. Apenas tuve tiempo de retornar a casa de mis padres y darme una ducha cuando fui convocado de urgencia por el ANBU para retornar a la oficina. Tenía que ser muy grave la situación, era la única razón de no esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Me vestí rápido, pero agregue mis mejores herramientas ninja entre el uniforme. Mi pensamiento personal estuvo apuntado a que mi padre me enviaría a una misión de urgencia. Sinceramente no quise perder tiempo en retornar a mi cuarto para armarme luego de pasar por la oficina. Al llegar en la oficina el consejero Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuuga y el Hokage estaban esperándome con un aspecto de seriedad preocupante. La guardia ANBU también estaba presente en el interior, e incluso mi sobrina Hitomi oficiaba como guardaespaldas a un lado de mi padre. _

_-¿Hokage-sama? –interrogue comenzando a preocuparme mucho. ¿Acaso mi hermana había confesado sus crímenes? ¿Era por ello que el ANBU estaba presente? ¿Estaban a punto de informarme que ella sería arrestada?- ¿Qué es lo ocurre aquí? –finalmente pregunté_

_-Es una información clasificada Bolt….-dijo mi padre de pronto- pero tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para lo que depara el futuro. Necesitamos de tu aporte, o no vamos a poder hacer nada para salvarla._

_Mientras me hundía en el silencio mi padre, complementándose con el consejero Nara, comenzó a explicar lo que para mí resultaba incomprensible. Por algún motivo, la última reunión de los Kage había arrojado mucho más que informes de acuerdos pacíficos entre países. Al parecer, de cada aldea y país pequeño afiliado a los acuerdos de paz conducidos por el Hokage, tenían serias intensiones de comprometer en matrimonio a la brillante nieta mayor del líder de Konoha._

_-Los líderes y consejeros extranjeros quedaron impresionados con Hitomi-san…-Dijo Shikamaru Nara- tanto que trataran de vincularse con la familia del Hokage ofreciendo matrimonio a su heredera más prometedora._

_Observé a mi sobrina junto a mi padre detrás del escritorio. La vi estremecerse, y bajar la vista con postura de angustia. Era evidente que su exposición siendo escolta de su abuelo le había traído más problemas que soluciones. Ahora el mundo ninja reclamaba sus ojos. El mundo quería su sangre y definitivamente añoraban su vientre a futuro. Los ojos del Byakugan especial todavía no habían visto la totalidad de su límite, pero aun así los rumores corrían como reguero de pólvora._

_-¿Quiénes? –Consulté tratando de razonar una solución- ¿Quiénes enviaron sus propuestas de compromiso?_

_Mi padre simplemente señaló una torre de carpetas en la esquina de su escritorio. Había cuando menos unas 20 en ese montón. Y eso sin dudas refería a una amplia gama de propuestas variadas. Pero claramente eso no era lo que Hitomi-chan quería de su vida. Mi sobrina había abierto su corazón hace semanas. Yo sabía claramente que ella tenía un amor juvenil por algún muchacho de Konoha. Y que cualquier elección de entre esas carpetas, seria para que tuviese que abandonar su hogar y su amor. ¿Pero que podía hacer yo en ese caso? Solo era un Jounnin especial que no tenía influencia política alguna. Había renunciado a un matrimonio por influencia de clanes hace tiempo. Y como consecuencia había podido generar una relación con S*****-chan. Ahora mismo solo era el hijo del Hokage. _

_-No tengo idea que pretenden llamándome por este asunto…-respondí ante el silencio general que se había formado en la oficina- pero no se me ocurre una solución que pueda ayudar a…_

_-Un matrimonio de clan…-dijo Shikamaru Nara interrumpiéndome- Eso podría proteger a la nieta del séptimo de cualquier intento de abordarla desde el extranjero._

_Extrañamente no lo comprendí. Era muy clara la estrategia visto a la distancia, pero la posibilidad planteada ni siquiera surgía por mi razonamiento inicial. Técnicamente, Hitomi pertenecía al clan Yamanaka pese a su sangre Uzumaki. Y en un segundo plano también podía aferrarse a los reglamentos internos del clan Hyuuga. Si bien el antiguo acuerdo entre los Hyuuga y los Uzumaki había permitido a Himawari y a mi conservar nuestros ojos. También era posible que el clan origen de mi madre exigiera que el Byakugan no saliera de Konoha atraves de Hitomi. Pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para lo que vendría._

_-Queremos generar un acuerdo por escrito entre los clanes Yamanaka y Hyuuga –dijo entonces Ino sorprendiéndome- Además necesitamos el aval de los Uzumaki y por supuesto el apoyo del Hokage._

_-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?_

_-Solo existe un método por el cual se puede rechazar los compromisos de cada país aliado sin herir ni desbalancear el poder entre aldeas extranjeras –señaló Shikamaru que al parecer tenía la estrategia perfecta para el asunto- un compromiso formal secreto, por el cual uno de los dos hijos de Hanabi-sama tenga el honor de desposar a Hitomi Yamanaka apenas cumpla los 16 años de edad. En otras palabras, Endogamia._

_Y luego el silencio. Mi mirada de sorpresa seguramente los tenía callados a la espera de que pudiese asimilar la locura que me estaban proponiendo. Si mis oídos no eran presa de Genjutsu, la estúpida idea general era condenar a mi joven y prometedora sobrina de 15 años, a casarse por la fuerza con alguno de mis dos medio hermanos Hyuuga. Era encerrar a una niña de hermosa sonrisa y un brillante futuro en las fauces de un clan con costumbres arcaicas que entre otras cuestiones, la convertirían en una reproductora del nuevo Byakugan. (De ahí la elección específica debo suponer) Era como si pudiese ver mi propio pasado reflejándose en Hitomi. Cuando querían obligarme a casarme con tal o cual heredera de clan durante mi noviazgo con Sarada Uchiha, o incluso después que ella murió._

_-Ha sucedido finalmente….-dije mirando a un costado con fingida decepción- no esperaba ver como el mundo se vuelve loco. Pero al parecer ha sucedido. Ustedes están locos sin piensan que voy aceptar esto de alguna manera._

_Y luego soltaron todo lo que tenían en su artillería dialéctica. Empezaron por decir que no pretendían lograr un matrimonio consumado. Lo que en realidad buscaban era utilizar el nombre y la fama del clan Hyuuga, como escudo para impedir que cualquier ninja poderoso pudiese reclamar a Hitomi como una prueba de amistad emitida por Konoha. Había muchos ejemplos de kunoichi importantes que habían mudado de aldea tan solo por compromisos de este tipo. Karui de Kumogakure y Temari de Sunagakure eran solo dos ejemplos. Los acuerdos de la alianza exigían que no hubiese trabas para dejar a ninjas que tuviesen que cambiar de aldea por compromisos matrimoniales. Las mujeres eran las que se mudaban usualmente. Y por lo tanto si Hitomi estaba "disponible" por no contar con algún compromiso previo, negarse a otorgar su mano era claramente una falta grave contra el acuerdo formulado por el Hokage mismo hace ya muchos años._

_-La paz tiene un costo….-dijo mi padre en medio de los argumentos erigidos por Shikamaru Nara- pero nunca tendrá el mismo dolor que lo que nos cueste una guerra._

"_un matrimonio arreglado" pensaba en mi interior mientras cruzado de brazos tragaba la situación como podía. Concentrado en mi recuerdo del pasado. En saber que así mismo había estado con mi difunta esposa Sarada. El daño que había causado, y todo lo que continuó después de aquello. Escuchaba hablar a Hanabi Hyuuga, que era como recibir la voluntad de mi propia madre aunque no estuviese presente. Escuchaba hablar a Ino Yamanaka, que era una persona confiable por su filiación a mi organización secreta, y además era la mujer que estaba ayudándome a diseñar una defensa en forma de sello para protegerme de Himawari ante un futuro ataque. Escuchaba hablar a Shikamaru Nara y a mi padre el séptimo Hokage, quienes lógicamente habían cubierto con su estrategia cualquier intento de las aldeas extranjeras por hacerse con la propiedad de una kunoichi tan valiosa como lo era Hitomi. Y no obstante mi silencio y mi rechazo inicial ante la idea, me quedé observando fijamente a mi sobrina que estaba parada junto a su abuelo._

_La quería mucho…_

_Era la hija que nunca pude tener…_

_Era la luz de mis ojos…_

_-No debes pensarlo demasiado hijo…-señalo mi padre extrañamente tranquilo con la horrenda situación- los casamientos entre parientes de segundo orden han sido herramientas clásicas en los clanes Shinobi desde épocas antiguas. Los Kage de otras villas no lo observaran como algo extraño._

_Yo seguía insistentemente mirando a mi sobrina. Su gesto tenso, me preocupaba mucho. Yo sabía perfectamente que esa jovencita tenía un amor juvenil. Ella misma me había rogado por ayuda. ¿En qué mundo podía condenarla a casarse con uno de sus tíos? ¿Cómo podríamos continuar siendo familia después de aquella situación? Ella había sido entrenada correctamente. No negaría las órdenes ni retrocedería en su camino. Ella iba a obedecer tomando esta situación como cualquier otra misión ninja._

_-Aunque….-añadió el Hokage sonriendo forzado- también tengo a mis dos hijos Uzumaki. Tenemos dos muchachos que tienen el mismo tipo de Doujutsu que en el clan Hyuuga…-declaró como recordando por primera vez mi persona, y a mi hermano menor Minato Uzumaki- ¿acaso no serviría un supuesto matrimonio con alguno de ellos?_

_Un ligero y brillante momento de tensión. Todos miraron a mi padre como si hubiese dicho una locura. Tanto fue el cambio generalizado que incluso pude notar sorpresa en Hitomi. Pero enseguida el conjunto de consejeros reaccionaron:_

_-imposible….-declaró Hanabi seriamente- Su hijo menor ya tiene compromiso Hokage-sama._

_El terror comenzó a recorrerme completamente la espina dorsal. La estupidez general aumentaba de tamaño a pasos agigantados. No solo querían obligar al casamiento a mi sobrina, sino que mi padre me había sugerido como supuesto candidato. Mi hermano menor estaba de novio con una joven de Sunagakure. De hecho, hacía meses que no lo veía porque trabajaba en la aldea de la arena. ¿Realmente mi padre pensaba traerlo a la fuerza aquí? Porque el otro Uzumaki presente, (ósea yo mismo) era un veterano y arruinado ninja que tenía más heridas mentales que valor para contenerlas. Además, yo era por lejos quien más relación de tío-sobrina había tenido con Hitomi. Era una locura por edad y filiación siquiera sugerirme._

_-Necesito pensarlo….-dije con sinceridad y mucha confusión- esta situación no es algo sencillo de decidir. Tenemos que buscar otras soluciones más allá de obligar a mi sobrina a un casamiento sin amor._

_Detuve toda la operación por algunos días. La mirada de mi sobrina era de mucha frustración. La niña estaba en la misma situación mía. Entre la espada y la pared. O aceptaba casarse con algún tío Hyuuga, o tal vez tendría que mudarse a otra aldea. Como fuese, ella iba a perder. Y yo en ese momento me propuse ayudarla a como dé lugar. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de salvar a Hitomi. Y me quedaba poco tiempo para evitar la conflictiva situación._

_Y lo más sospechoso de todo…_

_Mientras cada uno de los oficiantes en la reunión hablaba y hablaba sobre este estúpido acuerdo. Mi mirada pudo detectar en las manos de mi padre sobre el escritorio, una ligera tensión. Como un tic nervioso, movía sus dedos más largos como tamborileando nervioso. Su cuerpo tenia tensión, una tensión que el resto de su ser no parecía enseñar. Era como una persona atrapada dentro de otra. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, tal vez mi padre estaba siendo manipulado."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

-Esta será nuestra última practica niña… -le dijo Boruto a la joven mientras la esperaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento con los brazos cruzados- si acaso no aciertas un miserable golpe sobre mí, no volveré a entrenarte más. Tienes una última oportunidad.

Habían pasado dos meses más de entrenamiento. El tiempo trascurrido había hecho maravillas con Sakura Haruno. Por supuesto, su frustración personal no le permitía notar cuanto había evolucionado en tan poco tiempo. Incluso las últimas semanas tuvieron unos efectos de presión incrementado en las rutinas de la joven Haruno. Su maestra Tsunade Senju, había estado merodeando Konoha más regularmente. Eso le proveía a Sakura de una sobrecarga de trabajo enorme. Las misiones con el equipo Kakashi, el trabajo de consultas en el hospital, el estudio de la medicina con Tsunade-sensei; y todo mientras encontraba tiempo para seguir entrenando con Boruto Uzumaki.

El Shinobi rubio estaba preocupado por la chica. Ella se esforzaba demasiado. Le hacía acordar a las terribles épocas donde Boruto fue entrenado por su padre. Una tortura. Una exigencia para llegar a la elite. Y ella no renunciaba. Intentaba y entrenaba hasta más allá de su capacidad para soportarlo. Boruto supo por intermedio de algún comentario escuchado al azar en un bar, que Tsunade Senju estaba quedándose en Konoha mucho más tiempo del regular. Suponía que seguía entrenando a Sakura y de ahí la sobrecarga. La muchacha estaba pasándola mal.

-El entrenamiento de presión y reacción es muy exigente….-dijo Boruto mientras la joven empuñaba el enorme martillo caminando hacia el hombre- deberías seleccionar mejor el uso de tu tiempo y físico para…

-SHAAANNAAAROOOO….

Ella embistió, tensionada y nerviosa por la declaración de su maestro en abandonarla. Por supuesto no interpretaba de la misma manera que Boruto ese alejamiento. Ella no quería descanso, no quería piedad. Estaba enfocada al 100% en ser la mejor kunoichi que pudiese ser. Y el tiempo no solo había sido afortunado con su cuerpo. Ella era mucho más rápida y fuerte que nunca gracias al peso extra exigente del martillo. Pero además, había aprendido y entendido exactamente lo que Boruto-sensei quiso enseñarle desde el comienzo. Y ese día lo demostraría finalmente. Sakura Haruno no era como Sasuke en cuanto al talento puro proveniente de su sangre. Tampoco se asemejaba a Naruto cuya capacidad de reinvención e improvisación lo convertían en un ninja muy poderoso. Ella era clásica. Metódica, estudiosa, estructurada. Boruto-sensei la había empujado lejos de su centro de comodidad. La había desafiado de la mejor manera posible, y los frutos de ese entrenamiento harían florecer una nueva Sakura. O la matarían.

Los primeros ataques fueron clásicos pero calculados. Boruto seguía de brazos cruzados eludiendo fácilmente los intentos de lado a lado que la chica intentaba con el arma a dos manos. Sakura había evaluado que su maestro era muy hábil para leer su ritmo de pelea. El hombre había bajado su nivel lo suficiente para ser apenas superior a ella en cada entrenamiento. Y luego, fue incrementado su velocidad y ajustando sus movimientos acorde al crecimiento de la kunoichi. Sin embargo, si ella empezaba un poco más lenta que su real capacidad, podía confundirlo después al cambiar el ritmo. Era solo el comienzo.

-Vamos niña….-insistía en la provocación Boruto mientras eludía golpes muy lentos- eres mejor que esto y ambos lo sabemos. No me sorprenderás cambiando de ritmo.

Sakura lo entendía. Él tenía mucha experiencia como para dejarse atrapar por algo tan simple. Pero ese no era el plan final. Solo una herramienta de presión. Así que luego de los primeros embates simples y sin resultados, Sakura por fin vio su oportunidad cuando elevó por sobre su cabeza el martillo empuñado a dos manos, e intentó golpear sobre el cráneo del maestro fuertemente. La cabeza de hierro descendió rápido pero sin éxito, Boruto retrocedió lo suficiente para evitar la caída del arma. Sin embargo, esta vez el martillo no se estrelló violentamente contra el terreno destrozándolo, sino que simplemente se apoyó levemente y su cabezal quedó clavado en el suelo gracias a una oportuna cantidad de chakra Doton emitido por la kunoichi.

-¿Qué pasa? –fue el ligero pensamiento de Bolt cuando rápidamente una furiosa patada casi le arranco la cabeza mientras retrocedía.

Boruto tuvo que descruzar sus brazos y bloquear esa patada genial de Sakura. Ella había usado el largo mango del martillo como una garrocha, impulsándose hacia adelante en un salto rápido con el cabezal del arma como punto de apoyo en el suelo. Además, ella incremento su fuerza y velocidad para agregarle más sorpresa a ese ataque fuera de lo común. Una gran patada que no causó daño gracias al brazo de Bolt cubriendo el costado de su cabeza, pero que logro descompensarlo y lanzarlo algunos metros más allá.

-bien….-sonrió por dentro Boruto- eso es nuevo…

Sakura prosiguió sin perder la concentración. Su mano derecha seguía manejando el largo mango del martillo ondulando sus ataques, pero la izquierda ahora empuñaba shuriken y kunai por turnos, lanzando a las zonas laterales de su rival para evitar sus movimientos fluidos. Eso obligaba a Bolt a mantenerse siempre frontal contra el martillo, en lugar de moverse de lado a lado para desbalancear el ataque. Y entonces, la chica prosiguió con la idea que había estado guardando desde el inicio:

-¡Es mío! –gritó furiosa y tomando su arma nuevamente con ambas manos, lo posiciono a la altura de su cadera para lanzar una estocada violenta directamente al pecho del Boruto.

Un martillo enorme fue manipulado como una lanza larga. El cabezal impactó recto y directo contra el pecho de Boruto sin una fuerza definitiva, pero obligándolo nuevamente a protegerse con sus brazos para no recibir demasiado daño. Obviamente no iba a recibir un efecto de "puñalada", pero la fuerza esgrimida por Sakura sumando al peso específico del arma fue una potencia considerable. La defensa de sus brazos cedió en el rubio Shinobi y fue despedido por el impacto varios metros más allá. Cayendo al suelo y quedando de cara al cielo con claro gesto de sorpresa. Boruto Uzumaki entonces, hizo lo hacía mucho tiempo no podía. Simplemente reír.

Sakura a lo lejos estaba jadeante y agotada. Un poco preocupada de haber dado un fuerte golpe directo y temiendo haberle hecho daño a su sensei. Pero la risa de Boruto no solo le causo tranquilidad como médico, sino una increíble satisfacción como kunoichi. El hombre siguió estirado en el suelo riendo. El golpe dolía en sus antebrazos y pecho, pero no sería un problema con algo de reposo. Su risa no obstante, seguía sin detenerse. Era bueno recordar la hermosa sensación cuando el mismo de más joven, descubrió lo que Sakura Haruno seguramente estaría vislumbrando ahora.

-Excelente presión Sakura-chan…-dijo cuándo la chica se acercó hasta quedar parada a su cuerpo tendido- el movimiento de salto con garrocha fue realmente original.

-Entiendo lo que ha tratado de enseñarme Boruto-sensei….-dijo ella sonriendo entusiasmada- pero definitivamente estos movimientos serian mi ruina si acaso usted o mi futuro enemigo contra atacara.

-Presión y Reacción….-dijo el hombre sentándose y con la mirada invitándola a sentarse a su lado- tenía que hacer que olvidaras tus posturas rígidas cuidando la defensa, o nunca ibas a descubrir como presionar en ataque.

La joven estaba satisfecha, pero de cierta manera no tan conforme como podía esperarse. Era feliz de ver a su maestro orgulloso de ella. Le gustaba Boruto. Le gustaba como maestro, como compañero de prácticas. ¡Maldita sea aunque se condenara le gustaba como hombre! ¿Realmente tenía más de 50 años? Estaba tan caliente aun. Exudaba hombría, confianza y poder masculino. Pero jamás le había producido a ella el verdadero terror que sentía al interactuar con otros hombres.

-Manos arriba….-dijo Boruto y ella entendía lo que estaba pidiendo- ahora quiero mostrarse como traducir a las misiones reales lo que aprendiste hoy. Quiero que saques tu kit médico y lo extiendas frente nosotros.

Se sentaron frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas. El pedido de "manos arriba" no era otra cosa que unir la palma de sus manos en contacto directo. Mientras hablaban, mientras él le contaba sobre misiones o le detallaba jutsu. La mano izquierda de Sakura elevada se quedaba siempre en contacto con la derecha del Shinobi Uzumaki. Este fue el primer ejercicio, y estaba siempre indicado para lograr confianza y proximidad. Ella no podía tenerle miedo a la cercanía de un hombre, no si quería luchar efectivamente contra uno en un futuro. Su aversión al contacto masculino seguía latente. Pero solo en la vida civil, ahora mismo en un campo de entrenamiento no la paralizaba como hace tiempo. Así como Tsunade-sensei había superado su trauma por ver sangre derramada, Sakura estaba saltando por encima de ese miedo patológico contra el hombre.

Frente a ella, usó su mano libre para extender un kit de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba a sus misiones. Era mucho mejor a las provisiones estándar de los Shinobi no especializados. Ella misma había colocado su toque personal y mejorado algunos aspectos débiles. Era una estudiante modelo para Tsunade-sensei, pero a Sakura también le gustaba innovar en el campo de la medicina.

Boruto la miró muy confundido. Estar cerca de esa niña hermosa, era una prueba de fuego para su ánimo. ¿Cuántas veces quiso abrazarla y besarla en los últimos meses? ¿Cuántas veces quiso curar sus frustraciones, sanar sus depresiones y amarla tan libremente como había amado a la otra Sakura de su tiempo? Era casi tragicómico estar de nuevo en una situación no ideal de pareja. Hace décadas, era el jovencito enérgico y amante que impulsaba a una madura y bella mujer orillándola apasionadamente. Pero ahora mismo, veterano y desgastado era el, y ella llenaba con luz sus horas entrenando juntos. Con juventud, pujanza y belleza. Boruto había enterrado su corazón para siempre cuando la otra Sakura murió. Nunca volvería amar. Y el terrible destino de Hitomi-chan acabo también con el amor por la familia.

Ahora Boruto Uzumaki, era un extranjero y paria de su propio corazón…

No importaba que el pasado le ofreciera la nueva oportunidad de amar a Sakura Haruno. No era cuestión siquiera de la diferencia de edad. Él tenía la suficiente energía y esperanza de vida (como Uzumaki principalmente) como para ser pareja de esa niña y darle una vida plena de amor físico. Pero hacerle eso, era condenarla nuevamente. Era matarla tarde o temprano. Cada mujer cercana en la vida de Boruto Uzumaki, murió o lo traicionó con el tiempo. Cada una de ellas. Las más importantes y definitivas. Murieron por su causa o mataron por tenerlo.

Y lo peor de toda esa premonición mortal, era que aún tenía que morir otra mujer importante en la vida de Boruto Uzumaki. Aún quedaba ella por fallecer, y eso por sobre todas las cosas obligaba al hombre para mantener distancia de esa niña-mujer llamada Sakura Haruno. Boruto Uzumaki era un hombre condenado, estaba maldito por su sangre. Eso era algo definitivo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kushina Namikase retornó a su hogar con una carga de frustración enorme…

Sin ningún tipo de éxito en la reunión con Tsunade. Sin lograr explicar de alguna forma medica su libido descontrolado. Incluso Kushina se propuso revisar pergaminos antiguos heredados por su familia del remolino, en busca de antecedentes sobre su afección especial. ¿Era cosa de los antiguos Uzumaki sentir ese deseo de carácter pedófilo? ¿Era una cuestión puramente de su cuerpo en específico? ¿Era ese niño Uchiha quien le causaba tal conmoción? Sobre esa última pregunta, podía decir claramente que no. Sasuke Uchiha no tenía nada especial según Kushina más allá de su juventud. Incluso la manera extraña como empezaron esa relación puramente sexual, fue muy perturbadora para la mujer pelirroja. Podía recordar la primera vez, porque Sasuke se había bañado en casa de los Namikase y estaba usando ropa que pertenecía a Naruto. ¡A su hijo! ¡A su propio hijo! Kushina sabía que mucho de su cuerpo y mente estaban mal cuando descubrió tan perturbador mensaje oculto. No era Sasuke a quien realmente deseaba, no era Sasuke quien realmente quería follar hasta reventarlo. Ese niño Uchiha no tenía la resistencia, no tenía el calor indicado. Solo era un placebo para esa enfermedad llamada placer.

Tsunade Senju le analizo de pies a cabeza, sin saber que rayos buscar era difícil que encontrara una solución. Kushina no pudo confesar su oscuro deseo secreto. No podía decir que se acostaba con un joven a espaldas de su esposo. No pudo decir que había engañado a Minato. No pudo decir que había espiado a su propio hijo mientras se bañaba y que peor aún, se había masturbado secretamente añorando el bien formado cuerpo de su Naruto.

Buscar entre los pergaminos heredados por su clan tampoco fue una solución. Las técnicas de sellos antiguas no tenían cabida en su problema físico. Su técnica de cadenas selladas fue aprendida por su abuela Mito Uzumaki, y nunca le había reportado tamaño descontrol según Kushina podía recordar. Y la gran mayoría de los fuinjutsu, era de carácter muy peligroso tanto para entrenar como para utilizar en batalla. Un kanji incorrecto, una escritura mal diseñada, y todo podía convertirse en un desastre.

Kushina recordaba poco de su infancia en la aldea del remolino. Fue obligada a mudarse desde muy niña y realmente no tenía demasiados recuerdos de Uzushiogakure. Pero no obstante, algunas de su memoria referidas al amor filial entre parientes le indicaban un fuerte vínculo entre miembros del mismo clan. No era descabellado el asunto, puesto que tanto los Uchiha como los Hyuuga creían y practicaban la endogamia para mantener la pureza de su línea de sangre. No obstante, Kushina podía recordar algunas palabras de su propia madre sobre el asunto. Algo referido a un jutsu, un arte de sellado prohibido que no fue finalizado correctamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se dijo solitaria encerrada en su propia habitación- ¿Cómo puedo contener estos sentimientos prohibidos?

Algo estaba mal en su interior y ella lo presentía. Era un furioso deseo y debía encontrar la manera de aplacarlo a como diese lugar. Su hijo la encendía. Su propio y único hijo la hacía desear el sexo como agua en el desierto. Tenía que encontrar la manera de aplacar ese horrible sentimiento. Tenía que encontrar traición o no, algún sustituto para complacerse personalmente. Y evitar mientras tanto que su familia no fuese destruida en el proceso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jirayja el Sannin, había servido a la aldea de la hoja una vez más…

Nadie que lo recordaba de su juventud torpe y alborotada, podría haber apostado a ese niño peliblanco para ser uno de los Shinobi más influyentes de su tiempo. Jirayja podía confundir al observador común. Un viejo pervertido, un tipo demasiado relajado para ser efectivo, un ninja sin sed de sangre o inteligencia para alcanzar los altos estándares de sujetos como Orochimaru o Tsunade. Pero Jirayja aun así era un Sannin. Jirayja tenía el alma libre y era un sujeto con gran maniobra en lo político. Por ejemplo, hasta la llegada de Boruto Uzumaki y su informe del futuro, el Gamma Sannin no había encontrado la forma de llevar a cabo su sueño de encontrar paz duradera.

Las aldeas Shinobi eran enemigos naturales y cuando había periodos sin guerras, aun así eran rivales que no ahorraban sangre ni muerte para tomar ventajas de los otros. Minato Namikase como Hokage era la máxima fuerza de Konoha, así como la peor debilidad de una posible paz mundial. Jirayja apreciaba mucho a su antiguo estudiante. De hecho era al hombre que más quería y respetaba del entorno en donde se movía. Pero no podía dejar de lamentar en cierta forma, lo poderoso y majestuoso que Minato fue durante los combates en la anterior guerra mundial Shinobi.

La Roca le odiaba profundamente. Minato era el ninja cuyo poder pudo obligar a rendirse a toda una aldea. El Tsuchikage lo odiaba. Y eso imposibilitaba que existiese la mínima oportunidad de un acuerdo de paz duradero. En Kumo, el orgulloso y poderoso Raikage ya había enfrentado al relámpago dorado de Konoha, con resultado de empate técnico. Tal vez el actual Raikage no odiase o temiese a Minato, pero las viejas historias sangrientas entre Kumo y Konoha no quedaban en el olvido por el mero paso del tiempo. En cuanto a la aldea de la niebla, estaba metida aun en medio de la guerra civil impulsada por los 7 espadachines de Kiri, y no se vislumbraba el final de la carnicería interna en el corto plazo.

Jirayja no obstante, no perdía la fe en una posible paz duradera. Y su sentimiento de búsqueda se veía alentado por las buenas señales enviadas desde Sunagakure, con su Kazekage en deuda por su vida y la de su hijo menor en distintas ocasiones. Y también Amegake, cuyos líderes habían sido los antiguos estudiantes del Sannin en su paso por la aldea de la lluvia hace varios años. Todas alianzas importantes que junto a Konoha formaban un trinomio bastante sólido en lo político y militar.

Jirayja actualmente solía viajar seguido Amegake, y las charlas inicialmente frías con Yahiko y sus amigos, ahora estaban en buenos términos. Incluso sus viajes a Suna llevándose a Naruto por entrenamiento, le generaron un buen vínculo entre los hijos de ambos Kage. Naruto y Gaara ambos jinchuriki, parecían poco a poco trabar una amistad más allá de sus funciones en cada aldea. Gaara siempre había sido un niño solitario y sangriento. Su sello que contenía al Biju no era de la mejor calidad, y eso le produjo un sinfín de traumas. No obstante, Naruto y Jirayja entre amistad y conocimientos del fuinjutsu, pudieron rescatar a Gaara de la arena de su peor versión sangrienta. Ahora mismo, el joven hijo del Kazekage era un jinchuriki en completo dominio de su Biju. Y podía considerar tener un amigo en el mundo, a pesar de su destino oscuro como contenedor de un demonio.

Jirayja paso a paso utilizó toda la información donada por Boruto. Y su movimiento para convencerlo de habitar en la Konoha del pasado, se vio recompensado con un mejor control sobre las actividades oscuras de Danzou Shimura en contra del liderazgo ejercido por Yondaime. En el interior de la aldea de la hoja, aun había batallas por luchar. Pero el gamma Sannin no estaba ocupado especialmente de aquella parte del conflicto. Lo que realmente le consumía el tiempo, era encontrar al sujeto clave que podía atentar contra la paz mundial. Nada menos que Obito Uchiha.

Si Minato hubiese muerto la noche que nació su hijo. O si acaso Boruto no hubiese estudiado el pasado de su tiempo, Jirayja jamás podría haber relacionado al atacante que casi atentó contra Konoha, con aquel infante Uchiha miembro del antiguo equipo Gennin liderado por Yondaime. Sepa solo Kami-sama que fue lo que ocurrió con Obito para traicionar a su aldea de ese modo, pero fuera como sea no cabía duda que seguiría atentando contra la estabilidad de las aldeas en busca de revivir a Madara Uchiha. Los factores rebeldes por eliminar eran tres según los conceptos de Jirayja:

1-Obito Uchiha: El sujeto que seguía al pie de la letra las ambiciones de Madara. Él era la mente detrás del proyecto para capturar los Biju y reiniciar una guerra mundial. Según Boruto, el sujeto con forma de planta llamado Zetzu, estaba a su lado no solo como secuaz, sino como conspirador personal en su búsqueda del plan "Ojo de luna"

2-Orochimaru: Su viejo amigo, no cesaría en sus ambiciones de poseer todos los jutsu de la historia. Ahora mismo había formado su propia aldea y seguía experimentando horriblemente para obtener vida eterna. A sus retorcidas ambiciones de siempre, ahora se le sumaba el asesinato de Sandaime Hokage. Matar a su propio maestro. Jirayja sentía su deber personal el dar cuenta de Orochimaru para limpiar esa afrenta.

3-Kabuto Yakushi: Según Boruto nuevamente, la pequeña rata que actualmente servía diligentemente a Orochimaru, fue el responsable de llevar el jutsu prohibido conocido como "Edo tensei" mucho más lejos de lo que nadie jamás hubiese soñado. Durante la guerra mundial estudiada por Boruto del futuro, Kabuto pudo despertar y controlar un número colosal de ninjas muertos en otras épocas. Shinobi poderosos. Kage y barreras de sangre que lograron hacer frente a las 5 aldeas combinadas en un solo ejército. Jirayja sabía que esa historia de Boruto podía no repetirse ahora que Akatsuki había expulsado a Obito Uchiha de su grupo. Pero Kabuto seguramente podía robar el ADN de todos esos ninjas históricos y perfeccionar la resurrección impura para soltarlos a todos atacando a un país entero. Tanto poder de fuego, sin el costo natural de un chakra o tan solo sin exponerse personalmente, no era algo que Jirayja pensara permitir si realmente quería encontrar paz.

Esos tres sujetos encabezaban la lista negra del Sannin Jirayja. Esos tres sujetos eran los que prioritariamente debían fallecer. Y a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y los distintos problemas afrontados internamente en Konoha. Jirayja el Sannin estaba en camino de resolver su máximo trabajo, y así mismo dar un gran paso hacia la paz del mundo. Después de buscar durante tantos años, después de rebuscar y sondear incansablemente en sus redes de espías. Finalmente había logrado encontrar al enmascarado llamado Tobi. El renegado de Akatsuki, había llevado a varios de los Shinobi renegados clase S bajo su ala. Fundado su propia versión de Akatsuki, y con el mismo objetivo que Boruto había anticipado del pasado. Obtener el Rinnengan de Nagato, y capturar a los jinchuriki para extraer los Biju. Obito y Zetzu seguían con sus ambiciones a pesar de no poder controlar a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko.

Ubicación posible, país del agua…

En medio de la guerra civil, el nuevo Akatsuki estaba escondido. Y Jirayja pensaba en meterse en medio de la sangría para cortar la cabeza de Obito Uchiha. Era el servicio máximo por realizar, su mejor trabajo y también la piedra fundamental de la paz por conseguir. Jirayja tenía pecados que pagar, y arriesgar su vida por la aldea de la hoja era una forma de lograrlo. El gamma Sannin pensaba liquidar a cualquier agente del caos que encontrará en el país del agua, al precio que sea.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche oscura era auspiciosa para definir un plan de acción largamente estudiado…

Danzou Shimura envió a su mensajero más hábil, para contactar a Boruto Uzumaki para la reunión definitiva. La zona secreta donde Raíz solía entrenar a sus integrantes, estaba rodeada por una docena de adeptos al consejero, porque sinceramente ni siquiera los poderes secretos obtenidos por Danzou le hacían confiarse en las reuniones con el mercenario Uzumaki. Durante los años pasados, fue recolectado un buen número de datos sobre las habilidades ocultas y visibles que portaban el ninja clase S que trabajaba actualmente para Raíz.

Y Danzou quería usarlo para chocar contra Minato Namikase…

Dos datos importantes fueron obtenidos a lo largo del tiempo por los espías de Danzou. El primero fue aportado por Anko Mitarashi, quien describió en sus informes la supuesta impermeabilidad a la seducción que tenía Boruto. Por mucho tiempo, Danzou supuso de ese ninja simplemente no tenía debilidades por el sexo opuesto. Pero en cuanto encontró los informes sobre el entrenamiento junto a la kunoichi Haruno Sakura, analizo que el problema de Boruto no tenía que ver con falta de atracción sexual, sino con malas experiencias previas o un trauma del pasado. Tal vez tuvo esposa, tal vez tuvo familia. No se sabía nada de su pasado, pero por edad pudo tener recuerdos de la masacre del remolino. ¿Perdió una pareja hace años? ¿Era por su recuerdo de Uzushiogakure? Como fuese, esa niña que era también alumna de Tsunade Senju, y parecía ser un buen punto de presión para tocar. El otro aspecto eran las habilidades secretas que tenía Boruto. Si bien Danzou no tenía mucha información de los años donde Boruto fue cazarrecompensas, si obtuvo un interesante informe de un ANBU ya retirado. Hace más de 10 años, en los tiempos donde la familia del Yondaime fue atacada por el nacimiento de su hijo, un hombre sin identificación personal posible, fue atendido por heridas y amnesia en ese tiempo. EL extraño parecido físico al actual Hokage sumado a sus enormes reservas de chakra, hizo sospechar que fue Boruto. Ese hombre fue observado durante un entrenamiento y catalogado como poseedor de un Doujutsu y de la increíble técnica Hiraishin no jutsu. En resumen, el cazador de recompensas y ahora miembro de raíz Boruto Uzumaki tenía las técnicas y el nivel adecuado para acabar con Minato Namikase en un combate igualado. Y solo Danzou de entre todos los espías de todas las naciones, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Tu misión….-dijo el anciano en cuanto Boruto se acercó a la reunión secreta- si acaso la aceptas…

Le entregó una carpeta por intermedio de su escolta y observó con atención mientras el Uzumaki abría el contenido y comenzaba a leer. En general las misiones eran enviadas por Anko, o por cualquiera de los perros enmascarados del viejo consejero. Que fuese Danzou mismo quien se presentara para darle los parámetros de informe, era sospechoso cuando menos. Boruto estaba alerta, había muchos hombres de Raíz y lo rodeaban en ese campo. ¿Una trampa? ¿Una traición?

-Tiene que ser una broma…-dijo Boruto al comenzar su lectura de la misión en particular.

-los espías que consiguieron estos datos no se equivocan…-anuncio el anciano- estamos a poco de una nueva crisis en Konoha. El imprudente Yondaime abusando de su poder.

La información sugería que Minato Namikase usaba alguna clase de arte en sellado para controlar una población especifica de la aldea. Un grupo de jóvenes kunoichi era forzada sexualmente y luego obligada a olvidar la experiencia mediante esa técnica. El sello según el informe, data de los primeros sellos usados en la fundación de Konoha. Evitaba que se fugara información interna si alguna kunoichi era capturada por el enemigo.

-los intereses personales del Yondaime no son de nuestra incumbencia…-aseguró Danzou con astucia- pero Raíz no puede permitir que esa información se filtre fuera del círculo más íntimo del Hokage. Así como nosotros hemos detectado esta perversión, temo que otras aldeas o el consejo de clanes puedan hacerlo de igual manera. E incluso las familias más poderosas de Konoha, no se quedaran quietas ante la flagrante violación de sus hijas.

La misión que se le estaba otorgando a Boruto, era de encubrimiento. Se le designaría como agregado al equipo 7, para reemplazar eventualmente en algunas misiones a Hatake Kakashi. En ese equipo, se encontraba Sai como espía de Raíz, Uchiha Sasuke como heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, y por supuesto Namikase Naruto. Nada menos que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage. La kunoichi Haruno Sakura carecía de importancia en la misión.

-Me aseguraré de ponerte en misiones con esos Chunnin –proseguía Danzou- Nada complicado, solo para mantenerte cerca de ellos. Quiero que te ganes la confianza del Yondaime y su familia. Es importante estar muy cerca para cubrir las indiscreciones que Minato por su estupidez pueda generar.

-Aquí tengo información personal sobre la esposa también….-dijo Boruto teniendo un mal presentimiento- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella es kunoichi en la actualidad?

-Si bien la ex-jinchuriki no se encuentra en servicio activo….-dijo Danzou calmadamente- consideramos un factor de alto riesgo su temperamento belicoso y carácter impredecible. Si acaso ella se entera de las acciones perversas de su marido, puede desatar el caos. Los Uzumaki son naturalmente poderosos y muy apegados a la familia. Además, pertenecer al mismo clan con ella, puede darte una llegada más profunda a la cercanía de la honorable familia del Hokage.

-el Yondaime y yo tuvimos una discusión molesta hace años…-dijo Boruto para dejar en claro su tapadera creada por Jirayja- de no ser por usted seguramente hubiese seguido siendo un cazarrecompenzas nómade. ¿Qué le hace creer que el Hokage confiara en mí ahora?

-Minato no tiene que confiar en ti. No espero eso y tampoco ingresa en los parámetros de tu tarea asignada –dijo el viejo astuto- Pero el equipo 7, cuenta con mucho talento y puedes acercarte al Hokage mediante su hijo o su esposa. Ambos son estúpidos y confiados. Puedes estar cerca, e informarme de los movimientos extraños hechos por Hokage. Tu misión será evitar que tanto la esposa como el hijo sepan lo que ocurre. ¿Aceptas?

Boruto reflexionó con cuidado. La misión y las palabras de Danzou sugerían que quería proteger el buen nombre del Yondaime Hokage. Pero Boruto sabía a la perfección y por historia del pasado, que ese viejo consejero siempre añoró el puesto de Hokage para el mismo. Seguramente tenía una doble intensión. Era obvio para Boruto en este punto. A Danzou Shimura y sus ambiciones, les hacía muy conveniente que supuestamente Minato Namikase fuese un pervertido de armario. ¿Violando jovencitas? ¿Usando un arte de sellado oculto para borrarles la memoria? La lista de las kunoichi que potencialmente estaban sufriendo ese tipo de ataque, incluían lamentablemente a Ino Yamanaka. Por solo esa chica, y el recuerdo de la mujer que le ayudo tanto en su época del futuro, que Boruto a pesar de no confiar en las intenciones de Danzou; tenía que aceptar este encargo. Además, esta misión podía ayudar a Boruto para acercarse más sin levantar sospechas a su principal objetivo.

-Acepto la misión, con ciertas condiciones…- declaró Bolt seriamente- estas tareas de cuidar niños y pervertidos ocultos no son para mis habilidades o paciencia. La paga de esta misión deberá ser triple. Mantener a raya mi deseo de cortar alguna cabeza tiene su costo alto. Y en cuanto a los informes de mis avances…

-por canales regulares…-apunto el viejo apenas.

-Negativo….-le intercedió Boruto- los mensajeros pueden ser detectados. Dudo mucho que Hatake Kakashi o el mismo Yondaime vean con buenos ojos el haberme designado desde el consejo para conducir al equipo donde asiste el hijo del Hokage. A partir de esta noche no volveré a reunirme con nadie adepto a Raíz. Toda información obtenida de esta tarea, será entregada por vías secretas al agente Hebi. Podrá obtener de ella la información. Quiero toda la información sobre artes de sellados a mi disposición con la primera paga del mes entrante. Si huelo a trampa de tu parte viejo…

-Vendrás a por mí…-dijo Danzou tan frio y serio como siempre- te daré el doble solamente y sobre los sellos ya no tengo más de utilidad.

-Los sellos Uzumaki que seguramente se encuentran en el pergamino secreto de Konoha y el archivo oculto de Raíz…-definió el rubio sombríamente- son de mucha utilidad y son la herencia robada a mi familia del remolino. Y será el triple de paga. O de lo contrario le enseñas alguno de tus perros hacer el trabajo de un hombre.

Boruto miró al viejo respondiendo a la misma postura fría y salvaje. El Uzumaki cada vez le agradaba más a Danzou. Estaba rodeado de posibles enemigos, enfrentaba a una fuerza que le era desconocida, y aun así regateaba con éxito cada vez. Sus misiones eran las mejores pagadas de la historia. Sus exigencias sobre sellos eran molestas y absorbentes. Pero aun así, Danzou cedería una vez más. Ya el terreno estaba casi listo. Boruto Uzumaki por pasiones personales, chocaría y posiblemente moriría contra el Yondaime. Pero con tan solo debilitarlo, Danzou podía dar su golpe y cantar victoria militarmente.

No había precio para una manipulación tan bien concertada…

**Fin del capítulo.**


	13. CAPITULO 11

**Para mis queridos lectores una noticia buena y una mala…**

**La buena….viene conti. por mas y mas oscuridad. (y aun no han visto lo peor XD)**

**La mala…este es el ultimo capitulo de los ya escritos que tengo. Asi que la próxima conti tardara bastante mas me temo. Pero tengan paciencia y poco a poco terminaré el fic. Pero desde ahora, oficialmente estoy escribiendo nuevo cada capitulo. No hay mas por editar en este fic, el resto esta por ser escrito todavía. (contracara es distinto, y se continuara mas seguido porque solo debo editar)**

**Aclarado esto….**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**CAPITULO 11: UNA TERRIBLE CONDENA**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Recuerdo haber sentido un atisbo grande de alivio aquella tarde donde Ino Yamanaka implantó el sello en mi espalda para defender mi mente. Fue un esfuerzo conjunto entre los conocimientos adquiridos sobre artes Uzumaki antiguas, y la capacidad de una muy experimentada líder Yamanaka para hilvanar fuinjutsu con Genjutsu. El objetivo era crear una defensa solida contra técnicas que invadieran mi mente. Tuve que sacrificar parte de mi chakra para sostener un sello de control que lograra impedir ser influenciado por la técnica de presión parcial creada por Himawari Uzumaki._

_Fueron tiempos difíciles aquellos…_

_Mi guerra interna contra mi hermana se mesclaba indefectiblemente con el otro conflicto por la libertad y felicidad de mi sobrina. Mi hermano menor quedo descartado rápidamente para ser el prometido de Hitomi. El asunto no era tanto el parentesco como la falta del Doujutsu en Minato, tan necesario para justificar una endogamia que extendería la herencia de poder. Y con respecto a mis dos medio hermanos Hyuuga, al parecer tía Hanabi no estaba dispuesta a cederlos para un eventual compromiso. Cuestión extraña, ya que los Hyuuga tenían la posibilidad de adquirir más integrantes del nuevo Doujutsu con el casamiento de uno de sus descendientes con la nieta del Hokage._

_Tía Hanabi tal vez estaba siendo controlada. Pero eso significaba que también Hinata-okasan lo estaba. Para controlar al títere, primero debes tomar al titiritero. El problema no era lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. La verdadera cuestión, era el ¿Por qué? Himawari había movido fichas y bloqueado cualquier intento de casamiento en Konoha. ¿Quería enviar lejos a su hija? ¿Quería entregarla a otra aldea Shinobi?_

_Eventualmente, la escalada de daño acabaría en desastre diplomático. Si acaso Hitomi, mi padre el Hokage, o incluso Himawari cometían un error de juicio; todo podía terminar en conflicto dentro de alianza. Entonces, decidí abrir completamente el juego:_

_-Quiero fingir ser el prometido de Hitomi-chan…-le dije a mi padre una tarde donde quedamos solos en su oficina- obviamente no la veo de forma pervertida. Pero podemos formar un acuerdo de matrimonio para mantener uno o dos años fuera de peligro._

_Mi padre sonrió apenas. Sabia de mi cercanía a su nieta y que definitivamente no iba a permitir que la casaran a la fuerza con un extranjero. Yo había estado entrenándola, yo la había recomendado para ser escolta del Hokage. Yo la protegía, era la luz de mis ojos. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera mi enferma hermana menor la alejara de mí. Pero la experiencia también se hacía presente._

_-No quiero que nadie lo sepa en Konoha –anuncié al Hokage- tengo razones para creer que Hitomi puede estar en peligro si alguien se entera que puede llegar a ser mi esposa. Podemos firmar un contrato de matrimonio y tú puedes enseñarlo a los otros líderes. Pero todo debe ser discreto, para evitar que Hitomi-chan tenga riesgo su vida._

_Mi padre lo pensó un momento. Era evidente que reflexionaba profundo sobre la propuesta, que en cierta forma él también había dejado vislumbrar hace tiempo. Aunque claramente no estaba pensando en lo que ocurrido con Sarada, con los Hyuuga por asunto del Doujutsu o ¿porque no? lo que terminó ocurriéndole a S*****-chan._

_-¿Es información de Raíz? –dijo con calma el Hokage._

_-Hai…-afirme para proteger aun la identidad de Himawari._

_-La firma del acuerdo para ser legal…-afirmó mi padre- debe contar con el aval de cuando menos un consejero venerable, y un representante de cada lado del contrato. Debemos hablar con Hima-chan para…_

_-No…-le corté bruscamente por lo que se sorprendió- Hitomi estará en riesgo mortal. Solo Inojin como su padre y representante del clan. Podemos involucrar a Ino-san también. Y de nuestro lado solos nosotros._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ino Yamanaka es alguien muy confiable, y sus técnicas mentales pueden borrar todo rastro de la información sobre el acuerdo. Nadie, y eso incluye a los padres de Hitomi deben saber lo que ocurre. Confía en mi padre._

_Naruto Uzumaki confiaba ciegamente en mí. Durante años, había aprendidos que aunque mis métodos podían pecar de extremistas o poco ortodoxos en algunos casos, siempre estaban apuntados al bien común. Yo no tenía interés sexual en Hitomi Yamanaka. Mi sentimiento por ella era la de un protector. Irónicamente, la veía como lo que realmente era en la realidad, mi hija. Esa información debería haberme hecho feliz. La amaba con sinceridad y esperaba ser su tío del corazón por siempre. Pero lamentablemente, en la tierra de traidores la información más hermosa, siempre viene empañada por el dolor y la sangre. Entonces cuando este dato fue revelado, no tuvo excepción a la regla._

_El acuerdo fue un hermoso desastre…_

_48 horas después de firmado el contrato de compromiso matrimonial. Aun cuando Ino había sellado los recuerdos de Inojin y demás participantes a excepción de Hitomi o quien ahora escribe; La noticia de alguna forma fue conocida por mi hermana menor. Todo fue un desastre porque apareció desesperada en la oficina del Hokage gritando y llorando contra ese acuerdo secreto del que supuestamente no tenía forma de saber. Su nerviosismo y desesperación eran muy frustrantes. Parecía una bestia atrapada en un cepo. Parecía un criminal vuelto loco ante el cadáver fresco de su víctima reciente. _

_Mi padre tuvo que apelar al ANBU para mantenerla bajo control. Ella gritaba incoherencias sobre lo que no podía ser. Sobre lo prohibido y sobre lo incorrecto. Fue retenida por la fuerza y solo pudieron controlarla efectivamente cuando la sellaron para el uso del chakra. Era hija del Hokage después de todo, era muy fuerte y difícil de manejar por un grupo de ANBU bastante novatos por juventud. Pero ahí mismo no solo estaba yo presente, sino también mi padre. Ambos éramos una fuerza imparable si trabajábamos juntos. Himawari finalmente dejo de resistirse cuando perdió el uso de chakra. Se dejó conducir hacia una celda de detención y tanto el Hokage como quien escribe ahora la siguieron para interrogarla. Ya no podía protegerla. Si era interrogada, o incluso si su mente era sondeada por la división de interrogatorios. La verdad sobre las muertes de Sarada y S*****-chan finalmente saldría a luz. Mal que me pesara, seguía amando a mi hermana menor. Deseaba enterrar el pasado para mantenerla a salvo. Pero el asunto del acuerdo matrimonial con mi sobrina lo termino por revelar todo. Incluso mucho más, de lo que originalmente hubiese querido saber"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Jounnin de elite los esperó a pie firme en la mitad del terreno de entrenamientos número 7. Parado frente a los tres místicos troncos, como si el destino una y otra vez estuviese empeñado en elegir los mismos lugares para manifestarse. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que Boruto Uzumaki viajo en el tiempo hacia el pasado, volvió a la época de sus abuelos y cambio el flujo natural de la historia salvando a la familia paterna. Muchos años de vivir como un ente sin propósito ni destino, dentro de una vieja historia que cada vez era menos su propia historia.

_-"este mundo no es tu mundo"…-se repetía en su mente la frase de Minato Namikase- "esta historia no es tu historia"- era lo que el propio Boruto podía agregar de sí mismo._

Todo eso era cierto. Pero aun Boruto se reconocía como un Shinobi fiel a la aldea de la hoja. Y su misión principal, aquella que lo trajo al pasado, seguía siendo prioridad. Aunque le costara la vida, aunque sacrificara los últimos trozos de su alma por conseguirlo. Y por ello, se había mantenido aislado del joven Naruto Namikase, su familia, sus amigos y básicamente toda la generación. Tenía que mantener las distancias. No conocerlos, no tratarlos, no trabar amistad con ninguno de ellos. De lo contrario, la misión de Boruto causaría mucho daño más allá de haber salvado al mundo del futuro como el rubio pretendía. Y sus muchos años como cazarrecompensas, sumados al tiempo que paso en Konoha como parte del ANBU, se fueron por el caño ante las órdenes del viejo Danzou.

El consejero sospechaba movimientos extraños alrededor del Hokage. Fingía interés en protegerlo aunque claramente prefería enterrarlo. Y había enviado a un asesino despiadado y sin ninguna fidelidad conocida más allá del dinero y los sellos Uzumaki antiguos; directo a capitanear parcialmente el equipo Kakashi.

Todo fue un asunto del consejo de ancianos, quienes presentaron gran interés en la guerra civil que la aldea de Kirigakure aún continuaba teniendo en su país del agua. Al parecer, la sangría del combate entre Yagura (cuarto Mizukage) contra las espadas de la niebla rebeldes conducidas por Mei Terumi, estaba durando demasiado en esta versión del tiempo.

Boruto no había salido de la aldea por mucho tiempo como antaño cuando era agente libre. Solo misiones cortas y esporádicas, nada complicado para sus habilidades ni desafiante para su nivel. El consejo de ancianos le había dado misiones de alto grado, y Danzou por intermedio de los contactos de Raíz tampoco había mezquinado su utilización. En Resumen, mucho dinero. Muchos sellos antiguos y la sensación en sus contratantes de que Boruto Uzumaki podía ocuparse de prácticamente todo. Lo cual era sospechoso sino alguien tan calificado no era enviado a tratar el problema de Kirigakure.

Entonces, ¿Por qué enviarlo a cuidar a un grupo de críos que apenas si ascendían a Chunnin? ¿Por qué Danzou había movido influencias para poner a Boruto en centro mismo de sus supuestos enemigos? ¿Acaso lo estaba probando? ¿Sospechaba que Boruto era el espía de Minato? ¿Intentaba probar su lealtad? De lo contrario, era extraño que "casualmente" durante el tiempo que Kakashi no podía liderar a su escuadrón, lo designaran al Uzumaki y no al capitán Yamato por ejemplo.

Boruto había pasado todo el tiempo desde que se dispuso a vivir en la Konoha del pasado a evitar tanto a su "padre" como a su "madre". No debía relacionarse con ninguno de ellos. No si quería evitar influir en partes incorrectas del futuro. Ciertamente quedaba por resolver el asunto de Obito Uchiha y Zetzu. Boruto no tenía todo el detalle sobre esos sujetos, pero si había leído en los libros de historias mientras entrenaba con Kakashi-sensei, que ellos formaban parte de los enemigos en la quinta guerra mundial que termino uniendo a todas las villas Shinobi en una alianza.

Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos se fueron por el drenaje, cuando los movimientos de Danzou terminaron por ponerlo a cargo del equipo 7. Aparentemente Kakashi estaría realizando una serie de misiones junto a un escuadrón especial, y sus estudiantes ahora estaban a cargo de Boruto Uzumaki. Así, aunque fuese increíble, Boruto ahora estaba liderando el equipo donde unos jóvenes muy conocidos formaban parte. Sai había regresado al ANBU en cuanto Sasuke Uchiha salió de la suspensión que le impuso su propia familia. Estaba Sakura Haruno, su amante del futuro y ahora su estudiante en el presente. Era parte Naruto Namikase, hijo del Yondaime y para colmo padre de Boruto en el futuro. Y para completar el combo destructivo, Sasuke Uchiha. Tan arrogante y altanero como siempre. Un poco menos sombrío gracias a conservar viva a su familia, pero aun así con la mala actitud de equipo que siempre le caracterizo. Por ser Uchiha, se creía el dueño del universo. Y tenía un mal humor de los mil demonios porque su rival y compañero de equipo le estaba superando en nivel de poder actualmente. Comparando con el pasado original, Boruto podía ver a un Naruto superior a Sasuke. Un Naruto mejor instruido desde la niñez por contar con su familia. Un Sasuke muy protegido y mimado por contar con su clan vivo. El asunto de Sakura Haruno y su trauma también era un cambio, aunque Boruto no tenía idea del motivo como con los otros. Tres personas importantes en un futuro, y Boruto en medio como capitán interino. El plan perfecto para el desastre temporal.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto….-les dijo parado de brazos cruzados frente a los tres Chunnin- soy el líder de este equipo hasta que el Hokage, o el consejo digan lo contrario. He vivido gran parte de mi vida trabajando independiente. Cazando criminales, rastreando la peor basura que el mundo ninja ha creado. Trabajé en escuadrones de elite mucho tiempo antes que cualquiera de ustedes pudiera andar sin pañales.

La impersonalidad era la clave de todo. Boruto estaba atrapado en este trabajo de conducir a su "padre", a su "amante" y al "padre de Sarada-chan". Pero no se iba a relacionar con ninguno de ellos. Algunas misiones, algo de tiempo perdido y seguramente Kakashi Hatake volvería a dirigir ese escuadrón. Entonces Boruto jamás volvería a cruzarse con ellos. No por lo menos, hasta que llegara el inevitable final de todo.

-Los que abandona a la misión son basura…-dijo parafraseando a Kakashi- pero los que abandonan a sus amigos…

-…son peor que la basura –completó Naruto sonriendo al nuevo capitán. A él siempre le había gustado esa frase emitida por Kakashi-sensei.

-Y aquí otra filosofía posible de los ninjas….-proseguía imperturbable Boruto, haciendo que el joven Namikase dejara de sonreír por la frialdad- "la misión es lo primordial" no importa si pierdo a mi equipo, o hasta la vida. La misión siempre debe cumplirse. No hacerlo, deshonraría mi clan. Al costo que sea debo cumplir. La misión y mi honor son más importantes que todo.

Sasuke estaba más cerca de esa línea de pensamiento. No se veía a si mismo fallando y teniendo que enfrentar a su padre o a Itachi-nii cuando regresara. Sinceramente, prefería morir antes que perder el honor Uchiha. Aunque claramente mantendría esta postura cautelosa hasta ser más fuerte, y así hacerle pagar a sus enemigos las humillaciones vividas.

-También estarán aquellos ninjas que no tienen una creencia en común…-desdeño Boruto sonriendo apenas y muy frio- aquellos que esperan que suceda lo mejor mientras van buscando no decepcionar, no morir, o no caer en manos del enemigo. Ninjas sin principios definidos. Ninjas que solo cumplen su trabajo. Sobrevivientes.

Sakura asintió levemente en silencio. Claramente ella estaba más inclinada a ese modo de pensamiento. La filosofía o el honor no la salvarían cuando un grupo de violadores la tomaran prisionera. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobrevivir.

-Y todo lo piensen sobre su trabajo o su camino de ninja es válido…-les dijo finalmente el capitán- Pero en este escuadrón en particular, importara una mierda.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se irritaron profundamente. No era bonito que alguien pisoteara sobre tus creencias como si fueran la nada misma. Kakashi-sensei era muy distinto a este sujeto. Ni siquiera habían pasado 10 minutos de conocerlo y les caía mal. Sakura por su parte, ya tenía más tiempo de relacionarse con Boruto-sensei, y entendía que era una fachada su comportamiento borde. Algo le había pasado a ese hombre para querer odiar al mundo y alejarse emocionalmente de todos. La joven pelirosa se sentía empática con el sensei. O tal vez enamorada, o simplemente admirada por todo lo aprendido en meses anteriores. La otra gran posibilidad, era que sus instintos como médico se activaran ante la presencia de un alma rota. Porque eso parecía Boruto Uzumaki ante la joven Sakura. Un hombre muy dañado, y un hombre que necesitaba ser amado. Y ella lo quisiera o no, estaba reaccionando ante eso.

-Pueden creer lo que quieran…-proseguía Boruto imperturbable- incluso pueden no creer en nada. Pero en el campo mientras nos encontremos de misión, lo único que tienen permitido es obedecer ciegamente mis órdenes. No he cuidado nunca a un grupo de críos. Siempre he llevado soldados a las misiones. Y los soldados obedecen sin cuestionar. No pido, ni doy trato preferencial. No les pediré que entrenen bajo mi tutela ni me importara que no se reúnan conmigo en un campo de entrenamiento. En Konoha, tienen vía libre para hacer lo que mierda les parezca con su tiempo. Pero en el campo de las misiones, la orden inalterable es obedecerme.

-¿No nos entrenará Boruto-sensei? –preguntó Sakura algo desanimada.

-Estaré disponible para compartir entrenamiento lunes, miércoles y viernes en este mismo campo. – Anuncio el hombre seriamente, cuyas funciones actuales le obligaban asistir a ninjas bajo su mando- esperaré por ustedes d de la mañana. El que quiera ser apaleado sin misericordia es bienvenido a prestar su cuerpo a la causa. Pero si a las 9 en punto no tengo la molestia de una visita, bien pueden hacer lo que quieran de sus vidas. No serán reportados ni informados por no entrenar conmigo. Pero cuando sean llamados por una misión, nos reuniremos donde les ordene y a la hora señalada. Sin excepciones.

Sasuke ya estaba perjurándose que nunca vendría a entrenar con un idiota como ese. De hecho, se parecía bastante al Dobe de Naruto, solo que no tenía esa sonrisa estúpida y era un viejo. ¿Acaso eran parientes? ¿Por qué nunca lo habían visto hasta ahora? ¿Quién era ese sujeto que había sido recomendado por el consejo de clanes? En realidad no le importaba. Desde que fue liberado por su padre, estaba entrenando bajo la tutela de ninjas pertenecientes al ANBU. Fugaku Uchiha en persona lo había contactado con la elite de las fuerzas especiales. No le valdría de nada el entrenamiento con un Jounnin regular.

Naruto en cambio sentía algo extraño con el capitán presente. Algo de su instinto le sentía curiosamente familiar. Aunque no le había gustado mucho ver a su compañera e interés romántico Sakura Haruno, sonreír ante el viejo borde cuando hablaba sobre entrenamiento. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Ahora Sakura-chan estaba interesada en ese sujeto? No, no podía ser. Hace un par de años ella estaba enamorada del teme, para luego no querer estar con nadie. Naruto había esperado demasiado su oportunidad. Sakura-chan tenía que darle una cita cuando menos. Aunque actualmente no estuviese "desesperado" por ganarse el corazón de su compañera, tenía que mantener ciertos aspectos de su vieja apariencia para pasar desapercibido.

-Repito claramente antes de que se retiren a sus actividades….-reclamó Boruto muy firme- Ahora son mi escuadrón. Lo que Kakashi o quien sea que los haya entrenado previamente hiciera, a mí no me importa. Durante las misiones solo mis órdenes son válidas. Si acaso se atreven a huir, desafiarme o contradecir lo que digo. No deberán preocuparse por el enemigo en el campo. Yo mismo los mataré y dejaré sus cadáveres para alimentar a las alimañas del bosque. Es todo.

Dicho esto, Boruto Uzumaki desapareció. En un remolino de hojas se trasportó por un sunshin instantáneo. Había dejado una terrible impresión en su escuadrón. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke ya lo odiaban sin siquiera haber empezado a trabajar juntos. Sakura en cambio, tenía una suave sonrisa que no podía disimular con nada. Su corazón estaba cautivado. No importaba que Boruto fuera borde o antisocial. No importaba que pareciera un hombre deprimido. Que se emborrachara o buscaba pelea en cualquier lado. Ni siquiera a Sakura le comenzaba a importar la diferencia de edad. Estaba encantada con Boruto Uzumaki. Ese hombre era el único que no la trataba como un objeto frágil. Era el único que no la consideraba un estorbo. Ese hombre una extraña tristeza interna que a Sakura le provocaba locura. Quería protegerlo, quería ser digna de su cariño. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Muy muy loca, por Uzumaki Boruto.

-Sakura-chan….-le dijo Naruto sonriéndola mientras Sasuke se retiraba del lugar- ¿No te gustaría ir a una cita?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al joven Namikase a su lado. Naruto era amable y lindo. Muchas chicas a lo largo de los años querían tener una relación con él. Era desafortunado que Sakura nunca lo viese de forma amorosa. Era cierto que le gustaba Naruto hasta cierto punto, pero al lado de Sasuke primero (con esa seriedad de siempre en la academia) y de el nuevo capitán ahora, Sakura simplemente veía a Naruto como demasiado "infantil". Aun así, tenía que admitir que era lindo no verlo rendirse nunca. Con el tiempo seguirían siendo amigos, de eso no cabía duda. Pero seguir apartándolo claramente no funcionaba. Tal vez si hablaba más directamente, podía hacerle entender a Naruto que no veía de la forma que el rubio pretendía. Ni ahora, ni nunca realmente.

-hum….-se tomó con una mano bajo la barbilla como si pensara la propuesta- de acuerdo. ¡Pero solo como amigos Baka! ¡Y tú pagas por la cena!

-¡HAI SAKURA-CHAN! ¡POR FIN! –Daba saltitos alrededor de ella- ahora tenemos que convertir esa amistad en noviazgo y después casamiento y….-ella le amenazo con un puño y Naruto retrocedió cubriéndose con sus brazos- GOMEN GOMEN….Sakura-chan.

La cuestión terminó en una cena amistosa. Sakura pensó en cortar toda esperanza en su amigo mientras comían. Era la única forma de terminar ese asunto. En tanto Naruto, a pesar de haber obtenido su tan deseada cita, no pudo evitar sentir que su compañera no estaba interesada románticamente. Eso quedo en su pensamiento para las semanas siguientes. Alguien le estaba arrebatando lo que tanto deseaba obtener. Y ese alguien, aparentemente no era Sasuke teme.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Minato revisó el mensaje proveniente de los sapos ermitaños por tercera vez…

La codificación era claramente de su maestro Jirayja. El mensaje estaba resguardado de cualquier ojo indiscreto que pudiese leerlo antes o después del Hokage. El código numérico y la composición lingüística arrojaban un dato estremecedor. Aparentemente, el enmascarado que quiso liberar al Kyuubi la noche que Naruto nació, estaba controlando las acciones del Yondaime Mizukage.

-como un títere, como una simple marioneta…-dijo Minato hacia sus dos hombres de confianza en esa oficina- El criminal que se hace llamar Uchiha Madara, está gobernando Kiri al controlar a su Mizukage.

Tanto Kakashi Hatake como Uchiha Itachi se miraron con confusión. ¿Era realmente cierto que ese sujeto renegado con el sharingan era Uchiha Madara? ¿Era posible que el ancestro de los Uchiha aun hubiese sobrevivido al tiempo?

-El sharingan tiene muchas virtudes Hokage-sama…-aseguro Itachi- pero la inmortalidad no es una de ellas.

-sin embargo, el control mental se encuentra entre las posibilidades claramente…-añadió Kakashi firme y serio como de costumbre- Minato-sensei, ¿Por qué he sido separado de mi equipo?

-Te quiero en un escuadrón especial Kakashi…-anunció Minato- Jirayja-sensei ha desaparecido en país del agua y temo por su mensajes cifrados que tiene problemas. Tanto tú, como Itachi serán parte del escuadrón que se infiltre en ese territorio y averiguar qué demonios está ocurriendo.

-¿y mi equipo?

-si bien tus muchachos tienen talento y futuro…-proseguía el Hokage- son muy jóvenes para saber maniobrar en territorio de guerra civil. Además, tengo informes de aliados extranjeros que ubican entre las ambiciones del tal Uchiha Madara, el capturar y robar los distintos Biju que tienen todas las aldeas Shinobi.

-estratégicamente… -añadió Itachi pensativo- es poco inteligente enviar al escuadrón del honorable hijo del Hokage directo hacia territorio enemigo.

Naruto claramente no podía acercarse al país del agua. Y tanto Sakura como Sasuke no parecían estar preparados para algo más allá de las misiones ordinarias. Eran Chunnin todos, y muy capaces por cierto. Pero tanto Itachi como Minato, tenían razones personales para no querer meter a sus seres queridos en esa niebla sangrienta.

-No te preocupes por tu equipo Kakashi…-le dijo el Hokage sonriendo- puse al frente a un Jounnin muy fuerte. Te aseguro que mi hijo y sus compañeros están más que seguros junto a ese sujeto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Tengo dos ninja bajo vigilancia con mucho potencial….-dijo Danzou a sus dos guardaespaldas de confianza- pero ambos están incompletos.

Tanto Torune Aburame como Fu Yamanaka, solo se limitaban a escuchar a su líder sabiendo perfectamente lo que se esperaba de ellos. Danzou solo pensaba en vos alta. Y ellos tenían que escuchar en silencio sin interrumpir. Era parte del trabajo. Parte de ser las sombras del líder Raíz.

-necesito un poderoso guerrero…-añadió el viejo consejero sonriendo apenas- Un arma, un soldado adicto. No me sirven dos prometedores peones.

La estrategia contra el gobierno de Minato Namikase estaba casi completada. Todas las herramientas y conexiones necesarias estaban instaladas para saltar en el momento apropiado. Como una araña astuta, Danzou había tejido su tela de red para cubrir todo punto posible a considerar.

En el plano internacional, había creado un grupo de ataque que apoyaría las acciones de Orochimaru junto con la aldea del sonido. El objetivo era expandir el poder de Oto hacia el oeste. Rodeando el país del fuego directo para dominar el país del té, la cascada y finalmente la lluvia. Si Minato había logrado alguna especie de alianza con Ame, Danzou pensaba contrarrestarlo con poder de Oto. Eliminar aliados potenciales del Yondaime, para que nadie viniese en su ayuda cuando el golpe de estado suceda. Y además, tenía que ocuparse del cuarto Kazekage. La alianza con Suna solo servía si el líder futuro no era aliado del Yondaime.

Durante los meses pasados, la política de clanes se había rodeado de una bruma tenue entre el supuesto liderazgo impoluto del Yondaime, y a verdad secreta de sus perversiones. Danzou dividió su tarea entre poner de su lado a los jefes de clanes y acordar beneficios ulteriores al cambio de Hokage, con preparar a su pequeño ejército de Raíz para tomar los puntos claves de Konoha. Y el primer paso de todo ello, fue aprovechar todo el poder del clan Uchiha.

Lidiar con Minato individualmente era todo un problema desde la fuerza, pero ni siquiera el Yondaime Hokage podía gobernar una aldea que ya no lo quería al mando. Por ello, Danzou ya había influenciado con sus palabras venenosas a los ancianos de cada clan ninja. Ellos trasmitirían su mensaje a los jóvenes cabeza de clan, bloqueando o simplemente neutralizando cualquier ayuda que pudiesen querer brindar a Minato luego del golpe. Y para completar el cerco político alrededor de su enemigo, Danzou Shimura uso su mejor arma reservada solo para ocasiones especiales. El reclutamiento forzado.

Primero, uso su nueva influencia frente a Fugaku para liberar a Sasuke Uchiha y que retornara a su equipo original. El niño Uchiha sería una pieza clave para "afilar" la mejor arma de guerra que el anciano consejero necesitaba desplegar en la brevedad. Luego, preparó el escenario para contener un escándalo, en favor de crear un poderoso subordinado en su futuro ejército. Y finalmente, derrotar a Minato con una jugada maestra. Quitándole lo único que creía nunca iba a perder. Su herencia, su hijo el jinchuriki. Su familia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto Namikase en general, era bastante resistente a la decepción…

Pero el acumulado de ese sentimiento, tiende a desgastar hasta el corazón más fuerte. Su niñez comparada con la antigua versión que nunca conocería personalmente, fue mucho más feliz y rodeada de afectos de lo que podía esperarse. Tener un padre, que además era el líder de la aldea y el ninja más respetado del mundo le grajeo inicialmente mucha aceptación en todo ámbito. Pero desde que ingreso a la academia ninja, Naruto comenzó a sentir la indudable presión de ser comparado con una leyenda. Si él acertaba 8 blancos sobre 10 con su kunai, no faltaba nunca el maestro que afirmaba recordar al Yondaime haciéndolo mejor. Si se hubiese graduado un tiempo antes de lo previsto, nunca seria rompiendo el record de tiempo que todos le atribuían a Minato Namikase. Si su equipo había cumplido cierto número impresionante de misiones, incluso Kakashi-sensei afirmaba que el equipo Minato hace años había sido mucho más efectivo.

Era decepcionante no ser nunca aceptado por sus propios méritos. Ser tratado como un honorable hijo sin que destacaran su propio esfuerzo por sobresalir. No obstante, Naruto nunca pudo albergar mala voluntad contra su padre. Lo amaba y respetaba. Incluso jamás sintió querer reclamarle cuando el Yondaime no tenía tiempo para ayudarlo con su entrenamiento. Naruto Namikase, entendía perfectamente los horarios apretados y las responsabilidades que el líder de Konoha tenía. Naruto no extrañaba a su padre, porque tenía todo el amor y la atención de su madre. Kushina Namikase.

Era su madre quien le había entrenado desde niño. Era su madre quien se preocupaba más por el cuándo más joven. Era su madre quien le daba abrazos, besos amorosos y cariño. Era su madre quien siempre tenía tiempo para un consejo, una palabra de aliento, y regaño que podía ayudarlo a mejorar. Era su madre quien le obligaba a dar lo mejor en la academia, en las misiones, y en los entrenamientos. Naruto no obstante las sonrisas de su persona más preciada, siempre pudo notar cierta incomodidad de la gente para con ella. Miradas raras, miradas furtivas. Desconfianza ante la sonrisa amable de Kushina. Naruto no supo el motivo de los aldeanos para verla de lado, pero lo odiaba. Tenía mucha rabia de que todos trataran a su madre como una apestada a pesar de simular muy descaradamente ante el público que la respetaban por ser la honorable esposa del Yondaime Hokage. Naruto poco a poco, incluso antes de graduarse de la academia pudo entender que algo oculto había en su propia madre.

-Ka-san….-le dijo la tarde después que se graduó de la academia Shinobi- quiero que cumpla su promesa.

Kushina sonrió algo triste. Sería muy difícil explicarle a su niño la situación. Ella había prometido algo especial para su graduación. Tal vez pensando en enseñarle algún jutsu poderoso o la mayor proporción de Ramen Ichiraku que su hijo pudiese comer. Todo había pensado darle como premio, menos un secreto grado S para la generación de Naruto.

-Quiero que me diga porque razón todas la miran con miedo o desconfianza…-afirmo Naruto seriamente.

-Naru-chan…-sonrió la mujer consternada- Ka-san te prometió un premio especial por graduarte. ¿No quieres cupones de Ichiraku o entrenamiento en lugar de…?

-Ka-san….-le interrumpió algo molesto el niño- usted me lo prometió. ¿Lo recuerda? Las promesas deben cumplirse Ka-san.

Esa tarde, el mundo de Naruto Namikase se sacudió hasta los cimientos. Supo por primera vez lo significaba un Jinchuriki. Supo el destino de los Uzumaki, y por su puesto su posible y particular destino. Su madre fue llevada a Konoha para contener a un zorro demonio de poderes y fuerza increíble. Un poder tan grande, que era considerado arma de guerra masiva. Su querida madre era un contenedor. Su Oka-chan era mirada como apestada, tan solo por cumplir su deber. La amabilidad cínica y las atenciones ficticias, solo se explicaban por ser esposa del ninja más poderoso de la aldea de la hoja. Eso fue una decepción más ciertamente. No con su madre que la amaría más allá de todo. Sino con los "tíos" y las "tías" de cada clan o familia. Todos trataban bien a Minato y también al propio Naruto, pero con Kushina se portaban muy distinto. Todo por algo que ella no eligió tener dentro suyo.

Mientras tanto, su relación con Sasuke Uchiha (desde la más tierna infancia era su mejor amigo) se fue desgastando poco a poco. Primero fue un poco de celos profesionales. Por qué Sasuke siempre destacaba en la academia Shinobi. Naruto no lo hacía nada mal, gracias al entrenamiento aportado por Kushina, pero Sasuke indudablemente tenía más talento para aprender rápidamente. Su clan lo apoyaba al completo, y no faltaba quien lo destacara a pesar de tener que vivir a la fría y constante sombra de su hermano mayor. Esto pudo y debió haber hermanado más a Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos eran injustamente comparados con genios, y eclipsados por la opinión pública mucho antes de dejarlos crecer realmente. Tanto Minato como Itachi, parecían muros infranqueables para los amigos recién cursando en la academia. Y aunque se esforzaron por mejorar gracias a la comparación familiar y la competencia mutua, lo que definitivamente los enemistó fue el interés romántico de Naruto Namikase por Sakura Haruno.

El triángulo de interés puso a Sasuke por delante, a Sakura siguiéndolo (junto a sus muchas fans) y finalmente a Naruto interesado como nunca en ganar los afectos de la chica Haruno. Algo en ella le gustaba demasiado. Tal vez su cabello pintoresco, tal vez su fuerte personalidad. Definitivamente tenía que ver con su sonrisa en algún punto. ¿Y por qué no? le atraía ese parecido espiritual que Sakura-chan tenía con su madre Kushina. Su forma de ser concretamente. Apasionada y virulenta.

Pero de pronto, dos eventos comenzaron a cambiarlo absolutamente todo en la vida de Namikase Naruto. Primero fue el asunto del monstruo dentro de su madre. En algún momento entre el último año de la academia Shinobi y sus primeras misiones con el equipo 7, Naruto comenzó a notar que su madre ya no era tan cercana como antes. Dejo de entrenarlo, dejo de acercarse demasiado y por muchos momentos parecía hasta estar rechazándolo. Se la veía nerviosa y esquiva. Algo que un muchacho de 13 años no podía evitar sentirte dañado por eso. Su padre siempre estaba trabajando y casi no convivía con Naruto ni le entrenaba. Y ahora su madre tampoco parecía querer estar cerca. ¿Qué ocurría? El joven Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar demasiado su situación familiar, que el Sannin Jirayja (su padrino pervertido) le dijo que se lo llevaría un par de años fuera de Konoha para entrenarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pocos días después la criatura demoniaca paso a estar sellada en el cuerpo del joven Namikase y aquellas miradas oscuras que todos los adultos habían tenido siempre contra Kushina, ahora estaban sobre Naruto. Y finalmente, su viaje de entrenamiento junto al Jirayja el Sannin, revelo que la traición al parecer era una cuestión de sangre.

No solo era apartado como un sucesor mediocre de su padre, y ahora el nuevo contenedor por causa de su madre; sino que también sus primeras interacciones con el Kyuubi en el interior revelaron una oscuridad que nunca había conocido. El zorro quiso destruir a su joven contenedor mostrándole en la mente lo que su actual maestro y su "adorada" madre habían hecho una noche cualquiera. El motivo de porque Kushina comenzó a tomar distancia de su hijo. Y en aquella oscuridad destinada a tragar la mente de Naruto, comenzó a madurar para convertirse en algo más.

Durante los años que entrenó fuera de Konoha junto al Sannin, Naruto sonrió hacia el exterior aunque por dentro estuviese envenenado por la furia de la traición. Las miradas oscuras de los aldeanos, su padre que lo ignoraba, su madre que había actuado como una cualquiera. Y su "maestro" Sannin, que traicionó a su antiguo alumno (y al actual también) pervirtiendo a Kushina. Por ello, mientras entrenaba y se fortalecía en su control del chakra caótico de su Biju interno, trabó alianza con la criatura dentro suyo. Sus primeros avances sobre el plan se fueron dando durante sus viajes junto a Jirayja. Pero continuó actuando tras bambalina aun cuando había regresado a Konoha y a su equipo. Durante cada misión, a espaldas de todos. Con paciencia, sin detenerse ni apresurarse. Naruto Namikase junto con Kyuubi cambiaban poco a poco su destino.

Una noche en particular los agentes del viejo Danzou lo contactaron. Naruto retornaba a su casa antes de tiempo, ya que la cita con Sakura-chan se interrumpió por la decepción en la falta de interés romántico de la chica. Ella lo dejo a media cita y algunos ANBU lo interceptaron para llevarlo a reunirse con el viejo consejero. Hablaron algunos minutos ocultos por el cobijo de la noche. El joven había tenido varios avances de parte del viejo para reclutarlo a un equipo especial. Y siempre se había negado, ya que los planes personales de Naruto lejos estaban de estar bajo los caprichos de una momia anciana. Pero mientras hablaban esa noche, el joven Namikase retornaba a su casa por un sendero de bosques por detrás de su hogar. Y desde aquella posición panorámica, Naruto atestiguo algo increíble. Aun siendo muy de noche, mientras su padre con la escolta ANBU del Hokage ingresaba al hogar por la entrada delantera, un joven que Naruto identificó como Uchiha Sasuke, se escapaba por una ventana trasera furtivamente. Sus ropas desalineadas, su aspecto desordenado. Y dos Uchiha esperándolo en el traspatio para hacerlo huir efectivamente.

Danzou sonreía por dentro viendo a su nuevo subordinado tomar forma de furia. Según el pensamiento del líder de Raíz, sacrificar a Sasuke en post de controlar a Naruto Namikase era su mejor jugada a futuro. Su estrategia fue bastante simplista. Primero uso el sharingan robado a Uchiha Shisui para controlar tanto a Fugaku como a los ancianos de su clan. Luego "libero" a Sasuke, prometiéndole lugar en el ANBU. Y le dio la orden de seguir manteniendo su relación secreta con la esposa del Hokage. El niño Uchiha era demasiado tonto para entender que iba a una trampa. Finalmente, ganarse la confianza del jinchuriki para entrenarlo y adoctrinarlo. Esa noche Danzou Shimura completo su plan inicial. Colocó una mano en hombro del joven Namikase como un mentor animando a su aprendiz, hundiéndolo irremediablemente en la oscuridad para declarar lento y firme:

-Esto ha sucedido durante muchos meses Naruto-san…-anunció el viejo- No puedes confiar en esa mujer que tienes por madre. Y si me sigues, te mostraré que tampoco puedes confiar en tu padre. Ambos son prisioneros de la pasión más baja. Traidores, corruptos, imperdonables.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras desde un lugar oculto observaba al supuesto amante de su madre escapar con dos parientes por la retaguardia. Si finalmente comprobaba que lo que la vieja momia a su lado había dicho era cierto. (Realmente tenía que verlo con el acto consumándose) habría muchos cambios a sus metas iniciales. Naruto ya no dudaba del viejo con respecto a la puta de su madre. Pero tenía que comprobar si su padre era todo lo que Danzou había dicho.

El zorro demonio en tanto, sabía que los Uzumaki eran naturalmente resistentes a la maldad de su chakra. Piedra basal de que siempre fueran usados para contenerlo. Pero había algo más en la sangre de ese niño. Algo perdido, algo impuro, algo muy poderoso. ¿Era algo antiguo? ¿Un chakra extraño que el niño poseía aparte del propio? Fuera lo que fuese, Kyuubi no Youko terminaría por arrepentirse de haber espoleado la furia interna de su jinchuriki mostrándole lo que Kushina había hecho con Jirayja. Pero al comienzo, justo al inicio de todo, el zorro solo pensaba en su libertad.

Una irónica condena a futuro…

Una terrible condena…

**Fin del capítulo.**


	14. CAPITULO 12

**Lamento la tardanza gente. Pero el trabajo me complica en la semana y el domingo me la paso durmiendo. XD. Esta vida de adulto que no me deja vivir. Saludos. **

**/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/***

**CAPITULO 12: LIBRE DE ELLA**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_La desesperación de mi hermana para evitar el trato secreto de casamiento, fue más que justificada. En una oficina del subsuelo en la división de interrogatorios estuvo sentada y derramando su llanto con una angustia difícil de ser ficticia. Estaba sufriendo, de una manera clara e indescriptible. Los interrogadores no se atrevieron siquiera a preguntarle nada. Ni a tocarla, ni a forzarla mínimamente. Incluso tampoco estuvo encadenada o sellada como lo harían con cualquier detenido común. Era la hija del Hokage después de todo. No una criminal cualquiera que había intentado atentar contra el séptimo._

_Mi padre y yo mismo entramos a esa habitación para intentar aclarar su locura. Era importante que supiésemos como descubrió el acuerdo de matrimonio secreto. ¿Acaso se lo dijo Hitomi? Era poco probable. ¿Existía una fuga de información entre los que participaron del acuerdo? Inojin Yamanaka que era el marido de mi hermana ni siquiera debía recordarlo. Después de todo habíamos encargado a Ino-san que sellara los recuerdos de su hijo. Yo conocía la influencia de mi hermana sobre su marido y quise evitar que supiera todo el asunto._

_Mi padre estaba preocupado por el estallido de nervios en su hija. Y yo en cambio estaba más bien sorprendido. Si conocía el patrón de comportamientos en Himawari, según anteriores ataques de celos ella hubiese actuado en las sombras tratando de evitar la unión. Pero lo extraño, era que aun descubriendo el acuerdo firmado secretamente, no estuviese enterada de que era toda una puesta en escena para evitar que Hitomi fuese enviada a otra aldea. No había nada más en todo ello. ¿Acaso mi hermana sabiendo positivamente mi rechazo a su enfermizo amor, creía que yo podía ver a mi sobrina de una forma perversa? ¡Era completamente insano y ridículo! Himawari había demostrado cinismo y perversidad cuando atento contra Sarada-chan y S*****-chan en el pasado. Había atacado furtivamente y nunca declarando sus intenciones de manera frontal. ¿Qué había cambiado en este caso?_

_-no puedes casarte con Hitomi-chan….-dijo entre lágrimas mi hermana- ¡no puedes tocarla ni estar cerca de ella! ¡Nunca más debes acercarte a ella!_

_Naruto Uzumaki me observó con un dejo de sorpresa. El sabía perfectamente lo bien que me había hecho estar cerca de mi sobrina. Fue la niña quien me rescató del maldito infierno en el que había caído por la depresión. Mediante los comentarios de Ka-san, que siempre estaba en la casa cuando mi Hitomi y yo entrenábamos los últimos meses, el Hokage sabía perfectamente la relación de confianza y cercanía que tenía con mi sobrina. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para rogarme alejar de ella? ¡Nada tenía sentido!_

_-Himawari-chan…-dijo el Hokage hablando más como padre que como líder militar- francamente no lo entiendo ttebayo. Tu hermano solo está tratando de proteger a mi nieta. Hitomi-chan nunca será esposa realmente de Bolt. Lo que intentamos es…_

_-¡nunca debe ser su esposa!-reclamo entre lágrimas Himawari soltando el secreto que lo cambiaria absolutamente todo- ¡no puede serlo porque en realidad es su hija!_

_Luego de aquellas palabras de mi hermana, poco es lo que puedo recordar en detalle. Fue como estar en poderoso Genjutsu. Podía ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero mi cuerpo no respondía al entorno naturalmente. Recuerdo el rostro horrorizado de mi padre, las lágrimas de mi hermana y varios guardias del ANBU penetrando en la habitación tras haber escuchado la supuesta confesión de violación que erigía mi hermana. Hitomi Yamanaka era mi hija. Era sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne. Aquella preciosa pequeña que había revivido mi alma. Aquella kunoichi de la tanto me enorgullecía declarar como mi sobrina. Ella era en realidad mi hija._

_La mejor noticia del mundo (que tenía una hija), envuelta en la traición más grande. _

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_La celda húmeda y sucia era mi hogar en esos momentos…_

_48 horas después de la confesión entre lágrimas de mi hermana. Fui acusado de haberla violado y mantenerla sometida durante años a mis caprichos sexuales. Los Yamanaka reclamaron mi cabeza, el consejo de clanes se hace eco del horror. Mis viejos antecedentes aparecen, y los Inuzuka junto con varios clanes intentan exaltar aún más mi supuesta depravación._

_En ese momento, yo me encontraba encerrado en una celda del último subsuelo en la cárcel especial para criminales peligrosos, mientras mis brazos están encadenados y extendidos formando una cruz. Las cadenas que retienen mis muñecas, están selladas. Mis brazos han perdido la sensación y se encuentran entumecidos por están sostenidos en el aire tantas horas. Incluso han colocado sellos en mi cuerpo. Las prevenciones son pocas para un sujeto que rivaliza en poder con el mismísimo séptimo Hokage. El asesino de Uchiha Sasuke. El violador de la hija del Hokage._

_Me retuvieron luego de aquella confesión de mi hermana. No me resistí en lo más mínimo puesto que no podía recordar dicho suceso. Pero de un simple cuarto de interrogatorios, 12 horas después pase a una celda común. Y a las 36 horas me dejaron en ese oscuro agujero del demonio a pudrirme por mis crímenes. En el exterior, muchas cosas debieron haber sucedido al mismo tiempo. Apenas puedo imaginar el cruce de eventos en lo que después degeneraría irremediablemente en el caos más terrible. Solo puedo relatar lo que estaba viviendo, encerrado y preocupado por una situación que siendo verdad o mentira, era igual de dañina e irreparable._

_Mi padre, el Hokage llegó en la tarde-noche del segundo día. Su aspecto era serio y protocolar. Incluso cuando les ordenó a los ANBU que vigilaban tanto la entrada de mi celda como la escolta del líder retirarse, siempre pareció que mi padre venía a vengarse por el honor mancillado de su hija. Pero en cuanto nos dejaron solos, pude notar el nerviosismo de sus movimientos y gestos. Era como dos personas luchando por el control de un cuerpo. El padre amoroso, contra el Hokage responsable. Y en ese momento no sabía a cuál prefería obteniendo la victoria:_

_-hace muchos años….-dijo duramente Naruto Uzumaki- prometí que siempre te escucharía. Que nunca iba a tomar una decisión sin escucharte. Confiar en ti, fue la promesa de por vida que hice. Dime lo que ocurrió Boruto…_

_-solo puedo decirte lo que recuerdo Oto-sama…-decidí sincerarme mientras suspiraba agotado- y después tendrás que hacer lo mejor para todos._

_Me sentía muy agotado. La incómoda posición de mis brazos colgados y extendidos me privaba de conservar la fuerza. Sellado y sin alimentos o agua en casi un día, hice todo acopio de fuerzas para intentar rememorar el pasado. Me vi en la obligación de delatar a Himawari, en la medida que yo tenía en consideración por lo menos. Pero también entendía que si como sospechaba, mi padre estaba siendo manipulado por la técnica de presión parcial, todo argumento de mi parte sería inútil. Las miradas duras de mi Nee-san cuando aún estaba en pareja con S*****-chan. Sus lágrimas y su confesión de amor tiempo después del suicidio de mi mujer. Todos los detalles recaudados a lo largo de varios años en donde un hombre tan poderoso e informado como quien escribe este diario, estuvo prácticamente en la oscuridad de la ignorancia. Incluso le detalle el poder manipulador de mi hermana. Instándole a que tuviese cuidado de no dejarle acercarse demasiado._

_-¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo que afirmas? –Señalo duramente mi padre- ¿acaso vas a consentir que los Yamanaka revisen tu mente para confirmar tus dichos? Porque te advierto que tu condena puede ser perpetua si acaso el consejo o yo mismo no encontramos evidencias para exonerarte._

_Hubo silencio durante un minuto. Yo sinceramente estaba muy sorprendido por la situación general. Entonces pregunté lo único que podía ser de relevancia. Aunque tal vez bajo la visión de mi padre fuese una verdadera tontería a estas alturas._

_-¿le realizaron análisis de sangre a Hitomi? –Consulté sin muchas ganas- ¿ella es…?_

_-Eres su padre…-declaró con decepción Naruto- aún no se lo hemos dicho. Pero los rumores sobre tu detención no tardaran en llegarle. Y no tengo idea de cómo va reaccionar cuando sepa que no eres su tío solamente._

_-¿entonces porque motivo vienes aquí Hokage-sama? –Indique ya preocupado por la reputación de mi padre- no tienes que verte relacionado con un violador como yo._

_La postura de mi padre me tenía confundido. Sabiendo lo que despreciaba a los pervertidos, y lo mucho que amaba a su familia, me era difícil entender que viniese hablarme después de lo que supuestamente había sucedido. Yo positivamente sabía que jamás le hubiese hecho daño a Himawari, mucho menos obligarla a follar. Si Hitomi realmente era mi hija, solamente las habilidades de mi hermana eran el motivo de no recordarlo. Así como bloqueo la mente de S***** durante años para que no supiese que había matado a su propia hija. De esa manera seguramente me había tomado con la guardia baja en algún momento. Los Yamanaka podían ingresar a mi mente y descubrir la verdad. Pero en mi cerebro había mucho más que simplemente la inocencia sobre esta acusación. Ahora mismo era el prisionero, pero si se comprobaba la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con Sarada y S*****, mi hermana estaría ocupando mi lugar en la prisión en breve. _

_-Sabes que no puedo consentir que revisen mi mente Oto-sama…-le dije seriamente- ciertamente probaría mi inocencia, pero también puede surgir a la luz las distintas "raíces", de una política internacional demasiado peligrosa para tu reputación._

_Había o podía haber gente escuchando. Por lo que supuse en ese momento, algunos ANBU escuchaban desde el exterior la conversación que ahí se estaba desarrollando. Ergo, hable en clave para que solo mi padre pudiese entender. Yo era el líder de Raíz, la mayor organización de espías clandestinos del mundo. Si alguien abría mi mente y eso llegaba a saberse, la paz tanto tiempo anhelada y finalmente conseguida, entraría en otra fase de peligro. Raíz existía para proteger al Hokage. Pero su mera existencia podía generar la pérdida de confianza en el resto del mundo. Mi padre, el séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, era el símbolo impoluto de la paz mundial. No debía ser manchado._

_Mientras lo veía reflexionar la situación, pude notar las dudas y el dolor en mi padre. Increíblemente no parecía estar enojado conmigo. Era como si, las pruebas más fehacientes no fuesen suficientes para que Naruto Uzumaki me creyera un degenerado. Eso generó alivio en mi corazón. La confianza de mi padre era un tesoro para mí._

_-No puedo hacer nada para protegerte Bolt…-apunto Naruto- si te niegas abrir la mente, la condena ser de prisión perpetua y tu chakra sellado para siempre. Has atentado contra la familia del Hokage. _

_No dije nada, más allá de asentir. Nos miramos algunos segundos y mi padre sonrió con una tristeza que me partía el alma. Jamás lo había visto con tal carga de dolor, era la primera y la última vez que le veía caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azules._

_-pudiste haber usado a tus "amigos" para escapar de aquí….-consulto Naruto triste- ¿cierto?_

_-Pude hacerlo…-asentí confiado- pero huir no resolverá nada. Solo causaría más problemas. Si escapo de esta celda, también estaría escapando de Konoha. El que sea culpable o inocente no significara gran cosa allí afuera. Seré cazado y exterminado. Te obligaran el resto de los líderes a buscarme._

_-nunca te haría daño…_

_-así como nunca le haría daño a mi familia Oto-sama…-respondí sonriendo apenas- pero aun así estoy condenado por supuestamente haberlo hecho. Y tu obligado hacerme pagar aunque no quieres. ¿Irónico no?_

_El Hokage se permitió limpiar sus dolorosas lágrimas y girarse para irse. Realmente parecía estar orgulloso del hombre que actualmente era su hijo. Ambos no coincidíamos en un millón de cosas en sus formas de ser. Pero yo aun en mi hora más oscura, siempre pensaba en la paz. En proteger la figura del Hokage, en exponer mi libertad o incluso su vida para salvaguardar los esfuerzos de mis maestros y padres. Kakashi Hatake me había entrenado de la manera correcta, y había pagado un precio hace años por ello. Simplemente parecía ser mi turno. _

_-Si fueras culpable…-dijo Naruto ya de espaldas a mí, antes de irse de la celda- mi modo Rikudou hubiese captado tu malicia durante los interrogatorios hace horas. Si fueses culpable, hubieras usado tus contactos para escapar de aquí. Si fueses culpable, apelarías a mi labor de padre para que encontrara la forma de salvarte. No puedo darte nada, porque no serias capaz de pedírmelo hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti y hare todo lo posible para…_

_-¿Puedo hacerle una última petición de condenado Hokage-sama? –señale apenas, que no podía soportar más la humillación que sentía al verme metido en ese entuerto._

_-Hai…_

_-Cuando el consejo de clanes o los líderes de la alianza pidan mi cabeza….-añadí en carácter de prisionero- quiero que el Hokage permita mi ejecución. No debes mostrarte nunca a mi favor. Castígame como si realmente hubiese violado a mi hermana. Además, Hitomi-chan no debe saber lo que realmente ocurre. La niña no tiene la culpa, ni ella ni los otros niños deben saber sobre su verdadero padre._

_-¿Los otros niños? ¿Qué dices?- se volvió tan sorprendido como angustiado el líder-¿quieres decirme que mis otros nietos también…?-y al instante se preocupó por mi destino- ¡No puedo permitir esa ejecución! ¡Eso no puedo permitirlo!_

_El Hokage simplemente no había tenido tiempo de reflexionarlo. Pero estar prisionero en una celda, colgado como una pierna de cerdo expuesta al secado me dio suficiente tiempo para pensar todo detenidamente. Himawari había usado su técnica hace años para dar órdenes y hacer perder la memoria a la madre de mi difunta esposa. Y al parecer, también lo hizo conmigo en algunos momentos de aquellos años posteriores a mi viudez. La edad de Hitomi-chan actuaba como marca de tiempo sobre lo que sucedió, y sobre todo sobre "cuando" sucedió. Mis otros supuestos "sobrinos" nacieron algunos años después. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a Inojin que supuestamente era su padre. Todos tenían los ojos de Byakugan especial._

_-debes hacerlo padre…-apunte con tensión- si soy condenado a prisión, estaré a merced de muchos enemigos. Si acaso soy condenado a muerte….-finalizo con seriedad- de una u otra manera seré libre. _

_-no lo entiendo…-balbuceo mi padre- no entiendo como…_

_-confía en mí por última vez padre…-le dije manteniendo la seriedad- mi condena de muerte, será mi libertad. (De una forma o la otra)_

_En cuestión de 7 días, fui sentenciado a muerte. Nunca supe de las idas y venidas que sucedieron en el consejo de clanes. Pero tiempo después comprendí que el retraso entre mi condena y posterior ejecución no fueron los esfuerzos de mi padre por protegerme. Tampoco las muchas o pocas pruebas que se pudieron recolectar. Tenía amigos, enemigos y rivales. Tenía una hermana que a su modo me amaba tanto, como después deseaba destruirme. Tenía un padre que confiaba en mí por un lado, y por el otro su voluntad ya estaba truncada hace tiempo. Y yo ahí en esa celda, esperando mi destino._

_Mi última jugada ya se había ejecutado. Sin usar a la Raíz, simplemente apostando a la obsesión de mí hermana Himawari. Apostando que la fijación sobre el asunto de mi muerte, a su supuesto "amor" hacia mí. La única forma de salvarme seria obligarla a confesar. Era ella quien había violentado mi cuerpo mientras manipulaba mi mente. Era ella quien haría lo fuese para tenerme bajo control. Y mi muerte o su confesión, me dejaría libre de ella."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El sujeto estaba desconcertado cuando despertó. Lo último que recordaba era estar retirándose de un poblado donde había ingresado con su equipo para buscar provisiones. Su escuadrón originario de Kirigakure enviado por el Mizukage, había sido enviado a la frontera con el país del fuego para reaprovisionarse. Robando, saqueando y solo comprando en ciertas ocasiones puntuales. Estaban actuando como mercenarios la mayor parte del tiempo. Ocultando sus bandanas. La misión que tenían era conseguir comida, armas, ropa y demás cuestiones que estaban empezando a faltar entre las fuerzas que aún eran fieles al Mizukage.

De pronto, casi dos semanas después de haber penetrado en el país del fuego para conseguir recursos para la guerra en Kiri. Uno de los escuadrones, el de este sujeto ahora reaccionando y estando atado con cuerda de chakra, fue emboscado y atrapado. El escuadrón "Kakashi" andaba de cacería. Y los ninjas infiltrados de Kiri se los cruzaron con mucha mala fortuna.

-despierta muchacho….-dijo Boruto Uzumaki arrodillándose junto al detenido- bienvenido al país de las pesadillas.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?-pregunto el Shinobi de Kiri- ¿Dónde estoy?

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" –respondió Boruto con una sonrisa fría, mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto miraban la conversación parados en línea a dos metros del árbol donde estaba atrapado el prisionero- eres un carroñero de Kiri que ha caído en manos de ninjas de Konoha. "¿Dónde estoy?"-le pregunto de manera sardónica- Estas en el centro de la mierda, y tu situación solo puede empeorar.

Boruto en cuclillas al lado del prisionero, tenía un kunai en la mano derecha y su actitud era peligrosa. El ninja de Kiri capturado supo que iba a pasarla muy mal. El resto de sus compañeros no estaban a su alrededor. ¿Habían logrado huir? ¿Estaban muertos? ¿Se encontraba solo a manos de sus enemigos?

-déjame ir ninja de Konoha…-apunto tratando de mantener el equilibrio- no estoy en espíritu de agresión en tu país. Mi misión no contempla dañar a Konoha y… AAAAAGGGGHHHH

Boruto cortó el parlamento de su prisionero, clavando hasta el mango su kunai en el muslo izquierdo del ninja amarrado. A continuación le cubrió la boca agresivamente con la mano izquierda mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra. La dureza de dicha acción hubiese sorprendido a los miembros del equipo "Kakashi", pero ya estaban acostumbrándose al sujeto. Y podían odiarlo, temerle o amarlo personalmente. Pero todos lo respetaban ahora.

-No te di permiso para hablar….-le señalo Boruto al prisionero- todavía no empecé a preguntar nada y ya me obligas a castigarte –el capitán se erigió lentamente para quedar parado y dominante sobre el ninja amarrado- antes que me digas todo sobre el equipo de ninjas de Konoha prisioneros en tu país, voy a ser un tipo educado. Te voy a presentar a mi equipo.

Mientras tanto sucedía eso, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron firmes y quietos mirando la escena. No generaban gesto alguno. Habían recibido indicaciones específicas de parte del capitán Uzumaki. "sin gestos" "sin palabras" "solo quedarse quietos y mirar duramente al prisionero" los tres jóvenes nunca habían participado de un interrogatorio. Se tenía que ser parte de la división de interrogatorio y tortura en Konoha. Así que ahora estaban teniendo un entrenamiento gratuito. Aunque en realidad, les sorprendía el nivel de interés particular que el capitán Uzumaki estaba demostrando en cumplir esta misión. Técnicamente habían terminado con su trabajo, pero ni bien se supo que el escuadrón Kurenai estaba desaparecido en la frontera con el país del agua; al parecer Boruto Uzumaki estaba demasiado interesado en "recuperarlos".

-Te presentaré a mi equipo de prodigios, ninja de Kiri….-Boruto sacó un kunai extra y empuñándolo apunto hacia Sasuke- el joven Uchiha frente a ti se llama "señor Mente". Su actitud es agria y su sed de sangre es proverbial. El señor mente usa el Doujutsu originario de su clan para trasformar el cerebro de los incautos que atrapa en puré de calabaza. Una simple mirada al sharingan del señor mente y nada será igual para ti. Su última víctima por ejemplo, un sujeto que atrapamos la semana pasada y se negó a cooperar, pasara el resto de su vida en la prisión de Konoha convencido de que es una niña virgen de 13 años –y luego sonriendo de manera siniestra Boruto complementó- se dice que su culo es muy popular entre los miembros de ese presidio.

El ninja de Kiri miro a Sasuke Uchiha y comenzó a estremecerse. Sus ojos negros cambiaron al rojo del sharingan como leve amenaza y eso le obligó a desviar la vista con temor. Era inquietante saber que una simple mirada podía llevarlo al infierno. Y el asunto no terminaba ahí.

-La joven señora a su lado….-prosiguió Boruto ahora apuntando con el kunai a Sakura- es "la señora cuerpo". Es kunoichi medico de alta categoría. Entrenada por la mismísima Tsunade Senju. Su especialidad es muy útil para mi equipo porque garantiza nuestra salud sin importar el tipo de misión que podemos enfrentar. Pero para ti en particular, ella solo significa un gran problema.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, tratando de concentrarse en no mostrar gesto o emoción alguna. Pero la adrenalina de las palabras duras en Boruto-sensei la tenía muy nerviosa. Todo era una ficción, de eso no cabía duda. Sakura sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no había destrozado a un sujeto de esa forma. ¿Cierto? Pero mirando de reojo levemente a su compañero Uchiha, su postura rígida y su mirada fría le hizo dudar un poco. ¿Acaso Sasuke y Boruto-sensei habían ido alguna misión sin ella? ¿Realmente era verdad o mentira?

-la "señora cuerpo" es un médico calificado con amplios conocimientos de anatomía, química y biología. –proseguía Boruto- si tu mala suerte logra que sea ella quien se encargue de ti. Podrás tener la seguridad que tus músculos, tus nervios, tu red de chakra y básicamente todo tu cuerpo será cortado, trozado, desangrado, envenenado, una y otra vez. La señora cuerpo gusta de cortar partes íntimas de los cuerpos masculinos para llevarse trofeos. ¿Adivina que parte de los Shinobi es su favorita para cortar? Te daré una pista concreta, ella detesta a los pervertidos.

El ninja de Kiri miro a esa niña pelirosa y casi no le creyó posible. Se veía tan joven, incluso levemente nerviosa. Pero entonces Sakura, que en ese momento comprendió toda la maniobra de Boruto-sensei para intimidar, sonrió de una manera fingida a la inocencia. Fue una mescla extraña entre una señorita avergonzada y una violenta asesina oculta. Entonces el prisionero pensó… ¿Realmente le iban a cortar la poll…?

-y finalmente, pero no menos importante….-prosiguió Boruto tratando de desviar la atención del prisionero de Sakura. Apuntó directo hacia Naruto con el kunai y dijo- tenemos aquí al "señor alma" –luego dio un largo suspiro como si estuviese obligado a decir lo siguiente y continuó- El señor alma es un Shinobi decente. Es serio en su trabajo y trata de no hacer correr la sangre siempre que puede. Pero si acaso tienes la desgracia de ser tratado por él, no tendrás que preocuparte por el exterior que ahora estás viendo… –Naruto se mantuvo firme y de brazos cruzados, sin aportar gesto alguno- tu verdadero problema será…..el demonio que duerme en el interior de su cuerpo.

El ninja de Kiri miró a Naruto, y luego a Boruto con confusión. ¿Demonio? ¿Tenía un demonio en su interior? ¿Acaso….era como el Mizukage? Las preguntas en su mente pronto se respondieron en la voz de Boruto.

-el demonio de las nueve colas suele aportarle fuerza y regeneración al señor alma. Eso lo hace confiable en el campo como Shinobi. Sin embargo….- Boruto apunto ahora el kunai hacia el ninja de Kiri- los demonios como los ninjas no trabajamos gratuitamente. Y el zorro en particular….-sonrió siniestro y el ninja de Kiri liberó la presión del esfínter orinándose raudamente en los pantalones- el señor alma suele ofrecer los espíritus de ninjas prisioneros para satisfacer el apetito del zorro demonio. Se dice que las almas tardan 100 años en disolverse mientras se encuentran en el estómago de la bestia. Así que dime ninja de Kiri….-finalizó tétricamente Boruto- ¿estás dispuesto hablar conmigo? ¿O acaso prefieres que te deje a merced de "mente", "cuerpo" o "alma"?

El ninja de Kiri estaba más que dispuesto hablar. No quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de aquellos jóvenes diabólicos. ¡Estaban todos locos! ¡Dementes completamente! Ciertamente Mizukage-sama era un Shinobi de temer. Era por ello que tantos ninjas de Kirigakure aun lo seguía pese a la guerra civil contra Mei Terumi y las espadas de la niebla. Pero caer en manos de salvajes no era lo que este ninja de Kiri hubiese esperado. ¿El Mizukage lo mataría si delataba donde se encontraban los campamentos de prisioneros en el interior del país del agua? Tenía peores problemas de los cuales preocuparse ahora mismo. Así que hablaría sin lugar a dudas, y solo esperaba no caer con el maldito "señor alma". Era lo peor que podía pasarle, era a lo que más temía. Pero primero, su cerebro sobrecargado de miedo tenía que reiniciarse. Y por ello se desmayó por la tensión.

A pocos metros Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto observaron asombrados la situación. Era el tercer prisionero que interrogaban. Con los anteriores dos, otras historias y formas de interrogar diferentes. En general el capitán Boruto se encargaba en soledad de la situación. Pero tanto Sasuke como Naruto no podían dejar de reconocer la increíble capacidad que portaba aquel Shinobi. Ni siquiera la gente de Danzou era tan eficaz. ¿Acaso la división oficial de Ibiki Morino podía llevar a este nivel de coerción? Sasuke debía informar a su padre esto. Naruto en cambio, se reportaría con Danzou.

Sakura Haruno en tanto, estaba confundida por la extraña "pasión" que tenía el siempre impasible Boruto-sensei por recuperar al equipo Kurenai. No era que no le preocupara Hinata-san, Kiba-san y Shino-san. Pero definitivamente no le terminaba de agradar la idea de una muy sexi kunoichi como Kurenai Yuhii interesando a Boruto-sensei. Contra esa mujer, era bastante imposible competir. Y si no era por Kurenai que Boruto estaba presionando tanto la misión. ¿Por qué otro motivo se preocupaba tanto por un equipo de desconocidos? Era la pregunta que actualmente la estaba torturando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado un buen par de meses desde que Danzou Shimura había elaborado la mayor parte de su estrategia para tomar el poder. La clave de la victoria política que se avecinaba, era claramente una buena predisposición militar. Analizar toda la estructura Shinobi de Konoha y dar una evaluación acertada sobre donde estaría la fidelidad de los ninjas, fue cuestión de tiempo. Danzou tenía una vasta experiencia en intervenciones de guerrilla. Su función de toda la vida, fue atacar desde adentro al enemigo.

Mientras su viejo amigo Sarutobi fue Hokage, Konoha tuvo estabilidad entre hojas y raíces. Las hojas eran tan Shinobi como políticos. Hablaban de paz, de comercio y de acuerdos con fuerzas de los extranjeros. Lograban aliados temporales, que permitían entre otras cosas infiltrarse en seno de las familias más poderosas de otros países. Casamientos por acuerdos, buena predisposición. Exámenes Chunnin conjuntos. Ese era la labor de Sarutobi Hiruzen, lograr por medios legales o directos una mejor Konoha con respecto al mundo Shinobi.

Pero Danzou tuvo una labor y un destino muy distinto siendo Raíz. Su parte de política solo fue para cuando formaba parte del consejo de clanes. Porque respecto a su trabajo, siempre estuvo relacionado con la parte más sangrienta y oscura del mundo ninja. Su trabajo fue generar desestabilización en aldeas rivales. Sabotear enemigos de Konoha. Eliminar posibles focos de poder que surgieran en otros países. Mientras que el tercer Hokage tuvo como misión fortalecer a la aldea de la hoja durante su gestión, Danzou tuvo las libertades necesarias desde su división ANBU para ir mellando a los posibles enemigos potenciales del extranjero. Ambos eran compañeros y amigos de toda la vida. Ambos tenían una mirada distinta del futuro y un enfoque de las soluciones a los diferentes problemas totalmente opuestos. Pero jamás dejaron de trabajar para Konoha. Jamás pisaron territorios que pertenecían al otro. Sobre la tierra estaba el árbol y las hojas. Bajo el terreno, estaban las raíces que nutrían todo.

Minato Namikase rompió ese acuerdo tácito. El Yondaime Hokage resquebrajo el equilibrio silencioso de hojas y raíces. Tomo a la jinchuriki como esposa. Tuvo un hijo con ella y por ello la neutralizó como arma potable para aumentar el poder militar de la aldea. Busco alianza con Sunagakure, salvando al Kazekage y desperdiciando la velada oportunidad de que una aldea enemiga perdiese a su líder y se debilitara. Generó un increíble acuerdo con ese grupo de críos rebeldes en Amegake, el llamado Akatsuki. En lugar de permitir que se mataran unos a otros contra Hanzo la Salamandra, aprovecho la muerte del poderoso líder para "acordar", y así los Akatsuki estabilizaron su país y tomaron el control de Ame. Esa situación extrañamente fue generada por un agente de Raíz. Eso por sobre todo fue lo que hizo sospechar a Danzou por varios meses de la lealtad de Uzumaki Boruto. El viejo líder de Raíz se cobraría con el tiempo aquella rebeldía del cazador contratado. Y para peor de bloquear el trabajo de Raíz en el extranjero, Minato todavía fue más lejos y empezó a quitarle el poder ganado por Danzou, en el propio país del fuego.

Eso por sobre todas las cosas, declaró una definitiva guerra sin cuartel entre la luz y la oscuridad. Minato Namikase era un idealista peor que Sarutobi. Y para llevar a cabo su plan de paz internacional, se dispuso a eliminar todos los recursos del espionaje, el asesinato y la estafa que tanto había funcionado (según Danzou) para mantener la hegemonía de Konoha en el mundo.

Minato Namikase era tal vez el Shinobi más poderoso del mundo en un combate directo. Podía destruir ejércitos enteros en los campos de batalla. Y solo su nombre era sinónimo de poder o terror en las aldeas extranjeras que odiaban a Konoha. Pero en cuestiones de espionaje, política, economía y golpes de estados internos; no podía ganarle (según el pensamiento del consejero) a un Shinobi tan experimentado como Danzou Shimura.

¿Las armas para ganar el poder total de Konoha?

La anuencia secreta de todos los ancianos de los clanes antiguos. Cuyo pensamiento de viejas revanchas con extranjeros era más proclive a las ideas belicistas de Danzou. Luego ir sondeando con paciencia a los actuales líderes. Algunos fascinados con el poder de Minato, pero también con el oído alerta a sus ancianos que tienen experiencia probada en el tiempo. El golpe de estado era más que un movimiento militar. Era comprar o convencer voluntades, en post de la ascensión de un nuevo Hokage con otras ideas.

Los Uchiha fueron material de conflicto. Danzou nunca confió en ellos y quiso aislarlos primero, para luego eliminarlos. Pero Minato los absorbió en toda la estructura de Konoha mezclándolos por doquier. Dicha jugada pudo ser inteligente para evitar el exterminio de ese clan. Pero también abrió la puerta para que Danzou usara el poder secreto conocido como Kotoamatsukami, y así torcer la voluntad de los lideres Uchiha a su favor. Enervar su espíritu de rebeldía, pero controlar el fuego para no ser parte de los que se quemarían en la matanza por suceder.

El ojo robado a Shisui Uchiha, tenía la virtud de esconder la voluntad del usuario en un Genjutsu casi indetectable. Con ese poder destellando en cada reunión política, Danzou fue controlando y torciendo levemente la voluntad de cada actor importante dentro de la aldea. Capitanes ANBU, Jounnin de elites importantes. Líderes de clanes, comerciantes civiles que manejaban las provisiones vitales para toda la estructura Shinobi. Danzou tuvo que exponerse personalmente para lograr el golpe por venir. No podía confiar en la mayoría de sus propios miembros de Raíz. No con la impresión de que Minato lo había infiltrado de alguna manera. Podía ser tratado como un traidor a Konoha, eso era posible. Pero su poder acumulado con los años, tuvo cierto valor para evitar que Minato tomara acción directa para detenerlo. Y varios años después, (con mayor velocidad en los últimos 24 meses) Danzou ya estaba preparado para tomar el poder central.

Lo único que Danzou Shimura lamentaba con sinceridad, era no poder controlar a varios elementos sueltos de su plan al completo. Su mejor jutsu mediante el ojo robado a Uchiha Shisui, tenía un poder imposible de resistir ciertamente. Pero la duración de su enfriamiento era demasiado alta. Después de usado en su totalidad, Danzou tenía que esperar 10 años para volver a tenerlo disponible.

Naruto Namikase, actual jinchuriki no Kyuubi…

Era un arma poderosa por controlar. Pero Danzou eligió ofrecerle poder mediante entrenamiento y jutsu. Además de usar algo de sus bajas pasiones y su inestabilidad emocional para ponerlo de su lado. Naruto le seria fiel, en tanto y en cuanto Danzou garantizara que las dos personas que Naruto mas odiaba, fuesen eliminadas. Uno sería un crimen pasional, el otro seria por orgullo. Pero ambos iban a cimentar la fidelidad del hijo del prontamente Hokage depuesto.

Uchiha Itachi, el Shinobi mas talentoso y poderoso de la nueva Konoha…

Su fidelidad por Minato era incuestionable. Pero su amor por su clan también lo era. Itachi era capaz de sacrificar todo. Era un Shinobi nacido y entrenado para ser Shinobi. No tenía dudas, no tenía debilidades conocidas. Era uno de los obstáculos más grandes si se intentaba tomar Konoha por la fuerza. Por ello Danzou agitó las aguas en la guerra civil de Kiri. Para sacar a los mejores hombres fieles al Yondaime directo a una larga misión en otro país. En territorios de guerra, como ciertamente lo era estar de misión en Kirigakure, las comunicaciones estaban restringidas y podía pasar demasiado tiempo antes que sujetos fieles como Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha retornaran a reforzar el bando de Minato. Una vez tomado el poder, lo quisieran o no tendrían que alinearse por la derecha.

Y Finalmente el factor principal de este golpe de estado. Fugaku Uchiha, actual líder de clan Uchiha.

Fugaku tuvo fases en años anteriores, donde su orgullo le hizo pensar que el clan Uchiha debía revelarse contra Konoha. Su posición al mando de la policía militar, le hizo sentir que tenía el poder necesario para tomar el control. Danzou había pensado que los Uchiha eran muy peligrosos y debían ser eliminados. Pero el Yondaime de alguna forma, logro calmar la situación. Y Danzou pasó de ver a los Uchiha como inestables y sacrificables, a pensar que podían ser los más fáciles de influenciar a la hora de reunir tropas para dar el golpe de estado necesario para la futura grandeza de konohagakure no sato.

Danzou contaba con el ojo de Shisui, pero solo podía usar un Kotoamatsukami para establecer un dominio seguro. Para el resto, simplemente el Genjutsu ligero que influenciaba levemente y con el tiempo cambiaba alguna línea de pensamiento. Y entonces, el líder de Raíz tuvo que elegir sobre quien aplicar su mejor jutsu. Por ello, formo una reunión con el consejo de ancianos Uchiha donde también estuvo presente Fugaku como actual líder. Y sobre ellos aplico su control absoluto. Tener controlado a Fugaku, era contar no solo con todo el clan Uchiha bajo su mando. Sino también controlar al padre y símbolo de respeto que Itachi Uchiha tenía más allá del Yondaime Hokage. Por lo tanto, al lograr tomar control sobre la mente de los lideres Uchiha, era dominar indirectamente a Itachi que era la mayor amenaza militar después de Minato.

¿Con respecto a los Sannin?

Orochimaru fue siempre un aliado externo y volvería a serlo. Jirayja estaba desaparecido y posiblemente muerto en Kirigakure. Y Danzou ya se había reunido con Tsunade Senju en una ocasión, para darle cierto tipo de información que la mantendría neutral al golpe de estado. Todo estaba listo para explotar. Todo estaba por suceder. Lo único que restaba esperar de parte del consejero anciano (y futuro Hokage) era el retorno del equipo Kakashi a Konoha. Allí dentro de ese escuadrón, se hallaba el detalle final para enarbolar su victoria sobre Minato. La revolución estaba por suceder. En el exterior una misión de Raíz acabaría con la vida del Kazekage y otra con los líderes de Akatsuki. Ambos golpes simultáneos evitarían que Yondaime tuviese algún apoyo desde el exterior. Todo estaba preparado. Solo restaba un pequeño detalle.

Simplemente el regreso a Konoha del jinchuriki no Kyuubi.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Si bien Konoha no estaba en conflicto directo con Kirigakure. La guerra civil en país del agua poco a poco estaba arrastrando dificultades hacia las fronteras de otras naciones. En Kirigakure dominaba la facción del Mizukage Yagura, quien por informes de espías estaba apoyado no solo por la mitad de las fuerzas Shinobi sino por ninjas renegados clase S provenientes del extranjero. Mientras que la oposición a ese gobierno, era liderada por Mei Terumi y las antiguas espadas de la niebla. En los compases iniciales del conflicto todo se mantuvo de manera local. Pero cuando las bajas comenzaron acumularse en ambos bandos. Cuando la comida comenzó a escasear y las armas empezaron a faltar, ambos bandos tuvieron que encontrar formas de aprovisionarse.

El Mizukage ya no contaba con su voluntad libre. Así que Obito y Zetzu no tenían problemas en comprometer la paz mundial metiendo dentro del conflicto a otras aldeas. Saquear territorios fuera del país del agua, era la forma de mantener el control sobre la facción gobernante de Kiri. Enviar equipos a robar provisiones, armas o incluso secuestrar elementos importantes de otras aldeas en busca de cobrar recompensas.

Del otro bando, Mei Terumi no solo debía hacer todo lo posible para ganar la guerra civil, sino que además pensar en un futuro donde Kirigakure no fuese arrasada por algún enemigo externo en busca de aprovechar la debilidad generada por la sangría interna. Y en cuanto a eso, hubo algunos acercamientos con elementos provenientes de Konoha en busca de ayuda y ¿Por qué no? una futura alianza.

El Sannin Jirayja podía ser un idiota pervertido, pero no había espía más capaz en cuanto a recopilar información se trataba. Y Mei tuvo alguna especie de acuerdo con el ninja invocador de sapos, lo cual le estaba grajeando variadas victorias importantes sobre el enemigo al conocer mucho mejor sus ubicaciones y fuerzas distribuidos en los distintos territorios. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas el Sannin directamente estaba desaparecido. Sin comunicarse ni dar señales de vida. Y eso género que el Hokage enviara un par de equipos especiales en busca de saber que había pasado con su maestro. Entre ellos, ilustres e importantes ninjas como Hatake Kakashi e Itachi Uchiha destacaban. Eso apareaba una buena y una mala noticia para la facción de Mei Terumi. La buena oportunidad era que cuanto más se involucrara Konoha en el conflicto, mayores posibilidades de recibir asistencia y provisiones. Incluso los refuerzos en poder de hombres eran muy bienvenidos para equilibrar las fuerzas contra un Mizukage que parecía haber contratado a un grupo de criminales grado S recolectados de lo peor de muchos países. Pero la mala noticia era la muy posible pérdida de Jirayja el Sannin. No solo por sus habilidades de espionajes, sino por la certeza que el enemigo tenía la capacidad de matar a un ninja nivel Sannin y hacerlo desaparecer. Era todo un problema a considerar ciertamente.

No obstante, ni las fuerzas comandadas por Mei Terumi, ni por supuesto los ninjas que seguían al controlado Mizukage estaban preparados para la irrupción violenta de un equipo compuesto por tres Chunnin talentosos y un Jounnin completamente fuera de los esquemas clásicos en la cadena de mando. En cuestión de una semana las tornas de un conflicto parejo, se fueron quebrando completamente por acción de este grupo particular. Parecía una locura total desde los números, pero poco a poco influyeron invariablemente.

Mientras los equipos conducidos por Itachi Uchiha y Hatake Kakashi realizaban las incursiones para investigar el destino de Jirayja. Mientras Mei detenía sus acciones de guerra en busca de refrescar sus tropas y negociar mediante mensajes cifrados con el Hokage en busca de una alianza permanente que le ayude a ganar la guerra; en esos momentos 4 ninjas de Konoha se infiltraban en territorios dominados por los ninjas del Mizukage para rescatar el equipo Kurenai. Prisionero en uno de los tantos campamentos dominados por la facción gobernante.

Uchiha Sasuke y Namikase Naruto no habían tenido el mejor de los comienzo con el nuevo capitán. Ambos por diferentes motivos, solo obedecían forzados por la designación del Hokage. De hecho salvo por Sakura, Boruto Uzumaki tenía que acostumbrarse a dormir con un ojo abierto por su seguridad física. Pero la sucesión de las distintas misiones, y sobre todo la decisión trasgresora de introducirse en el problema internacional para salvar a ninjas de Konoha capturados por ninjas de Kiri; hizo que Boruto comenzara a ser respetado por todos los integrantes del equipo Kakashi al completo.

Luego de interceptar e interrogar algunos enemigos que estaban dentro del país del fuego, la información obtenida le permitió a Boruto ubicar a los prisioneros por rescatar. Campamentos móviles, campamentos pequeños a lo largo del territorio en país del agua que iban movilizándose y llevando lo que saqueaban hacia el interior de Kirigakure.

Hinata Hyuuga y Kurenai Yuhii tenían mayores dificultades a ser tomadas como prisioneras que sus compañeros de equipo. Todos aún estaban vivos, y las heridas producto de la pelea que derivo en la captura de todo el escuadrón, no eran de gravedad. Pero ser kunoichi, y tener un nivel de belleza agraciada al promedio, no eran buenas noticias para aquellas mujeres. En situaciones de guerra, las violaciones a prisioneros no eran nada extraño. Sin embargo, cuando el equipo Kurenai fue capturado, el campamento de Shinobi que las retenían tuvo que trasladarse 3 veces en cuestión de 10 días. Un ataque de las fuerzas rebeldes al mando de Mei Terumi primero. Un viaje de 40 kilómetros para juntar las provisiones y los prisioneros con otro campamento pocos días después. Y finalmente algunos exploradores que informaron desaparición de los equipos de Kiri que habían viajado en busca de comida y armas al país del fuego, generó un poco de incertidumbre sobre las acciones que podían tomar los ninjas de Konoha sobre las invasiones en su país de origen.

El campamento donde Kurenai y su equipo eran prisioneros, tenía alrededor de unos 30 ninjas capturados de otros países. Además también contaban con unos 20 presos políticos que iban a servir para recaudar dinero pidiendo rescates a las familias adineradas a las que pertenencia. Las mujeres debieron sufrir agresiones sexuales en esos 10 días. Pero las tres mudanzas y la tensión en la vigilancia de los campamentos, evitaron que los distintos capitanes o ninjas de rango Jounnin a cargo, tuviesen la oportunidad o tranquilidad de mancillar a las mujeres prisioneras. Y justo en el día número 11, del campamento móvil numero 8 (el sistema de campamentos móviles tenía 12 equipos en zonas distintas de las fronteras) el ataque liderado principalmente por el equipo "Kakashi" los sorprendió a todos.

8 sujetos contra casi 200…

Los ninjas de Kirigakure se vieron sorprendidos no solo porque el enemigo que los encontró, sino porque inicialmente confundieron las incursiones del equipo al mando de Boruto Uzumaki y Azuma Sarutobi con un ataque perpetrado por fuerzas de Mei Terumi. Los equipos de Konoha se habían reunido en la frontera del fuego con la información y la intención de obviar el retorno a Konoha luego de sus misiones, para infiltrarse en país del agua y rescatar a los compañeros capturados. Azuma y sus compañeros de equipo, plantearon la idea mediante Shikamaru de "marcar" al campamento móvil. Seguirlo desde las sombras e informar a las fuerzas rebeldes para atacar con más números que simplemente los 8 ninjas de Konoha que estaban presentes.

Boruto Uzumaki sonrió divertido ante el plan prudente…

-No tengo idea que pueden hacer en combate la princesa, el gordo y el listillo…-dijo sobrando al equipo ino-shika-chou que lo miraron con disgusto- pero en cuanto a mis soldados….-Sakura sonrió ampliamente y tanto Naruto como Sasuke asintieron- están listos para llevarse sobre el hombro a cualquier pequeño ejército de idiotas que se atrevan a capturar a nuestros camaradas. Así que puedes quedarte con su equipo escondido en el bosque, disfrutando un día de campo. Que mis bestias y yo vamos a rescatar al equipo Kurenai y los demás.

Boruto Uzumaki nunca los había elogiado. No era del tipo de capitán que tenía por costumbre palmear las espaldas de sus subordinados, alentándolos gratuitamente. Boruto tenía la ventaja de conocer a su equipo de otro tiempo. Eran un poco distintos a su recuerdo de ellos, pero en poco más de unos meses juntos, ya comenzaba a influir sobre ellos. Sakura confiaba ciegamente a su capitán. Sasuke solo respetaba el poder personal, y Boruto en las semanas anteriores había demostrado tenerlo de sobra. Y en cuanto a Naruto, parecía un poco ausente de sus compañeros y realmente no le importaba lo que sucediera con ellos. Su vida privada había sido sacudida hace casi dos meses y ahora solo esperaba el momento de tomar revancha por ello. Este trabajo como los que pasaron o vendrían a futuro, eran solo esperar con paciencia el final para Naruto Namikase.

En tanto Shikamaru Nara seguía sin estar de acuerdo con atacar el campamento con pocos ninjas. Pero entendía perfectamente que Azuma-sensei entrara en nerviosismo y ansiedad por la suerte de Kurenai-sensei. Después de todo, ellos eran una pareja aunque todavía no lo hicieran oficial en Konoha. Pero tampoco valía lanzarse contra el enemigo sin un plan razonable.

-¿Qué propone Boruto-sama? –dijo Shikamaru quitándole el respetuoso "sensei" mostrando que no le agradaba- ¿correr a campo abierto gritando con lanzas en nuestras manos? ¿Cargar contra 200 enemigos sin preocuparnos por perder la vida?

-que ingenioso…-sonrió filoso Boruto de brazos cruzados, mientras el fuego del pequeño campamento donde estaban los iluminaba a todos. Un equipo de cada lado de la fogata- Casi divertido diría yo. Mi plan es muy simple en realidad. Los obligaremos a desplegarse sobre nosotros mientras atacamos la zona de la prisión para soltar a quienes nos van a reforzar en medio del combate. No dividiremos en dos equipos. Azuma-san vendrá conmigo, además el Uchiha y Haruno para rescatar y curar a nuestros compañeros capturados. El equipo trio-histórico familiar se quedara en retaguardia tentando al enemigo para que capturen a nuestras dos kunoichi medico juntas. (Eso no lo entendieron, porque se suponía que Sakura iría en el primer equipo) Y en cuanto a mi multitareas honorable Namikase-sama….-todos sonrieron por el gruñido de Naruto que odiaba cuando le llamaban "honorable hijo"- el será la estrella de esta fiesta…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Fue muy efectivo, a falta de mejores palabras….

Shikamaru apenas podía creer como las piezas de una estrategia alocada cuando menos, se movieran con la precisión de un reloj. Todo a pesar de las infinitas variables que podían suceder tras el inicio del plan perpetrado por el capitán Uzumaki. La zona donde asentaron el campamento los ninjas de Kiri, tenía un rio cruzando por delante del bosque donde provenían los equipos Azuma y Kakashi. Un claro entre los bosques, y detrás del campamento ya partiendo al interior del país del agua, el comienzo de una montaña nevada. Mucho territorio por cubrir al frente, bosque frondoso en las veras del rio y montaña por detrás. Atacar de frente era una locura. Y fue exactamente lo que hicieron a pesar de todo.

10 equipos compuestos por clones de Naruto se disfrazaron del trio ino-shika-chou con supuestamente Sakura Haruno como refuerzo. Los originales del equipo de Azuma estaban mesclados entre los clones, teniendo a Naruto para asistirlos. Y para la visión de los enemigos, las kunoichi medico eran vulnerables al contrataque. Boruto tenía mucho conocimiento de los modismos internos de los ninjas en cada aldea. Y conocía que los Shinobi de Kirigakure siempre buscaban eliminar primero a los ninjas médicos o de apoyo antes de encargarse de los ninjas de ataque.

Mientras la mitad de las fuerzas en el campamento cruzaron el rio en busca de eliminar la supuesta amenaza disfrazada en número por los equipos de clones, Boruto, Azuma, Sasuke y Sakura se infiltraron por detrás para llegar a la celda-cueva que lindaba la montaña. Y allí tanto Azuma como Sasuke se encargaron de "limpiar" el camino quedándose en la entrada misma para evitar la llegada de refuerzos al interior. Mientras Boruto escoltaba a Sakura para asistir con ninjutsu medico a quienes lo necesitaran al momento de ser liberados. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sakura Haruno necesito realmente ser "escoltada". Boruto la había entrenado a conciencia. Y le había mostrado la mejor manera de aprovechar sus virtudes como kunoichi médico. El resto lo hizo la joven misma, improvisando y mesclando las virtudes implantadas por Tsunade Senju, con la nueva preparación otorgada por Uzumaki Boruto.

Ingresaron a la cueva-prisión reformada con jutsu para retener a los prisioneros. Y dos problemas surgieron en su búsqueda de liberar los prisioneros en el campamento. La primera dificultad eran las heridas y enfermedades que portaban varios de los apresados. En tanto que la segunda dificultad era que todos los Shinobi atrapados en la zona, estaban sellados en el uso del chakra.

-Sakura…-le dijo Boruto a la joven que lo seguía de muy cerca- los guardias tienen que salir del camino. Me encargaré de los sellos inhibidores y luego te va a tocar estabilizar a los heridos.

-Hai Sensei…-dijo la joven que se preparó para pelear contra media docena de Shinobi que se cruzaron frente a los invasores para evitar que liberaran prisioneros.

Boruto embistió frontal por la caverna, había poco espacio como para pensar en rodear la defensa de los ninjas de Kiri. Pero el Jounnin conocía perfectamente a su compañera y estudiante. Su nueva técnica era muy efectiva en corto-medio alcance en un terreno de poco espacio y ámbito cerrado. Boruto avanzaba rápido para traspasar la línea del enemigo mientras Sakura a 40 metros de los enemigos tomó una postura extraña a ojos de los rivales. Su postura de lado, estirando sus brazos como su tuviese un arco invisible en su poder. Su mano izquierda usando el índice para apuntar al enemigo y el pulgar hacia arriba, como portando un arma de fuego. El brazo y la mano derecha parecían tensar ese arco imaginario sobre su pecho. ¿Qué clase de técnica tenía esa kunoichi?

De pronto, cuando Boruto estaba pasando por el medio de los enemigos, ellos intentaron atacarlo por los lados rodeándolo. Prácticamente había venido sobre ellos sin defensa alguna. Como si buscara ser apuñalado. Y de pronto sucedió…

-¡Morirás ninja de Konoha! AAAAAAHHHGGGG

Uno declaró la muerte de Boruto, pero todos los ninjas de Kirigakure sufrieron el mismo efecto devastador antes de poder atacar al ninja que traspasó la defensa en línea que estaban teniendo. Algunos recibieron impactos contundentes en sus brazos, otros en sus piernas y dos de los carceleros directamente se desplomaron muertos por sendos ataques profundos y a la cabeza. Boruto los eludió sin tocarlos, sin siquiera mirarlos o atender posibles ataques. Mientras tanto, a 40 metros Sakura Haruno sonreía levemente. Su postura no variaba pero respiraba algo agitado. No era el gasto de chakra, sino la concentración necesaria. ¿Qué clase de ataque había realizado? ¿Un tipo de jutsu invisible a los ojos? Incluso el ninja con capacidad sensorial no pudo ver el tipo ataque. ¿Conclusión? 2 muertos, y 4 lesionados en el suelo. La kunoichi medico los había abatido sin siquiera tocarlos.

-¿Qué mierda ha hecho? –Pensaron todos, y se asustaron ante la posibilidad de recibir impactos en áreas vitales como los dos desafortunados compañeros que ahora estaban muertos- ¿Cómo pudo…?

-¡Quietos! –Grito la joven acercándose caminando lento pero firme, mientras les apuntaba con el brazo izquierdo como si portara una flecha apunto de surgir- Adelante….-les animó desafiante- prueben su suerte y me harán feliz.

Uno lo intentó inconscientemente. Tratando de recoger un kunai que había dejado caer. El sujeto estaba sentado tomándose el brazo fracturado por el impacto a la distancia. Y aun así quiso recuperar su kunai para intentar un ataque sorpresa que lograra distraer a la enemiga. Su resultado terrible, fue recibir otro impacto invisible en el hombro derecho y en el bajo vientre. El ninja gruño y dejó escapar un grito sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto? ¿Con que mierda los golpeaba? ¿Era un jutsu elemental? ¿Era un tipo de aguja muy pequeña? No podían ver la munición que los había lesionado. No había nada clavado en medio de sus heridas, solo una ligera sensación de humedad que estaba cubierta por el dolor. Pero impactos tan contundentes que parecían piedras invisibles.

Sakura los vigilo crudamente, confiaba mucho en que tanto Sasuke como Azuma-sensei no dejarían a nadie más intervenir en la entrada de la caverna. Y cuando Boruto-sensei lo ordenara, ella pasaría a su función de médico para revisar a los prisioneros. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente satisfecha. Frente a ella varios enemigos caídos bajo su poder. Hombres de otra aldea que antes pudieron vencerla fácilmente. Pero ahora, se sentía segura y muy capaz. Era una increíblemente eficiente ninja-medico. Y ahora además, tenía capacidad de combate a nivel Jounnin. Boruto-sensei se lo había reconocido en privado mientras entrenaban hace semanas. Y ella no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Los clones de sombras de Boruto-sensei actuaron con rapidez. Abriendo cadenas que inmovilizaban, sacando los sellos que obstruían. El rescate no tuvo distinción entre la variedad del origen en los capturados después de todo, al intentar salir de la cueva para recuperar su libertad tendrían todos el mismo enemigo. Los ninjas de Kirigakure.

Fue una enorme confusión….

El tiempo se hizo difuso para los distintos participantes de la batalla. Los ninjas de Kiri que habían avanzado masivamente para capturar a los enemigos frontales en el bosque, se encontraron en pocos minutos con la certeza de que todo el frente de batalla era un gran caballo de Troya. ¿Había realmente un enemigo real? ¿Era equipos todos de clones solamente? Shikamaru desde su posición central, fue enviando en posiciones escalonadas a los equipos de clones que tomaban la apariencia de su equipo. Ino tenía la tarea de conectar la mente de Shikamaru hacia cada clon que tomaba su propia apariencia en los equipos lejanos. Y así los clones disfrazados del Nara, trasmitían las órdenes de movimientos para retrasar el avance del enemigo. Entonces, los equipos de copias eliminados eran reemplazados por mas clones gracias al Naruto original parado junto al equipo ino-shika-chou. Por supuesto que Chouji, tenía la función de proteger al equipo original por si algún ninja de Kirigakure llegaba lo suficientemente rápido o lejos como para atacarlos.

Cuando los capitanes de escuadrón se dieron cuenta que el enemigo por todo el frente era tan solo un gran señuelo en su mayoría, intentaron volver a cruzar el rio para replegarse a su campamento. Todo para encontrarse con casi 50 prisioneros liberados que escapaban en varias direcciones cortando y matando a quien intentaran detenerlos. Sumando a esta batalla confusa, los clones de Naruto pasaron al ataque, molestando el retorno del enemigo atraves del rio. Mientras tanto del otro lado de las fuerzas principales de Kiri, unos 20 clones de sombras cortesía de Boruto Uzumaki tomaban la apariencia del equipo compuesto por Azuma, Sasuke, Boruto y Sakura para trabar la batalla en medio del campamento. Mientras tanto, los ninjas originales escoltaban al equipo Kurenai y demás compañeros capturados por intermedio de los bosques laterales donde habían venido inicialmente.

20 minutos de un ataque prácticamente ficticio. 8 Shinobi divididos en dos escuadrones no solo rescataron al equipo Kurenai y otros varios ninjas de Konoha, sino que dieron el esquinazo a casi 200 enemigos en su propio territorio. Y para completar la maniobra, los dos equipos de Konoha se retiraron en medio de terreno boscoso (favorable a los nacidos en Konoha por mayor experiencia) mientras el capitán Boruto Uzumaki y Naruto Namikase se quedaban en la retaguardia de los equipos creando grupo tras grupos de clones de sombras para cubrir su retirada.

Boruto Uzumaki conocía muchas técnicas Shinobi. Muchos jutsu y tipos de conocimientos absolutamente necesarios para cada misión particular. Pero los años que vivió como renegado en su tiempo, le adoctrinaron más que nunca para saber cómo moverse en terreno enemigo. El mundo llegó a ser su enemigo. Esconderse y escapar, fue su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Y por Kami-sama, que había aprendido bien la tarea.

**Fin del capitulo**


	15. CAPITULO 13

**Suenan la música dramática….**

**Y aquí estoy, volviendo después de tanto tiempo. Seguramente es brutalmente odiado por todos. (Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento) pero vuelve para avanzar un pasito más en la historia. Si bien este capítulo no tendrá avances determinante, era necesario tener una conexión necesaria para el tramo final de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos y disculpen por la espera.**

**CAPITULO 13: LA DESTRUCCION DE AKATSUKI**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Morir joven y rápido es una gran posibilidad cuando tienes la profesión del ninja. Desde perder el control mientras perfeccionas un jutsu siendo Gennin, hasta tomar una mala decisión durante las misiones y encontrar la muerte personal o de todo tu equipo. Incluso siendo Jounnin de elite, y tener la mala fortuna de cruzar por el camino de renegados peligrosos. Ser Shinobi entonces, es cada día de tu vida escapar de cierto tipo de muerte._

_Esta parte de mi propia vida, es en realidad una recopilación de mis escasos momentos de lucidez, y la información recabada de otras personas que acompañaron el momento. No estoy completamente convencido que sean exactos los detalles de mi relato, pero es lo mejor que puedo recabar de una memoria que se remonta demasiado atrás en mi pasado. _

_Recuerdo estar colgado de los brazos en mi celda. Sellado y sediento como nunca antes podía recordar. El momento de mi condena y ejecución debía acercarse a paso ligero, pero la noción de tiempo dentro de una celda oscura, pudo empezar a distorsionar mi control de las horas pasadas como para saber con exactitud cuántos días trascurrieron entre la última visita de mi padre y lo que sucedió a continuación._

_Siento ruido de cadenas, concretamente las cadenas que me mantenían inmovilizado. Mis brazos son liberados tiempo después, y caen pesados como dos inmensos yunque de hierro hasta desplomarme al suelo totalmente desvanecido. Escucho susurros a mí alrededor. ¿Dos personas? ¿Tres personas tal vez? Mis ojos hacen el esfuerzo y apenas puedo vislumbrar mi alrededor levemente. Veo dos pares de sandalias delante de mí y alguien más que vigila el exterior de la celda. Rápidamente mi entrenamiento rinde frutos, y mi cerebro adormilado trabaja aunque el cuerpo no acompañe el movimiento. Si tengo tres personas paradas enfrente de mí y siendo manos con chakra trabajando en mi espalda, la conclusión obvia señala al menos 4 integrantes en el equipo de mis ¿salvadores? ¿Otros prisioneros en medio de una fuga? ¿Guardias que me llevarían a la ejecución pública? No pude entender los susurros a mí alrededor. Pero reconozco a la perfección a la mujer que está vigilando la puerta de salida al pasillo._

_Nada menos que Hinata Uzumaki, mi madre…_

_Mi esfuerzo se desvanece, siento chakra entrando a mi debilitado sistema por la espalda. Tratan de curarme tal vez, tratan de reavivarme o simplemente quitar los sellos inhibidores que me mantienen en mi estado más vulnerable. Mis ojos pesan demasiado, pero la figura de mi madre elimina la posibilidad de un viaje a la horca. Incluso me atrevo a sonreír levemente, no existe ser en el mundo para confiar mejor a mi madre. Y en este caso en particular, mi confianza importa poco o nada. No soy el dueño de mi destino._

_Minutos después estoy siendo trasladado. Me llevan dos jóvenes Shinobi, y a pesar de apenas poder abrir mis ojos por breves instantes los reconozco. Son los compañeros de equipo que tiene Hitomi desde la academia. Ellos se ayudan con sus cuerpos para rodear mis brazos extendidos y trasladarme. Caminando delante de mi posición esta mi niña. Su cabello dorado esta siempre dividido en dos coletas. Su paso firme lidera mi marcha y empiezo a entender un poco mejor la situación. Hinata-okasan debe estar en retaguardia y ambas integrantes de mi familia (con apoyo de algunos amigos me están sacando del lugar. ¿Es un rescate? ¿Estoy siendo liberado? Los ANBU que deberían estar repartidos en cada pasillo que recorremos de la cárcel no se encuentran presentes. Hay un fuerte olor a sangre que me acompaña y pica en la nariz. _

_Otra vez caigo en la inconsciencia sin poder evitarlo…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_La fogata cálida me volvió a despertar…_

_Estoy en medio de un bosque y por la noche. Sin reconocer la zona ni entender como había cambiado un viaje seguro a la horca, por un campamento en el bosque. Abro mis ojos y es todo un alivio ver la sonrisa de mi sobrina Hitomi Yamanaka. Por alguna razón siento alivio al notar su gesto tranquilo, porque me asegura que ella todavía no ha descubierto nuestra verdadera filiación. Muchos de pensamientos durante mi estadía en la prisión, fueron sobre esta niña y la pérdida de su cariño. ¿Qué pensaría Hitomi-chan sobre mí? ¿Realmente ella creería en las horribles versiones que corren por Konoha sobre su tío violando a su madre? ¿Me odiaría por ser su padre? Apenas suspirar y responder sus primeras preguntas sobre mi salud, cuando reflexiono en las graves consecuencias de lo hecho por mi hermana Himawari. El amor y el odio muchas veces se mesclan y confunden demasiado._

_-¿te encuentras bien tío Boruto? –Dijo mi niña con gesto preocupado- haremos una prueba para comprender si todo está bien…-aseguro con un gesto divertido- ¿me quieres mucho mucho?_

_-solo cuando me dejas dormir tranquilo pequeña remolino…-le dijo sentándome y destapando mi manta levemente. La niña hizo un adorable puchero y miro a un costado con leve frustración- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-fuera de la aldea…-dijo sonriendo de nuevo animada- hice que mi equipo me ayudara a sacarte tío. El abuelo Hokage perdió la votación en el consejo de clanes. Iban a condenarte a muerte._

_-entiendo…_

_-¡el viejo tonto no hizo nada más! –Chillo molesta la niña-¡el no intentó evitar que te condenaran!_

_Era difícil hacerle entender. Yo estaba pensando en la mejor manera de explicar los poderes de su madre. Himawari tenía a todos comiendo de su mano al parecer. Salvo a su propia hija. Tal vez no vio la necesidad de controlar a la niña. Se había equivocado sobre medir los peligros de Hitomi siendo libre para pensar._

_-Te arriesgaste mucho al sacarme de la cárcel Hitomi-chan…-le aseguré poniendo de pie y estirando mis brazos para recuperar la totalidad de la sensibilidad perdida en la prisión- ¿me has quitado los sellos inhibidores?_

_-Hai…-dijo ella empezando a recoger las cosas en el campamento- aunque no pude quitar el enorme sello en tu espalda. ¿Qué es?_

_-Ese sello es mío Hitomi-chan…-le asegure comenzando a ayudarla a levantar todo- no me hace daño. Es un sello de protección._

_La niña luego de un momento, asintió levemente. Ella siempre había confiado ciegamente en mí. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez, ella había escuchado los rumores sobre mi arresto, y negado el motivo. Ella no creía en la versión que dictaba de haberme forzado a su madre. Ella confiaba en mi inocencia tal como lo hacía mi padre. Eso era un tesoro para mí en esos momentos de necesidad._

_-Tienes que regresar a Konoha….-le dije a Hitomi- regresa con tu abuela y finge no saber nada de mí. Estarán buscándome los ANBU y no quiero que arruines tu vida siendo una kunoichi perdida._

_La niña me miro con mucha pena. Seguramente quería ayudarme. Eso pensé en su momento, aunque lo que más me preocupaba es que se viese involucrada con la situación de mi escape. También Ka-san estaba metida en un gran lio por haber colaborado._

_-Vete a Konoha y olvida nuestro encuentro Hitomi-chan…-le dijo levantándome de mi posición dispuesto alejarme más de la aldea. Ahora mismo soy un criminal buscado y mis cómplices arruinaran sus vidas. Si bien agradezco que tengas fe en mi inocencia, actualmente soy considerado culpable. No habrá más que la ejecución para alguien que ha mancillado a la hija de un Kage._

_Nos separamos esa noche, pero no fue la última vez que nos vimos. En esos momentos pase a la clandestinidad. Me sacaron de la prisión en Konoha, y me dejaron a la intemperie. Mi entrenamiento como Shinobi, debería mostrar lo mejor de mí. Estaba huérfano de aldea, huérfano de familia y exiliado de mi tierra. Había cometido un crimen solamente, confundir la mente de mi hermana haciéndole pensar en un amor que no existía. En esos momentos, no tenía plan ni destino. Era un rebelde al nuevo régimen. Era integrante de lujo en el comienzo de una guerra oculta. Escapé lejos de Konoha, buscando un lugar para esconderme._

_Algunas semanas después, supe que existía una nueva líder espiritual tomando mayores porciones de poder en todos los países. Los ninjas decían que era la segunda llegada de Rikudou Sennin. Decían que era una diosa entre los hombres. Yo entre todos los condenados podía llamarla "hermana". Pero el resto del mundo ya conquistado (sistema del cual yo era un rebelde) simplemente la nombraban como….La Emperatriz"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La guerra en país del agua estaba lentamente inclinándose para la facción rebelde. Los ninjas de Konoha que se involucraron en el conflicto de manera casual (algunos buscando el paradero del Sannin Jirayja y otros rescatando a compañeros capturados por los hombres del Mizukage) habían asestado un par de golpes importantes que inclinaron la balanza de la guerra.

Itachi y Kakashi con sus equipos de nivel Jounnin, se vieron en la necesidad de abrir el paso a puro combate mientras rastreaban los últimos movimientos conocidos del desaparecido Jirayja, estas acciones, sumadas a la extraña debilidad de los ninjas fieles al Mizukage en esas semanas, lograron darle ventaja a Mei Terumi en su intento de derrocar a Yagura.

La principal diferencia fue la desaparición sin motivo alguno de los Akatsuki. Si bien se conocía que esa organización era original de Amegake, esta era una facción distinta. Siempre fueron ninjas ocultos que operaban en las sombras. Sus miembros tenían todos un nivel S, y eran generalmente ninjas perdidos de otras aldeas. Los rumores decían que Yagura los había contratado para reforzar sus tropas en la guerra civil, y alguna información proveniente de los ninjas de Konoha aliados a Mei Terumi, indicaban que uno de los criminales pertenecientes a Akatsuki tenía el sharingan. Y desde allí partía un control mental sobre el Mizukage. ¿De dónde provenía la información? Eso no se precisaba. Pero era una teoría bastante interesante por considerar. Itachi Uchiha era parte de los escuadrones enviados por Konoha, no solo por su nivel como Shinobi en particular, sino por contar con la única herramienta posible para combatir un supuesto control mental sobre el líder enemigo. Hatake Kakashi, aunque en menor medida poseía la misma característica.

Entonces, en espacio de un par de semanas dos eventos se unieron para romper la balanza de la guerra civil. El primero fue como antes se mencionó, la desaparición de los Akatsuki. Sin los miembros liderados por el misterioso enmascarado portador de Sharingan, los hombres del Mizukage fueron arrollados por las fuerzas de Mei Terumi. Y para colmo de daño, varios grupos pertenecientes a las fuerzas del Mizukage que tenían por misión robar provisiones y conseguir secuestros para negociar en el extranjero, sufrieron graves pérdidas.

El equipo 7 provisionalmente liderado por Uzumaki Boruto realizó un verdadero desastre en la frontera con el país de agua. Junto con otros equipos que volvían de varias misiones, tomaron la responsabilidad de rescatar a los ninjas de Konoha capturados por Kirigakure. Entraron al país en conflicto, golpearon rápido y efectivo, retirándose a continuación para cruzar el mar y salir del territorio enemigo. Fue un gran esfuerzo de todos, y no solo rescataron a sus compañeros de Konoha, sino que liberaron a muchos prisioneros de otras aldeas que causaron un verdadero estropicio mientras huían del país del agua.

El barco en donde todos los ninjas de Konoha fueron trasportados, fue robado de un puerto controlado por ninjas de Kirigakure. Había varios heridos entre los de Konoha, pero solo una en particular preocupaba mucho al capitán del escuadrón número 7. Por lo tanto, su kunoichi-medico particular Sakura Haruno, estuvo dedicaba casi exclusivamente a cuidar de la salud de Hinata Hyuuga. Boruto no pudo mantenerse neutral aunque lo intento con fuerzas. La niña tendida en el camarote, y regularmente vigilada por su sensei Kurenai Yuhii o su médico Sakura Haruno, era fuente de preocupación. Que ironía era en particular para Boruto, que aquella hermosa joven dormida que tanto le recordaba a su hermana menor. Tenía edad para ser su hija y en realidad era su madre.

-Arigatou….Boruto-san….-dijo Kurenai Yuhii cuando sorprendió al hombre observando desde la puerta del camarote como Sakura trabajaba sobre Hinata en el interior- nos han salvado a todos.

El rubio veterano Shinobi miró a la Jounnin a su lado, y solamente asintió. Entendía que si unas kunoichi tan atractivas físicamente como Kurenai y Hinata hubiesen sido llevadas al interior de Kirigakure, sus destinos serian horribles. Eran los riesgos de tener mujeres hermosas en la profesión del ninja. Usaban sus encantos como armas, pero al ser capturadas ese mismo encanto era su mayor maldición. Pero algo le molestaba desde el momento mismo del rescate, era una sensación de peligro que no lo abandonaba por más distancia que tomara del enemigo.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiesen hecho esos cerdos con mi estudiantes de no habernos rescatado Boruto-sama…-definió Kurenai mientras observaba la preocupación del hombre por la niña dormida en el interior- ¿algún interés particular por Hinata? ¿Acaso les enviaron en una misión de rescate?

Boruto se estremeció por dentro ante la pregunta de Kurenai. Era evidente su preocupación y no pudo disimularla. Incluso Sakura que era su estudiante más cercana, pareció atenta a él para escuchar su respuesta. Era malo que alguien notara la conexión, pero al mismo tiempo el razonamiento y la asociación podían ser inevitables. Tal vez una media verdad, maquillada con mentiras podía sacarlo del problema.

-ella me recuerda alguien de mi pasado…-señalo el hombro mostrándose tranquilo- tranquila y tímida, pero con una potencia enorme que solo despierta cuando debe proteger lo que ama.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –Pregunto Kurenai sorprendida- ¿acaso conoce a Hinata de antes?

-No en persona…-mintió Boruto a medias- Pero viendo que tu niña está muy herida mientras que tu no presentas daño de gravedad…-hizo una pausa mirando a la mujer a su lado y finalizo- me hace creer que ella actuó como señuelo para quitar la atención de los secuestrados hacia tu persona.

Kurenai no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo supo eso? Hinata había desobedecido las órdenes de Kurenai cuando fueron capturados. Y lo hizo porque sabía que no la dañarían de manera terminante por poseer un Byakugan. Seria llevada como yegua de cría para Kiri, así que podía hacer tiempo. Pero en cambio Kurenai, no tendría tanta suerte. Seria usada y vejada por los mismos secuestradores, a menos que la niña atrajera la atención y dificultara el traslado. Cosa que le hizo acreedora de muchos golpes y torturas para mantenerla controlada. Pero ese sacrificio hizo que Kiba, Shino y Kurenai fueran llevados sin casi daño. Siendo más pasivos, la niña rebelde absorbió el castigo por todos.

-ella estará bien…-dijo Sakura acercándose a su capitán y a la líder Jounnin de Hinata- no le hicieron daño duradero desde lo físico. Seguramente querían llevarla como ofrenda. Una Hyuuga de la rama principal es valiosa. Pero usaron mucha tortura con Genjutsu, trataron de romper su mente para obligarla a….-dudó sobre cómo definirlo pero finalizó- "cooperar". Ino también la ha revisado y ayudó a calmarla. Los Yamanaka deberán ayudar a tratarla cuando regresemos a casa.

-¿fue violada? –consulto el hombre serio.

-No hubo daño permanente…-añadió Sakura negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que su virginidad era la verdadera ofrenda…-añadió Kurenai- eso y sus ojos.

-Sakura…-le dijo Boruto a su estudiante- quiero que la vigiles personalmente hasta regresar a Konoha. Será tu responsabilidad. Hablaré con Azuma-san para que también coloque a la niña Yamanaka sobre ella.

Ambas kunoichi estaban sorprendidas internamente. Ningún Shinobi era tan considerado con una mujer. No a menos que tuviese algún tipo de interés particular. De hecho, Kurenai dudaba que Azuma hubiese arriesgado a su escuadrón a infiltrarse en país del agua sino hubiese sido ella la kunoichi capturada. Azuma y ella eran pareja, y solo eso justificaba el accionar arriesgado. Pero Sakura estaba nerviosa y en algún punto celosa al recibir este tipo de órdenes. ¿Por qué Boruto-sensei estaba tan interesado y protector con Hinata-san? La pelirosa sabía que habían estado cazando ninjas de Kiri desde el instante que Boruto-sensei se enteró que el equipo Kurenai fue capturado. Algo era muy extraño en el comportamiento de Boruto sobre Hinata.

Tardaron casi dos días en anclar en tierra firme. En lugar de viajar hacia el oeste directo al país de la ola para estar cerca de tierra del fuego, tuvieron que partir hacia el sur, para desembarcar en la isla de Nagi. Necesitaban alimentos, medicinas y pertrechos. Los equipos de Azuma y Boruto habían gastado casi todas sus provisiones en su incursión de rescate adentrándose en país del agua. Además, debían enviar un mensaje hacia Konoha informando de la situación general. Estuvieron parados 24 horas solamente. Los capitanes de todos los equipos estuvieron de acuerdo que partir cuantos a tierras del fuego era prioritario. Se sentirían más seguros en su propio terreno y las posibilidades de que ninjas de Kiri los siguieran disminuían por cada kilómetro que se adentraran en territorio de Konoha. Ingresarían cercano a la frontera con el país del té, y de ahí directo a la aldea de la hoja por tierra.

Azuma, Kurenai y Boruto eran los de mayor rango en ese grupo. Hablaron durante horas en los tiempos de la cena para coincidir casi unánime que debían estar en movimiento la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos muy efectivamente por Sakura Haruno, y algunos ayudantes con algo de conocimiento en medicina aportaban su cuota. Ino Yamanaka por ejemplo, se mostraba muy interesada en las labores de su amiga de la infancia.

Los arreglos para el retorno a Konoha fueron considerando varias paradas por el camino. En general los escuadrones de 4 integrantes se movían bien y rápido. Pero esta situación tenía un número bastante superior al típico grupo de ninja. Había heridos que retrasaban el traslado, y cierta tensión por no contar con un líder indiscutido a nivel rango militar. Azuma no pudo evitar pensar que tanto el cómo Boruto habían desobedecido órdenes del Hokage al desviarse de sus misiones. Kurenai agradecia la contravención de sus colegas, y trataría de declarar en favor de ellos ante Yondaime. Y en cuanto a Boruto, no le importaba una mierda si era sancionado o reprendido.

Durante la semana completa que le llevo al grupo retornar a la hoja, Boruto Uzumaki estuvo atrapado en un dilema imposible de resolver. Por azares del destino, su oportunidad de oro estaba presente durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la aldea. No solo tenía a su futuro padre al alcance de un golpe mortal necesario. También contaba con su futura madre en la misma situación. Hace muchos años cuando quiso retornar al pasado, nunca imagino que terminaría en la época de sus abuelos. Su intención fue volver a su propia niñez, impedir que su hermana se enamorara de manera enferma. Pero terminó en épocas de Minato y Kushina, y tuvo que esperar para influir sobre su padre y madre para cambiar el destino.

El problema para Boruto y sus planes, fue la muerte del Sandaime Hokage…

Al impedir la invasión de Konoha, Boruto al mismo detuvo el asesinato del tercer Hokage. Pero pasado un corto tiempo, Hiruzen Sarutobi murió de una manera parecida, y por mano del mismo asesino. En esa misma invasión impedida, muchos ninjas habían perdido sus vidas. Ninjas de la arena, del sonido y también de Konoha. Esta parte de la historia era imposible de seguir por la memoria de Boruto. Se necesitaría tener un registro preciso de cada muerto y en cada época, para saber si su teoría era acertada. Pero la idea básica era esta: El fluyo de tiempo era como un rio poderoso, por lo tanto una pequeña piedra no podía cambiar el cauce natural. Tal vez desviar por un pequeño tramo, pero el rio encontraría su cauce al poco de avanzar.

Si Boruto pensaba de manera terminante y definitiva, podía arreglar las guardias de una sola noche para hacer que tanto Hinata Hyuuga como Naruto Namikase coincidieran con él. Asesinarlos a ambos y escapar del campamento para nunca más volver a Konoha. Matar a sus padres, podía ser la piedra pesada que definitivamente desviaría el cauce del tiempo. Pero eso planteaba algunas dudas a futuro. Su padre fue pieza clave de la futura guerra y alianza Shinobi que derivó en una paz duradera. Y su madre, siendo una kunoichi cualquiera sin influencia a nivel político y mundial, estuvo en dos momentos clave de la vida de su padre para evitarle la muerte. Más allá del sentimiento entre ellos, el combate contra Pain (que en esta línea de tiempo podía ser Uchiha Madara tranquilamente) y aquella ocasión que terminó costándole la vida a su tío Neji (del que su madre siempre recordó con mucho cariño) dos eventos que Boruto conocía por cuentos de su madre. Dos eventos que posiblemente influyeron en la futura familia que tiempo después formaron Naruto y Hinata. Matarlos ahora, garantizaba que los futuros Boruto e Himawari no nacerían. ¿Pero qué pasaría con la paz mundial lograda por su padre?

-¿La historia no puede modificarse? –Se preguntaba en silencio Boruto mientras la fogata aquella noche iluminaba a todos en el campamento- ¿entonces porque mis abuelos siguen vivos después de tantos años? ¿Por qué Sandaime y otros murieron a pesar de cambiar eventos, mientras que mis abuelos están vivos?

Había algo que estaba faltando para comprender la situación. Y el tiempo se acababa. Si realmente Boruto debía asesinar a su padre, faltaba poco tiempo relativamente para que el muchacho alcanzara un nivel de poder difícil de manejar. Boruto ganaría por experiencia, pero no sería fácil. Y menos ahora que la historia se había "acomodado", y otra vez volvía a ser jinchuriki.

-¿Qué ocurre Boruto-sensei?-Dijo Naruto en medio de las charlas que acompañaban la cena del campamento- está muy pensativo dattebayo.

-no es nada…-dijo el hombre saliendo de su pensamiento- estableceremos 3 turnos de guardias. Tres por turno, formación de triangulo y usando los comunicadores.

Todos se miraron con algo de sorpresa. Estaban a poco más de un día de camino hacia Konoha. ¿Realmente hacía falta tanta seguridad? Estaban en un grupo de más de 12 Shinobi con tres Jounnin como cabeza de liderazgo. Kurenai y Azuma se miraron con algo de preocupación. ¿No estaba siendo un poco paranoico?

-Es un poco rígido si me lo permite…-apuntó Azuma- estamos demasiado lejos de Kirigakure como para que sus soldados nos siguieran y…

-no me importan los idiotas de Kiri…-señalo Boruto mirando a la oscuridad de los arboles alrededor- Pero desde hace tiempo tengo una sensación de peligro. Y me parece que los ninjas de Kiri se rindieron muy rápido en la persecución.

-¿Boruto-sensei dice que nos dejaron ir?-consulto Ino que preguntó por todos.

-siempre que pienso en un combate, analizo el otro lado. –Señalo Boruto serio- si yo fuese parte de las fuerzas de Kirigakure en el campamento que atacamos. Hubiese acosado a mi enemigo aprovechando la debilidad de sus heridos y la falta de provisiones que teníamos. La pregunta es…

-¿Por qué no nos siguieron?-dijo Sasuke entendiendo las sospechas de su capitán- ¿Nos dejaron ir?

Hubo silencio de un minuto. Y Boruto se puso de pie del tronco donde estaba sentado y mirando a los alrededores declaró:

-Uchiha, y tú también niña Hyuuga….-señaló a Hinata que estaba sentada entre sus compañeros- abran sus ojos y revisen la zona. Los dos vienen conmigo para recorrer los alrededores. El resto de ustedes se quedan alerta la próxima hora antes de que alguien se vaya a dormir. –Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se pusieron de pie y siguieron al capitán atentos- Sakura pide asistencia a Yamanaka-san y revisa con tu chakra el agua que recolectamos hace horas y la comida obtenida de la cacería….-miró a la pelirosa- No quiero que un veneno sorpresa nos ponga con la guarda baja. Y cuando vuelva con ellos- señalo a Sasuke y Hinata que rápidamente lo siguieron- debes escuchar de mí el código Uzumaki de sellado 22. De lo contrario, sabes que hacer…

Un código para evitar que alguien reemplazara al capitán y se acercara al grupo furtivamente. Revisar las provisiones era algo que pocos entendían, pero los Jounnin sabían que algunos cazadores especiales usaban venenos o somníferos para debilitar objetivos antes de atacarlos. Los rastreaban, envenenaban el entorno y esperaban el momento de matar. ¿En cuanto al código de sellado? Sakura tenía una memoria prodigiosa y había varios códigos entre ellos por el tiempo que llevaban entrenando. Azuma y Kurenai no se quedaron quietos sin embargo. Podía ser que Boruto fuese un paranoico, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Mientras Azuma revisaba una por una las zonas abiertas del campamento, Kurenai se organizó con Shino y Kiba para usar sus habilidades de rastreadores peinando la zona. La kunoichi maestra de Genjutsu estaba sorprendida un poco por el accionar de Boruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué creía que los estaban siguiendo o podían ser emboscados? El tomar a Sasuke y Hinata para formar un equipo provisional, decía mucho sobre conocer las áreas de rastreo que poseía el olfato de un Inuzuka, y los insectos rastreados de un Aburame.

Sin embargo, Kurenai tuvo una pequeña satisfacción personal cuando vio moverse a los integrantes de su equipo. Boruto Uzumaki eligió específicamente a Hinata para formar el equipo de rastreo, y a su propia estudiante kunoichi Sakura para confiarle la defensa del campamento. Cuando menos el hombre no subestimaba a las mujeres. Y eso en el mundo ninja, era bastante extraño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Qué está pasando?

Minato Namikase alineó los informes que provenían de varios sectores aliados en los países elementales. Incluso también tenía información de aldeas que eran beligerantes o directamente opositoras a Konoha. Y todos los datos tenían una concordancia extraña:

Suna…el Yondaime Kazekage (aliado de Minato) fue asesinado. Su propio hijo menor Gaara lo había terminado antes de huir de la aldea, convirtiéndose en renegado. El país era un caos con la muerte del líder y la fuga de su heredero. Muchas muertes de ninjas de Suna, se sospechaba que Gaara de la arena había recibido ayuda en su escape. Minato sabía que Gaara había trabado una leve amistad con su hijo Naruto. Tal vez tendría algunas respuestas sobre ese asunto cuando regresara.

Iwa….no había información precisa, pero las fuerzas del Tsuchikage estaban desplegándose por todo el país buscando algo con insistencia. Al parecer dos Shinobi desaparecieron, y a pesar de no ser de renombre aparentemente tenían mucha importancia. ¿Los Jinchuriki? no había datos específicos sobre ellos.

Kumo…la jinchuriki de dos colas fue atacada hace algún tiempo, la rescataron y ahora tanto ella como el jinchuriki de ocho colas que era hermano de Raikage ya no tomaban misiones por su aldea. ¿Kumo los estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué desaparecieron de pronto?

La jinchuriki de siete colas estaba desaparecida también. Un ataque a su aldea originaria Takigakure y la chica estaba capturada o fugada cuando menos.

Y finalmente los informes complementarios, que provenían de países distintos…

Desde Kirigakure, Itachi Uchiha y Hatake Kakashi informaban el avance de la rebelión. Las fuerzas del Mizukage estaban en retirada y perdiendo la guerra. El líder de Kiri no se presentaba en batalla y tampoco aparecían la facción de Akatsuki que estaba bajo el comando del sujeto enmascarado con sharingan. Durante mucho tiempo, (antes que Itachi y Kakashi fuesen a esa guerra) se supuso que el Mizukage Yagura estaba muerto. Pero luego se informó que había aparecido algunas veces actuando de manera extraña. Tal vez no estaba muerto, pero el Akatsuki de Uchiha Madara realmente eran los que dominaban la situación.

El otro informe provenía de ninjas en la frontera con Amegakure. Explosiones de chakra y destrucción. Al parecer había una batalla en la ciudad de Ame y los bandos no estaban determinados. Pero Yondaime sospechaba que la facción asentada en Kiri del Akatsuki, podía haber intentado retornar a tierras de Ame para destruir a los alumnos de Jirayja. ¿Por qué motivo? Según información provista por Boruto de su futuro, probablemente podían estar buscando el Rinnengan. Pero aun supiese o siquiera sospechase la situación, la relación con los líderes de Ame no permitía enviar ninjas a explorar de cerca la situación. En las conversaciones anteriores Yahiko había dejado bien claro que no quería ninjas de Konoha ni de nadie más en sus tierras. Ame era independiente y solo comerciaba en sus fronteras. Para Minato entonces, eran aliados sin participación militar.

Pero algo había cambiado de la versión futura que había contado Boruto Uzumaki. Según el supuesto nieto del Yondaime, los jinchuriki fueron capturados por Akatsuki uno a uno. No había muchos detalles del cómo y el cuándo, pero claramente fueron capturados para extraerle los Biju. Ósea que no partieron por propia voluntad como sugerían los actuales informes.

Minato en este punto estaba algo preocupado por la situación del viajero temporal. ¿Cuánto de lo que había contado a Jirayja era verdad? ¿Acaso su actualidad viviendo en el pasado era lo que cambiaba todo? ¿Qué influencia tenía sobre lo internacional, y que influencia portaba sobre lo que estaba cambiando localmente? Yondaime era consiente que dentro de Konoha se agitaban las aguas de una rebelión. Claramente Danzou era su enemigo, pero no tenía pruebas para inculparlo. El ambiente en las reuniones del consejo de clanes había cambiado. Nadie le decía nada, y trataban de portarse normalmente. Pero en la rama civil Minato detectaba actitudes hostiles hacia él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ellos habían descubierto el asunto de las kunoichi selladas? No, eso no era posible realmente. Nadie que no fuese un experto en arte de sellado podía descubrirlo realmente. O tal siquiera probarlo. Esto solo era por poder. Y Danzou estaba extendiendo su fuerza política al verse atacado en la estructura de Raíz. Era un asunto de acción-reacción. No tenía nada que ver con el asunto de los "apetitos" en el Yondaime.

En todo caso, Minato Namikase sinceramente no se preocupaba tanto por los movimientos de Danzou Shimura. Si bien políticamente era fuerte, militarmente no podía hacer nada para tomar el poder. Minato no sería derrotado en batalla, ni por los ANBU que controlara Danzou ni por una fuerza superior. No por nada había dado el golpe de muerte a la guerra contra Iwa prácticamente solo. Minato era un ejército de un solo hombre, y Danzou no sería tan tonto como para confrontarlo de manera directa.

-Hokage-sama… -le dijo Shizune Kato que era su secretaria actualmente- el consejo de clanes solicita una reunión en el horario de la noche.

La kunoichi sonrió apenas, con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba. Minato usualmente se preguntaba porque motivo no veía tan atractiva a mujeres bien formadas como ella, en contraparte de niñas con la edad de su hijo. Era como si su excitación últimamente se encendiera ante la posibilidad de dominación en kunoichi muy jóvenes. Casi niñas. Esta preferencia sexual le traía muchos problemas. Con su esposa Kushina, a la que no follaba hace mucho tiempo. Y con la aldea si acaso alguien descubriese lo que había hecho sellando a las niñas que tenía bajo su control. Pero había algo peor en este plan absurdo que mantenía a Minato nervioso pero activo. Si bien tenía cuando menos 10 kunoichi disponibles para continuar follando (sin que ellas lo supiesen realmente) el Yondaime no podía olvidar su primera experiencia forzando a una mujer. No podía olvidar a Sakura Haruno. Fue la satisfacción más grande, porque ella había resistido más que ninguna otra. Y tal vez se apetencia por la kunoichi pelirosa era también por cuestión de personalidad. Era como encontrar una versión juvenil de su esposa Kushina, y lograr dominarla completamente. Esa niña no estaba sellada como las otras, y eso aumentaba la sensación de peligro. Lo cual extrañamente excitaba más a Minato.

-Hokage-sama….-consulto Shizune a su lado- está muy pensativo… ¿se encuentra bien señor?

Shizune era muy bonita, y como la mayoría de las kunoichi tenía las formas perfectas en su cuerpo. Sería un gran viaje tumbarla sobre el escritorio y hacerla su perra. Pero era estudiante de Tsunade Senju, y ese era otro riesgo alternativo si pensaba en tomarla. La Sannin de las babosas no era alguien con quien Minato quisiese tener un enfrentamiento. No podía perder a una aliada tan poderosa contra Danzou, tan solo para saciar su adicción al sexo violento con alguien como Shizune. El Yondaime no dudaba que su secretaria estuviese enamorada de él, (muchas mujeres de Konoha lo estaban aunque estuviese casado) pero no podía dejar de reconocer que Shizune le era más fiel a su sensei Tsunade que a un Hokage cualquiera. Lo cual le recordaba el asunto de Sakura Haruno una vez más. La idea de volver a someter a esa chica y lograr que rogara piedad bajo el poder de su sexo, le estaba trastornando un poco. La pelirosa ahora sería fuerte por el entrenamiento de Tsunade. Ningún desafío real para alguien como Minato Namikase, pero lucharía más duramente para no someterse. Era tan atractiva la idea, que incluso el Yondaime consideraba no usar sellos con Sakura. Cuando Itachi regresara, simplemente lo tendría como respaldo para que Sakura olvidara nuevamente todo el evento luego de concluir. Si, ese era un buen plan. Se contendría de visitar alguna de sus perritas amaestradas, y cuando Sakura regresara de su misión con el equipo de Naruto la tomaría una vez más.

-¿Yondaime-sama?

-estoy bien Shizune-san…-sonrió el hombre algo sudado y agitado por sus pensamientos perversos- arregla todo para ir al consejo de clanes por la noche. Veré que quieren esos idiotas.

-últimamente están reuniéndose mucho ¿verdad? –consulto sonriendo la mujer

-Hai….-asintió Minato- es la maldita política. Casi tan aburrido como firmar la montaña de documentos diarios en esta oficina.

Shizune sonrió apenas, y recogió documentos terminados dejando los nuevos sin firmar en el escritorio. La mujer era muy eficiente y Minato no tenía queja de ella. Lo único que por el momento le molestaba, era que Shizune era increíblemente atenta y detallista en los tiempos. Eso dificultaba a Minato escapar seguido de la oficina para realizar saciar sus "apetitos". Eso lo limitaba y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Pero cuando el equipo de Sakura regresara, el Yondaime se prometió hacerse el tiempo necesario para visitar a esa rebelde perrita. Incluso se puso como desafío, lograr entrenarla a la antigua usanza. Sin lavados de cabeza con sharingan o sellos. Quería someterla con sexo y convertirla en su amante. Una Kushina más joven, tan luchadora como la primera, pero en la edad justa para cumplir con los nuevos cánones sexuales del Yondaime. Sería perfecto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La batalla se extendió por todo el pueblo de Amegakure…

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan junto a los integrantes de su Akatsuki lucharon con mucho valor. Tenían un plantel de casi 50 Shinobi con nivel entre Gennin y Chunnin, huérfanos de las guerras pasadas que bajo el ala de los Akatsuki reales crecían poco a poco para constituir la fuerza defensiva de su pueblo. Además, habían reclutado a varios ninjas de nivel A, que por una u otra razón renegaron de sus aldeas natales. Amegakure creció bajo una organización comunal más apuntada a la cooperación y no a la dominación como anteriormente gobernaba el terrible "Hanzo la Salamandra". Yahiko (líder natural del grupo) creía que poco a poco tenían que lograr alianzas en otros países, sobre todo para incentivar el comercio y crecer a futuro. Pero él y sus compañeros más cercanos, se negaron de plano a realizar cualquier tipo de tratado con connotación militar, porque así era como los grandes pueblos Shinobi en décadas anteriores, habían terminado invadiendo y saqueando el país de la lluvia. Gracias a las charlas pasadas con Yondaime y Jirayja-sensei, Konoha se había trasformado en la primera posibilidad de tener un aliado internacional a futuro. Pero en cuanto a permitir que ninjas de Konoha surcaran tierras de Ame, absolutamente nada.

Hace tiempo, gracias a la información aportada por Jirayja-sensei y la desconfianza velada que Yahiko tenía por el sujeto de la máscara con sharingan, los Akatsuki de Amegake expulsaron a "Tobi" y su grupo de criminales del país. Nunca pensaron que volverían. Amegake militar y económicamente no era de interés para nadie. Pero claro, el plan ojo de luna que Obito Uchiha tenía pergeñado, contemplaba obligadamente poseer el Rinnengan.

Dos grupos de capas negras, los unos con nubes rojas que lideraban y defendían al pueblo escondido entre la lluvia. Mientras que los otros ahora tenían un modelo de máscaras naranja como estampado en sus capas. "Uchiha Madara" como era conocido por todos, lideraba al grupo de criminales que habían vivido durante bastante tiempo dominado Kirigakure. Había algunas incorporaciones menores al grupo de Tobi, pero los más destacable era el totalmente controlado Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Obligado abandonar su pueblo, obligado a servir como perro fiel al dueño del Magenkyo sharingan que se hacía pasar por Madara. Y como incorporación especial, un antiguo alumno del Sannin Orochimaru que había prestado su cuerpo a la causa de su maestro. El Sannin traidor, aportaba al nuevo Akatsuki de Obito Uchiha, una amplia gama de habilidades entre las que se contaba el peligroso Edo Tensei. Los muertos de pasado salieron de sus ataúdes, y los números se emparejaron entre defensores y atacantes. Los números ahora eran similares, pero los niveles de poder estuvieron totalmente del lado del atacante.

La batalla por los ojos de Nagato Uzumaki comenzó en las afueras de ame, pero entre explosiones y despliegue de jutsu, se trasladó al corazón de la población donde cientos de civiles y prácticamente todos los Shinobi defensores pagaron con sus vidas. Títeres, explosiones, jutsu de agua devastadores y un desatado Yagura manipulando chakra de demonios.

Amegake había caído en su propia trampa, y por no querer intervención extranjera en su tierra, ahora tampoco tendría "refuerzos" de ninguna otra villa. Estaban solos, la fuerza del Akatsuki atacante era abrumadora. Y todas las muertes que sucedieron hora tras hora, derivaron en una respuesta efectiva que Obito y Zetzu esperaban de Nagato Uzumaki. Forzado por la situación, buscando salvar a su pueblo y desgarrado por el dolor de ver morir a sus amigos más cercanos en combate, el portador del Rinnengan libero a la bestia que solo el podía invocar y controlar.

Gedo Mazo hizo su tan enorme como aterradora aparición, y las fuerzas de Obito sufrieron las consecuencias por ello. Sin embargo, toda la batalla era una fachada, era como un Genjutsu gigante donde las vidas de enemigos o aliados no importaban en realidad. Obito y Zetzu se retiraron del combate directo, y permitieron que aliados o rivales se masacraran a discreción. El Gedo Mazo alimentado por la rabia de Nagato, no distinguía amigos de enemigos, y todo el pueblo de Amegake sufrió en medio de una matanza.

12 horas después del primer ataque a la ciudad de Amegake, todo el territorio era una zona de devastación infinita. Cuerpos de enemigos y aliados regados por doquier. Muchos resurrectos elevados por Orochimaru (que controlaba completamente a Kabuto) y sobre todo el choque de dos equipos con ninjas perdidos de gran nivel. Nagato a ver morir a sus amigos, cumplió con la historia al liberar a la bestia sellada conocida como Gedo Mazo. Con ella como arma, (sacrificando la salud de su cuerpo desde luego) absorbió las almas de prácticamente todos sus enemigos. Hidan, Kakuzu aun en su condición de "inmortales" no pudieron evitar ser derrotados. Obito y Zetzu no obstante esperaban en retaguardia por su oportunidad. Pero cuando Nagato Uzumaki agoto prácticamente todo su chakra, un tercer grupo de ninjas hizo acto de aparición.

Ellos no eran esperados, para ellos en conjunto nadie estaba realmente preparado…

Orochimaru, que casi podía saborear el obtener los ojos del Rinnengan de un muy agotado Nagato, tuvo que retirarse de la batalla cuando un grupo de jinchuriki ataco la zona actuando como una unidad única. Estaban Killer Bee y Yugito Nii de la nube. Han y Roshi provenientes del país de la piedra. Utakata y Fu que antes Vivian en Kirigakure y Takigakure. Todos ninjas con bandanas marcadas de distintos orígenes, pero actuando como una unidad conjunta. El primer escuadrón puramente compuesto por jinchuriki.

Su ataque simplemente sorprendió a todos…

Cayeron bajo captura tanto Yagura como Nagato. Mientras que Orochimaru dejo como cebo algunos ninjas revividos y se dio a la fuga. Obito y Zetzu vieron sus sueños de conquista reunirse todo en un mismo punto. Pero a pesar de tener a mano tanto los ojos, la estatua como los Biju necesarios para la captura; debieron reacomodar su estrategia y dejar el campo de batalla para el bando vencedor. Los jinchuriki habían usado al Biju dentro de Yagura como faro de posicionamiento. Atacaron las ruinas de Amegakure y se quedaron con todo. Los ojos legendarios, el jinchuriki antes controlado por "Uchiha Madara" y la destrucción completa de Akatsuki. Una nueva era comenzaba, una época donde los jinchuriki ya no serían esclavos de las aldeas. Juntos como hermanos, darían un nuevo giro a la historia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al salir de la ducha en su departamento, Boruto Uzumaki apenas cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla se miró al espejo. Su cuerpo aún estaba perfectamente formado y musculado. Cabello ligeramente más largo que antaño, una mescla entre el Sannin Jirayja y el Yondaime Hokage. Las marcas definidas en su rostro, le asemejaban a su padre. Pero lo único que no podía entender por mucho que observara, era el aspecto juvenil que aun portaba. Boruto tenía algo más de 50 años de vida, pero desde que tenía 30 parecía no haber envejecido.

Gracias a su acuerdo secreto con Danzou, Boruto había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar no solo artes de sellados Uzumaki, sino mucha de la vieja historia del clan cuando vivía en el país de los remolinos. Danzou siempre se preocupaba exclusivamente por las técnicas, pero en su afán de "pagar" las diferentes misiones que Boruto había realizado para la raíz, terminó entregando pergaminos que no solo contenían teorías de sellado, sino parte de la historia perdida del clan originario de Uzushiogakure.

-"la aldea de la vitalidad y longevidad"…-susurró Boruto mirándose al espejo seriamente- Oto-sama tenía más de mi edad actual la última vez que lo enfrenté, y se veía igual que siempre. En cambio Oka-sama… ¿es cuestión de la sangre Uzumaki?

Recordar a su madre del futuro fue una gran amargura para Boruto. La mujer hizo algo increíble por su hijo, algo que nadie esperaba con sinceridad. Gracias a Hinata Uzumaki, Boruto había podido escapar de sus captores y regresar al pasado. Todo para encontrarse varado en la época de sus abuelos y tener que atestiguar como sus propios padres crecía ante sus ojos. Ahora mismo, era el líder de equipo de su propio padre Naruto, y había tenido la oportunidad de salvar al equipo de su madre Hinata, hace ya una semana en el país del agua.

Boruto recorrió su departamento aun con la toalla como única prenda, reflexionando sobre sus propias decisiones y dudas. La parte lógica de su cerebro, le indicaba que la única forma de evitar el nacimiento propio y de su hermana Himawari, era asesinar a sus padres ahora que eran jóvenes. Pero esto planteaba serias dudas sobre los eventos de la guerra mundial que todavía no sucedía. La participación de su padre como héroe, y la intervención de su madre para salvar su vida. Incluso si Hinata Hyuuga no fuese factor determinante en el futuro, matarla no resolvía totalmente el problema. Si Boruto recordaba bien, su tía Hanabi también había tenido hijos con el Byakugan evolucionado, y eso podía significar que los genes Uzumaki eran la clave para ese fenómeno. Hinata podía morir, pero eso no impedía que Naruto tomara por esposa a otra mujer Hyuuga propiciando el mismo futuro apocalíptico que Boruto intentaba evitar. En algunas ocasiones, Boruto se cuestionó seriamente sobre el supuesto amor que tenía su hermana menor por él. Un amor que se extendió como enfermedad matando a muchas personas. Un amor que incluso le costó el alma a Hitomi Yamanaka y al resto de los niños de esa generación.

Boruto Uzumaki tenía la garganta seca…

La ansiedad por el sake era muchísima. Hacía tiempo que no bebía como antaño, casi desde que empezó a liderar el equipo Kakashi. La cercanía con esos jóvenes le impedía abandonarse a sus instintos primarios, y por responsabilidad había intentado ser un guía para aquellos ninjas florecientes. Naruto y Sasuke no se llevaban nada bien. No había nada de aquella vieja amistad que su padre y el señor Uchiha tuvieron. Los cambios del tiempo los alejaron completamente al parecer. Desde su pelea en los exámenes Chunnin, la rivalidad latente entre ellos se había devenido a claro odio. Boruto había intentado unirlos por el simple método de que ambos sujetos lo odiaran a él en conjunto, pero definitivamente aquello no funcionó. Uchiha Sasuke odiaba a Naruto Namikase, y si bien no se mostraba especialmente agradecido por tener como líder de escuadrón a Boruto, después de algunos entrenamientos había empezado a respetarlo. Los Uchiha como clan, respetaba el poder personal por sobre todo. Y Uchiha Sasuke había encontrado natural respeto por un Jounnin como Boruto Uzumaki, que podía trapear el piso con casi cualquier rival que enfrentara.

Naruto Namikase era muy distinto al que Boruto recordaba como padre…

Tenía fases extraña de melancolía y silencio que simplemente asustaba. A veces en los descansos de los campamentos, se quedaba sentado mirando perdidamente a la nada misma. Como si pensara en la muerta. Como si reflexionara sobre la conveniencia de asesinar a todos a su alrededor y huir en las sombras de la noche. Luego, minutos después podía estar sonriendo alegremente y charlando con sus compañeros sobre cualquier asunto trivial. Este Naruto, tenía un conocimiento básico sobre sellos Uzumaki, producto sin dudas de haber tenido una madre que lo entrenara en este tiempo. Aunque técnicamente, habían pasado varios años desde que Kushina Namikase hubiese dedicado algo de entrenamiento para su único hijo. Esto resultaba extraño para Boruto. En cuanto a la baja relación de su padre con el Yondaime, podía tener un correlato en lo que le había pasado a el mismo. El puesto de Hokage debía absorber demasiado tiempo a Yondaime, tal como lo hizo con Nanadaime. Pero que Naruto no se llevara tan bien con su madre, no tenía mucho sentido sinceramente. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Boruto podía tener muchas dudas sobre el destino de sus padres y por consiguiente el suyo propio, pero sinceramente ese no era el mayor de sus desvelos en la actualidad.

Los golpes en la puerta de su departamento le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente respondió para que el visitante se supiera escuchado, y fue al dormitorio para ponerse ropa interior y un pantalón jean negro. Seguramente era un ANBU de la oficina del Yondaime, o algún ninja que enviaba un mensaje de Danzou. Cualquiera sea, Boruto no se sentía con ánimo de responder. Acababa de volver a Konoha después de casi 1 mes. Estaba cansado, hambriento y definitivamente molesto. Su retorno a la aldea había estado teñida de una sombra llena de incertidumbre. Alguien les había seguido, pero sin intensiones de ataque. No parecían ser ninjas de Kiri, y no se podía saber que buscaban. O a quien específicamente.

Los golpes afuera insistieron, y Boruto suspiro profundo buscando cultivar la paciencia. El trabajo de Shinobi era inestable. Podías estar semanas asentado sin nada que hacer, y luego meses de misión tras misión hasta que la falta de sueño, el hambre y el descuido terminen con tu viaje hacia un kunai cortándote la garganta. Era la profesión elegida.

-¿Qué quieren? –dijo Boruto abriendo la puerta de su casa y encontrándose algo no esperado.

Ella estaba aún más bonita que de costumbre. Y eso era demasiado decir para un hombre que siempre la encontraría jodidamente atractiva. Pero fuera de su traje de kunoichi y vestida con un atuendo de una pieza color rojo con tirantes sobre sus hombros, ahora Sakura Haruno era una señorita increíblemente apetecible.

-¿Qué quieres niña? –Dijo el hombre tratando de mostrar ni un gesto que delatara lo mucho que le gustaba esa chica- no hay entrenamiento hasta la semana que viene.

Su risita y su mirada baja. Aquel pequeño sonrojo de una chica ¿enamorada? Pero no podía ser, no podía Sakura Haruno de 16 años tener algún tipo de interés en Boruto Uzumaki de 50. Eso no era probable, no era posible ni razonable. Aunque mejor era para el hombre no acordarse de que su primera relación con Sakura, fue cuando él tenía 16 y ella podía ser su madre por edad. Tiempos futuros, y al mismo tiempo antiguo.

-Boruto-sensei…-dijo ella mirándolo descuidadamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón lateral por detrás de la oreja- me preguntaba….bueno quiero saber si va asistir a la cena que nos han invitado en la mansión del clan Hyuuga.

Hacía casi 4 días que regresaron de misión. Y su abuelo materno Hiashi Hyuuga no perdió la oportunidad de invitar a todo el equipo 7 y 10 a una cena de agradecimiento en su territorio. Los valerosos miembros de estos escuadrones habían evitado la pérdida definitiva de la heredera Hinata Hyuuga. Se suponía que iban agasajarlos por su valentía. Pero Boruto ya se había encontrado con su Hiashi hace tiempo. Era claro que las ambiciones de su tía Hanabi en el futuro, estaban más que bien reflejadas en el actual líder. El padre había sabido instruir bien a su hija menor. Y en la actualidad, Hiashi pretendía trabar relación con Boruto por el asunto de su Byakugan.

-Boruto-sensei…-dijo la chica tratando de sacarlo de su mutismo- sino quiere ir a esa cena, ¿no quisiera dar un paseo conmigo? Podríamos cenar en algún otro lugar.

-"No deberías perder tu tiempo con un juguete roto…-pensó Boruto sin responderle nada- aunque según recuerdo, te casaste con un idiota peor que yo la primera vez".

-quisiera ver la posibilidad de seguir entrenando juntos…-seguía ella tratando de no caer en desanimo- supe que Kakashi-sensei pronto regresara a Konoha.

La guerra en país del agua había terminado. Noticias de la victoria de los rebeldes liderados por Mei Terumi estaban llegando por mensajes codificados. Las aves llegaron dos días después del retorno a Konoha de Boruto Uzumaki y el resto de los ninjas de Konoha. Así como información sobre una preocupante batalla en país de la lluvia. Informes cruzados, conflictos en todos lados. ¿Era natural la guerra en escalas pequeñas en lugar de una guerra mundial? ¿Cuánto realmente había cambiado un simple viajero del tiempo perdido? Pequeñas batallas en distintos países causaban el caos, mientras que sembraban desconfianza entre los grandes pueblos ocultos. La gran guerra ninja de la que Naruto Uzumaki fue héroe en otro tiempo, había hermanado a todos los ninjas bajo una bandera. Pero ahora, no parecía posible tal evento.

-no creo que debas seguir relacionándote conmigo Sakura…-admitió Boruto hundido en sus pensamientos siniestros- eres una joven muy amable y te has vuelto suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte sola. Tu capitán oficial es Hatake Kakashi, y creo que es excelente. Tus compañeros y tú seguirán creciendo sin parar. No tengo nada más para enseñarte.

En cierta forma era la verdad. Sakura como kunoichi tenía virtudes propias y especiales. No era ninja de combate frontal, aunque contara con algunas nuevas armas que la mejoraban considerablemente. Lo que Boruto le había enseñado, era a pensar con otra mirada. A usar cada herramienta en su bolso de habilidades médicas, en post de la ofensiva agresiva. Sakura había mejorado mucho en aspectos físicos y de resistencia. Ese entrenamiento le devolvió la confianza perdida. Y el resto lo hizo ella creando las técnicas de "munición médica" que ahora la volvía muy peligrosa en media distancia.

-Pero yo quiero seguir junto a usted…-señalo la joven pelirosa algo deprimida por no poder acercarse más sentimentalmente al hombre que había aprendido admirar- sino quiere entrenarme, cuando menos permita que siga asistiéndole cuando entrena sellos.

-no tengo con que pagarte…

-eso no me importa…

-tienes obligaciones en el hospital, misiones con tu equipo y…

-¡Solo quiero estar junto a ti! –Gritó Sakura nerviosa- Solo…por favor…quiero…necesito seguir haciéndome fuerte.

Boruto quería decirle que no. alejarse de Sakura era la mejor manera de protegerla. Danzou estaba al acecho, esperando encontrar una debilidad. Y por si eso fuese poco, Boruto podía tomar la decisión terrible de asesinar a personas importantes en Konoha. Por el futuro, él podía arruinar su presente. La última vez, su deseo personal mantuvo a Sakura Uchiha a su lado. Y termino costándole la vida. ¿Repetir la historia? ¿Condenar a una chica joven y preciosa a ser asesinada por su culpa? Boruto quería decirle que no a Sakura Haruno. Pero conocía sus antecedentes, y sabía que nunca renunciaba algo que deseaba. Así que rechazarla no era la solución al problema. Al menos no de manera definitiva.

-escucha niña….

-Por favor solo Sakura…. o sakura-san…-reafirmo ella- no "niña". Creo que me lo he ganado Boruto-sensei.

-de acuerdo señora…-señalo sonriendo apenas y la hizo sonreír también- su majestad puede esperar aquí adentro mientras me cambio en mi cuarto. Iremos con los Hyuuga.

-de acuerdo Boruto-sensei…-señalo ella conteniendo su felicidad y paso al interior del departamento –aunque pensé que no quería ir a esa fiesta pomposa.

-aun no quiero…-afirmo el hombre que cerró la puerta de entrada y la dejó esperando mientras se iba a cambiar- "pero prefiero sufrir esa tortura que quedarme a solas contigo cenando en privado" –pensó gravemente dándose cuenta que aun pasados los años, seguía atraído a la misma mujer.

Haruno Sakura era un peligro latente para Boruto. Era la ilusión de una vida normal. La esperanza de tener una familia de nuevo. La constancia de que aun pasados las décadas no se arrepentía de haber sentido amor por ella. La ayudo a entrenarse para que se pudiese cuidar sola. Boruto sabía que su destino no era una vida feliz en el pasado. Rápido y pronto, Danzou Shimura le daría órdenes que no podía cumplir, y Boruto informaría al Yondaime de ello. Luego de eso dos cosas podían suceder igual de malas. La primera que se repitiese la historia de Itachi Uchiha. Recibir órdenes del Yondaime para asesinar a Danzou y toda la raíz. Volverse un renegado ante el mundo, pero habiendo salvado a Konoha. La segunda opción, era que Danzou decidiera no moverse contra Minato, y Boruto tendría que irse de la aldea en búsqueda de mantener su fachada como mercenario a sueldo. La caída de raíz, militar o económica, lo expulsaría de Konoha. Y luego solo quedaría buscar al enmascarado que ataco la noche que nació Naruto, para dar el golpe final a la guerra que todavía no sucedía. Dos destinos posibles. Dos de ellos igualmente malos si tenía la mínima expectativa de vivir mucho tiempo más. Y si bien Boruto aceptaba su profesión como ninja y cada riesgo que esto implicaba, definitivamente no quería volver a ver morir a Sakura Haruno.

Era lo único que humildemente Boruto podía desear de manera egoísta…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche del equipo Kakashi y Azuma visitando la mansión Hyuuga había concluido…

La cena en principio de carácter acotado y privado, se fue trasformando en los días siguientes al retorno a salvo de todos en una velada más multitudinaria. El Hokage y su familia terminaron siendo invitados al completo. Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha fueron junto a Sasuke representando a su clan. Los líderes Yamanaka, los Nara y los Akimichi fueron acompañando a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Los sensei azuma, Boruto y Kurenai también tenían invitación. Solo Sakura, quien no tenía padres Shinobi tuvo que asistir sin su familia. La cena tuvo un carácter bastante formal, aunque claramente las intenciones de Hiashi se repartieron entre Yondaime Hokage (una intensión de conectar mediante su hijo Naruto) y el Jounnin Boruto Uzumaki. Un sujeto que había venido acompañando a Sakura Haruno, y causo bastante conmoción por ello.

Hiashi Hyuuga quería obtener el secreto de ese Byakugan oculto en Boruto. Y estaba dispuesto a comprometer a su hija de 16 años por ello. Pero se daba cuenta que Hinata tenía un interés romántico por el hijo de Yondaime, y esa conexión política también era rentable para el clan. En esa reunión. Los Uchiha estaban presentes, tan solo para interiorizarse sobre el sistema interno del clan Hyuuga. La invitación a su hijo Sasuke vino muy bien como excusa para ello. Sasuke hubiese querido no asistir, esa fiesta era una oportunidad para hacer una visita a la señora Namikase. Pero como toda la familia del Dobe asistió al evento, perdía su principal interés de parte del Uchiha joven para no asistir. Complacía a su padre, y podía ver frente a frente al estúpido del Dobe mientras se burlaba. Incluso tal vez podía hablarle en un descuido a su "perra" para ver cuando podía ir a verla.

Naruto anteriormente gustaba de esas reuniones con sus amigos. Pero aquella cena no era para nada de su agrado. Desde su vuelta con el equipo desde país del agua, algo había cambiado para mal. Antes con Kakashi Hatake al mando del equipo 7, todos sus planes habían marchado sin dificultades. Tanto internamente dentro de Konoha, como durante las misiones, iba avanzando paso a paso en sus objetivos. Estaba satisfecho con tener a su madre y su enemigo en la misma reunión. Ya ajustaría cuentas con Sasuke Uchiha a su debido tiempo, y tener que vigilar de cerca a la puta de mierda era algo que le fastidiaba bastante. Además aquella noche, Kushina parecía más interesada en Boruto-sensei de todos los hombres presentes. Incluso en las conversaciones previas a la cena formal, se presentó ante él y parecía que se conocían de antes. Boruto rápidamente explicó que había parado en Konoha hace muchos años, y conoció a Kushina en tiempos donde el pequeño Naruto recientemente había nacido. En aquella época, Boruto ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y apellido originales, tiempo después mientras viajaba fue recuperando la memoria.

-El arte de sellado Uzumaki es extenso y complicado…-dijo Kushina en la charla que sostuvo con Boruto y en presencia de su hijo- el país del remolino tuvo grandes Fuinjutsu que se perdieron después de la guerra ttebane- sonrió al hombre enfrente y él le devolvió la sonrisa- pero si recuerdo perfectamente el gran sello en tu espalda ttebane…-dijo la mujer casualmente- ¿Qué tipo de sellado es ese?

-Un sello de protección…-apunto Boruto sin querer dar demasiada información- originalmente fue creado para evitar que impusieran control mental sobre mí. Pero aparentemente también sirve para evitar que los Genjutsu me influencien de forma alguna.

-Increíble…-señalo Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Eso no dejaría obsoleto el Genjutsu como forma de ataque? –Señalo Kushina- tan solo colocando ese sello en nuestras tropas, haría inútil a los usuarios de Genjutsu de otras villas.

-Tal vez….-indico Boruto sin emoción- pero a pesar de ser mi diseño en su mayoría, la persona que finalizo y añadió su propia experiencia a la técnica murió hace muchos años. Sin aclarar los detalles de cómo lo hizo.

La reunión estaba dividida en varios grupos de invitados hablando entre sí. Pero muchos tan solo fingían atender conversaciones triviales mientras recaudaban información sobre las personas interesantes. Fugaku Uchiha no hubiese asistido a la reunión, de no haber sabido mediante Itachi que Boruto Uzumaki estaría presente. Ese hombre no solo tenía un nivel peligroso como Shinobi, sino que aparentemente era inmune a la manipulación del Genjutsu. El sharingan no sería útil contra él. Ni siquiera el ojo evolucionado. Eso planteaba un problema grave a los planes de Danzou-sama. Fugaku informaría a su líder, (y futuro Hokage) sobre la conveniencia de tratar el asunto de Boruto Uzumaki antes de moverse a la rebelión. El sujeto Uzumaki era peligroso, y si ahora hacia buenas relaciones con la esposa del Yondaime (otra Uzumaki) eso podría ponerlo del lado de Minato a la hora de la pelea. Un punto importante a considerar. La batalla entre las facciones internas de la guerra en Konoha estaba a punto de estallar.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Buenos días queridos lectores….**

**Lamento mucho el retraso en las actualizaciones pero con el trabajo, las vacaciones y los problemas familiares se me hizo un poco imposible siquiera ponerme a editar capítulos. Saludos y espero que todos se encuentren bien en sus casas en tiempos tristes de esta pandemia horrible. Disfruten y comenten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: para los que pensaban que tierra de traidores 2 estaba un poco mas suave que la historia 1, lamento decirles que empezara a oscurecer bastante a partir de ahora. Es la temática de la propuesta en general. Un fic oscuro lleno de gente poco afectiva a la fidelidad. **

**CAPITULO 14: POR LA RAZON O LA FUERZA**

"_Diario de Boruto Uzumaki…_

_Nueva entrada…_

_Mi fuga de Konoha pudo parecer una sorpresa para todos, pero no lo fue en definitiva. El cerebro es más poderoso que el musculo, y no existe prisión más sólida e insondable que los temores que pueden encerrar a tu mente. En esos tiempos donde mi salida de Konoha y posterior etiqueta como ninja renegado se hizo efectiva, yo era uno de los 5 más poderosos Shinobi de la actualidad. Si se hacía un recuento a lo largo y ancho de la alianza, seguramente solo los Kage podían enfrentarme en combate igualado. E incluso ellos, siendo todos Shinobi de rango S en términos generales, encontrarían dificultades supremas para vencerme en una batalla 1 a 1._

_El secreto estaba en mi forma de ver los combates. En las combinaciones de fortalezas con debilidades de mis posibles enemigos, que yo podía aprovechar a mi favor en muchas circunstancias o lugares. Pocos Shinobi, tenían tanto el poder como la ductilidad para adaptarse a una pelea a muerte contra Uzumaki Boruto. Y el principal de ellos, era por supuesto mi padre. El Séptimo Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Padre no solo era un Shinobi clase SS en cuestiones de poder y habilidad. Sino que poseía un nivel tan elevado de resistencia, chakra y regeneración que no existía batalla corta ni larga capaz de doblegarlo. El simplemente era superior a sus rivales, y el claro desgaste entre dos rivales de alto nivel atraería para mi padre una incuestionable victoria._

_Mi fuga y posterior nombramiento como renegado de Konoha causo una innegable conmoción. Los Kage se reunieron prontamente en busca de aunar criterios para mejorar las herramientas que utilizarían en mi cacería. O cuando menos esa fue la excusa perfecta. La verdadera razón de aquella reunión, fue permitirle a la emperatriz tener a todos los mejores ninja al alcance de su mano. El jutsu de presión parcial creado por mi hermana, tuvo una increíble mejoría que solo varios años después pude atestiguar en todo su esplendor. Lo que de ese tiempo supongo, (ya que estaba corriendo a esconderme) fue que la emperatriz tomó contacto directo con todos los Kage y sus allegados más cercanos. Mi padre ya había sido dominado, y llevo a la reunión a su nueva "diosa" para que todos cayeran bajo su influjo perverso._

_Allí empezó una revolución mundial. Los Kage de las aldeas Shinobi fueron tomados bajo el dominio de la emperatriz y los siguientes movimientos fueron para capturar bajo el control de mi enemiga, la mayor densidad de ninjas posibles. Fue un trabajo que se extendió durante meses, y cuando los Shinobi de mayor categoría fueron tomados, lo siguiente fue atacar a los guerreros retirados, a los ninjas más jóvenes, incluso a los que recién empezaban en las distintas academias de cada aldea._

_Alguien podría pensar que una sola kunoichi no tendría tanto poder e influencia para conquistar el mundo. No existía Genjutsu conocido cuyo poder pudiese controlar de manera permanente a tantos ninjas en todos los países. Estudios previos de la guerra mundial pasada, me arrojaron datos increíbles de entender. Al parecer hubo un par de renegados Uchiha que planearon adueñarse del mundo mediante un Genjutsu. El plan fue llamado "ojo de luna" y se sustentaba no solo en la versión más poderosa del sharingan (llamado Rinnengan según averigüé posteriormente) sino también en capturar a los 9 Biju existentes para reformularlos en una sola criatura denominada "Juubi". Un monstruo de chakra inmenso que sería el sustento eterno de la técnica de control mental más efectiva de la historia. Un poder reflejado en nuestra luna. Un poder para dominar la mente de todos._

_Por ello, parecía bastante poco probable que una sola kunoichi pudiese crear un método de control aún mejor que aquel plan loco que degeneró en una guerra mundial. Pero con el paso de los meses y finalmente un trascurso de años consecutivos. Me quedo más que claro la efectividad extraordinaria de dicho jutsu. El cómo descubrí las especificaciones de dicha técnica, es tema que trataré más adelante. Lo que ahora acontece de mi historia es relatar los años de mi exilio por los supuestos crímenes cometidos contra Konoha._

_Cavar y huir. Saquear y mantenerme oculto. Lograr armar algunos escondites bajo tierra y aprovechar otros que fueron abandonados de otras guerras o de rebeldes antes cazados con anterioridad. La clave de mi vida como prófugo fue estar en constante movimiento. Fue el ínfimo uso de mi propio chakra para evitar que los ninjas sensores tuviesen pista alguna de mi rumbo. Sabía que sería buscado, pero también entendía que el mundo ninja se sacudía en las puertas de una nueva guerra por culpa de la kunoichi autonombrada como "la Emperatriz". _

_Los meses pasaron, y la guerra mundial parecía inevitable…_

_Pero a pesar de estar sufriendo los albores de una conquista de clase mundial, realmente los rumores que me llegaron en cada pueblo o ciudad donde pasaba huyendo de los cazadores ANBU, no correspondían a los efectos de una masacre mundial. Eso por un tiempo me tuvo desconcertado. Sabía que las habilidades de control que tenía Himawari solo podían ser usadas de uno en uno y actuando cuerpo a cuerpo. Controlar la mente de los Shinobi de manera permanente era un truco aterrador, pero demasiado personalista como para haberse expandido tan enormemente sin una lucha previa. ¿Por qué las rebeliones se finalizaban antes de comenzar? ¿Por qué los grandes pueblos Shinobi estaban todos alineados con la emperatriz sin siquiera resistencia? ¿Himawari había usado a mi padre como punta de lanza para lograr esta… ?"Paz"?_

_Cuando se cumplió el segundo año desde mi exilio, se hizo evidente que el mundo le pertenecía sin más luchas. La influencia de la emperatriz estaba extendida por todos los países elementales y por decreto de los Daimyo de cada pueblo grande, mediano o pequeño todos la reconocían como la gobernante suprema del mundo. Todo en espacio de apenas dos años._

_No obstante, mis problemas no dejaron de aumentar cuando se hizo un anuncio en todas las poblaciones que me obligarían a vivir durante mucho tiempo prácticamente bajo tierra. Mientras hubo disturbios y conquistas por parte del nuevo imperio, tuve ciertas libertades para vagar por intermedio de las ciudades o pueblos alejados de Konoha. Me habían colocado como uno de los peores criminales del libro bingo, y eso pintaba un gran blanco en mi espalda de manera permanente. Sin embargo, cuando se cumplieron los dos años desde que la emperatriz tomo el poder de las villas Shinobi, todas las fuerzas que ahora le pertenecía tuvieron un nuevo y simple objetivo. Más allá de que cada Kage conservaba su posición (dominados por la emperatriz por supuesto) tuvieron la misión específica de capturar vivo al criminal buscado Uzumaki Boruto._

_El libro bingo pronto fue adelgazando hasta solo quedar mi imagen como única anotación peculiar. Mis datos, mi edad actual y mis posibles contactos. Se organizaron tropas de ejércitos enteros para peinar los territorios más inhóspitos en busca de mi rastro. Los mejores sensores y rastreadores tenían un contrato jugoso de por vida cuyo único ítem correspondía a mi búsqueda y captura. La emperatriz solo tenía una condición hacia sus súbditos, yo tenía que ser capturado con vida. Me quería vivo, y yo conocía la razón de todo ello. Al parecer, mi querida hermana seguía obsesionada con tenerme. Era su juguete, su esclavo, el padre de sus hijos. Yo no era su hermano, era su…. "amor". Era irónico que teniendo capturado al mundo con su jutsu, aún se sintiera incompleta si tenerme bajo su control. No sabía si sentirme aterrorizado o morbosamente halagado. Simplemente no lo entendía. No podía ver que tan especial podía ser para mi hermana, ahora que podía elegir a cualquier otro hombre del mundo._

_Obligado a huir, encerrado en cuevas subterráneas durante meses. Solo obteniendo comida o provisiones de la cacería o la recolección. Poco a poco me di cuenta que mi final no sería bueno. Y mi única misión, mi única esperanza de un mañana mejor para todos fue planear la manera de detener a mi hermana. La emperatriz dominaba al mundo, su jutsu de control mental era su mejor arma. Pero también podía constituir en una gran debilidad._

_Supe en algún momento de mi tiempo como renegado que el destino me llamaba a una última acción como ninja de Konoha. Había sido mi responsabilidad todo lo ocurrido, y como último intento de salvar al mundo, tenía que tratar de arreglarlo. Mi padre lo hizo hace muchos años, también otros héroes que dejaron la vida en distintas guerras mundiales. Mi final sería mucho menos honorable, pero a estas alturas no tenía caso salvaguardar nada. _

_Sin embargo tal cual mi camino ninja de siempre, mi misión de intentar liberar al mundo del control de la emperatriz tuvo primero un planeamiento alternativo. La primera estrategia estuvo apuntada directamente hacia mi hermana. Tentarla para que se muestre, y aunque mi corazón doliera más allá de mí deber como Shinobi, detenerla al costo que fuera._

_No obstante, siempre en cada pelea de mi vida me había agradado tener un plan alternativo. Una estrategia secundaria. Algún otro camino más allá de matar a mi hermana. No sabía si podía hacerlo finalmente. Pasado lo pasado, sencillamente la amaba. Era mi familia, mi valiosa familia. Tal vez no podría nunca perdonarla por lo que hizo, pero eso no significaba que pudiese tener el valor de hacerle daño. Por eso prepare un jutsu especial. Algo que antes había practicado y que tenía algunas aplicaciones antes no pensadas. Un jutsu antiguo, combinado con otro más moderno. La unión, la combinación de ambas fuerzas fue lo degeneró mi última oportunidad._

_El cómo fui derrotado frente a la emperatriz del futuro, además de como termine atrapado en el pasado como consecuencia de todo ello, es cuestión de una serie de fatalidades que no pude prever. Puedo aceptar en este diario mis innumerables errores a largo de la vida. Pero nunca quise que el mundo acabara destruido. No lo quise en el futuro del cual provine alguna vez, y tampoco en el rumbo de este pasado tan caótico y conflictivo como nunca he deseado. En mi línea de tiempo real, todos los países conocidos fueron conquistados por "la emperatriz". En la línea de tiempo creada por mi viaje al pasado, la destrucción del mundo ahora era menester del "Emperador"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una reunión del consejo de clanes completo, conjuntamente con el Hokage:

-Amegake fue destruido…-anunció con el impacto de una bomba estruendosa la voz de Tsume Inuzuka- mis mejores rastreadores han revisado con cuidado la zona y fue arrasada completamente.

Tsume comenzó un preocupante informe donde se detallaba una batalla masiva con pérdidas totales de ambos bandos. Había involucrado ninjas de todas la naciones, y también se podía contar con la participación de Orochimaru, la destrucción del grupo conocido como Akatsuki, y un grupo de los mayores renegados del libro bingo. Todos criminales de rango S.

-¿Qué era tan valioso como para arrasar Amegake? –Consultó el líder del clan Hyuuga ante el informe.

-uno de sus líderes tiene un valioso Doujutsu –respondió Minato al grupo de líderes- es lo único que imagino pueden estar buscando.

Luego de que Tsume completara su informe sobre el rastreo en tierras de Amegake, se habló sobre la situación política en Suna. La muerte del Yondaime Kazekage fue un duro golpe para el pueblo de la arena. Y sin embargo el Daimyo del país del viento no parecía demasiado preocupado por poner recompensas buscando a su asesino. Se decía que el hijo menor de Rasa había sido el culpable, pero recordando el odio y temor hacia jinchuriki, los rumores podían ser exagerados.

Algunas rutas comerciales a Konoha contaban con problemas de bandidos. Relaciones frías con las demás aldeas a excepción de Kirigakure, pero con lo destrozado que ese pueblo estaba por la guerra civil, no podía contar ni como apoyo moral ante un eventual conflicto.

-Algo grande se está gestando….-anunció Shikaku Nara siempre tan pensativo- Kumo e Iwa están movilizando tropas a sus fronteras y existen rumores de una nueva guerra.

-¿Guerra contra nosotros? –interrogó Hiashi Hyuuga seriamente.

-No sabemos…-admitió Shikaku- existen informes cruzados de tropas convulsionadas en varios países. Un rumor fuerte es que las aldeas Shinobi principales fueron atacadas.

-¿atacadas? –preguntó Minato sorprendido.

-No militarmente…-señaló Shikaku moviendo algunos informes sobre la mesa- la información recaudada por inteligencia ANBU nos señala la desaparición de todos los jinchuriki de cada aldea Shinobi.

Esas palabras desataron un escándalo. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres tan poderosos individualmente como para tumbar una aldea completa, habían desaparecido de sus aldeas origen para no saber en dónde estaban. Luego de algunos comentarios asertivos agregados por Tsume Inuzuka, la lógica llevó al consejo de clanes hacia un razonamiento peligroso.

-Amegake ha sido exterminado en pocas horas….-indicó Minato- no puedo pensar en un grupo de Shinobi clase S que tuviese tal poder. Pero el poder destructivo de varios jinchuriki combinados, es más razonable considerarlo.

Algunos puntos de vista en la reunión se sumaron a la teoría. Los ancianos consejeros colocaron su opinión sobre la mesa y el único que no elevó su palabra fue Danzou Shimura. Sus planes internos para Konoha se acomodaban perfecto a la situación internacional. La muerte del cuarto Kazekage fue un plan suyo, involucrar al hijo menor de Rasa y culparlo por su condición de ex jinchuriki solo se alineó a sus intereses. Sin Rasa, al Yondaime Hokage solo le quedaban los huérfanos de Ame como únicos aliados internacionales. Cuestión que al parecer se resolvió favorablemente hace poco. Danzou entonces no debía aportar nada a esta reunión. Los movimientos clásicos de las aldeas rivales obligarían a Minato a mover tropas hacia la frontera. Entonces, si el Yondaime realmente había infiltrado a su división de Raíz, las decisiones del Hokage sobre cuándo y a donde enviar tropas marcarían el nivel de conocimiento que Minato tenía sobre las fuerzas de Danzou. El espía ya no importaba realmente. Danzou esperaba el despliegue de tropas para desocupar Konoha de las fuerzas más fieles a Minato. ¿Cómo lo haría? Muy simple. El sharingan robado a Uchiha Shisui había ayudado alinear tanto al clan Uchiha casi por completo, así como a sujetos claves en la estructura de poder en Konoha.

-los consejeros ancianos de cada clan están conmigo….-pensaba Danzou en medio de la reunión- el señor feudal del fuego será enterado de las perversiones de Yondaime. El resto de sus soldados más fieles serán enviados por Shikaku Nara hacia las fronteras. Y cuando tengan que volver a la aldea, ya seré el Godaime Hokage.

Shikaku había recibido visita de Danzou y su sharingan especial. Sabía que las decisiones tácticas de Minato pasarían por el análisis de Shikaku. Por lo tanto los mejores hombres fieles al Yondaime saldrían de Konoha para vigilar los puntos claves en el territorio del país. Quedarían unos pocos defendiendo al Hokage. El resto del plan contemplaba el uso tanto de la esposa como el hijo de Minato Namikase. Danzou tenía todos los elementos ubicados en cada departamento crucial. Danzou sellaría el destino del Yondaime, y lo reemplazaría. Los problemas internacionales poco le importaban. Después de todo, si cada aldea perdió a su jinchuriki o le fueron robados (en realidad no importaba en ese punto) Danzou ya se había asegurado la fidelidad de Naruto. Konoha era actualmente la única aldea con un jinchuriki en activo. Y como Kirigakure básicamente le debía su nuevo gobierno a Konoha, bastaba y sobraba esa tenue alianza para tomar el liderazgo absoluto del mundo.

El plan final de Danzou solo tenía una pieza suelta por determinar. Ese sujeto mercenario e incontrolable llamado Uzumaki Boruto. No solo era una cuestión de poder con ese hombre. Danzou sabia por experiencias previas y por informes de Fugaku Uchiha que el efecto del sharingan manipulador supuestamente no tenía uso contra Boruto. Al parecer poseía un arte de sellado que lo hacía inmune al Genjutsu. Eso significaba que había que comprarlo directamente, pero Danzou no estaba seguro si podía alcanzar el precio necesario. ¿Boruto siempre fue el espía de Minato? Si eso era correcto aunque no tuviese pruebas del vínculo, (los espías que siguieron siempre a Boruto nunca lo encontraron reuniéndose con nadie fiel a Minato) había que encontrar la manera de controlarlo o eliminarlo. Despedirlo de sus trabajos en Raíz podría ser sospechoso actualmente. Así que había que lidiar con el de alguna manera distinta. El único punto posible de presión que Danzou podía encontrar, era esa kunoichi alumna de Tsunade. ¿Pero cómo usarla? ¿Acaso podía ser reclutada? ¿Enviada a matarlo cuando lo tuviese con la guardia abajo? ¿Tenían relaciones sexuales o solo eran compañeros de entrenamiento? ¿Había relación afectiva? La chica parecía sentirse atraída por el mercenario. Pero no significaba mucho si acaso Boruto no tenía sentimientos por ella. Danzou tenía que resolver ese asunto antes de desatar su revolución. Era lo único que le faltaba por realizar.

-consejero Danzou….-dijo Minato que había notado a su enemigo muy pensativo- ¿algo para aportar a la reunión?

El viejo no se vio sorprendido, pero claramente no había estado prestando atención. La política aún estaba activa aunque ambos sabían quién era su enemigo. Sin embargo, Danzou se atrevía a suponer que Minato nunca esperaría un golpe de estado abierto. Seguramente Minato estaría confiado en tener vigilado a Raíz y que claramente no estaban actuando en contra. Danzou había dejado sus planes generales solo para su mente. El espía no podía saber lo que sucedería, aun supiese quienes eran parte de las fuerzas fieles de Danzou. El sharingan de Shisui había infiltrado mentalmente en los hombres claves en las decisiones del consejo. Danzou actuó sutilmente para ganar adeptos, para luego golpear mortalmente y deshacerse de Minato. Nadie lo podía saber por el momento.

-La situación internacional es caótica al parecer…-dijo Danzou sin emoción- recomiendo desplegar nuestras mejores fuerzas para reforzar las fronteras. No podemos descuidar los movimientos de Kumo e Iwa.

Eso era suficiente. Una recomendación obvia según su pensamiento. No importaba lo que Minato pensara sobre su consejo. Lo realmente vital era que Shikaku "recomendaría" exactamente lo que Danzou necesitaba. Shikaku de manera neutral (controlado por el sharingan de Danzou desde luego) enviaría a los mejores hombres de Minato bien lejos de Konoha. Las fuerzas de Danzou quedarían estacionadas en Konoha a la espera de ser enviadas para refuerzos. Pero serian usadas para tomar el poder general. El feudal accedería al cambio de mando. El jinchuriki se encargaría de su propia madre y se alinearía al Godaime Hokage. Los Uchiha y las tropas de raíz cortarían comunicaciones y tomarían el poder. Danzou se encargaría en persona del Yondaime. Era perfecto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Boruto Uzumaki la miro aquella tarde de viernes un poco antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Sakura Haruno supo que algo terminaría muy mal para ella en el trascurso del día. Todo sucedió no obstante, como casi siempre. Entrenaron juntos y ajustaron Tayjutsu. Sakura utilizo su nueva técnica llamada "balas espirituales". Ella había creado una variedad de munición medica que se adaptaba perfectamente a varias necesidades sin dejar de ser útiles para el ataque. Una de las cuestiones que Boruto-sensei había inspirado en Sakura, era la posibilidad de usar sus habilidades naturales para mucho más que lo que sugería la cuestión. Un ejemplo era el material médico. Píldoras para determinadas funciones corporales (recuperar sangre perdida, vitaminas, ayudar a combatir ciertos venenos) podían ser utilizadas por Sakura para mucho más que simplemente ayudar a sus compañeros.

-la capsula que sirve para contener el determinado medicamento…-explico Sakura una tarde mientras practicaba con Boruto-sensei- puedo endurecerla con mi chakra concentrado para hacerla tan firme como una piedra.

-y luego…-completo Boruto muy tranquilo pero visiblemente sorprendido por dentro- concentras chakra explosivo en tu dedo pulgar para impulsar esa capsula tan rápido y fuerte como una aguja. Nada mal niña…

Sakura sonrió ante el acotado elogio. Pero Boruto sinceramente estaba más que sorprendido. Se podía decir que se encontraba encantado. Esa niña cambio el concepto de la súper fuerza que había aprendido de Tsunade Senju, para concentrar en un solo de sus dedos todo el poder que antes distribuía en sus puños. El perdigón resultante, viajaba a una velocidad y con una fuerza simplemente escandalosa. Una simple capsula solamente endurecida con chakra, se trasformaba en una bala espiritual que prácticamente no se podía ver venir. Y como Sakura combinaba sus puñetazos con esos disparos asesinos, nadie iba a notar que guardaba la munición escondida dentro de sus enguantados puños. Brillante.

-puedo usar un pequeño perdigón de hierro…-sonrió la niña- pero también puedo usar capsulas de veneno que penetren en el rival luego del impacto. Además, usando mi chakra prácticamente cualquier objeto que poseo en mi paquete de emergencia para médico, puede ser trasformado en arma.

Boruto no le dijo nada más. Pero estaba enamorado nuevamente. No era de la mujer que había sido la Sakura de sus recuerdos. Tampoco de la niña hermosa que lo mantenía ansioso y cautivado en la actualidad. Boruto se había enamorado de la kunoichi enfrente suyo. Un médico ninja que ahora tenía una capacidad ofensiva oculta y devastadora. Boruto solo se estremecía de suponer el terrible impacto que podía causar Sakura en sus enemigos "disparando" una munición casi invisible de la nada misma. Incluso las capsulas blandas luego del impacto se despezarían, lo confundiría más al rival no sabiendo que lo golpeó o como contrarrestarlo.

-y si Sakura usa capsulas que desaparecen al contacto…-razonaba Boruto mientras entrenaba sus sellos- el enemigo incluso se atrevería a pensar que es jutsu de viento. Eso si el primer disparo no le atraviesa el cráneo sin misericordia. Terrible.

Siguieron entrenando durante toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron por el sello en la espalda de Boruto. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada que cuanto más chakra gastara su sensei, mayor era el daño que recibía en su cuerpo por parte de ese maldito sello que no podía ser retirado. Era como si le quemara la piel, como si lo envenenara desde el interior.

-¿no debería buscar ayuda para intentar retirar el sello Boruto-sensei? –dijo Sakura en cierta ocasión.

-podría hacerlo…-señalo el rubio sin emoción- pero en realidad no tengo idea lo que sucedería al liberarlo. Podría matarme, o incluso algo peor.

Sakura no había insistido más después de aquella respuesta. ¿Podría matarlo? ¿Qué era "incluso peor" que matarlo? Sakura obviamente no quería que Boruto-sensei muriera, así que no insistió más en el asunto. Solo se limitaba a curarlo luego que sensei terminara su práctica. Durante meses se llevaron bien. Cada día incluso mejor porque la paciencia de Sakura había dado muchos frutos. Boruto no era como Sasuke-kun cuando niños por ejemplo. No era grosero con ella y no la trataba como basura. Boruto ciertamente tenía las terribles costumbres de su edad. Aunque no aparentara tener como 50 años, (algo que Sakura le costaba mucho creer que tenía) era un bebedor y mal hablado de novela. Era fuerte, era un maldito esclavista cuando se trataba de entrenamiento. Era brutal y sádico con el enemigo. Sakura se sentía muy a gusto con saber que Boruto no era un Jounnin de otra aldea. Enfrentarlo podía ser el equivalente de una pesadilla.

-esta será nuestra última practica juntos Sakura….-le dijo aquella tarde terrible- en pocos días terminaré mi trabajo como capitán de tu equipo. Seré asignado fuera de la aldea y no sé cuándo voy a regresar. Una misión clase S.

Era en cierta forma una mentira. Boruto si se iría de Konoha, pero seguramente sería para no volver. El juego de poder en la aldea de la hoja había llegado a su punto crítico. Yondaime había recibido el último informe secreto de Boruto sobre todo el personal que el Uzumaki conocía perteneciente a la Raíz de Danzou. Como respuesta, obtuvo un mensaje donde se le pedía detalles del futuro sobre lo que sucedería con el consejero. La respuesta hacia su "abuelo" no fue positiva. Boruto afirmaba que Danzou murió en manos de Sasuke Uchiha en su tiempo. Pero fuera de la aldea y en circunstancias que no se ajustaban a la realidad de este tiempo. Boruto entonces recibió un último mensaje dejándolo en espera sobre su misión de infiltrarse en Raíz. Al parecer Yondaime tenía otra tarea para él y prontamente seria asignado a la búsqueda de los jinchuriki perdidos. Las ordenes no llegarían directamente del Hokage ciertamente (para no levantar sospechas sobre el vínculo que ya tenían previo) pero definitivamente era algo que Minato le estaba ordenando por intermedio del consejo de clanes. Y como si esto no fuese algo complicado, Boruto también había tenido una reunión con Danzou Shimura que no fue nada feliz:

_Flash back: _

_El viejo consejero lo invito a una reunión en un cuartel secreto abandonado. Allí lo esperaban unos 20 de los mejores Shinobi bajo el mando de Danzou. Boruto ya estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado por los hombre del consejero, así que se presentó tranquilamente demostrando una sangre tan fría como el hielo. Danzou hizo su jugada entonces, aun sabiendo que claramente podía ser terriblemente rechazado. Primero empezó su conversación tratando de reclutar de manera permanente a Boruto en la división Raíz. Le dijo que necesitaba un hombre fuerte que lo reemplazara como director del grupo. El pronto dejaría de ser el líder de Ne, para pasar a otra función de la aldea. _

_-entiendo….-le dijo Boruto- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme para ser el conductor de tus perros?_

_La propuesta no interesaba en realidad. Si acaso era realmente espía de Minato como se suponía, justo en ese momento Danzou pensaba lograr que se convierta en traidor a la causa del Yondaime. En cuyo caso Boruto no fuese el espía de Minato, Danzou igual iba a reclutarlo usando Kotoamatsukami. Sobre ese jutsu, el consejero anciano había estado usando la habilidad especial del ojo de Shisui a mansalva. Se suponía que era un Genjutsu infalible, cambiar la línea de pensamientos en un rival para derrotarlo. Hacerlo esclavo de aquella orden enviada por el usuario del sharingan. El ojo de Shisui tenía la virtud de torcer voluntades, pero la técnica especial llamada Kotoamatsukami además fijaba para siempre la influencia. Su único defecto era el tiempo de enfriamiento. Tenían que pasar 10 años antes poder reutilizarla. Pero Danzou había decidido realizar un experimento que terminó siendo fructífero hace meses. La noche donde utilizo la técnica por primera vez frente a todos los principales líderes del clan Uchiha, Danzou había dejado descubierto su brazo derecho donde portaba varios sharingan implantados en un brazo artificial creado básicamente como células del primer Hokage. Apenas hubo usado Kotoamatsukami, el consejero hizo la experiencia de utilizar también Izanagi para cambiar la realidad e impedir que el jutsu se bloqueara por 10 años. En resumen, la técnica surtió efecto sobre Fugaku Uchiha y los ancianos de su clan, por cambiando la realidad y al sacrificar un ojo de reserva, Danzou evito que Kotoamatsukami fue activado en su ojo derecho. Era una apuesta arriesgada ciertamente, pero funcionó. El único inconveniente era el colosal gasto de chakra que prácticamente le dejo agotado. Usar dos jutsu secretos Uchiha en un cuerpo no genéticamente preparado naturalmente para ello, fue realmente un gran riesgo. Resultó útil a largo plazo ciertamente, ya que Danzou se dispuso a visitar a muchos Shinobi influyentes (así como los ancianos de los consejos de clanes) para repetir su truco una y otra vez. La técnica Izanagi era poderosa como forma de batalla, pero Danzou la había reutilizado eficientemente como una correa de control. Shikaku Nara por ejemplo, ahora haría todo lo posible por seguir las órdenes de Danzou y así penetrar en las defensas políticas de Minato Namikase. Naruto Namikase ahora era esclavo de Danzou también, siendo el arma humana que se suponía que fuese por su condición de jinchuriki. Solo le restaba un par de ojos al consejero anciano en su brazo por usar. Y quería asegurarse a los únicos sujetos en Konoha, que podía combatir al Yondaime de manera física. Uno de ellos era precisamente Uzumaki Boruto._

_-serás el líder de Raíz….-dijo Danzou enfocando su poder en Boruto- y me servirás fielmente hasta el último de tus días. Ya no serás el espía de Yondaime, simplemente mi subordinado y nada más._

_Boruto pestañeo levemente y su espalda ardía en dolor. Era indudable que chakra extraño intentaba penetrarlo en ese momento. Danzou pudo tener éxito rotundo, de no ser porque Boruto ya había enfrentado una técnica de manipulación divina. El sello en su espalda era una armadura contra ese tipo de influencias, así como también una maldición._

_-mucho me temo que Yondaime tiene planes distintos para mi….-señalo Boruto con voz neutral._

_-¿Qué planes? –consulto Danzou que creía haber logrado controlar al mercenario._

_-me enviara lejos….-respondió el rubio Uzumaki- a cazar jinchuriki._

_-¿Por qué a ti?_

_-No lo sé…._

_Hubo silencio. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Danzou se acercó a su maestro y le hablo al oído. Boruto estaba fingiendo estar adormilado. Ya había visto a varios sujetos ser atrapados por la técnica de la emperatriz. Era como despertar de un sueño, se sentían torpes y lentos por algunos minutos y después las ideas implantadas en sus cuerpos echaban raíces. Eso justamente estaba fingiendo Boruto. Aunque en realidad, sinceramente no sabía el motivo de su abuelo para enviarlo lejos de Konoha cuando el consejero Danzou estaba moviéndose tan agresivamente por el poder. Lo interesante era la soberbia de Danzou en particular. Indudablemente confiaba totalmente en el poder de su sharingan robado para penetrar la defensa de Boruto. ¿Acaso no estaba enterado de la resistencia al Genjutsu que tenía? Tal vez simplemente estaba cometiendo el mismo error que la emperatriz en su tiempo. Confiar que su técnica de control mental era infalible. Un grave error._

_-interesante…-señalo Danzou a Boruto sonriendo apenas- al parecer el Yondaime no ha renunciado a sus vicios. Pero tengo la intensión de que baje su guardia antes de darle el golpe final._

_¿Qué quería decir? Boruto reflexionaba en su posición mientras fingía estar adormilado. ¿Qué vicios tenía su abuelo? ¿A qué se refería Danzou con "golpe final"? ¿En serio pensaba enfrentarlo en batalla? Parecía una locura ciertamente._

_-creo que dejaremos al Yondaime darse un último festín con tu estudiante…-le dijo Danzou a un Boruto que parecía "hechizado"- y luego lo expondremos para destruir su reputación. Es la hora de una Konoha más poderosa y belicista. Es mi tiempo finalmente._

_La reunión finalizó con un Boruto que le fue ordenado se retirara. Al parecer Danzou no lo utilizaría para algún trabajo sucio. Incluso iba a permitir que Boruto fuese enviado lejos de Konoha. Si bien era un alivio que Danzou no pensara en usarlo para enfrentar en batalla al Yondaime (eso sería un claro indicativo de guerra civil en puerta) que tampoco le interesaba que se mantuviese en Konoha como un "guardaespaldas" tampoco auguraba algo bueno. Además, el comentario sobre Sakura era muy perturbador. ¿Qué significaba específicamente lo que Danzou dijo? ¿Acaso el Yondaime Hokage, iba a atacar a Sakura Haruno? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso siquiera la conocía? _

_Fin del flash back:_

Un par de días después de esa reunión, Boruto estaba practicando con sellos ayudado por Sakura Haruno para el asunto de la recuperación. Y decidió darle la conversación final de despedida. Había pasado un buen tiempo con la mujer que había amado hace años. Pero en cierta forma esta versión de Sakura Haruno era una mujer distinta. La misma persona, pero con experiencias diferentes. Boruto sabía que tenía que alejarse de ella. Sabía que todo lo que tocaba en su mundo se convertía en cenizas. Pero las palabras del viejo Danzou resonaban en su mente todavía. Había algo en el Yondaime Hokage que no parecía totalmente trasparente. Y Boruto en realidad no sabía qué clase de hombre era Minato Namikase. Su padre nunca lo conoció en su tiempo, y el actual Naruto Namikase era distinto del séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Podría ser que Minato no era el ninja impoluto que decían las legendas?

-Quiero darte algo especial…-dijo Boruto mirando a su estudiante pelirosa- para agradecer el tiempo de entrenamiento que tuvimos.

-No es necesario Boruto-sensei… -sonrió la joven algo triste porque se terminaban los entrenamiento con ese hombre y ella no había podido acercarse más sentimentalmente a él- yo lo hice solo por…

-no importa porque lo hiciste Sakura…-le interrumpió el hombre tratando de no ahondar en el tema escabroso- has sido una valiosa ayuda para mi trabajo de sellos. Y aunque viaje lejos por la misión, quisiera darte un obsequio.

Boruto tomo con entre sus manos la delicada mano derecha de Sakura. Con suavidad, para no alarmarla. El tiempo donde ella huía del contacto físico ya era pasado. Sakura confiaba en su maestro, y el aumento de su fuerza por intermedio del entrenamiento le había inyectado confianza. Sakura no era aquella dulce niña de antaño, pero tampoco el animalillo asustadizo que Boruto se encontró un día cuando ella le suplicaba entrenamiento. Había cambiado, había mejorado, y al mismo tiempo el hombre la veía como supo ver aquella mujer increíble que era madre de su fallecida esposa. Esta Sakura juvenil, tenía muchos puntos comparables con aquella mujer de sus recuerdos. La mente del hombre le jugaba trucos peligrosos con ese pensamiento.

Las manos de Boruto brillaron, y luego ese brillo se trasladó a la mano de Sakura que tuvo un ligero ardor en el dorso. Algunos segundos después, un arte de sellado muy intrincado rodeó a una simple marca para quedar instalado permanente. Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ante sus ojos cuando Boruto-sensei aparto las manos, el sello desapareció de la vista. Era como si jamás se hubiese manchado la piel, pero Sakura sentía que allí estaba ese sello oculto.

-¿Qué hizo Boruto-sensei?

-nuestros caminos se tienen que separar Sakura…-sonrió el hombre apenas- pero si algún día tienes una batalla que no puedes ganar. Si alguna vez te encuentras con un enemigo muy difícil. Si acaso nadie puede ayudarte o estás sola cuando eres atacada. Solo tienes que dirigir un poco de tu chakra al dorso de esta mano. Y yo volveré ayudarte, para saldar mis deudas. Es una promesa de por vida.

La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Que un hombre tan parco y taciturno le obsequiara un sello de calidad Uzumaki, era relativo al cielo. Ella tenía sentimientos por Boruto-sensei, a pesar que pareciera una locura. No podía evitarlo, su corazón palpitaba por ese hombre aunque tuviese la edad para ser su padre. Tal vez era la frialdad, o esa suave sonrisa que solo en ocasiones le dejaba ver. Era el poder personal, el profesionalismo en misiones. Era la generosidad en el entrenamiento. Que no la hubiese juzgado por su aspecto o género. La ayuda que le proporcionó para que superara sus temores al contacto humano. Tenía muchos motivos para respetarlo, pero concretamente lo que hacía era amarlo. O cuando menos estar enamorada de él. Y ese lindo sentimiento, aunque parecía no ser correspondido, le estaba dando a Sakura Haruno el valor para superar sus traumas personales. Estaba creciendo, se sentía fuerte después de mucho tiempo y trabajo. Tsunade-sensei le había provisto de una especialidad que le apasionaba (la medicina ninja) pero Boruto-sensei tomo a la niña ingenua y asustadiza para convertirla en una peligrosa kunoichi. Ambos maestros con sus modos bruscos y estrictos la habían cultivado. Sakura se sentía fuerte, tanto como para considerar que nunca tendría que usar ese sello. Podría conservarlo un tiempo, y luego usarlo para un momento más "personal". Le faltaba tan solo un poco de crecimiento en seducción. Y Boruto Uzumaki seria llamado no para una emergencia, sino para caer en una trampa de amor. Sakura se sentía ansiosa y enloquecida en cierto punto. Escuchar tantas perversiones directo desde su mejor amiga Ino le había afectado sin lugar a dudas.

-Gracias Boruto-sensei….-susurró para sí misma la pelirosa aquel día cuando lo vio partir- pero este sello será utilizado para traerlo de nuevo cerca de mí. Y no será por una misión precisamente… –finalizó sonriendo apenas.

Solo necesitaba crecer un poco más. Tener un par de años extra para que su cuerpo y encantos estuviesen en la altura del desafío. Sakura Haruno quería a ese hombre, y el sello que acababa de recibir solo sería utilizado para atraerlo a un departamento solitario, no a una batalla imposible. Era uno lindo sueño de niña, su último sueño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Nuestro destino era ser cazados…

Esas palabras abrieron la reunión entre el grupo de Shinobi que poseían condición de jinchuriki. Siete de los nueve estaban presentes. Pero el Shinobi de la aldea de la Roca era por lejos quien más años y experiencia tenía. Era conocido como Roshi, un veterano ninja que veía su mundo cambiar completamente. Nunca en la vida se hubiese imaginado estar en una reunión con un puñado de ninjas pertenecientes a todas las aldeas rivales. Mucho menos realizar alguna acción que fuese tomada como traición a Iwa. Roshi sabía que el Tsuchikage seria despiadado, que la deserción se pagaría con la muerte. Sin embargo, se sintió obligado acudir al resto de sus "hermanos Jinchuriki" cuando dos de ellos lo apoyaron para evitar que los Akatsuki lo capturaran.

-Pero ahora que ambos Akatsuki han sido destruidos…-señaló Roshi ante el silencio del resto de los presentes- debemos empezar a preguntarnos qué hacer con los cazadores especiales ANBU que serán enviados de todas las latitudes para matarnos.

-Podríamos intentar hablar con los Samurai…-dijo Fu, la joven peliverde contenedor del siete colas- escuche que ellos son muy honorables.

-el hermano nueve dice que nuestra mejor esperanza es reunirnos y esperar que las aldeas tomen contacto entre ellas. –intervino Killer Bee, extrañamente tranquilo.

-¿permitir que se pongan de acuerdo para matarnos? –señalado Utakata mostrándose tranquilo pero muy preocupado por dentro.

-Sino ofrecemos un blanco fijo… ¿Qué pueden hacer contra nosotros? –dijo Yugito tranquilamente. –nuestra mejor oportunidad es estar en constante movimiento.

-si nos mantenemos juntos –aportó levemente Fu sonriendo optimista- ¿no seremos capaces de defendernos bien?

Los más grandes y experimentados lo entendían. La niña había tocado un tema importante. Un máximo de 7 jinchuriki actualmente activos, o como mucho equipos d de los presentes simplemente no eran manejables para cualquier equipo estándar de cazadores ANBU. Tan solo uno de los contenedores de Biju era un problema, ¿pero lidiar con 7 de ellos? Ichibi y Sambi no contaban en este punto. El Biju de una cola estaba sellado en la estatua inerte llamada Gedo Mazo, y Sambi seguía dentro del ex Mizukage Yagura. Pero la mente de aquel hombre estaba totalmente destruida. Expuesto durante vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo al control del sharingan infame, ahora Yagura era prácticamente un vegetal.

Por el momento, la reunión contaba con 6 jinchuriki activos (la única persona que faltaba era Naruto que poseía al nueve colas) además estaba Gaara de la arena que había desertado de su villa y al parecer tenía una especie de conexión con el chakra del Ichibi. Y Hotaru Tsuchigumo cuyo deseo seguir a su maestro Utakata le llevó incluso a desertar de su villa origen. La chica seguía al jinchuriki de seis colas, y el hijo del difundo cuarto maestro Kazekage simplemente había escapado de su villa para reunirse con los jinchuriki por recomendación de Naruto. El único por el cual sentía algo parecido a la hermandad. Además, Gaara fue acusado de matar a su padre, y no tuvo participación en su deceso. Pero bien conocía que sería juzgado como si fuese culpable.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Consultó Killer Bee que extrañamente no se lo veía animado a realizar su molesto intento de Rap- ¿Por qué el tonto hermano nueve no ha venido con nosotros?

-está siendo cauteloso…-señalo yugito nii que había usado al Nibi para comunicarse mentalmente con Naruto a la distancia- ahora mismo se ocupa de una traición. Tiene que evitar un peligro latente para ninjas como nosotros. Alguien que puede sellar nuestros poderes.

-vendrá pronto….-sonrió Fu confiada- Naruto-niichan fue quien nos ha salvado a todos. Sin su ayuda estaríamos todos capturados por esos malditos. Capturados y sellados.

-¿Qué pasa con la estatua del monstruo? –preguntó Roshi tranquilo como siempre.

-la he dejado en una isla oculta…-indicó el contenedor de Hachibi- los tontos que aun escapan de sus muertes no la encontraran jamás. Mis mascotas la cuidan y eso lo hacían genial. Los ojos raros están…

-no necesitan saber eso…-indicó Yugito a Killer Bee- lamento mis palabras impertinentes, pero le he pedido a Fu que los guarde en un sitio secreto. Nadie debe encontrarlos jamás. El sujeto enmascarado que se hace llamar Uchiha Madara seguirá tras los ojos del Rinnengan porque no existe otro modo de controlar la estatua o sellar a los Biju en ella. Si pocos o ninguno saben en dónde buscar, menor posibilidad tiene ese desgraciado de poseerlos. Debemos separar las piezas del monstruo Juubi lo mejor posible.

Yugito así como los más experimentados del grupo, habían investigado en las ruinas de Amegake todo lo posible sobre sus enemigos. Además de información valiosa que proporcionaba Naruto proveniente de espías en Konoha. El plan de los huérfanos de Ame había tenido continuidad en las ambiciones del autonombrado Madara y su versión de Akatsuki. Kiri había sido infiltrado en su Mizukage llevándolo a la guerra civil. Amegake fue destruido en la búsqueda de los ojos. Madara buscaba dividir y conquistar. Era tan simple como eso. El grupo de jinchuriki tenía el plan de forzar a las aldeas Shinobi más importantes a reunirse y aliarse. Por ello, fue la ola de deserciones de todos los jinchuriki. Mentalmente usaron a los Biju para comunicarse a la distancia. Y aunaron fuerzas para evitar ser asesinados por Akatsuki. Naruto Namikase les había convencido de buscar la paz mundial desde la reunión de jinchuriki. Los Kage observarían la amenaza inicialmente, pero al no combatir a los ninjas y evitar los planes disidentes de Madara, los contenedores de Biju esperaban lograr algún tipo de entendimiento entre aldeas.

-sugiero movernos a terrenos neutrales…-añadió Roshi- Lord Tsuchikage desplegara fuerzas para encontrarnos todo su país.

-En Kumo Raikage-sama hará lo mismo…-complementó Yugito- y no podemos ir al país del fuego porque Naruto-san pronto vendrá con nosotros.

-País del Té es nuestra mejor opción…-añadió Utakata- Kiri apenas se recupera de su guerra y la actual Mizukage no tiene fuerzas para patrullar en tierras fuera de su país. Podemos escondernos durante un tiempo ahí.

Se pusieron de acuerdo brevemente. Estaban en los compases de una revolución importante y todos lo sentían. Habían elegido dar la espalda a sus tradicionales aldeas no solo para salvar sus vidas, sino con la promesa de una paz mundial. Naruto Namikase no solo los había contactado individualmente al comienzo, sino que ayudo a salvarlos de Akatsuki. Todos le debían de una u otra forma. El riesgo siempre estaba presente en la vida del Shinobi, todos lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Pero después de tantos años sumidos en el desprecio de sus pares por la condición de jinchuriki, todos se sentían muy a gusto compartiendo su tiempo e ideales con gente de la misma especie. En ese grupo no existía el desprecio, ni las diferencias. Era inicialmente lo que los había convencido de participar en el plan de Naruto. Ahora solo quedaba ver lo que el contenedor del nueve colas pensaba hacer para lograr que todas las aldeas se unan.

Todos confiaban de una u otra forma en el niño Namikase. Y esa confianza estaba impulsada por el Biju en su interior. Naruto fue el primer jinchuriki de Kyuubi en lograr una sociedad con su ser interno. Killer Bee y Yugito lo respetaban por eso. Han, Roshi y Utakata se unieron para devolver el favor de haber sido ayudados a derrotar Akatsuki. Y finalmente Fu que no solo había obtenido en Naruto su primer amigo, sino que claramente estaba interesada sentimentalmente por él.

Un grupo dispar, pero todos reunidos por un claro objetivo. Lograr la paz que les permita ser aceptados. Dejar de ser vistos como armas de guerra. Dejar atrás el pasado terrible de muerte y olvido que Akatsuki o Uchiha Madara habían destinado para ello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El impacto de la situación era todo lo que necesitaba Kushina Namikase para derrumbarse completamente. Su vida no era precisamente estable desde hacía tiempo, ya que estaba jugando un juego demasiado peligroso como para poder disfrutar plenamente de las satisfacciones obtenidas. Ella no podía nunca precisar cuándo y cómo comenzó toda esa locura. Si bien en los últimos meses había estado teniendo encuentros sexuales por fuera del matrimonio, ella tenía muy en claro que sus dificultades físicas databan de fecha inicial muy atrás en el pasado. Sasuke Uchiha que era su actual amante, no era otra cosa que una herramienta de control. Tratar de domar la lujuria interminable de su sangre. Controlar sus impulsos ocultos. Seguir siendo todo lo posible, aquella mujer que debía ser esposa y madre ejemplar.

Su misión estaba destinada a fracasar eventualmente. Ella muy dentro de su alma lo suponía. Guardar un secreto tan terrible como estar engañando a su marido el Hokage, no lograría mantenerse para siempre. Y sumado el daño a Minato, estaba la clara traición a su hijo Naruto. Acostarse con un joven de la edad de su hijo ya de por si era una afrenta, pero sumarle eso a que precisamente había escogido a un compañero de equipo y furioso rival profesional, sería un golpe al orgullo de su hijo que sería imposible de absorber.

No obstante Kushina tuviese claro estos conceptos, no había cesado de verse con el hijo menor de Mikoto en cuanto podía. Era como una necesidad irrenunciable. Acostarse con ese niño, era no solo el gran problema, sino la única solución que la mujer había encontrado a su miedo más profundo. Amaba a su marido e hijo, y había intentado protegerlos. Fallando en el proceso lamentablemente.

Aquella tarde, Kushina Namikase había salido de la ducha luego de una sesión rápido con su amante. Sasuke siempre se iba por el traspatio siendo escoltado por dos familiares de confianza. Y eso era el único signo de actitud razonable que Sasuke Uchiha podía esbozar. Kushina se lamentaba mucho estar enredada con ese tonto, no solo porque no era realmente su primera elección si ella pudiese escoger. Sino que salvo por su energía natural proveniente de su juventud, Sasuke no tenía real talento para hacerla sentir mujer. Ella debía hacerlo casi todo, y eso que al principio no importaba, ahora comenzaba a disgustarla profundamente.

¿Vale la pena seguir con esta locura? Se pregunta Kushina mientras salía del baño rodeaba por una toalla blanca. ¿Puedo terminar con esta relación?

Kushina no se creía irresistible como mujer. Y se figuraba que simplemente había "impresionado" a Sasuke Uchiha con su mayor experiencia. Incluso una parte de ella, entendía que el niño Uchiha la estaba follando tan solo por fastidiar a su rival, y simplemente no delataba la situación porque temía al Yondaime más que nada.

-es arrogante y estúpido….-se dijo apretando los dientes- me estoy acostando con un teme y no lo puedo evitar…

Estaba susurrando con rabia contenida. Kushina después del sexo tenía varias horas de lucidez. Era donde reflexionaba profundamente sus acciones y se preguntaba porque motivo estaba actuando de esa manera. Hace años pensó que era culpa de Minato y su trabajo demandante, tiempo después culpo a Jirayja y el sake por actuar como idiota, para finalmente echar toda la responsabilidad en el zorro demonio. Que seguramente estaba tratando de influenciarla. Pero luego de pasar la responsabilidad en su pobre hijo, Kushina terminó en el mismo sitio del cual había tratado de escapar hace años. Era una mujer infiel que actuaba como una puta necesitada de sexo. Y para colmo de males, su mayor perversión era acostarse con el compañero de su propio hijo, tan solo para evitar saltar sobre Naruto y saciar sus bajos instintos.

-mi pobre Sochi….-gimió aturdida la mujer mientras entraba a su dormitorio y miraba el desastre causado por la sesión sexual trascurrida- tengo que limpiar todo esto antes que…

-¿antes que alguien regrese? –Dijo la firme voz de Naruto a espaldas de su madre que le paralizó el corazón- ¿tienes que limpiar las huellas de tu crimen Ka-san?

Kushina sintió su sangre prácticamente congelarse. Sus instintos como kunoichi le hicieron girar y dar un par de pasos de retroceso para distancia. Pero solo estaba vestida con una simple toalla de baño rodeando su cuerpo y las pruebas de su adulterio estaban regadas por toda la habitación. En la puerta estaba parado Naruto Namikase. Su hijo, su niño, su bebé. De brazos cruzados y serio como la muerte. ¿Qué podía decir una mujer atrapada ante esa situación? ¿Cómo justificarse? ¿Cómo explicarle a uno de los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo lo que había hecho?

-supongo que eso resuelve el misterio…-señaló el joven rubio tétricamente- la razón por la cual ya no entrenabas conmigo, ni te acercabas siquiera. Decidiste dejar de ser mi madre para vivir tu vida como una cualquiera.

-Naruto-kun….Sochi….yo….-Kushina reaccionó tratando de contener las lágrimas y se acercó para tratar de abrazar a su hijo- yo puedo explicar…

Con el revés de su mano derecha, una bofetada tan brutal surgió que Kushina terminó sentada en el suelo del cuarto tomándose el rostro aturdida. Naruto su hijo amado, la había golpeado. No era ni cerca de ser un golpe recibido por enemigos en una misión, pero para Kushina dolía más que si Kyuubi en vivo y directo le aplastara bajo una de sus enormes patas. La vergüenza la corroía. La terrible noción de haber sido finalmente descubierta. Después de tanto tiempo ocultándose, después de tanto sexo furtivo para saciar su bajos instintos. Finalmente seria delatada como una mujer terrible. La esposa del Hokage, metida en una relación de amante con un simple muchacho del clan Uchiha. Todo el problema personal, familiar y político que eso podía significar.

-puta de mierda….-dijo Naruto groseramente viendo a la mujer que era su madre desnuda y mojada en el suelo- ¡mírame a los ojos si tanto valor has tenido para traicionarme antes!

-Sochi….-gimió la mujer usando sus manos para volver a cubrirse parcialmente con la toalla- yo no puedo…..explicarlo….nunca quise…

-¿No querías acostarte con ese bastardo arrogante que se reía de mi a mis espaldas? –Escupió furioso Naruto- ¿no querías entregarte a mi enemigo mientras me evitabas como la peste? ¡¿QUE ERA LO QUE NO QUERIAS HACER KA-SAN?!

Kushina simplemente no lo podía explicar. ¿Cómo hacerle entender? ella sabía perfectamente la rivalidad entre el hijo de Mikoto y su Naruto. Incluso había visto en vivo y directo aquella pelea en los exámenes Chunnin donde hubo tanta animosidad como odio entre ellos. No eran amigos, no se trataban siquiera como compañeros. Se odiaban lisa y llanamente. Y Kushina no solo se había acostado con un enemigo declarado de su hijo, había traicionado a su marido y a su mejor amiga en el mismo proceso. Sin mencionar aquella noche loca donde termino entregándose al pervertido de Jirayja. Su marido, su hijo, su amiga y toda Konoha. No, sinceramente no podía justificarse con nada lo que había hecho. Ella no podía explicar el extraño deseo oscuro que poco a poco la consumía desde hacía años. Pensó que había sido el Kyuubi quien causaba eso. Pero la bestia ahora estaba sellada en su hijo y ya no había nadie a quien culpar. Nadie a excepción de ella misma.

-No quise hacer esto….-gimió entre lágrimas Kushina elevando la vista y encontrándose con la furia justa en los ojos azules de Naruto- sochi yo…..no sé lo que me pasa. El fuego me quema por dentro, no puedo evitarlo.

Naruto había recibido las órdenes finales de Danzou Shimura. El plan sería ejecutado al día siguiente. Eso le hizo presentarse finalmente ante la traidora de su madre. Ya no tenía escapatoria posible. Su misión era eliminar a su propia madre y encargarse de Sasuke Uchiha al día siguiente. Sin embargo, había un deseo oculto en su interior que pugnaba por salir. Naruto quiso negarlo, quiso evitar revelarlo y obviarlo de su sistema. Tenía mucho por hacer todavía en su carrera ninja. No solo estaba involucrado en los planes de la revolución en Konoha, sino también en su equipo de jinchuriki que buscarían la paz mundial. ¡Tenía mucho por hacer como para estar sintiendo lastima por la traidora de su madre! Ella debía ser eliminada, así como todo rastro de los enemigos. No había justificación alguna para lo que Kushina Namikase venía haciendo. ¿Cómo pretendía pedir perdón?

-¿Por qué? –Fue la pregunta desesperada de Naruto que estaba parado a dos pasos de la mujer sentada y casi desnuda en el suelo- ¿Por qué con ese idiota Ka-san? ¿Qué mierda tiene el que no tenga yo? ¡Yo te amaba desde siempre! ¡Contaba contigo! ¡¿Fue solo por sexo?! ¡¿Acaso él es mejor que Oto-san?!

Esa metralla de preguntas eran del Naruto Namikase que casi ya no existía. Aquel niño alegre y sincero, previo al traspaso del Kyuubi. Aquel muchacho que tuvo una sana rivalidad con su compañero de equipo, y estuvo enamorado de su otra compañera pelirosa. Aquel que quería dar orgullo a su padre, y disfrutaba como una bendición cada momento compartido junto a su madre. Todo lo que era Naruto, fue mutando en su actual estado después de haberse trasformado en jinchuriki. Su padre lo envió lejos de Konoha con el sabio pervertido. Su madre ya nunca más lo recibió con el cariño y la cercanía que antes tenían cuando regresó de su viaje. Su rival y compañero Sasuke Uchiha, no solo no acepto la derrota en los exámenes con hidalguía, sino que se atrevió a robarle a su madre. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué motivo ocurrió todo este desastre?!

-no pude evitarlo…-susurro aturdida Kushina que seguía en el suelo sin fuerzas para moverse- te amo sochi…amo a tu padre pero no pude evitar sentirme….yo me sentía….

Su parlamento se detuvo cuando Kushina desde su posición caída pudo notar algo muy importante. Tenía cercana a su vista la ingle de su querido hijo. Allí dentro del pantalón, una bestia rígida se agitaba impaciente. Kushina se quedó helada ante esa revelación. Su querido niño, el único ser que amaba más que a su esposo estaba totalmente excitado. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? ¿Acaso Naruto veía a su madre como una mujer? Kushina sentía mucha vergüenza por haber sido descubierta, pero eso nunca se compararía con el agobio que había guardado por tantos años. Ese deseo salvaje de poseer sexualmente a su propio hijo. Cuando se acostó con Jirayja hace años, no lo hizo porque particularmente quisiera. Fue una explosión y una mala decisión apuntalada por el sake. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo que la llevó a los brazos de ese pervertido? Simple y claro, deseaba sexualmente a su hijo.

Minato no le hacia el amor, y Naruto siempre estaba allí para ella. Ese sentimiento se fue mesclando y oscureciendo poco a poco. Los años pasados antes del viaje de Naruto con el Sannin, fueron el inicio del tormento oculto de Kushina. ¿Deseaba a su hijo realmente? ¿Por qué no podía ser una madre normal? Kushina naturalmente busco culpables en algún sitio, y el elegido para llevar ese título fue Kyuubi. Seguramente la bestia influía en ella y se aprovechaba que a Kushina le faltaba sexo marital. Pero luego de la extracción, y tiempo después que ella hubiese recuperado su energía normal, ese deseo volvió como una furia de venganza. Ella se masturbó furiosamente noche tras noche evocando a su propio hijo. Incluso una noche, donde el mejor amigo (supuestamente) de Naruto se quedó a dormir en la casa Namikase, que Kushina no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente excitada cuando vio al moreno Uchiha usando la ropa de dormir que pertenecía Naruto. ¿Una noche solos? ¿Cuánto habría crecido su muchacho luego de un año alejado de ella? Kushina se masturbo aquella noche, aun sabiendo que el Uchiha la estaba observando. ¿De esa forma lasciva la miraría su Naruto-kun? ¿Se la comería con los ojos o se sentiría horrorizado al ver a su indigna madre desnuda y dándose placer? ¿Qué amor desconocido surgiría entre madre y el hijo si llegaban hasta el final de todo?

Sasuke Uchiha no fue su amante porque le gustaran los jóvenes de su edad. Pudo ser cualquiera realmente. Pudo ser el hijo de Tsume-chan, o de Yoshino-chan. Ósea cualquier contemporáneo de Naruto en edad, que aquella noche caliente estuviese usando la ropa de dormir de su hijo. Y lo que siguió después, cuando ya Naruto regreso a Konoha, fue alejarse todo lo posible de su rubio retoño para no revelarle a él ni a nadie lo que Kushina sentía por dentro. Ella no podía desear poseer a su hijo. ¡Era una locura!

Kushina Namikase sabía que alguna vez podía ser descubierta con su amante. Pero no le quedó otra opción que continuar buscando saciedad de esta forma. La opción era ver la cara de horror de su amado Naruto cuando ella le revelara lo pervertida y desviada que estaba como madre. Una mujer con más de 40 años, deseando sexualmente a su hijo de casi 17. Una verdadera locura.

-Ka-san…..-dijo Naruto que por dentro estaba muriendo de rabia y confusión- no puedo perdonar lo que me has hecho.

Detrás de Naruto a su espalda, empuñaba un kunai en su mano derecha que estaba listo para descargar sobre esa perra traidora. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era su misión después de todo. Pero la vulnerabilidad de su objetivo y sus lágrimas le hicieron dudar. Ni siquiera registraba Naruto en su mente la excitación que sentía. Su miembro le molestaba en el pantalón, era como un monstruo deseando liberarse. Extrañamente no sentía la relación entre su deseo y su misión. ¿Estaba excitado porque iba a cometer asesinato? ¿Era la visión desnuda de una mujer hermosa ante sus ojos? Naruto amaba a su madre y siempre la había visto como la mujer más bella del mundo. Sakura Haruno había sido una versión joven y moralmente disponible de Kushina. Y ahora iba a matarla no solo porque debía hacerlo. Sino porque esa maldita mujer había entregado a su enemigo la intimidad sexual que Naruto hubiese querido para sí mismo. Pero si su madre no podía ser suya, no sería de nadie más.

-es el final Ka-san….-anunció Naruto sombrío y ella supo que su propio hijo iba a matarla allí mismo- ¿últimas palabras?

-no quiero decir nada….-señaló ella limpiándose las lágrimas y apartando su cabello enmarañado del rostro- solo quiero hacer algo que he deseado demasiado tiempo ttebane.

Dicho esto último, la mujer se arrodilló y se despojó de la toalla blanca que apenas la cubría. Acercándose gateando hacia el joven, le miró directo a los ojos con una mirada de decisión y un rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza que paralizó el futuro ataque de Naruto. El joven no supo cómo actuar, cuando su querida y deseada madre se dispuso abrirle el pantalón como si ejecutara su última voluntad en la tierra. Lo hizo lento pero firme, indicando al joven que no pensaba defenderse de las agresiones pero tampoco renunciar a su última voluntad. Le bajo los pantalones, le retiró los interiores hasta las rodillas y tomando firme con su mano derecha el rígido miembro de su hijo, comenzó a lamerlo lentamente como una paleta de dulce. Un tierno trato a los testículos, y una lamida más profunda al tronco del pene, de abajo hacia arriba como deleitándose con un manjar.

-¿Qué demonios estas…?

-mi última cena….-señalo la pelirroja entre lamidas- ya nada importa después de esto.

Naruto entonces, paso de una virtual pesadilla (matar a la mujer que más amaba) a una fantasía sexual muy recurrente en los últimos año. Pudo ver y sentir a la poderosa, hermosa y candente mujer llamada Kushina Namikase comenzar a tragarse su falo como si fuese realmente la última oportunidad de hacerlo. Totalmente desnuda, sexualmente necesitada y cumplidamente vulnerable. Kushina Namikase dejo libre sus ataduras morales finales, para tratar de tomar aquello que se había negado a si misma desde hacía tanto tiempo. A la mierda Minato su esposo, que nunca podría excitarla de esa forma con solo verla, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo su hijo desde las alturas. A la mierda Sasuke Uchiha que no solo había sido un reemplazo, sino que la situación actual ya prometía mas placer que todos los encuentros sexuales con el Uchiha juntos. A la mierda Konoha también. Porque Kushina sabía perfectamente que el clan Uzumaki era favorable hacia el incesto para conservar la pureza del clan, mientras que en Konoha era mal visto por los civiles hipócritas. Pero sobre todo aquella noche, para Naruto y Kushina todo terminó por irse a la mierda en general.

Las ordenes, los planes, odios y enemigos. Naruto en lugar matarla, decidió esperar a que su madre terminara de mamarlo hasta la primera explosión, tan solo para alzarla y llevarla directo a su propio cuarto. No la tomaría en la habitación de sus padres, no lo haría donde el estúpido de Sasuke se creía el rey del mundo y solo era un reemplazo. Haría a Kushina su mujer en otra habitación. Se lo haría por cada día del pasado donde ella lo había alejado. Se lo haría en el cuarto, el baño y la cocina. La haría gritar como una puta y la convertiría directamente en su perra.

Esa tarde-noche mataría a su madre ciertamente. Pero en lugar de usar un kunai, lo haría con placer sexual. Iba a matar a la madre en Kushina, y solo conservaría a su objeto de deseo. Solo se quedaría con la mujer en cuestión. Y si Danzou Shimura, Minato Namikase o cualquier otro imbécil se atrevían a interferir con ello; Naruto Namikase descargaría todo el poder acumulado de años planeando la paz mundial. Había muchas formas de acordar una paz. Una de ellas era aliarse a todos, pero otra también podía ser acabar con quienes se oponían a ella. Aquella noche Naruto Namikase decidió tomar a su madre como mujer. ¿Qué pasaría con el resto? Llegarían eventualmente a la paz mundial.

Por la razón y el bien común…

O por la fuerza y hacia la tumba…

**Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
